Puzzle
by vikwhis13
Summary: Friendship is like a complicated puzzle. You need all the right pieces in all the right places and you have to keep them in thier spots to complete the picture. 100 Themes Challenge. rating might change
1. Theme 1: Inroduction

**AH HAHA! I'M EXCITED! I'M GONNA DO THE 100 THEMES CHALLENGE! I started writing this on my first day of summer break and I'm gonna get every single theme done by the end of summer for me! And at the same time I'm gonna work on some short stories too. Right now I'm still working on "Road to the Rockies" but when I'm done with that I'm gonna start on a story where Carlos gets sick and the others have to take care of him. Those stories are so cute I just have to do it!**

**Theme 1: Introduction**

* * *

><p>Friendship is like a puzzle, an extremely complicated puzzle. You need all the right pieces in all the right places, you have to keep the pieces together to keep the picture, and if you lose a piece then you'll never be able to put the puzzle together again unless you find it. Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchel were each a little puzzle piece in a lifelong friendship. They kept each other grounded through thick and thin. No matter what happened they stuck together, even though at times it seemed like their friendship would end forever.<p>

James was the oldest good looking one. He was the one who would constantly be dating some random girl he met somewhere and was totally full of himself and wanted so badly to be famous. He put most of his energy and concern in how he looked and the girls he went out with, but he never put anything before his friends. If one of his friends were sick in the hospital he'd drop everything and stay by his side. Or if he had to give up his lucky comb to save their lives he would. His friends were more important to him than his mirrors, hair sprays, clothes, colognes, and lucky comb put together. The others new that and loved him for it. Even though he could get annoying talking about how amazing he looked the others would let it go quickly.

Logan was the second oldest and the smartest and "back-up leader" if you will. He always longed to be a doctor. Ever since he was a little kid he practiced being a doctor on his friends. But sadly he had to put his doctor dreams aside when he went to L.A with his friends to become a band. The news about being a band was a big shock to him and the first night in California for him was hard. He wasn't ready to give up his dream but his friends came first. So even though it meant he couldn't go to medical school when he was out of high school he put it aside to make James's dreams come true.

Kendall Knight the second youngest and was the leader. He was by far the go-to-guy if you were stuck with a problem or if you just need someone to talk to. If the others got themselves into a tough situation Kendall would think of a scheme to fix everything. He was very successful when he schemed or when he played hockey. When he was on the ice playing hockey he felt like nothing was wrong in the world at all. That's why he was so good at it, well that and because he practiced only every day. Hockey was his coping device. He played when he needed to get something off his chest but he felt that since he was the leader that he should dump his problems on his friends so he went to the ice rink to figure things out. It was his way of life.

And then there's Carlos, the youngest. He seemed like a strong guy on the outside but on the inside he was very very sensitive. He always carried around his hockey helmet for security. He felt safe wearing it. He never went long periods of time without it on purpose otherwise he'd feel lost and confused. And when he misplaced his helmet after hours of searching he'd go up to his friends, in tears, and beg them to help him find it. The others never complained, they were willing to help him and Carlos was grateful for having them around.

The four of them had a strong friendship going on, but that didn't mean they still didn't fight. When they fought things got bad. Each of them was hard headed and when one of them just always had to be right. Or they'd blame each other if Gustavo threatened them. But in the end everything would go back to normal because they promised each other when they were little that they'd stick together forever no matter what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I assume every one already knew that stuff but this is just the introduction and the first theme. The others are gonna be so much better I promise. **


	2. Theme 2: Love

**This is fun so far =) Sorry if this chapter isn't so great. I've been sick for the past few days and my head hurts but I REALLY don't wanna sleep cuz that's so boring. **

**Theme 2: Love**

* * *

><p>Carlos walked into the bedroom he shared with Logan one evening and saw Logan on his bed reading a big thick book under a small lamp that was giving off only a bit of light.<p>

"Watcha readin'?" Carlos asked as he turned on the big light. Logan quickly looked up, he looked a little nervous.

"N-nothing." He stuttered. Carlos tried to catch a glimpse of the book's cover but Logan quickly covered it with his hand.

"You're reading something." Carlos said "Show me!"

Logan refused to show him. Carlos slowly approached the bed Logan was on and when he was close enough, he jumped on top of Logan and tackled him to see what book he was reading.

"CARLOS GET OFF ME!" Logan demanded.

"NO! I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU'RE READING!" Carlos yelled. They were wrestling for 10 minutes. Logan was doing his best to keep Carlos from seeing the book by slipping the book under his sheets and pillows but had to keep moving to around when Carlos saw him move it. Finally Carlos got a hold of the book and sat on Logan's stomach to keep him from taking it back. Carlos read the cover of the book… "Shakespeare." He read then let it sink into his brain for a minute "GUYS LOGAN IS READING SHAKESPEARE!" he called out to Kendall and James.

"I was not!" Logan yelled then pushed Carlos off him and let him land face first on the beige carpeted floor. Kendall and James ran into the room. Carlos held up the book and showed them then Logan took it back.

"Why are you reading Shakespeare? What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"What? No! What! Nothing's wrong." Logan insisted. His friends gave him looks of disbelief. They knew Logan only read Shakespeare when he was sad or depressed or felt lonely. It was a habit for him since 4th grade. The torture Shakespeare wrote made Logan feel like he wasn't as miserable because the characters problems seemed so much worse and it felt like an escape.

"Yes there is something wrong. You only read this stuff when you're feeling bad." James said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Logan's voice screeched.

"Pllleeeaaassseee tell us what's wrong Logie." Carlos said with a puppy pout.

"Wh-why?" Logan asked.

"Because we're your best friends and we never keep secrets from each other." Kendall said. Logan looked at his friends, still not really wanting to tell them.

"Did you fail a test?" James asked. Logan shook his head.

"Did you lose your microscope?" Carlos asked. Logan pointed to his dresser to show them his microscope was still in its spot. "So then is it broken?" Carlos asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

James, Carlos, and Kendall thought for another minute. "Is it Camille?" Kendall asked. Logan's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting them to figure it out. He turned away from then because he could feel that his tears were about to fall.

"It is about Camille." Kendall said. They heard Logan sniffle.

"You should talk to us." Carlos said.

"You guys wouldn't understand." Logan whispered.

"Of course we would man." James said.

"No you wouldn't." Logan said slowly turning around "None of you have found actual love before."

"Yes we have." James insisted.

"No you haven't. James you only date girls you think are "hot". You never date for love. And Kendall I guess you found love but you've never lost Jo to someone else. I lost Camille to Steve because I let her go. And Carlos you've never had a girlfriend in your life." There was silence. "See none of you have ever found true love before."

"Love isn't just finding a special girl." Carlos said "Love is, like… having a deep passionate feeling for something. Like I love my helmet and corndogs. If I lost them I'd die."

"And I love my hair." James added "I'd cry too if I went bald."

"I'm not crying." Logan croaked. The guys just looked at him in disbelief again. Logan sniffled "Maybe a little." He whispered.

"Dude everything is going to be okay. Sooner or later Camille will see how dumb and boring Steve is and take you back."

"You don't know that. She's probably falling head over heels for Steve. I lost my chance when I let her go." Logan said.

"Hey man I _really am_ sorry for kissing her. It was a dramatic moment and it was in the script and-"James said then got interrupted.

"James its fine, it wasn't your fault. I had the chance to take her back but I didn't." Logan said wiping away a stray tear.

"You'll find love again Logan." Carlos said "It might not be with Camille but it'll be love." He reached off to the side and grabbed a book "It might be with math." He suggested.

Logan let out a little laugh "I already love math." He said.

"Or maybe that cute Peggy girl is available tomorrow night." Kendall said. Logan shook his head. "Guys thanks for your support but maybe I just need to be alone for a bit." Logan said.

"Alright." Kendall said "Just yell if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks guys." Logan said. The others left the room and Logan lay back down on his bed.

_Love isn't just finding a special girl. Love is like having a deep passionate feeling for something_. Carlos's words echoed in Logan's mind. It surprised Logan how much Carlos knew about love.

Logan thought for another minute about "Love". Finally he came to the conclusion that he "Loved" his friends. Maybe not in the same way he loved Camille but he loved them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is going pretty good =) I'm happy. I bet I'll get all the themes done by summer break.**


	3. Theme 3: Light

**Oh my gosh picking a story for this theme was super hard. First of all I had no idea what light was supposed to be. Then I remembered I studied light in science class in the last couple weeks of school so I tried that but then I thought that'd be boring then I thought that maybe one of the guys should weigh less than they should therefore being "light" but then I came up with this and I loved the idea.**

**Theme 3: Light**

* * *

><p>Logan was sleeping peacefully in his bed room almost completely lost in dream land, until Carlos walked into the room and turned on the main light. Logan quickly woke up slightly startled. "Oops sorry did I wake you up?" Carlos asked.<p>

"Yes." Logan said too tired to use sarcasm. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. "What are you doing up at one in the morning anyway?" he asked.

"Me and James were watching TV." Carlos said.

Logan groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "What did I tell you about turning on the light when I'm sleeping?" Logan asked.

"You told me not to do it." Carlos said sheepishly. Logan had lectured Carlos time and time again about how light a sleeper he was and to not turn on the lights in their room because he couldn't sleep when they were on, even the tiniest bit of light woke him up, and after they were off he couldn't get back to sleep. It was affecting is grades and performance in the studio.

"Yeah so turn it off and go to sleep." Logan said from under the sheets. Carlos turned them off and slowly walked to his bed trying not to stumble on the things he left on the floor.

"Night." Carlos said. Logan murmured something and turned over.

* * *

><p>The next night Carlos turned on their lights again while Logan was sleeping. Logan sat up in his bed and turned towards him. "Carlos." He said "What did I tell you last night?"<p>

"To not turn on the big light." Carlos said.

"Yeah. So why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't think you'd wake up." Carlos said.

"Why would this time be any different from last night Carlos? I didn't just become a heavier sleeper in the past 24 hours." Logan said. Carlos shrugged. "Stop turning on that light at night and let. Me. Sleep." Logan said harshly and put his head back on his pillow

"Sorry." Carlos said apologetically and turned off the light and went back to his bed.

* * *

><p>The next night Logan woke up at 3 in the morning. The main light wasn't on but the door was wide open and the hall light was beaming right in his face. Logan, slowly and tiredly, got up from his bed and violently shut the door causing a loud <em>SLAM.<em>

Carlos shot up in bed and gasped deeply and asked "Who's there?" nervously. He looked in the dark and tried to see what was going on.

"It's just me." Logan said "Why'd you leave the light on?" he asked.

"I didn't." Carlos said.

"Leaving the hall light on and the door open is the same thing!" Logan exclaimed.

"You said nothing about the hall light." Carlos said.

"Carlos if you just need to see where you're going them clean up the room and use a flashlight." Logan said.

"But tha-"

"Carlos just go back to bed. I'm not in the mood to hear about it." Logan said than flopped back in his bed.

* * *

><p>The next night Logan convinced Carlos to use a flashlight if he needed to see where he was going, but sadly even that didn't keep Carlos from leaving it on. Logan woke up in the middle of the night once again to see that the flashlight was turned on by Carlos's bed side.<p>

"Carlos!" he whispered loudly. Carlos didn't wake up so Logan got out of his bed and shook Carlos viciously.

"What? What? What?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos leaving a flashlight on is still leaving lights on!" Logan scolded "You use the flashlight to see and then turn it off. If you leave it on all night not only does it waste the battery but it also WAKES ME UP!" Logan was in a really bad mood. In just that week the only got only a little over eight hours of sleep. He was sick of waking up in the middle of the night and losing precious sleep because he couldn't get back to sleep.

"Sorry." Carlos said.

"Carlos you've been saying that every night this week and you continue to keep lights on! I want you to stop it!" Logan said.

"But sleeping in the dark feels weird." Carlos quickly said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Sleeping in the dark is weird." Carlos repeated.

"Carlos that's how you sleep!" Logan yelled. Then James and Kendall walked into their room looking extremely tired and irritated.

"Why are you guys yelling?" they asked.

"Carlos never turns off lights at night and I'm tired of it!" Logan yelled.

"Why don't you turn off lights dude?" Kendall asked.

Carlos opened his mouth to talk but Logan beat him to it "He says sleeping in the dark is weird."

"Carlos, that's how you sleep." James said.

"I just don't like sleeping in the dark alright." Carlos confessed.

"Can't you two come to a solution without fighting so we can all get back to sleep?" Kendall asked tiredly.

"Yeah Carlos can stop turning lights on." Logan said.

"Or maybe we can switch rooms." James suggested. The other three guys looked at him. "I'm a pretty heavy sleeper. Carlos and Kendall can switch rooms. So then Logan will be able to sleep in the dark and Carlos can leave lights on as much as he wants."

"That's smart." Kendall said "What do you guys think?" he asked Logan and Carlos.

"I'm fine with it." Carlos said.

"As long as I get some sleep, I'm all for it." Logan said.

"Okay so Carlos can sleep in Kendall's bed tonight then we'll move his stuff tomorrow" James said.

"Sounds good." Carlos said then got out of bed. Both James and Carlos left the room and Kendall turned off the flashlight and slept in Carlos's bed that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast James and Logan were helping Carlos and Kendall move their things. When Logan was helping Carlos clean everything up when they were done Kendall and James were both making Kendall's new bed. "That was a smart idea you had last night." Kendall admitted to James.<p>

"What idea?" James asked.

"This idea. You said Carlos and me should switch rooms so everyone can get some more sleep remember?"

"I said that?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh I must've been tired." James said. They both laughed and continued to straighten up. That night Carlos was able to leave the lights on and him and James both slept soundly and Logan was able to sleep in pitch darkness and him and Kendall also slept well. All four of them got eight hours of sleep at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't like that ending but other than that I luved that. I know exactly how Logan feels in this cuz I have to share a room with my sis and she leaves lights on, I don't know why, and I can't sleep. The only difference is that my sister isn't cute when she does it. IT'S A FREAKIN PAIN IN THE BUTT! **


	4. Theme 4: Dark

**This was another INCREDIBLY hard theme to write a one shot for. I had to actually think of something because nothing was coming to me and I hate doing that so I don't know if this'll turn out very good. Here we go =)**

**Theme 4: Dark**

* * *

><p>Kendall was crouching behind a bunch of fake bushes, in the lobby, waiting deviously for his plan to take action. Logan noticed him and went over.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"SHHHHHHH!" Kendall hissed and pulled him down behind the bushes "This morning James super glued a puck to my lucky hockey stick now I can't use it, so I'm getting him back. See I opened the supply closet so when James walks by, ready to go to the pool, I'll push him in."

"And leave him there? We do have work today you know." Logan scolded.

"Relax Logie. There for like ten minutes." Kendall assured him.

Logan sighed "I gotta I'll only leave him in get new friends." He said and walked away.

Kendall waited for about five more minutes when he heard the elevators open and James walked out. Kendall waited for just the right minute for James to get in front of the closet then finally jumped on him. They both ended up in the closet but Kendall planned on that.

"KENDALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!" James shouted. Kendall didn't answer and tried to pin him down before locking him in. They were both kicking and wrestling each other. Kendall did his best to keep James down, but he was so much stronger than him it was so hard. All of a sudden the door was shut because James kicked it closed without noticing. There was complete darkness and they couldn't see anything. Both boys got up from the floor.

"DUDE YOU LOCKED US IN!" Kendall shouted jiggling the knob.

"Me! This is your fault! You were the one who tackled me!" James argued.

"Whatever just find the light switch." Kendall ordered. James groaned angrily and both of them started searching in the dark. There was a loud crash. "Hey watch it!" Kendall yelled when a few cans fell on him.

"I found the switch." James said then flipped it but nothing happened. He tried it again and it was still dark. He flipped it up and down quickly as if it'd work but it didn't.

"The light bulb is probably burned out." Kendall said.

"This is all your fault!" James accused Kendall again.

"Hey, you were the one who super glued a hockey puck on my lucky hockey stick!"

"I didn't think you'd do anything about it!"

"If I could see where you were I'd hit you." Kendall said.

"Well too bad. Now were locked in here, in the dark, and we have to wait for Logan or Carlos or someone to find us." James said. Both of them groaned and sat on the floor.

"HELP!" Kendall shouted loudly and hit the door a few times.

"HELP!" James repeated. Too bad no one in the lobby could hear them over the hum of everyone's talking.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed and Logan and Carlos were getting ready to go to the studio. "Where are Kendall and James?" Logan asked "We have to be there in 10 minutes. I hope they know that we should be leaving right now."<p>

"They're probably just down by the pool. Knowing them they'll come there at the last minute." Carlos said. "Maybe they'll meet us there." They both grabbed their jackets from the coat rack and headed out the door.

Meanwhile in the closet James and Kendall were sitting on the floor tired out from yelling so much.

"My throat hurts so much." James complained.

"What are you talking about? You only yelled two or three times." Kendall said.

"Hey I gotta save my voice for our recording session today."

"I doubt we'll get there on time. Gustavo is gonna kill us."

James shrieked and started to pound on the door again. "HELP! WE'RE LOCKED IN HERE!" he shouted.

"So you only yell when your career is in danger?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" James said and kept hitting the door.

On the other side of the door, in the lobby, Carlos and Logan were walking through and were about to head out when they heard pounding from the supply closet. They both rushed over.

"Is someone in there?" Carlos asked.

"Of course there's someone in there. How else would knocking come from there." Logan said.

"Guys is that you?" Kendall's voice came from the door.

"Kendall? How'd you get in there?" Carlos asked.

"Is James in there too?" Logan asked.

"Yeah we're both in here." James said. "NOW GET US OUT! IT'S DARK AND WE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"The dark puts James in a bad mood." Carlos snickered. Then there was a sudden bang on the door "IT DOES NOT!" James yelled.

"Focus James!" Kendall yelled "Logan can you get the door open?"

Logan jiggled the knob. "No I need a key."

Then, conveniently, Buddha Bob walked through the lobby with his cart of supplies. "Buddha Bob!" Carlos called for him "Do you have the key for this closet?" he asked.

"Oh yeah sure." He said and got out a key chain with like a hundred keys on it. He started to go through each key one by one until he found the key to the supply closet.

"Ah here it is." He said and put it in the key hole. He turned the key and James and Kendall tumbled out.

"YES WE'RE OUT!" Kendall said in triumph.

"We're a mess!" James said pointing out the paint that was on them.

"Because you dropped the paint cans." Kendall retorted.

"Guys, fight later. We have to be at the studio in less than 10 minutes." Logan said.

"Yeah let's go!" Carlos said impatiently. All four boys sprinted towards the front door and went to the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't very proud of this but at least I got it over with. Next theme I believe is "Seeking Solace" and after I look up "Solace" in the dictionary I bet it's gonna be smooth sailing from there. Wow I hope I didn't jinx that. **


	5. Theme 5: Seeking Solace

**I FOUND OUT WHAT "SOLACE" IS! It's gonna make for a super cute chapter! **

**Theme: Seeking Solace**

* * *

><p>Carlos was in the PalmWoods Park one day, by himself, kicking around a small rock, trying to look for something to do after Logan told him to get away from the TV for a bit. He was walking around the park minding his own business when a large shadow was cast in front of him. He winced when he heard "Hey Garcia, turn around." The cold, bitter voice said.<p>

Carlos slowly turned around and looked up. When he looked up he saw the new bully at the PalmWoods. He was at least 6 foot 3 inches and had blonde shaggy hair, a little over weight and he'd been harassing Carlos for the past two weeks for being a different race. "Wh-what do you want John?" Carlos asked trying to hide his fear. For the first time in a while Carlos actually had something to be scared of.

"You're walking in my way!" he yelling in his face "Shouldn't you be heading back to Mexico, where you belong?"

"I'm not _from_ Mexico." Carlos retorted. John shoved him back and Carlos stumbled back a couple steps.

"Where else would you come from then?" John asked "It couldn't be America now could it, because you're not white." He said followed by cruel laughing.

"John, would you go away?" Carlos said not meeting his gaze. Carlos was shoved again only harder this time.

"I don't have to listen to you because you're a Mexican!" John taunted.

"I'm not from Mexico. My parents are from Ven-" Carlos started to say but he was shoved back and back and back by John until he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and he fell backwards causing his unbuckled helmet to fall off his head and made a loud _THUD_ when it landed next to him. Carlos slowly started to sit up from the cement but then was yanked up off the ground violently by John.

"STOP IT!" Carlos yelled.

"Make me!" John shouted and checked him into a nearby tree. Carlos's whole left side was scraped against it and he slowly slid to the ground. Carlos felt a little dazed and everything was a spinning blur to him.

Lucky for him Kendall happened to be walking by, looking for him, when John checked him and ran to his rescue. "Carlos!" Kendall shouted. He approached the bully and they were face to face.

"What'd you do that for?" Kendall asked the taller boy.

"I just pushed him into a tree. Got a problem with that?" John asked coldly.

"YEAH I DO!" Kendall shouted and punched him right in the jaw. John fell right to the ground and laid there unconscious. Kendall quickly went over to Carlos and helped him from the ground. "Carlos are you okay?" Kendall asked. Carlos had a look on his face that said he wasn't exactly with him at the moment. Kendall took notice that his helmet wasn't on his head and looked around and saw it was lying on the side walk.

"Stay here." He told Carlos and went to grab it. He got it and put it back on Carlos's head where it belonged. "Carlos, can you talk?" Kendall asked.

"My arm hurts." Carlos murmured so quietly Kendall barely heard. He looked at his younger friend's arm and saw it was a bleeding mess and one side of his face was scraped and bruised. "Come on let's get you back to the apartment." Kendall said and helped him up. They both slowly walked back to the apartment and when they got back Kendall called for Logan "Logan get in here! And get out the first aid kit!"

Carlos was help on the couch by Kendall. "What happened?" James asked when he ran into the room and saw Carlos's bloody arm.

"That John guy beat him up." Kendall said.

"Again?" James asked.

"I have the first aid kit Kendall. Why do we n-"he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Carlos's arm "Carlos what'd you do?"

"I didn't do it." Carlos said.

"John pushed him into a tree trunk." Kendall said.

"Oh" Logan said as he grabbed a moist rag and cleaned off Carlos's arm. Carlos winced when it stung his arm. "Try not to move." Logan said and kept cleaning his wounds.

"Why does he keep beating you up? This is the third time this week." James asked sitting next to Carlos on the couch.

"Because I'm _ah_!" Carlos gasped when his tears stung the scars on the left side of his chin. James wiped his tears away. "He doesn't like me because I'm Hispanic." Carlos whispered sadly.

"WHAT?" the other three yelled in shock. Carlos miserably nodded his head.

"That John guy need a girlfriend and should leave you alone!" James said furiously.

As Logan started to wrap Carlos's arm in gauze he slowly became a sobbing mess. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were puffy. "Why do people hate me for my race?" Carlos asked through sobs.

"Carlos not everyone hates you for being different. Just John does." Logan said putting the gauze back in its spot.

"It's not _just _him. For as long as I can remember people teased me for being Hispanic." He sniffled "I'm sick of it!"

James started to rub circles on Carlos's back. "You're no different from any other person in this world." He said.

"Yes I am. I don't like being different." Carlos said.

"Hey!" Kendall exclaimed. "Being different is awesome. You shouldn't hate being different just because one jerk bullies you for it."

"But-"Carlos said.

"No buts dude." Kendall said "No one cares about what John thinks. All that matters is that you have a good family who loves you, a sick job, and three friends who don't care whether you're Hispanic, or Black, or White, or Asian. We like our Carlos Garcia the way he is. And if that John guy tries to beat you up again I'll just kick him where it hurts."

Carlos laughed a little "Promise?" he asked.

"Heck yeah." Kendall said. A smile brightened up Carlos's face. He liked having friends who'd look out for him no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well writing this just broke my heart. I really hate racist bullies they make me wanna kill something =P I'm not really sure if I used "Solace" in the right way but I just learned what that word means.**


	6. Theme 6: Break Away

**I feel like I haven't used enough Kendall in this story so this one-shot is gonna be about him.**

**Theme 6: Break Away**

* * *

><p>Kendall was lying on his bed by himself; he wanted to be alone so he went to his room for a few minutes to think. He liked alone time, especially when he was missing his dad.<p>

His dad was a cop and Officer Garcia's partner. Officer Garcia and Officer Knight were called out one night because of a robbery at the bank. When the two cops finally cornered the robber, in an alley, the criminal pulled out a gun and told them he'd shoot if they got any closer. Officer Garcia stayed back but Kendall's dad took his chances and attempted to get the stolen money. The robber wasn't kidding when he said he'd shoot. Officer Knight took the bullet in the gut and was rushed to the hospital.

Mrs. Knight got the call at one thirty in the morning and quickly woke up Kendall and got Katie. "Mom where are we going?" Kendall asked tiredly from the backseat of his mom's car.

"Kendall, we're going to see daddy." Mrs. Knight said in a hoarse voice.

"At the police station?" Kendall asked a little more awake. Mrs. Knight pulled up at the hospital and Kendall knew that his dad was hurt badly. Mrs. Knight opened the car doors and grabbed the sleeping baby Katie and the three of them walked in.

In the waiting room they saw Officer Garcia sitting in a chair. "Hi Mr. Garcia." Kendall said "Where's my dad?"

"Down the hall with some doctors." Mr. Garcia said

"What happened?" Kendall asked curiously.

Mrs. Garcia motioned for Kendall to sit down in the chair next to him. Kendall took the seat. "See your dad and I were chasing a crooked old man who robbed the bank down town." He said trying to make it as simple as possible for the little 8 year old "Your daddy tried to get the stolen money from the bad guy but he shot your dad before he got the chance."

"But he's going to be okay right?" Kendall asked. He refused to cry because he was a "tough guy" at least that's what his dad told him.

"I'm not really sure little man." Officer Garcia said.

Kendall was shocked. "But he has to be okay. He's my dad." Kendall said. Mr. Garcia just shrugged.

"Kendall come here." Kendall heard his mom say. Kendall got down from his chair and went to his mom. "Can you please hold Katie for me? The doctor needs to talk to me."

"Okay mom." Kendall said reaching out for Katie. Mrs. Knight disappeared behind the double doors in the waiting room. Kendall went to sit down with Katie and tried not to wake her up.

Mrs. Knight walked back into the waiting room with tears streaming down her cheeks. She rushed over to her children and said "Kendall we need to see Daddy now." She said.

"Why are you crying Mom?" Kendall asked handing Katie back to his mom.

"Daddy is very hurt sweet heart. We have to go see him in his room."

"How hurt is Dad?" Kendall asked. Mrs. Knight took Kendall by the arm and dragged him down the hall way. They went to room 56, which was where Kendall's dad was. Mrs. Knight went in with Katie first. She was in there for a god 15 minutes then told Kendall to go talk to his father.

Kendall was hesitant but he went in. He saw Officer Knight was lying in the hospital bed and was surrounded by machines that were beeping slowly. Kendall scurried quickly to his dad's side and had to stand on his toes to look at him.

"Dad?" Kendall said.

His dad slowly turned his head to look at Kendall. "Kendall." Officer Knight said weakly "It's good that you and your mother and sister came."

"Dad are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"No Kendall I'm not." He said. Kendall's eyes widened and his stomach jumped.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked. Tears were starting to steam down his face.

"I mean I'm not going to be around for a while. But you're a Tough Guy and you know what that means?" he asked his son.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"It means that you shouldn't cry. We'll see each other again someday, but until then I need you to be my Tough Guy and look after Mom and Katie for me. Will you do that for me?" Officer Knight asked.

Kendall wiped away his tears with his coat sleeve and sniffled. "Yeah I can do it for you." Kendall said and hugged his dad. When he pulled away he looked into his dad's eyes.

"I love you Kendall." He dad said.

"I love you too Daddy." Kendall said, and then the beeping machine started to slow down until it stopped. His dad broke away to heaven. Kendall did his best to stay strong for his dad and kissed him. Then Kendall walked out of the hospital room and got him mom in the hall way.

"He's gone." Kendall whispered. His mother's sobbing got louder and Katie started to cry too. Kendall grabbed his baby sister and hugged his mom. He was going to comfort them like his dad would've wanted. A minute later the doctor went into the room and covered him with the sheet.

* * *

><p>His funeral was two weeks later and Kendall's friends were there.<p>

"We're sorry about your dad Kendall." James said being the first to hug him at the funeral.

"Yeah he was a great police." Carlos said hugging him next.

"We heard that the thief shot your daddy in the abdomen." Logan said

"Yeah my mom said the doctors couldn't save him because the bullet was in too much." Kendall said sadly.

"Hey buddy if you need a shoulder to cry on we'll be here." James said.

"Thanks guys, but my dad told me to take care of my mom and sister so I'm going to put them before me from now on."

"But won't that be hard?" James asked running his lucky comb through his hair.

"No because I'm my dad's tough guy and tough guys put other people's feelings before theirs." Kendall said.

"Oh" the other three said. Then they were called by their parents because the funeral was about to begin and Officer Garcia was about to give a speech. The four friends walked over to their moms and took their seat and waited for their turn to say good-bye.

* * *

><p>The memory of his father's death was a bitter-sweet feeling. He hated that his dad had died when he was so young, but he felt good that he wasn't disappointing his dad. He knew his daddy would've been proud of him if he could see him now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That too broke my heart. But it was touching and I liked writing it =) **


	7. Theme 7: Heaven

**I'm a happy camper! I got a box of Gobstoppers the other day. Gobstoppers are like my favortest things in the whole universe! They're what I fuel my brain with =D**

**Theme 7: Heaven (haha 7 and heaven rhyme ^_^) **

* * *

><p>Starry nights in Los Angeles were very rare, so when there was a starry night Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan liked to go down to the park with Jo and Camille to stare at the pretty night sky. The six of them found their usual spot under some trees and laid down a blanket and put down the picnic basket full of food and snacks for the night.<p>

"Tonight's such a beautiful night." Jo said. They all laid down on the blanket and looked up at the sky. The sky was filled with stars and a few clouds and the moon was shimmering, it was absolutely breath taking.

Logan took out a telescope from his bag, extended it, and put it on a stand. He looked through it and searched the sky. "Hey Camille look at this." He said.

Camille took a look through the telescope and saw a big red circle. "Logie what is it?" she asked.

"It's Mars." Logan said.

"It's so pretty." Camille said. Logan pulled her close and the currently "on" couple kissed.

Carlos took his attention away from the picnic basket and looked at Camille and the telescope. "NO WAY! LET ME SEE MARS!" he shouted and pushed Camille over causing her to land on Logan in the grass.

Carlos looked through the telescope and frowned. "That's not Mars, that's the moon. Even _I_ know that." He said.

"That because you moved the telescope." Logan said getting off the ground. He lightly shoved Carlos over to the side and adjusted the telescope so it was focused back on Mars. "There, look now."

Carlos looked through the telescope and saw the red circle. "Woah!" he exclaimed "I wonder if I'll be able to see Martians on Mars."

"There are no such things as Martians Carlos." Kendall said.

"Yeah there are." Carlos argued.

"Do you have proof they're real?" Kendall asked.

"Well, no." Carlos said sheepishly.

"Then there's no such thing as Martians." Jo said.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at Jo. "You're only on his side because he's your boyfriend." He whined.

"God bless her." Kendall said. He wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

Kendall then turned his attention to James who was lying down looking at the sky silently. "You're quiet James." Kendall said. James jerked his head up and looked at Kendall. "Watcha thinkin' about?" he asked.

"Oh, just stuff." James said

"What kind of stuff?" Jo asked.

"Well, have you guys just ever wondered what Heaven looks like?" James asked. Everyone turned his attention towards him. "I mean you see on TV that it's a bunch of clouds but do you guys really think that's what it's like?"

"It might be." Jo said.

"Well it can't be that simple. Just clouds would be more of a "Care Bear Land" than heaven." James scoffed.

"Maybe there are angels there too." Camille suggested.

"Oh or maybe Heaven is a big meadow with corndog trees and fruit smacker bushes and _GIANT_ dinosaur shaped chickens roaming around." Carlos said lying himself down next to James.

"No Carlos, that's your own personal Heaven." Logan said.

"Well then what do you think Heaven is genius?" Carlos asked.

Logan and Camille both laid down on the blanket and looked at the clouds. "Well… it could be… umm… hmmm…" Logan stuttered "OH! It could be being together with Camille forever." Logan said trying to sound as cool as he possibly could and looked at Camille.

"Awwww." Camille said and cuddled closer to Logan and then kissed him.

"Guys I'm serious." James said.

Kendall laughed a little "Since when are you serious James?" he asked.

"Well not everyone likes corndogs, fruit smackers, and dinosaur shaped chicken." James said. Carlos frowned. He thought it was some sick joke.

"And not everyone likes Camille." James said.

Camille gasped and slapped James's cheek then laid back down next to Logan as if it didn't happen.

"Well James your idea of Heaven is probably just a bunch of hot girls throwing themselves at you." Jo said.

"No it's not! How would you even know what my Heaven is?" James said.

"Well then what _is_ your Heaven?" Jo asked.

"Well I pretty much always thought of Heaven being just like any other city. You know with tall buildings, cars rushing on the streets, and people walking around. Only there aren't any robberies, car crashes, gangs, or really anything bad. Just people talking and having a good time with no worries." James said.

"Are the people angels?" Carlos asked.

"Sure. Angels can live in the big city, maybe even walking their dogs they found in "Doggy Heaven"." James said with a smile. Carlos laughed.

"The city should have a name. I mean there has to be a way to tell our city from all the other cities in Heaven." Logan said.

"Fine then, what do you want our city to be named Logan?" James asked.

Logan smirked "Camille. Our city should be named Camille." He said.

"Awwww." Camille said again. The two kissed and Kendall jokingly covered Carlos's eyes.

"No, we're not calling it that." Kendall said.

"Well we're not calling it "Jo" either." Carlos said removing Kendall's hand from his face.

"I wasn't going to call it that." Kendall said "I was thinking something like… Angel Ville."

"Sure we can call it that." James said.

"If it's a city then there should be stores and banks and parks and stuff right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah but what kinda stores would there be in Heaven?" Jo asked.

"Clothes shops, super markets, and all that stuff." Kendall said.

"Oh! The park should have corndog trees and fruit smacker bushes." Carlos said.

"Alright fine, the park can have corndog trees and fruit smacker bushes." James said. "And if you want the zoo can have a dinosaur shaped chicken exhibit."

"Awesome there's a zoo in Heaven!" Carlos yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, there's everything in Heaven." Logan said.

Carlos dreamily sighed. "I can't wait to get to Heaven." He said.

"You can wait another 70 years." Kendall said.

"I guess." Carlos said.

Suddenly Kendall's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was a text from his mom. He read it. "Hey guys my mom wants us back inside." He said.

"Awwww." Everyone else sighed. They all stood up and packed everything up then headed back to their own apartments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was awesome! I loved writing that. Sorry I'm a day late but I've been busy with my uncle and friends. I'll try not to miss anymore days.**


	8. Theme 8: Innocence

**Does anyone else find the "sharing" thing annoying? -**

**Theme 8: Innocence**

* * *

><p>On sunny days in Los Angeles Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan normally like to hit the PalmWoods Pool, but sadly today they were summoned by Gustavo and had to go to Roque Records for the day. But they weren't going to let that stop them from enjoying their sunny day, so they decided to take the 30 minute walk to the studio.<p>

"Guys you're walking too slow." James said looking over his shoulder. He wasn't wrong. Logan, Kendall and Carlos were far behind. "Gustavo might fire us if we're late and I want to be famous."

Kendall rolled his eyes and whispered something to Carlos. Carlos had a devious look on his face then pulled his helmet out of nowhere and put it on his head. He slapped it twice for good luck and started to run towards James. He ran until he jumped on James back just about knocking him over.

"Woah who's on me?" James asked.

"I am." Carlos said.

"That was kind of a redundant question James." Logan said.

"What he said." Kendall said "I mean Carlos is the only one of us who jumps on people like that."

"I'm awesome like that." Carlos said with a big smile.

"Yeah you are you little weirdo." James said continuing to carry him on his back. They all laughed.

The four of them continued to talk and laugh. When they turned the corner Carlos pointed something out. "Hey guys look over there." He said pointing to a man with a little table. "He's got cards." Carlos jumped off of James's back and ran to the guy with the little table before any of the others could catch them.

"Wait, Carlos!" Logan yelled.

"What are you doing?" Kendall shouted.

"Stop!" James yelled.

Carlos ignored their protests and ran across the street, without looking both ways, and nearly got hit by some cars.

"Hi" Carlos said to the guy.

"Hello young man." The guy said. "Would you like to play a game?" he asked "Only five bucks and if you win you get your money back."

"Yeah I love games!" Carlos exclaimed and pulled out his wallet. He took out a five dollar bill but before he could hand it over he was pulled away by Kendall.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"He asked if I wanted to play a game." Carlos said.

"He's a conman Carlos." Logan told him "He's going to take your money and make sure you lose."

"Why would someone do that?" Carlos asked.

"Because he's money hungry." James said "Now let's go" he gave Carlos a shove in the direction of Roque Records and they continued to walk.

"Hey look guys!" Carlos pointed out something else.

"What is it?" James asked.

Carlos pointed to a man sitting against the wall of the bank. "I think he's homeless." Carlos said sadly. Once again he broke away from his friends and ran across the street to go say hi.

"NO! CARLOS!" Kendall, Logan and James shouted.

"Are you homeless?" He asked the man. The man nodded. "So that means you don't have money?" The homeless man nodded again. Carlos felt bad so pulled out his wallet, again, and pulled out some cash. "Here." Carlos said giving him the money.

"Thank you." The man said and walked away. Carlos smiled because it felt good to help a hobo.

"Carlos,_ please_ stop running off." James pleaded.

"But I wanted to help the homeless man." Carlos said.

"Carlos for all you know he could've been another money hungry man. He could've had a gun or knife and he probably would've threatened you for _all _of your money. You were just lucky." Logan lectured.

"Oh." Carlos said putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"Yeah, _Oh_." Kendall said "Come on we have to be at the studio in ten minutes."

They walked down the street for a while and they were only one block away from Roque Records when Carlos saw a stray dog slowly walking into an alley. "Ooh I want to pet the dog over there." He said and was about to run off.

Luckily Logan got a hold of Carlos before he ran off and kept him from going to pet the dog. "Before you do that take a good look at that dog." He said to Carlos.

Carlos squinted his eyes and tried to see what Logan was talking about. "What am I supposed to see? What's wrong with the dog?" he asked.

"That's a diseased dog Carlos. Take notice of the fleas jumping on and off it, and how slow the dog is moving. It jaw is also dropped and you can even _see_ the foam coming out of its mouth. It's a scrawny, dirty, flea infested creature and if you get anywhere near that thing then it's probably going to go rogue and bite you then where would we be?" Logan said. Carlos shrugged clueless. "You'd have rabies too smart one." Logan said then released him.

"Well I didn't know." Carlos defended himself.

"I swear we have to put you on a leash, like a dog." Kendall said.

"Can we please just get to the studio?" James asked "I don't want to deal with a mad Gustavo today. It's only one block away so let's hurry." The other three guys nodded and the four of them started to run until Roque Records came into their sights.

"Finally." James said "Carlos you can make it that much farther without getting distracted can't you?" he asked.

"I don't know." Carlos shrugged.

"Then let's hurry because we have only three minutes and we can't afford anymore distractions." Logan said frantically looking at his watch. They ran faster to Roque Records and got there on time just barely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was a pain in the butt to write. I normally try to think positively about my writing but I didn't really like that. First of all I couldn't think of anything to write about so I asked my sister for an idea so that was her idea and second I don't think I explained that very well. Basically Carlos is oblivious to the bad things in the street therefore being innocent I guess. **


	9. Theme 9: Drive

**I'm gonna make this a song fic =D this is gonna be sorta the same as the 2****nd**** theme except of Kendall and Jo. Poor Kendall. **

**Song: Holdin' On**

**Artist: Rascal Flatts**

**Theme 9: Drive**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a Mountain Dew can with lipstick on it<strong>_

_**Rollin' round his truck bed.**_

_**He just leaves it back there,**_

_**one of the things he still has left of her**_

Kendall was driving his truck around the outskirts of Los Angeles. He wanted to get away from there, he wanted to leave so badly. Jo left him for Jett, the jerk he hated most in the world and they both went to Canada to shoot a movie.

Kendall stopped at a red light and heard something rolling around in the truck bed. It was a couple of Mountain Dew cans. Kendall remembered they were on a date and were sitting there. He remembered Jo dropped her soda can and they shared Kendall's, he could still see the bright red lip stick that Jo was wearing that day. Kendall didn't want to throw it out, he loved Jo's lipstick.

_**When he drives into the late day sun**_

_**You can see a set of footprints.**_

_**He ain't going to clean that windshield,**_

_**He'd rather just live with the hurt**_

The light turned back to green and Kendall continued on. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky and it was shining right on the windshield. Kendall's attention was brought to some mud spots on the windshield. They were from Jo's shoes when they were stomping around in the mud. Kendall refused to clean them off because they reminded him of Jo. He didn't want to let go of Jo, he'd rather just live with the hurt.

_**He's holdin' on to the wheel**_

_**To the way she made him feel.**_

_**To the shifter, to the pictures.**_

_**Every precious moment with her.**_

_**Like the left behind colors in the sky**_

_**When the sun is gone.**_

_**He's holdin' on.**_

_**Oh, he's holdin' on.**_

He didn't want to let go of Jo. It pained him to be without her. He held on to every memory of her. No matter what anyone said he wouldn't let go of her because she made Kendall feel almost happy. He didn't want to forget anything he did with Jo. He was holding on to her memory for dear life.

_**There's that voicemail on his cell phone**_

_**He don't dare erase.**_

_**She ended with I love you,**_

_**And he saves it just in case**_

_**It might still be true.**_

_**No he ain't through.**_

Kendall heard his phone ring from the passengers' seat. He pulled over to the side of the road but didn't get to the phone in time. He listened to the voice mail from James.

_Dude you have to come back home. Your mom is going to have a heart attack or something._

Kendall ignored and erased it then looked through his old voicemails and found one from Jo. He played it just to hear her voice.

_Hey it's me, I'm about to get off work for the day. I can't wait to see you tonight at dinner. I love you. _

Kendall blinked back tears and saved the voicemail just in case Jo really does still love him. He wasn't going to give up on Jo.

_**He's holdin' on to the wheel**_

_**To the way she made him feel.**_

_**To the shifter, to the pictures.**_

_**Every precious moment with her.**_

_**Like the left behind colors in the sky**_

_**When the sun is gone.**_

_**He's holdin' on.**_

_**Oh, he's holdin' on.**_

He got back in his car and tossed his phone into the back seat. It landed next to a picture that Kendall left of Jo. He slowly crawled into the back seat and took the picture into his hands. It was his favorite picture of Jo. He stared at it until the sun was too low in the sky to see it any longer. Kendall got back into the drivers' seat and started the car again.

_**To the past**_

_**To the last time he held her**_

_**The breath on his neck.**_

_**The three words she said.**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

Kendall held on the past when he last held her in his arms. Her breath on his neck felt good. He could remember clearly when she said "I love you" to him. He thought she meant it.

_**He's holdin' on to the wheel**_

_**To the way she made him feel.**_

_**To the shifter, to the pictures.**_

_**Every precious moment with her.**_

Kendall didn't have the strength to let go of the best thing that's ever happened to him. He just lived with the pain he was feeling until Jo came back to him, he knew she'd go back to him. So he drove and drove a while longer thinking of Jo and how much he still loved her.

_**He's holdin' on**_

_**Yeah, he's holdin' on**_

_**He's holdin' on**_

_**He's holdin on**_

He wouldn't let go of Jo, not matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, pretty short but touching. It's much better about this one than the last one though. I've noticed that the farther I get into these themes the harder they get to write. Sheesh I hope I can finish by the end of the summer.**


	10. Theme 10: Breathe Again

**WOO HOO! 10****TH**** THEME AND STILL GOIN' STRONG! Haha only 90 more to go after this =)**

**Theme 10: Breathe again**

* * *

><p>On a sunny day in Los Angeles Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were enjoying a calm day in the crib. Kendall was eating a sandwich at the bar in the kitchen, and James and Carlos were idiotically running up and down the swirly slide, laughing and having fun.<p>

"Guys would you cool it!" Logan asked James and Carlos from the couch where he was reading a book.

"Why? This is fun!" Carlos said happily coming out of the bright yellow tube. James was next to come out of the slide and accidently pushed Carlos onto the floor with his weight. "Yeah Logan! Don't be such a kill joy!" James said then helped Carlos up off the floor. Suddenly the four of them heard distant barking coming from what seemed like almost every dog in Los Angeles.

"What's up with all the dogs today?" Kendall asked "It's like someone bought a dog whistle today and thought it'd be hilarious to use it." He took another bite of his sandwich.

James looked out the window. "Hey guys it's a beautiful day, we should go to the pool." He suggested.

"I AGREE!" Carlos shouted.

"Sure." Logan said placing a bookmark in his book and closing it "Kendall are you going to come to the pool too." Kendall gulped down some of his sandwich but before he could answer they felt a small vibration under their feet.

"Did you guys feel that?" Logan asked.

"Uh-huh." James and Carlos said simultaneously, Kendall was frozen for a minute.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked nervously. Before anyone could respond the ground started to shake and they could hear screaming coming from around their building.

"Guys I think it's an earthquake!" Logan shouted. Kendall felt his stomach flip.

"TAKE COVER!" James yelled. Logan took cover under a door frame and James and Carlos both dived under the kitchen table, while Kendall was too scared to move and couldn't think straight. All of a sudden a guitar fell from the wall about five feet away from Kendall.

"KENDALL YOU HAVE TO MOVE!" Logan shouted from the door frame then another wall decoration fell. "KENDALL!" he yelled again yet Kendall wouldn't budge. Finally, without thinking, Logan jumped out of his spot and pushed Kendall under the table where James and Carlos were clinging to each other for dear life. Logan was about to join his friends under the table but accidently tripped on an orange rolling by and landed on the hardwood floor with a thud. Next thing he knew a lamp was shattered on his arm and he was screaming in pain.

"Logan!" James yelled. More things were falling off the walls for a few minutes until slowly the ground stopped. James and Carlos slowly came out from under the kitchen table.

"Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now." They heard Kendall mumbling. His hands were on his head and he looked like he was about ready to pull his hair out. James placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him but Kendall pushed it away. "Make the shaking stop!" Kendall yelled nervously.

"I think he's having a panic attack." Carlos said.

"Logan what should we do?" James yelled to his friend then saw he was lying on the ground in pain.

"Oh God, it hurts." Logan whimpered. Carlos hurried over and brushed away the pieces of lamp away from Logan's arm. Logan hissed in pain.

"Sorry Logie." Carlos apologized. "I think your arm is broken." He said

"I know." Logan said weakly. He slowly started to sit up.

"Guys Kendall looks like he's seen a ghost." James said.

"Stop the shaking" Kendall whispered.

"The shaking stopped Kendall. It's okay." Logan said slowly making his way over, he was holding his arm to his chest. He knelt down by him. Kendall's breathing sounded fast and jagged and nervous. "Relax man the earthquake is over."

"Hey look at me." James said getting in front of Kendall. "The earthquake has _stopped_." He said looking into Kendall's eyes "Come on dude its okay."

"I can't breathe." Kendall said "Help me."

"Dude just take deep breaths okay." James said.

"Maybe you have to hold his breath for a few minutes?" Carlos said.

"How would that help?" Logan asked. Carlos shrugged.

"G-guys is that you?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Yes! Dude it's us. Kendall you're safe." James said. Kendall's breathing started to calm down a bit. "Are you with us?" he asked.

Kendall held up his hand and slapped it over James's face. "James?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah it's me." James said in a muffled voice "Now get your hand _off_ my face." He laughed.

"Did the earthquake stop?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. See the ground stopped moving." Carlos said.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Under the kitchen table." Carlos said "Are you still scared?"

"I-I don't kn-know. Am I home?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah man, you're home." James said. "Everything is okay. Just take one more deep breath."

Kendall breathed in and slowly let it out and he felt like he could finally breathe again.

"Hey guys." Logan said. The other three turned to him. "Maybe someone should call Mrs. Knight because my arm is throbbing and swelling up."

"Oh yeah." James said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Kendall he got scared and Logie broke his arm by slipping on an orange… the annoying orange strikes again =P. Sorry that was so short. **

**Alright I'm assuming that you guys have seen the new promo for the next BTR, don't you just hate that we have to wait a whole 2 weeks for Jo to go away? It's gonna make Kendall sad but he'll get over quickly =) perhaps find a better girlfriend that doesn't cause as so much drama.**


	11. Theme 11: Memory

**This is gonna be the cutest one-shot ever =D I love this idea!**

**Theme 11: Memory**

* * *

><p>One thing that Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos hated most was being forced to clean their rooms on a perfectly sunny day. Mrs. Knight wouldn't let the four of them leave the apartment until their rooms were spotless. Logan hated it the most. He didn't really think his side of the room, that he and Kendall shared, was really all that messy, so all he did was mindlessly walk around the room while Kendall cleaned.<p>

"You could help you know." Kendall said shoving a pile of dirty clothes under his bed.

"My side is already clean." Logan said sounding extremely board.

"How clean is your closet?" Kendall asked.

"It's clean." Logan said walking to his closet. He opened the wooden green doors and showed him. Then without warning a photo album dropped on his head.

"Hey what's that?" Kendall asked.

"It's an old scrap book." Logan said picking it up from the ground.

"Let me see." Kendall said abandoning the shirt he was attempting to fold. Logan and Kendall both sat on Logan's bed and flipped through the album.

"Hey I remember that day." Kendall said pointing to a picture with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan standing next to a pile of snow with James under it, and his lucky comb sticking out the top.

"Hey guys, are you done cleaning your room yet?" Carlos's voice was heard from the hall. James and Carlos both came into the room.

"Guys look at what we found." Logan said motioning them their way.

"What?" James asked. Carlos and James both sat on the bed.

"Pictures, from our childhood." Kendall said in a goofy voice.

"Cool! I wanna see." Carlos said quickly flipping through a few pages. Logan stopped him at a big picture that took up a whole page.

"I remember this one." Logan said pointing to the giant picture. It was a picture of all four of them when they were in kindergarten. Logan was wearing an oversized doctors' coat James was to his left flashing his shiny smile, Carlos was on his other side sadly pouting and holding his arm and Kendall was next to Carlos licking a sucker and not really noticing the camera. The four of them all remembered that day.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, are my friends here yet?" Little Logie asked his mother from the top of the stairs.<p>

"Not yet." His mom said.

"Hockey pucks." Logan said then scurried back into his room. A few minutes later the doorbell finally rang and James came into his room.

"Hi Logan." He said when he entered.

"Yay you're here." Logan said taking his head out of his closet "Wanna play 'Doctor'?" he asked. Logan slipped on his doctors' coat.

"Sure." James said then climbed onto Logan's bed "But shouldn't we wait for Kendall and Carlos?"

"They can wait in the waiting room." Logan said, and by waiting room he meant the hallway.

"Okie-doke." James said. Logan placed his little doctor bag full of little doctor toys on his nightstand and pulled out a stethoscope.

"First I have to listen to your heart." He said then pressed the toy to James's chest. The toy started to thump and Logan imagined that it was the real thing. He took the stethoscope out of his ears then heard his door open.

"Hey Logan." Kendall said.

"No!" Logan shouted quickly standing up "I'm with a patient right now! You have to wait in the waiting room until it's your turn." He said pointing to the hall floor.

"Sorry Doctor." Kendall said then closed the door and took a seat in the hall.

He waited there for a good two or three minutes then finally Carlos came up the stairs, helmet and all.

"KENNY!" he shouted and hugged Kendall.

"Hi Carlitos." Kendall said returning the hug. When they pulled away Carlos was about to open the door to Logan's room but Kendall stopped him.

"Logie is with James right now so we have to wait in the waiting room." Kendall said pulling his younger friend away from the door.

"Ohh." Carlos said then they both sat down on the floor. They sat there quietly for a minute until Carlos spoke up.

"Hey Kendall." He said.

"Hmm?"

Carlos pulled off his sock and pointed to his little toe. "Does my piggy toe look sad to you?" he asked.

"No. Why?" Kendall asked.

"Well today me and my brother were playing a game and he said this toe was crying home. Do you think he's sad?"

"You should ask Dr. Logie." Kendall suggested. Carlos nodded in agreement.

Finally Logan opened his bedroom door and James came out. "Next please!" Logan said. Kendall stood up and walked in with Logan.

"Take a seat." Logan said. Kendall sat on Logan's bed. Logan pulled out his stethoscope and "listened to Kendall's heart".

"Sounds good." Logan said then put it back in his bag and pulled out another instrument from his bag and put it in Kendall's ear.

"Hmmm." Logan said pretending to ponder "You look healthy Mr. Kendall." He said putting away his tool and pulled out a green sucker from his bag. "Lollypop?" he offered.

"Yay!" Kendall exclaimed and took the candy. He got up from the bed and walked out.

"NEXT PLEASE!" Logan called out, Carlos was in the room momentarily.

"Doctor I think I have a 'mergancy." Carlos said nervously. Logan rolled his eyes at his friend's mispronunciation of 'emergency'.

"What is it this time?" Logan asked.

Carlos sat on Logan's bed and pulled off his sock, like he did for Kendall, and pointed to his small toe. "I was playing a game with Miguel today and he said my baby toe was crying home."

Logan was about to tell him it was just a nursery rhyme but he decided not to, because this was the perfect opportunity to try something. "Hmm let me take a look at that." He said grabbing a magnifying glass from his bag. He took a close look at the toe Carlos said was having problem and 'hmmm'ed.

"Is it bad?" Carlos asked.

"Well it doesn't look good." Logan said "But I think I have the solution for it." He put the magnifying glass in his bag and before he could pull anything out he heard his mom squeal.

"Oh that's so precious!" Mrs. Mitchel exclaimed "Logie hunny, don't go anywhere. I'm going to grab the camera." Then she left.

"Well… as I was saying" Logan turned his attention back to his bag "I know exactly what will make your baby toe better." He pulled out a toy shot and Carlos's eyes widened.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that thing?" Carlos asked nervously.

"It's gonna make your toe better." Logan said "Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it."

Carlos shut his eyes tightly and Logan rolled up Carlos's sweater sleeve. Instead of placing the shot on Carlos's arm, like a normal child would, he put it down by his side, and pinched Carlos to create the effect of a real shot. Carlos screamed in pain.

"That hurt!" he cried.

"Hey it's for your own good!" Logan retorted "Thanks to me now your toe isn't sad and won't be crying home anymore."

Carlos sighed "I guess, but it still really hurt." He complained. The next second Mrs. Mitchel came back in the room and ushered James and Kendall in.

"Group photo." She said and held up the camera "All together now."

The four of them got together for the picture and Logan's mom snapped the picture.

* * *

><p>"Good times." The four of them simultaneously sighed. Suddenly they heard Mrs. Knight in the hall.<p>

"Carlos and James." She called "Your room isn't clean yet."

Carlos and James groaned and got up from the bed. Kendall and Logan both laughed and continued to look through the book of their old memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun to write. I've been planning that chapter for about two weeks, and the turned out better than I thought it would =D that was fun to write with the whole Carlos situation.**


	12. Theme 12: Insanity

**This is totally a theme that's just meant for Carlos. Let's face it he's a crazy guy but we love him any way =D**

**Theme 12: Insanity **

* * *

><p>"Hey guys have you seen Carlos?" James asked coming out of the room he shared with Carlos.<p>

"Not for a few hours." Logan said.

"Ummm guys I think I found him." Kendall said. James and Logan went over to the window, where Kendall was, and saw their little friend stacking a ton of pool chairs. There were at least 20 chairs and, knowing Carlos, he was probably about ready to climb on top of them.

"OH MY GOD!" the three of them yelled. They all took off to go to the pool and talk some sense into Carlos before he seriously hurt himself.

They got down to the pool just as Carlos was climbing the tall stack of chairs.

"CARLOS GET DOWN FROM THERE! RIGHT NOW!" Kendall yelled.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because that is incredibly dangerous!" Logan told him.

"Relax! I have my helmet!"

"That only protects your head! What about your face?" James asked.

"I'm not going to hurt my face because I'm doing a cannon ball, which I believe is _butt_ first." Carlos retorted.

"What difference does it make!" Logan yelled at him.

"I'll show you!" Carlos said with a huge smile on his face. He finished climbing to the top of the stack and then buckled his helmet.

"I can't watch this." Logan said turning away. Next thing they knew they heard Carlos screaming at the top of his lungs. Then there was a splash and everything around them, including themselves, was wet. Carlos popped out of the water soaking wet and laughing.

"I AM SOOO DOING THAT AGAIN!" Carlos laughed.

"No you're not." The other three said. James picked him out of the water, tossed him over his shoulder, and the four of them went back to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Oh the PalmWoods playground, perhaps one of the best parts of the PalmWoods. Made for children, therefore being a safe place, but not even the safest playground was safe for Carlos Garcia.<p>

"HEY GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!" Carlos shouted from the highest point of the slide down to his friends.

"Carlos are you kidding me?" Kendall asked.

"Nope." He said full of confidence as he buckled his helmet.

"Dude this is rash, even for you." Logan said.

"Yeah. I mean if you're going to do a stunt do one that isn't stupid." James said.

"It's not stupid!" Carlos retorted "I'm going to jump from here and land on the ground and make a body print in the sand and see how long it is. In what world is that stupid?"

"Because you can just measure yourself with a measuring chart." Kendall said.

"Well this is funner!" Carlos shouted.

"It's more fun, not funner." Logan corrected him. Carlos just stuck his tongue out at him and prepared to jump.

"Carlos don't-" James started to say but Carlos's yelling cut him off.

Carlos landed face first in the sand, but successfully made his body print in the sand. He got off his face and looked up at his friends whose faces wrote 'disapprove' all over.

"Anyone have a ruler?" Carlos asked.

* * *

><p>Carlos was staking out behind the fake bushes of the lobby, gripping a rope in his hands.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked when he passed by.

"Shhh!" Carlos hissed "Don't blow my cover!"

"What cover?" Kendall asked. Carlos motioned him to sit down with him behind the bushes.

"Today I left my helmet on a table by the pool and Mr. Bitters _stole_ it. I saw him when I looked out the window." Carlos explained.

"So why are you here?"

"Because I think he might have it in his office. So when he comes put and stepped on that 'X'" Carlos pointed to the 'X' in front of Bitters's door "Then I'm gonna pull this rope" he showed him the rope "And I'm gonna pull it so Bitters hangs right in front of the door. And the rope is just strong enough to hold him long enough for me to get my helmet and get out."

"I'd stay and help, but I got a date with Jo." Kendall said then took off. Carlos shrugged and waited a bit longer for Mr. Bitters to come out.

Finally the helmet stealing, French fry eating, kill joy come out of his lair. _ABOUT TIME!_ Carlos thought and pulled the rope.

"AHHHH!" Mr. Bitters yelled as he flipped upside down and his French fries went flying everywhere.

"HA!" Carlos shouted in triumph and run into Bitters's office.

"Hey! Hey! You can't be in there!" Mr. Bitters warned but Carlos ignored him and went right in.

He spotted his dear helmet right next to the computer and quickly grabbed it, tucked it under his arm, then ran out. When he got out of the office Bitters was still upside down and Logan was eyeing the big man then eyed Carlos. Logan noticed that Carlos was biting his lower lip, showing his big brown puppy eyes, and was doing his best to look innocent… it was his guilty look.

Logan eyed the hanging Mr. Bitters one more time then looked at Carlos. "I approve" Logan said then walked away. Carlos smiled and placed his helmet back in its spot.

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up in a mysterious white room and he was lying on a harder bed than what his regular bed was. His vision was hazy but he saw three figures around him.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Well you're in the hospital." One of the figures said. His vision started to clear and he saw his friends gathered around him.

"What happened?" Carlos asked holding his head.

"Well this morning you climbed on top of a stack of beach chair and did a cannon ball in the pool…" Logan started off.

"Then you thought it'd be hilarious to jump off the slide at the PalmWoods playground…" Kendall continued.

"Then you trapped Mr. Bitters to get your helmet from his office which really was hilarious…" James said smiling.

"Then you fell down the wishing well in the park because the Jennifers told you that there were Fruit Smackers down there." Logan finished.

"Oh" Carlos chuckled a little "Whoops." He said.

"Yeah whoops." Logan said.

"Let's just wait until Mrs. Knight gets here so she can take us home." James said a little tiredly.

"Yeah and then we should stop by the pet store and get a leash for Carlos, like the ones I've been mentioning." Kendall said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, Carlitos did all of that in one day. I might have them get Carlos a leash at some point but I'm not really sure yet. That'd be an interesting one-shot =)**


	13. Theme 13: Misfortune

**Okay you know what I'm pretty mad with Colorado's weather. Yesterday I was supposed to go to the amusement park with my best friend but Colorado decided to rain so we had to leave really really super early. We were only there for like 4 hours. And it started when I was in the middle of watching a guy eat a sword so I'm sad. The only good thing that came out of it was that I got a little extra time to write this theme.**

**Theme 13: Misfortune**

* * *

><p>"I'm in charge of dinner tonight!" Logan shouted as he hung up a phone.<p>

"Says who?" Carlos questioned.

"Mama Knight says. That was her on the phone and she said that she and Katie won't be home until late tonight so _I'm_ cooking dinner tonight."

Kendall, James, and Carlos groaned. Knowing their friend he'd probably cook something not fun, or bad tasting, or worse… vegetables. Oh how they wished it was Fish Stick Friday because not even Logan would serve something other than fish sticks and tots on Friday.

"What's for dinner?" James asked.

"Well maybe I'll cook something with turkey in it, or pork." Logan pondered "A salad possibly."

"NO!" the other three simultaneously shouted.

"Fine then I'll just surprise you guys." Logan said deviously then turned for the kitchen. He opened the cabinet where Mrs. Knight kept her cook books and he picked one up and scanned through it. He decided to cook some sorta poultry meal with mixed vegetables.

He opened another cabinet and pulled out two pans and vegetable oil then opened the freezer to pull out some chicken breast, but he couldn't find it.

"Are you playing with the snow in the freezer?" Carlos asked, it startled Logan a bit and he jumped.

"Yes Carlos. I stopped making dinner to play with the ice cream." Logan said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask about the ice cream." Carlos said "I said _snow._"

Logan rolled his eyes and asked "Shouldn't you be playing a video game right now?"

"HOCKEY PUCKS!" Carlos shouted then ran into the living room. Logan rolled his eyes and kept searching the freezer and finally found the chicken. He placed them in the pan and let it sit there for a minute.

"What are you cooking?" a voice asked. Logan turned around and saw James standing behind him, running his comb through his hair. "Looks like chicken." He said.

"Yup, chicken." Logan said not really caring to tell him about the vegetables that will go with it.

James set down his precious comb on the counter and took a whiff of what was in the pan. "Smells good." He said "maybe dinner won't be so bad." Then he walked away.

Logan wasn't so sure if that was a compliment or a diss but he continued to cook. He eventually finished his first chicken then put in the next one. It sat there for about a minute then Kendall called Logan.

"Hey can you come into our room really quickly?" Kendall shouted.

"Yeah." Logan replied and left the kitchen.

"What do you need help with?" he asked when he entered the room.

"See this problem has me stuck." Kendall pointed to his science textbook. "It's number twelve."

Logan took a look at it. "Why do collisions affect the momentum of objects? He read out loud. "Well first of all what's momentum?" Logan quizzed Kendall.

"Ummm." Kendall thought for a minute. He pondered hard but couldn't come up with anything considering his thought process was interrupted when James and Carlos yelled from the other room. Logan and Kendall rushed out the room to see what was going on.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Carlos was shouting frantically.

"HOW!" James shouted. Logan looked towards the kitchen and saw it was on fire.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kendall shouted and rushed for the fire extinguisher. He took it off the wall and aimed at the burning food.

"My food!" Logan shouted frustrated.

"No one got hurt right?" Kendall quickly asked.

"I'm good." Carlos said.

"My food isn't" Logan said sadly. Suddenly there was a loud scream from James that startled Logan, Carlos, and Kendall.

"MY LUCKY COMB!" James screamed and picked up the piece of plastic. "IT'S BURNED! IT'S BURNED! IT'S BURNED!" he held up the comb and showed it to the others. The teeth of the comb were either burned together or just off completely.

"Dude I am so sorry." Logan apologized.

"IT'S BURNED!" James continued to panic.

"James everything is going to be okay." Kendall tried to assure his friend.

"NO IT'S NOT!" James argued "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? IT'S BURNED!"

"Maybe we can buy a new one?" Carlos innocently suggested.

"I DON'T WANT A FREAKING NEW ONE! I WANT THIS ONE!" James snapped at him. Carlos quickly fled behind Kendall.

"Dude calm down." Kendall said calmly.

"HOW CAN I! MY COMB IS BURNED!" James waved it in front of Kendall's face.

"Maybe I can take a look at it and try to fix it." Logan suggested.

"REALLY? YOU CAN FIX IT?" James asked quickly whirling around to face Logan "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FIX IT!" he pleaded.

"I-I can try." Logan said.

"Promise!" James asked.

"Yeah I'll take a look at it after dinner." Logan said.

James threw his arms around Logan and lifted him off his feet. "Thank you!" he said.

"You're welcome big guy." Logan said struggling for air. "Please put me down." James quickly put him down. "I'll just fix something really quickly I guess."

"Corndogs?" Carlos asked.

Logan sighed "I guess."

"YES!" Kendall and Carlos both shouted completely satisfied. They ran into the living room to start a video game and James sadly followed gripping his comb. Logan pulled out a box of corndogs from the freezer and stuck some on a pan and then into the oven. He kept a close eye on it this time so just in case Carlos decided to leave his helmet on the country it wouldn't get incinerated.

* * *

><p>Long after midnight James and Logan were sitting at the bar in the kitchen, while Carlos and Kendall fell asleep hours before. Logan was putting the finishing touches to James's comb.<p>

"Is it almost done?" James asked a little antsy.

"Aaaalllmooooost." Logan said. He was very concentrated on perfecting the comb just for James. It looked almost normal again, the genius had magic hands. "I think I have it." Logan said slowly taking his hand away from the comb.

James quickly snatched it from the bar and hugged it to his cheek. "OH MY GOD THANK YOU LOGAN!" he shouted.

"Shhh!" Logan quickly hissed "You're going to wake up Carlos and Kendall."

"I don't care dude! You fixed my lucky comb! You are the best!" James praised him.

"No problem." Logan said with a smile. "Let's go to bed." Logan suggested. "I'm beat."

"Agreed." James said and they both happily retired to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, is it just me or are endings the hardest part of the story? It feels like your scraping the bottom of a bucket to get the last bits of food to give to a chicken. Gosh. **

**So pretty much the "misfortune" here was James's comb burning and Logan didn't get to do the culinary arts he so greatly wanted to do. I guess a fortunate thing was that Carlos got his corndogs haha.**

**FYI: I totaly based that thing Carlos said about the snow in the freezer off of me because the other day I found snow in my freezer so I got a fork and got pieces of ice, then last night my sister was looking for something in the freezer and I asked if she was playing with the snow in the freezer (just for the heck of it) and she gave me the answer Logan gave Carlos ^_^ life is good.**


	14. Theme 14: Smile

**This is gonna be a happy theme ^_^ hopefully funny.**

**Theme 14: Smile**

* * *

><p>"DOGS!" Gustavo roared into his microphone. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan winced at the big man's loud voice. "WHY AREN'T YOU SINGING RIGHT?" He shouted.<p>

"Which one of us?" Kendall asked.

"YOU!" he pointed at Logan "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE!"

"Hey, he _is_ the smart one." Carlos argued.

"THEN WHY CAN'T HE _SING_!" Gustavo yelled. Kelly slapped him in the shoulder and Gustavo took his hand off the button.

"He's doing his best you know." She told him.

"HE'S HORRIBLE!"

"Would you stop it?" Kelly demanded "He's only human." She put her hand on the microphone button and told the boys "You guys can have the rest of the day off."

"YES!" James, Carlos, and Kendall shouted. Logan just stood there feeling a little dejected. The four of them exited the sound booth and went outside where their limo was waiting to take them back to the PalmWoods.

Outside they climbed into the limo and James and Carlos managed to strike up a conversation about whether man spray or fruit smackers was better, Kendall was fiddling with a hockey puck while looking out the window, none of them really realized that Logan was feeling so blue.

When they got to their apartment Kendall took out the key. "Come one Kendall!" Carlos said jumping up and down "I wanna watch the new SpongeBob!"

"Alright hold on." Kendall said then unlocked the door. Carlos ran past him and onto the couch and flipped to SpongeBob.

"I'm going to get ready for my date tonight." James said then went into his room.

"Hey Logan want to go down to the pool?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Ummm… I'm uh… just going to go to our room for a minute." Logan said, his voice cracking when he said 'room'.

"But dude it's a beautiful day." Kendall said.

"No. I'm-I'm good Kendall." Logan said then walked into his room. Kendall stood there and thought a minute. _Logan seems kinda down today._ He thought to himself. _Maybe I should just give him some time to himself._ So Kendall did that and went to sit with Carlos on the couch.

A half hour later Kendall noticed that Logan hadn't come out of the room. "Logan's been in his room a long time." Kendall spoke up "Do you think he's feeling okay?"

"Maybe he has a lack of corndogs." Carlos suggested.

"No." Kendall told him. "I'm going to check on him." He said then got up and walked towards Logan's room.

"Bye." Carlos said then spread himself across the couch.

Kendall opened the door to Logan and his shared room. Logan was sitting at his desk, with his elbows propped on the desk and his fore head resting on his hands.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan brought his head up and spun around in his chair to face Kendall. "I'm fine." He said.

"Then why have you been hiding in here for so long?"

"It's only been a few minutes." Logan said. Kendall glanced at the clock.

"It's been a half hour." He retorted.

"Oh." Logan said then put his head back down on the desk.

"Hey man what's seriously wrong?" Kendall asked. He grabbed the chair at his desk and rolled it next to Logan. "Please tell me?" Logan stayed silent.

"Hey Kendall?" Carlos's voice was heard from the hall "I need to ask you something." He said.

"Carlos not now." Kendall shouted into the other room.

"Why not?" Carlos asked when he came into the room and saw Logan. "What's wrong Logie?" he asked. He took a seat between Logan and Kendall.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Logan insisted.

"You don't sound like it Logie." Carlos said.

"Just tell us." Kendall said. "Is it Gustavo again?"

"Yeah." Logan slowly said.

"Come on, why do you always let him get to you?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a whimp." Logan said.

"Dude you're not a whimp." Kendall said "Gustavo is just mean." Kendall looked at Logan in the eyes for a while. "You should smile." He said after a while. Logan's facial expression didn't change. "You should smile." Kendall said with a smirk. Still Logan didn't smile. Then Kendall poked his shoulder "Please smile." Kendall laughed. Carlos started to giggle at Kendall's attempts to make Logan smile.

Kendall and Carlos were both laughing for a while and were poking Logan waiting for him to crack and a soon he finally did. He smiled and laughed a little. He also wanted to get in on the poking and started to poke Kendall and Carlos. Logan and Kendall both poked Carlos in the side at the same time and the Latino fell out of his chair and onto the floor giggling, he always was ticklish around the waist area.

Kendall and Logan were both laughing their heads off seeing Carlos rolling on the floor laughing even harder. Soon Kendall and Logan were laughing so hard they also fell on the floor and all three of them were laughing like idiots.

James walked past the door trying to adjust his tie on his suit when he heard the laughing. He opened the door to Kendall and Logan's bedroom and saw his three friends rolling around on the floor laughing. James looked at them and asked "What'd I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that was short. I honestly didn't like this theme because I didn't know how much I could possibly write about "smile" and the next theme probably won't be easy either. Oh but I came up with a one-shot that wouldn't fit in the 100 themes and I already have it started. I'm going to try to get that up as soon as possible. It's got a really deep message in it, at least to me it dose ^_^**


	15. Theme 15: Silence

**Haha 2 updates in one day! I'm amazing! **

**Theme 15: Silence**

* * *

><p>Pets. One of the many things Mr. Bitters did not allow in his PalmWoods, but Kendall, James, Carlos, and Loan smuggled in a gold fish they got from the pet store. They were sitting at the kitchen table brain storming ideas to name their fish.<p>

"Let's name him Swimmy." Kendall suggested.

"No that's boring." James said "He should be named Ozzmire." He suggested.

"No." Logan said "That's probably the most imprudent name any one could name a fish. Piscis is a better name, its Latin for fish."

"I wanna name it Peblo!" Carlos shouted.

"That's a stupid name too." Kendall said "Swimmy is a normal fish name."

"But it's over used." Logan said "Piscis is unique name."

"But it's boring. Peblo sounds like _Pablo_ and _pebbles_, and pebbles are at the bottom of the bowl. See." Carlos said pointing to the little purple rocks at the bottom.

"Hey I have an idea." Kendall spoke up "How about we have a competition to decide who gets to name him."

James, Carlos, and Logan nodded in agreement. "What kind of competition though?" Logan asked.

"Hmmm." Kendall pondered.

"How about a contest to see who can hold their breath under water the longest." James suggested.

"No last time we did that Carlos nearly drowned." Kendall said. Carlos blushed at the memory.

"Let's see who can keep silent the longest." Logan proposed.

"I like that. What are the terms?" Kendall asked.

"Terms are whoever goes the longest without talking gets to name our fish." Logan said.

"What if we're all quiet for the whole day?" Carlos asked.

"Then we'll keep going until there's a winner. Even if it makes months."

"Alright. No talking starting… NOW!" Kendall shouted, and then there was total silence. So far so good.

* * *

><p>The guys had been completely silent for a whole two hours. None of them left the apartment in that time, they didn't want to risk running into one of their friends and talking. Logan was having the easiest time staying quiet with one of his books he was reading on the couch, Kendall wasn't having as easy a time as Logan but catching up on his missing work from school had made it easier for him to keep him mouth shut. Carlos ended up falling asleep, he was so board, and was napping next to Logan on the couch. Then James was having the worst time trying to stay quiet. He didn't know what to do. If he showered, he'd sing. If he ate, he'd burp. If he watched TV or a movie, he'd laugh or something. There was just nothing for him to do what's so ever. He was pacing back and forth in the living room trying to think. He just had to be the one to name that fish.<p>

* * *

><p>Five and a half hours of complete silence between the four of them, Logan had finished his book and was already reading a second one. This whole silence thing was easy for him. He used to go days at a time without talking when they were younger and he was extremely shy around their classmates. Logan had barely moved from his spot on the couch by Carlos who was still sleeping like a rock.<p>

James finally found something to do. He was fixing his hair and going through cans and cans of hair spray. The bathroom was full of chemicals and fumes that only James would find good.

Kendall was now the once pacing back and forth in the living room just waiting for someone to break. He was expecting Carlos to be the first to talk but now he was fast asleep, and it wasn't helping that Logan was rubbing the sleeping boys shoulder with his free hand by force of habit.

He continued to walk back and forth but then something outside caught his eye. He saw a guy dressed as spider man entertaining a group of kids. "OH MY GOD IT'S SPIDER MAN!" Kendall shouted.

Kendall's outburst got James to get his butt out of the bathroom, got Logan to put his book down, and woke up Carlos. Kendall's eyes were wide open. He had been the first to talk. Logan, Carlos, and James were smiling because they were just that much close to getting to name the fish, and they didn't have to name it "Swimmy".

* * *

><p>Kendall was disappointed that he didn't get to name the fish what he wanted to name it, but on the bright side he was able to go down to the pool and ask "Spiderman" for his autograph, and for the four hours Carlos had been up, he'd been absolutely nothing but antsy and wouldn't sit still for more than ten seconds.<p>

"You getting ready to give up?" Kendall asked Carlos. Carlos shook his head.

"So you can wait until James and Logan talk?" Carlos shook his head again.

"What are you going to do?" Carlos shrugged but then his face lit up. He ran into his room and grabbed a big poster board and a sharpie. When he came out he held up his poster.

"Hi?" Kendall read. Carlos proudly nodded. "What's that gonna do."

Carlos gave Kendall his I'll-show-you look and waited outside of Kendall and Logan's bedroom. After a few minutes Logan came out of the room and saw Carlos's poster.

"Hi?" Logan read then realized what just happened "OH NO!" he yelled. Kendall was pretty shocked himself that Logan, of all people, fell for one of Carlos's plans.

Logan was blushing. He thought he'd be the one to win. "I'll get you next time Garcia." Logan said then walked back into his room. Carlos flipped over the poster and wrote something.

He showed it to Kendall. 'Kendall I thought Logan was the smart one' it said.

"Me too Carlitos. Me too."

* * *

><p>James and Carlos were the only ones left standing which meant the fish's name would either be Ozzmire or Peblo. Neither Logan nor Kendall ever thought James and Carlos could be quiet for over 15 hours. It was already past midnight and both of them were still going strong. They were trying to come up with ways to make the other talk but none of them were succeeding. Carlos finally decided to take things up a notch.<p>

He went into the room he shared with James and searched through James's dresser until he found James's lucky comb. He smiled deviously and ran into the kitchen where James was eating a bowl of cereal at the bar.

Carlos stood in front of him and stomped his foot to get his attention. James looked up and Carlos pulled out his comb from behind his back.

'What are you going to do with that' James's eyes read.

'Watch me' Carlos's said. They were practically talking to each other by their facial expressions.

'Put my comb down' James's read.

Carlos didn't pay attention and slowly ran the comb through his hair. James furiously got off the bar stool and took the comb out of Carlos's hand. Then James shoved him backwards and Carlos fell backwards on his butt. Kendall and Logan saw everything from the couch.

Carlos looked up at James, from the floor, and tried to make it look like he was about to cry to see if James would say something. He had on his best puppy eyes that were watering, and he was pouting.

James fell for Carlos's act and knelt down next to him, but he knew better than to not talk. He held his arms out to hug Carlos but he didn't hug him.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TALK!" Carlos shouted angrily.

"You just talked." Kendall and Logan both said. Carlos's eyes widened.

"NOO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" He yelled.

"Sorry Carlos, but James wins." Kendall said.

"YES! Our fish's name is now officially Ozzmire!" he said happily.

"Where is 'Ozzmire' anyways?" Logan asked. They looked around and saw their fish bowl was sitting on the coffee table. They walked to the coffee table to look at their fish that they haven't seen in hours.

"Hey look he's sleeping." Carlos said.

"Umm… Carlos… he's not sleeping." Kendall told him.

"But I thought fish slept upside down."

"Nope. He went belly up." Logan said. "He'd dead now."

"Ohh." Carlos said in comprehension "Awwww." He exclaimed.

"So we were quiet for nothing?" James yelled.

"Poor Ozzmire." Kendall said. He put his hand in the bowl and grabbed the dead fish. He carried the fish over to the bathroom, the other three followed him. Kendall tossed their fish into the toilet.

"He was good fish." Kendall said.

"Yeah." The other three sighed together then Kendall flushed this fishy friend into the ocean, never to be heard from again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was awesome! I loved doing that. I thought that "Silence" would be a totally boring theme because silence is boring but it wasn't hard at all. It was probably one of the easiest to write. =) Hopefully most of the chapters turn out like that.**


	16. Theme 16: Questioning

**Oh this chapter is gonna be short. I can't really see a theme like this being that long anyway.**

**Theme 16: Questioning**

* * *

><p>"My Pool is ruined." Mr. Bitter's was muttering to himself as he marched angrily down the hall of the second floor. "Those hockey heads are busted." Bitters took out his key that opened every apartment and walked into 2J and saw the "hockey heads" lounging around on their couch.<p>

"YOU FOUR ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE!" he boomed. He walked over to the couch and grabbed each and every one of them by the collars of their shirts. "Hey what's going on?" James asked.

"What did we do?" Carlos asked.

"You hockey heads know what you did." He said. He dragged Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all the way down the hall and shoved them into the elevator.

As the elevator went down to the lobby Kendall whispered into Carlos's ear. "He's onto us. You know what to do." He said. Carlos nodded, cleared his throat, and put on his puppy dog eyes. "Good." Kendall praised.

The elevator doors opened up to the lobby and they followed Bitters into his office, as they've done millions of times before. "Deny everything." Kendall whispered to the others. They all entered Mr. Bitters's office and took their usual seats.

"Why are we here again?" James asked.

"You four know why you're here." Bitters snapped "I know you were the ones who turned my pool into _Jello_!"

The guys tried to hold back smiles and laughs. "We didn't do anything." Logan said.

"Then who could've done it? It must've taken a genius to form a hypothesis …" he looked right at Logan "… a distraction to keep people from looking…" he looked at Carlos "…someone to conduct the experiment…" he looked at James, then finally he looked at Kendall "… and a leader." The others still didn't say anything. "Who does that sound like?"

"We still don't know what you're talking about." Kendall said. Bitters growled.

"If you four didn't do it, then mind telling me who's can of _man spray_ this is?" he shouted holding up a can of Cuda man spray. James's eyes widened. That was his can of man spray that he had with him.

"That could be any one's man spray." Logan retorted.

Bitters frowned and tossed the can aside. "Why don't you four tell me where you were this morning?"

"We've been in our apartment all morning watching TV." James said. "We were in the middle of watching SpongeBob until you brought us here. Now look at what you did." James said pointed to Carlos made it look like he was about to cry "You made him sad."

"You should be ashamed." Kendall said, hoping Bitters would fall for their act.

"You should _all_ be ashamed of what you did to my pool!" Mr. Bitters shouted starting to get frustrated. His face was even starting to turn red his anger.

"You don't have any proof that we did it." Logan said.

"Oh yeah!" Bitters retorted and turned on his computer screen. He played a security tape of the pool from earlier that morning. There were four figures crouched down and the back figure was pulling a wagon with a pile of Jello mix. There wasn't a clear image of the shadow's faces because it was dawn and the sun had barely come up. "Care to tell me who that is?" Bitters asked "I know it was you."

"It wasn't us!" Carlos pretended to cry "We didn't do anything!"

"See what you did Mr. Bitters." Logan scolded "Come on guys let's leave." The guys rose out of their seats and almost got out the door.

"SIT DOWN! I'M NOT FALLING FOR YOUR STUPID ACT FOR ONE MINUTE!" Mr. Bitters shouted. It was moments like these the guys could've sworn Mr. Bitters was related to Gustavo. They were situated back in their seats and waited for the yelling to continue. "I KNOW YOU HOCKEY HEAD _RUINED_ MY POOL!" he shouted "And because you did I'm closing down to pool for _a whole month_!" Bitters said then stormed out of his office, leaving the four boys.

"Kendall he's gonna close the pool." Logan said.

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it. Because now we have a whole pool of grape jello." Kendall said with a smile.

"Let's go get some before Bitters has it cleaned up." Carlos said wiping away his fake tears. The other three nodded in agreement and they left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How sick would it be if you had a whole pool of grape Jello? Grape Jello is like one of my favortest things next to Gobstoppers. It'd also be pretty awesome to walk on that much Jello and possibly sink in to your waist ^_^ **


	17. Theme 17: Blood

**This is gonna be a fun theme. I went through like 5 other ideas for this theme and it was incredibly hard cuz I didn't want to make it like one of the guys got seriously hurt otherwise the chapter would be waaayy too long. And I tried to do it like they did a school project on blood but that was no fun cuz I couldn't figure out how to make it funny so I went with this ^_^**

**Theme 17: Blood**

* * *

><p>Saturday nights in apartment 2J were commonly known as movie night. Every week James, Kendall, Carlos or Logan would pick a movie to watch and whoever was the first to crash, during the movie, got a big thick sharpie mustache. Tonight it was Kendall's turn to choose the move.<p>

James and Carlos were both situated on the couch while Logan had taken a beanbag on the floor. Kendall was looking through a cabinet of their DVDs and was looking for the perfect movie. "Would you just pick a movie already?" James asked impatiently.

"Hold on." Kendall said and continued to search through the collection of DVDs. Finally one caught his eye. "Let's watch this one." Kendall said holding it up.

"Blood?" Logan asked "Isn't that a horror movie?" Kendall nodded his head and opened the cover.

Kendall pulled out four pairs of cardboard 3-D glasses from a small pocket inside the cover. "Hey look, its 3-D" Kendall said and tossed each of his friends the glasses then inserted the DVD, and then took a seat in the beanbag next to Logan. They waited for the lousy promos and advertisements to get over with then finally the movie started.

The title appeared on the screen in bright red and had the effect of running blood. They heard the sound of a girl screaming bloody murder and the title faded into that girl who was heard screaming. She was covered in blood and there was a shadow over her that looked like a man with a knife.

"Well this is going to scar us for life." Logan said in a less-than-enthusiastic tone.

"Shhh" James hissed and gripped his bowl of popcorn "This is good." Logan rolled his eyes and watched the movie.

Logan thought it was a rather tedious movie. He watched as all the murders run around with their sharp pointy objects and the girls screaming like total idiots. He thought it was just ridiculous how the bad guys were following a trail of blood from one guy; Logan was too smart to be scared of any of the cheesy Hollywood crap they were trying to sell him. He knew that the people in the movie couldn't lose as much blood as they had and still have enough energy to run away or still be breathing for that matter. About a half hour into the movie Logan decided to take off his 3-D glasses and fell asleep. He honestly didn't care if he got a mustache, the movie was stupid to him.

Kendall and James were actually enjoying the movie. Kendall looked like he, and his popcorn, were about to fall out of his beanbag he was leaning so far forward. He was hanging on to every single moment of the movie, there was sooooo much blood and gore he was starting to get really excited.

James was already excited about the movie. So excited in fact that he hardly noticed the trembling body hiding his face in his shoulder. The movie was just terrifying for Carlos. He hated the scary man with the knives and the other scary girl with the big guns. He didn't like seeing all the animals in the creepy woods die. The ear piercing screams that made his stomach flop every time he heard them. Carlos could actually feel his heart beating against the inside of his chest. He thought his chest would explode and he'd be nothing but a bloody mess, like the animals in the movie.

Carlos was hiding his face in James's shoulders and gripping his muscles as if his life depended on it. He didn't want to watch the bloody knives come at him anymore. All the blood was starting to make him feel sick to him stomach, which was weird to him because he thought that after he had so many injuries, most on them ending with blood oozing out of him, he thought he'd never be terrified at the sight of blood.

"Carlos what's wrong buddy?" James asked when he noticed he couldn't feel his left arm anymore because of Carlos's grip.

"James, I'm scared." Carlos whimpered.

"Dude it's just a movie." James assured him.

Carlos slowly took his head away from James's arm and looked at the screen. Two cops were investigating a car crash. Cops made Carlos feel comfortable because his own daddy was a cop. Carlos loosened his grip on James's arm and watched for a minute as the two men picked up a pink, squishy object on the side of the street.

"_IT'S A BRAIN!"_ The police man said and when he threw the brain. The 3-D glasses made it look like it was coming right at him. Carlos screamed and quickly put his head back on James's arm and gripped it even harder than before.

"Ow. Carlos come on." James complained.

"Carlos it's not real." Kendall said.

"But I'm scared." Carlos whispered.

James pulled Carlos into his lap, though it was tough trying to get him to let go of his arm. "It's just a movie buddy. None of this stuff is real."

Carlos didn't seem to listen. Instead he hid his face in the crook of James's neck. Some girl on the screen screamed bloody murder and Carlos screamed too. Kendall quickly paused the movie and moved to sit by James and Carlos.

"Hey what's going on?" Logan asked groggily. Carlos's screaming had woken him up. He looked at Kendall, then at James, then at Carlos who looked beyond petrified.

Logan looked disapprovingly at Kendall. "See, I told you it'd scar one of us." Logan said. Kendall felt guilty. Carlos would probably have issues with blood for the rest of his life because of him.

Kendall put his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Hey man I'm sorry about picking such a scary movie." Kendall said "It wasn't supposed to scare you like that." All Kendall got was a whimper from Carlos. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

Kendall saw Carlos nod his head so he gathered all their 3-D glasses and took out the DVD. He searched through the shelf of DVDs and pulled out a cute kid on. "Do you want to watch 'How to Train Your Dragon' Carlitos?" Kendall asked.

Carlos slowly pulled his head away from James's neck and nodded his head. Kendall put in the DVD for Carlos and then took a seat in his bean bag. They watched it for a while until one by one each of them fell asleep. Logan, once again, was the first to fall asleep so Kendall got his sharpie and drew him a real nice Rollie Fingers mustache. James and Carlos watched as he did and Carlos laughed tiredly and soon he fell asleep in James's lap.

"So what are we going to do about the Blood movie?" James asked Kendall.

Kendall smirked "Don't worry about that. I've got it covered."

* * *

><p>One week later Jett Stetson walked into his dressing room on the set of 'New Town High' and notice a little package sitting on his chair. "What's this?" he picked it up and read the writing.<p>

_Dear Jett,_

_I admit it, you're way better looking than me. Here's a present for you_

_From Kendall._

Jett smiled and opened the package. He looked at the DVD cover

"Blood?" he read. He shrugged and put the movie into his DVD player and put on the 3-D glasses.

By the end of the movie Jett was just as terrified at Carlos was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I loved that ending! Of course Kendall didn't mean what he wrote on the package thought. He still hates Jett, at least in my mind. Oh and in case you guys don't** **know who Rollie Fingers is, he was a player in the MLB and it's said he had the greatest mustache in MLB history. If you haven't seen it before then you should Google it and try to picture Logan with it.**

**And that thing with the cops investigating the brain you might be thinking that's not possible, but actually my Uncle is a cop in Las Vegas and he told me that he was investigating a car crash and he and one of his cop buddies found something far away from the car crash and it was the driver's brain. True story. **


	18. Theme 18: Rainbow

**Sheesh this was a tough theme. I had an idea for it but it was just hard to put into words. **

**Theme 18: Rainbow**

* * *

><p>"THIS RAIN IS SO ANNOYING!" James shouted "IT'S BEEN RAINING FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS AND THERE'S <em>NOTHING<em> TO DO!"

"James calm down." Logan said.

"Yeah you're going to annoy our neighbors as much as you're annoying us." Kendall said. James had been complaining about the rain four hours after it started. Kendall thought it was annoying then, now it was just ridiculous.

"We can't do anything!" We're trapped inside and I haven't been able to get a tan in days! Look at me! I'm almost as pale as Logan!" James exaggerated.

"Isn't there something you can do to keep yourself busy?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." James said. "Carlos how have you been so entertained this whole time." James turned around to face Carlos who was sitting at the bar. James squinted and saw Carlos was gripping a blue crayon in his hand and had a coloring book. A pile of white paper was next to him too.

"What are you doing?" James asked curiously.

"I'm coloring because there's nothing to do." Carlos said.

"That's for kids. _Little kids._ Like ones that are four." Kendall said.

"It's not boring." Carlos said and continued to color. James walked over to see what Carlos was coloring in.

"Why is the tiger blue?" he asked.

"Because it comes from the planet Voltraz." Carlos joked. Logan got up from the couch and took a seat on the stool next to Carlos.

"Let me see that." Logan turning the book towards him to see it. He looked at the blue tiger. Then turned the page back one time and saw a purple frog in orange water and next to it was a pink lion with a green mane. Once again he turned the page and saw a red dog and a blue cat. Logan looked at Carlos and gave him a look.

"You know some times I wonder about you." He said.

"Coloring things the right way is boring." Carlos said "It's better to color this way. Everything looks like a rainbow."

Logan reached over Carlos and turned the page to an uncolored page of a small tug boat in the ocean. "Here I'll show you the_ right_ way to color." Logan said. He slowly colored in the base of the boat in red, then grabbed a brown crayon and colored the flag pole in, making sure he stayed in the lines, and then left the flag white. Then he took the blue crayon and colored in the ocean very, very carefully. Then he got a brighter blue and colored in the sky and colored around the clouds of course.

By the time Logan was done nearly ten minutes had passed. James retreated back to sit with Kendall on the couch and Carlos was just board out of his mind. "See Carlos, that's how you color." Logan said.

Carlos looked at the neatly colored picture and thought it was boring. He grabbed a black crayon and made a big 'X' through the entire page.

"HEY!" Logan shouted and took away Carlos's crayon.

"Dude that's boring!" Carlos exclaimed then flipped the pages back a few times to a multi-colored hippo. "See this is _fun._ It looks like a rainbow."

"Rainbow hippos don't happen in real life."

"It does if it gets married to a rainbow. They can have a rainbow colored baby hippo." Carlos argued.

"Carlos that's now how it works. Babies ar-" Kendall said but James slapped him on the chest.

"Shut up." James whispered to him.

"Carlos that's not even what a rainbow looks like. Just because it has a lot of colors doesn't make it a rainbow." Logan lectured. He reached over Carlos and got some crayons from the box. Carlos thought this was just hilarious. He knew how to color and what a rainbow was, he just wanted to see how long it'd take Logan to figure that out.

"See there's a certain order, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet." Logan grabbed each color and started to neatly draw a rainbow. Carlos also took the colors and drew a rainbow but he decided to do it in a random order.

"There see that's almost what a rainbow looks like." Logan said when he showed Carlos the near perfect rainbow that was on the piece of paper. Carlos showed Logan what his looked like. It honestly didn't look fabulous. It looked like a kindergartener drew for his teacher. "This is what my rainbows look like." Carlos said.

"Mine's better." Logan said.

"Yours is stupid." Carlos retorted.

"You're stupid." Logan said. Carlos slapped Logan's arm, then Logan hit Carlos's knee and soon they were rolling around on the floor trying to hit each other. Kendall and James laughed as they watched them from the couch.

They watched as the rolled around yelling at each other but soon it started to get a boring. They stopped laughing and decided to break the two apart.

"Hey guys the rain is stopping!" Kendall called to them.

Carlos and Logan stopped fighting and looked out the window. It was true, the rain was starting to stop. "Look a rainbow!" Carlos exclaimed. The four of them went up the window and saw the rainbow in the distance.

Kendall quickly ran over to the bar where Logan and Carlos were coloring and grabbed their rainbow pictures and some tape. He brought them back to the window and taped them up and said "Hey look, a triple rainbow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ending wasn't very good but it's the best I could do. Lately my brain has been feeling very very and I honestly haven't been able to do any thinking what so ever.**


	19. Theme 19: Gray

**Okay so I might get this theme wrong cuz I can't tell the difference form "Gray" and "Grey" so I'm assuming this one means the color.**

**Theme 19: Gray**

* * *

><p>Anyone who knows Kendall Knight knows that he is in love with his beanies. Beanies were first introduced to him by his dad when Mr. Knight gave Kendall an old, gray, hand-me-down beanie for his fourth birthday. Kendall remembered his dad placed the oversized beanie on his small head right after he blew out his candles. "Take good care of this beanie son." His dad said.<p>

"I will Daddy, I promise." Kendall told him. Kendall decided to name that beanie "Ol' Gray".

Right after his dad died when he was eight Kendall wore Ol' Gray for two months straight. He refused to take of his beanie, but sadly his mom forced him to take it off so she could wash it. That was the last time his beanie saw the washing machine because after he found a hole in it after the wash he never let anyone wash it.

When Kendall and his friends moved to Los Angeles Ol' Gray was the first thing he packed. It was the last thing he wanted to leave behind. Then in L.A he wore that beanie more than any other beanie he had. Ol' Gray was starting to become black with dirt and dust and stains.

"Kendall you have to wash that thing." James pleaded one day when they were both sitting on the orange couch of apartment 2J watching TV.

"Why would I do that?" Kendall asked.

"Because it smells and my eyes are starting to water." James complained.

"It might be because we're watching a sad movie." Kendall said.

"We're watching Family Guy." James said.

"The sad episode." Was Kendall's best excuse.

"How is it sad?" James asked.

"Peter's parrot died." Kendall said.

James rolled his eyes "Please wash it?" he asked.

"No. Your nose is just sensitive."

"Hey Logan, Carlos, do you think Ol' Gray is started to look black?" James shouted throughout the apartment.

Logan poked his head out of his room and Carlos took his face away from the oven of cooking dinosaur chickens.

"It _is_ starting to look a little dirty." Logan said.

"Yeah" Carlos chirped "If it gets any blacker it'll look like my helmet."

"Guys it's still the same color it was when my dad gave it to me." Kendall said.

James rolled his eyes. "It's so not the same color. It has stains and dirt and food all over it. You have to wash that thing."

"Yeah, I mean that thing smells so horrible it fills the room. It's not pleasant to have in our room." Logan said.

"First of all it's not a thing. And Second Logan, you're just exaggerating." Kendall said.

Suddenly Kendall felt the beanie get pulled off his head. He turned around and saw that Carlos had it. Carlos inhaled the hat then gagged from the horrible scent. "DUDE!" Carlos coughed "THAT THING SMELLS HORRIBLE!"

"No it does not!" Kendall retorted and attempted to get it back.

"Yeah it does! It smells like a litter box, rotten corn dogs, raw fish, old gym socks and Mr. Bitters mixed together!" Carlos shouted then threw Ol' Gray across the room to Logan. He caught it and ran back in the room to hide Ol' Gray from Kendall. He quickly slipped it under his mattress and sat on it to keep Kendall from finding it. He just needed to hide it until Mrs. Knight got home to wash it.

Kendall swung open the door and started searching for Ol' Gray.

"WHERE IS HE?" Kendall shouted.

"He?" Logan asked.

"WHERE'S OL' GRAY!"

"Dude you have to wash it!" Logan shouted. "Just do it for the sake of your friends and family!"

"NEVER!" Kendall shouted and continued to search. A minute later James and Carlos appeared in the door way and while Kendall was digging through his closet and mouthed to Logan "Where's the beanie?"

Logan pointed to his mattress and slowly slipped it out. James tip-toed over to Logan, doing his best not to make a sound, and took the beanie. Kendall turned around and saw James and Logan dealing the beanie. James quickly ran out of the room followed by Kendall trying to catch him.

"DIAMOND! GIVE ME BACK MY OL' GRAY!" Kendall demanded when they entered the hallway outside their apartment.

"No! THIS THING HAS TO BE WASHED BEFORE IT SPROUTS MUSHROOMS!" James yelled. James finally lost Kendall in the elevator and went down to the lobby. He stepped out of the elevator and saw Mrs. Knight coming through the front doors.

"MAMA KNIGHT!" James called and ran towards her. He handed her Ol' Gray and said "Please wash Kendall's beanie! It's in desperate need of a wash!" He pleaded.

"You finally got it away from Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked a little shocked.

"Yes. Please wash it before Kendall comes." James asked.

"Alright." Mrs. Knight said and headed for the laundry room as fast as she could. James turned around and saw Carlos and Logan struggling to keep Kendall back. Kendall eventually broke free and ran towards James. He jumped on top of James and pinned him down on the floor.

"Hey! Hey! Get off me!" James shouted.

"Give me back Ol' Gray!" Kendall demanded.

"I don't have it!"

Kendall rolled off James. "Show me your pockets!" he shouted.

James stood up and showed Kendall all of his pockets. Of course his beanie wasn't there. "WHERE IS IT!" Kendall shouted.

"Probably in the washing machine by now." James smirked.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kendall yelled in defeat.

"Let's go back up to the apartment." Logan suggested.

"Yeah I left my dinosaur shaped chicken there." Carlos said, he was the first in the elevator. The other three followed and they went back to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were still waiting for Mrs. Knight to come back with Kendall's beanie. Kendall was pacing the living room nervously. He thought that Ol' Gray would come back torn to bits because of the washing machine. He promised his dad he'd take good care of it!<p>

Finally Mrs. Knight came back in the apartment with her big blue laundry basket. "Mom is Ol' Gray okay?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight showed him his beanie. "Your hat made it through the wash this time." She said with a smile. Kendall examined the beanie carefully and made sure the hole there before didn't get any bigger, but he didn't see the hole anywhere.

"Mom wasn't there a hole in my hat?" Kendall asked.

"Oh hunny I fixed that hole years ago." Mrs. Knight said.

"Years ago?" Kendall asked. Mrs. Knight nodded her head.

"Thank God that thing is clean." James said. Kendall turned around and saw James and Logan standing there.

"Was that so hard?" Logan asked.

Kendall opened his mouth to say something but Carlos popped up out of nowhere and took the beanie out of his hands. He took a big whiff of the beanie and said "Now it doesn't smell so bad. In fact, it smells like daisies." He said.

Kendall took back Ol' Gray and put it back on his head. "Fine, you guys win this time." Kendall said in defeat. He honestly didn't care, as long as his Ol' Gray was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun =) I hope I used the right kind of gray. I literally only had to look at a picture of Kendall to get the idea for that story. I just looked at it for not even 5 seconds and got the idea. He was wearing a beanie!**


	20. Theme 20: Fortitude

**This was another INCREDIBLY HARD theme! I had to look up the word Fortitude and it took me like a whole half hour to get at least a little bit of an idea of how it's supposed to be used. I still don't know if I completely get it but he it goes.**

**Theme 20: Fortitude**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos were in the apartment lounging around, waiting for James and Logan to come back from the pool. They were so board. Finally things got interesting when the front door burst open.<p>

"I HATE YOU JAMES!" Logan shouted and headed for his room.

"YEAH WELL, I DON'T LIKE YOU ALL THE MUCH EITHER MITCHEL!" James shouted then slammed the front door hard.

James flopped down on the couch and Kendall and Carlos gave him a look of confusion. "What?" James snapped and they both winced.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"Logan is being a big baby because he's _STUPID!" _James shouted 'stupid 'so Logan would directly hear.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked.

"You know just because Logan is mad at me doesn't mean that _I _started it!" James said.

"WELL YOU DID!" Logan shouted from his room.

"IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO EAVESDROP ON OUR CONVERSATION WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" James shouted angrily.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE!" Logan shouted.

James frowned and picked up a game controller and threw it at Logan's door. When it made contact it shattered into a bunch of tiny plastic pieces.

"James calm down dude." Kendall said "Just tell us what happened and we can try to fix it."

"I don't want to talk about it." James said then stormed off into his own room.

Kendall and Carlos exchanged looks. They both hated when James and Logan fought. It had been happening more and more often since James kissed Camille. Honestly that's the only thing they fought about, well that and the Buster Clyde shoes.

"What are we supposed to do?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"I guess we should let them work it out this time." Kendall said. Carlos nodded and they both went about their own business.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kendall and Carlos both woke up and heard loud crashing and shouting coming from the kitchen. The both got up out of their bed and poked their heads out their rooms and saw James and Logan battling with food and plates.<p>

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Kendall shouted and ran to stop them. He grabbed a knife out of Logan's hand and took away the rolling pin in James's. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he asked angrily. Carlos watched from a distance, he was honestly a little scared of Logan and James.

"He started it!" Logan and James both shouted pointing to each other.

"I don't care who started the freaking fight!" Kendall shouted "I just want to know what you two are fighting about this time."

Kendall looked at James and saw he was just plain furious, then he looked at Logan he who looked furious and hurt at the same time. There was a minute of silence.

"I don't want to talk about it." Logan said then walked away. Carlos followed Logan to the hall in front of their rooms and attempted to get in the room with Logan but Logan slammed it in his face. Before Carlos had the chance to open the door the lock clicked and Carlos was locked out. He put his back against the door and slid to his butt. He was gonna wait for him to come out.

In the kitchen Kendall was waiting for an answer from James. He waited and waited but got nothing from him. "I have a lunch date." James said then went into his room.

Kendall sighed when he looked at the mess in the kitchen. He would have to clean it up on his own because Logan wasn't going to come out, Carlos wouldn't budge, and James is too lazy.

* * *

><p>Logan stayed in his room for six hours, by now Carlos's butt was numb. He wanted to give up but refused to. He and Logan were the only ones in the apartment and everything was dead silent. Carlos finally decided to break the silence.<p>

Carlos softly knocked on the door "Logie?" he called.

"What?" Logan snapped from the other side.

"Can I come in now?" Carlos asked.

"No! Would you just go away?"

Carlos opened his mouth to talk but Kendall walked through the front door.

"Hey" Kendall said "Is Logan still in there?" Carlos nodded his head. "Well I think I may know why they're so mad at each other." Kendall said.

"Why?" Carlos asked, puzzled.

"I saw James and Camille holding hands in the park. I'm assuming it was a date." Kendall told him.

"Should we ask Logan if that's it?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Kendall said then reached into his picked to grab a toothpick. He stuck it in the key hole and fiddled with it then the door unlocked. He opened to door and Carlos followed him in.

"GET OUT!" Logan demanded. He picked up a pillow then threw it at Kendall's face.

"Hey stop it." Kendall calmly said then handed Carlos the pillow. Carlos went to sit down on Kendall's bed. Kendall sat down on the bed with Logan and looked at him, but Logan refused to meet his gaze.

"Logan is this whole fight with James about Camille?" Kendall asked.

"Why do you care?" Logan asked coldly.

"Because we're best friends, just tell us." Kendall said.

"Fine." Logan took a shaky breath "Yeah it's about Camille. James asked her out when we were by the pool and I hate him for it."

"When are you gonna get over her?" Carlos asked. Logan and Kendall both gave him and icy glare and he pulled Kendall's comforter over his head.

"Carlos does have a point, kinda." Kendall said. Logan looked at him, he was a little shocked.

"You and Camille have been on and off for a while now, and maybe it's just time for you two to choose whether you're on or off. You've just got to have the fortitude to move on." Kendall said.

"I-I guess I could try." Logan said a little unsure.

"You have to tell James too."

"Yeah I'll do that when he gets back." Logan said.

"Good" Kendall said with a smile and jokingly slapped Logan's shoulder "Come on Carlitos. I'll make you come chicken."

"Only if they're in the shape of dinosaurs." Carlos said from under Kendall's covers.

"Of course." Kendall said. Carlos quickly got out from under the blankets and they both left the room.

* * *

><p>Later after dinner Logan was roaming the Palm Woods looking for Camille. He actually didn't have to look for long because Camille ran up to him and slapped him on the cheek.<p>

"Hey Camille" he said rubbing his sore cheek.

"Hey Logan. What's up?" she asked.

"Umm… we have to talk." Logan said and motioned for her to sit on the couch. They both took a seat and looked at each other.

"So we've been kinda going on and off with our relationship for a few months now. I've dated around and you've dated around and maybe we should just decide whether we're on or off for good."

Camille sighed. "Yeah I've been thinking the same thing. Maybe we should just be friends, good friends." she said. Logan smiled even though on the inside he was yelling in anger and frustration.

They sat there awkwardly smiling at each other for a few minutes then Camille said "I should probably go before my dad starts to worry." she said then got up.

"See ya later." Logan waved to her and she waved back. Logan didn't want to move on but he had to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun =) I can't wait to write the next chapter! It should be SUPER cute and hopefully funny! Can't wait to get started!**


	21. Theme 21: Vacation

**This was a real pain in the butt to write. I swear I was stuck on this for a whole freaking 2 days and had to keep erasing because I hated everything I was writing. The story I decided on isn't really a "vacation", more like a break.**

**Theme** **21: Vacation**

* * *

><p>The guy all trudged into their apartment after a <em>LONG<em> day of work and school. It was almost 10:00, they were tired, and they still had homework they had to finish.

Carlos lay down on the couch "I just wanna go to bed. I'm sleepy." He mumbled tiredly.

"Well don't because we have homework." Logan said and put all their text books on the table then rested his head on the table "I'm tired." He said.

"We need a vacation." James said as he sat on the couch and lifted Carlos's legs into his lap.

"That's actually a good idea." Kendall said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan murmured.

"I bet I can convince Gustavo to give us a day off tomorrow and we can just ditch school tomorrow" Kendall said.

"Mama Knight won't let us ditch school though." Carlos yawned.

"Nah she won't mind." Kendall said.

"I'm in." James said.

"Mhmm. Me too." Carlos said.

"No! I'm not going to ditch school and_ risk_ getting _suspended."_ Logan said.

"My mom can just call us in sick from… food poisoning or something." Kendall said "And I'll convince Gustavo to let us have the day off." Kendall picked up the phone. He dialed Gustavo and James and Carlos both looked at Logan who still looked unsure about playing hooky.

"Please Logie." Carlos pleaded.

"Logan you can either take a day off with us, or stay here and be exhausted."

"Uhhh." Logan thought "I guess" he slowly said, still unsure. Logan always gave into peer pressure.

"yay." Carlos tiredly said. Kendall put down the phone was sat on the couch next to James.

"We get the day off tomorrow." Kendall said.

"Awesome! We should do something." James said.

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"We should go to the museum." Logan suggested.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because I'm giving up school to go on a little vacation with you guys. The least you guys can do is come to the museum." Logan said.

James was about to protest but Kendall said something before he could. "Fine, we'll go to the museum with you." Kendall said.

"What?" James asked.

"Let's just go to the museum. It might be fun." Kendall said. Logan smiled, he felt very satisfied that they could finally go to the museum. Since they moved to L.A he hasn't seen anything there except for the Venus exhibit.

"We should finish our homework now so we don't have to worry about it tomorrow." Logan suggested, not that Carlos and James heard him because they fell asleep on the couch. He and Kendall finished their homework then retired to their rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>Next day they arrived at the museum and James and Carlos couldn't be less excited. They got out of the Big Time Rush mobile and paid the entrance fees to get in then they went to the space exhibit first.<p>

"See isn't this place great?" Logan asked and looked around. The room they were in had dim lighting and the ceiling looked like space with all the stars and stuff. There were ramps that led to several attractions. Kendall, Carlos, and James went to go look at a list of constellations and tried to find them on the ceiling, while Logan wondered elsewhere. When he returned to the others he held four tickets in his hands. "I got tickets to see the next planetarium showing." Logan said.

"When's that?" James asked.

"In five minutes." Logan said "LET'S GO!" he demanded. Kendall and James groaned and followed the smart boy to the planetarium. They didn't go far before they noticed Carlos wasn't following.

"Dude come on." Kendall said.

"I don't wanna." He said sheepishly.

"Carlos just come on. It's not as boring as you think." Logan said then grabbed him by the hoodie and did his best to drag him, though he was resisting. Finally James got tired of walking behind them and picked up Carlos and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Guys I don't want to go in!" Carlos complained. They entered the theater and took their seats and waited for the show to start. When it started Carlos's stomach jumped. He hated these things. Everything about them made him nervous, the life-life graphics, the loud sounds, but what bugged him the most was knowing if you got sucked into a wormhole you'd be lost forever.

"Guys can we go now?" Carlos asked.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"I don't like this." He said. James could sense the discomfort and tension in Carlos's voice. He stood up and said "I'll take Carlos to do something else." James offered.

"Fine, fine." Logan said and continued to watch the presentation. James and Carlos both left the theater and went back into the exhibit.

When the presentation was over Logan and Kendall found the other two playing with wet, slimy, red sand that was supposed to represent Mars. "What are you guys doing?" Kendall asked.

"I think its Mars." James said scooping up a handful of the stuff.

Carlos flicked a bit at Logan. "Isn't it awesome?" he asked with a smile.

Logan wiped off his face. "No, not really. I want to go to the next exhibit now." He said.

"Fine just give us a minute." James said then both he and Carlos went to the sinks nearby to wash off.

The next exhibit was the dinosaur exhibit. Logan was just fascinated from all the ancient fossils and the bones. While Logan was taking pictures of all the dinosaurs, Kendall, James and Carlos found amusement in the 'Kids' Fun Zone'. They each kneeled down at a little table and looked at the supplies. Kendall was the first to pick up a crayon, that was more like multi-colored waxes molded into one cake like crayon, and a piece of paper and put it over a dinosaur mold. James and Carlos did the same and the three of them each ended up having some lovely dinosaurs.

"Guys stop fooling around. Let's go see the human body exhibit now." Logan said. The other guys groan and got up, bringing their dinosaur drawings with them of course.

The human body exhibit was what Logan wanted to see the most. He loved seeing the blood cells, human bones, brains and veins. Kendall, James and Carlos roamed around with him. Carlos got excited when he was in the food groups. It was his favorite part, well it was until he saw a corndog. He thought it was real and took a bite out of it, turns out it was just rubber. Logan thought it was hilarious and took a picture of Carlos taking a bite into a fake corndog.

James and Kendall wondered around and looked at a diagram of what a baby looks like as it's growing inside a stomach. Then moved on and saw some graphs of what a lung of a smoker looked like. Most of what they saw was pretty discussing but they loved it.

Next they went to see the 'Coins and Minerals' exhibit. Logan saw it as beautiful, while the others saw it as a bunch of rocks with labels on them. They were so board. Finally they finished the coins and minerals and Logan said they could go.

"That was the most boringest thing I've ever done." Carlos said as he climbed into the back seat of the Big Time Rush Mobile.

"I agree with Carlos." James said.

"Next time I'll pick what we're doing." Kendall said.

"Whatever." Logan said started the car to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hated that. That was like Theme 8 all over again. It was supposed to be cute but it wasn't. But you know what, there are 100 themes and I'm gonna end up writing some bad ones. I promise the next one will be better. I'm probably going to end up posting like 3 or 4 themes at a time cuz I'm gonna be writing a lot while I go to my grandma's for Independence Day. It's gonna be a whole 3 hour drive into the Rockies so I've got that whole time to write and I'll have NO distractions and I'll be surrounded by gorgeous scenery, though I will be searching for that rainbow bear I swear is hiding in the forest while writing. Have a good 4****th**** of July everyone!**


	22. Theme 22: Mother Nature

**Okay I have to update all the themes by midnight where I am so stay close to your emails if you're already not =)**

**B.T.W if you don't like hunting then you can skip this theme.**

**Theme 22: Mother Nature**

* * *

><p>Winter truly is the prettiest time of the year. For five years straight Miguel, Carlos's brother, took the boys on a hunting trip in Colorado. Mrs. Knight had dropped the four of them off at the airport early in the morning and their plane had just taken off. They were all dressed in camouflage and had their eye black on.<p>

"I am so excited!" Carlos said excitedly, jumping in his seat.

"Yeah, your brother is awesome." Kendall said. This hunting trip was the thing they always looked forward to every year. They loved getting to use guns, though their moms highly disapproved, and shooting animals. Carlos loved seeing his big brother and sister in-law, Sofia, every year.

"I hope I can get a couple more organs for my collection this year." Logan said.

"Why do you keep that stuff?" James asked.

"It's awesome."

Carlos got onto his knees and looked over to the seats behind him, where Kendall and Logan were, and looked at Logan "My brother got you some more to of that stuff you use to make the organs plastic."

"Excellent." Logan said deviously. James forced Carlos to sit back down on his butt because planes made him nervous and Carlos wasn't helping by sitting like that.

"I'm gonna get a deer first." Carlos said.

"I'm going to be the first to get a kill." Kendall said.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, $10 says I get the first kill." Kendall said.

"You can go higher than that." James said. The next half hour was spent placing bets up until Carlos fell asleep and things between them just fell silent. Long trips just made Carlos sleepy.

* * *

><p>"Carlos wake up, we're here." James said shaking him when the plane landed. Carlos opened his eyes and saw the people exiting out of the plane and they went to the exit too.<p>

They went through security and baggage claim then finally walked outside of the airport.

"Hey guys!" they heard a voice call. They knew it was Miguel because of the faint accent they knew so well.

"MIGUEL!" Carlos shouted and ran and jumped on top on his brother then the other three went to give Miguel a hug.

"How've you been?" Miguel asked.

"Great." The four boys replied.

"Ah, that's good." He said with a smile "Come on let's get in the truck and hit the road" Miguel led the four to his truck and they piled in as he put the bags in the back. Carlos got the passenger's seat while the other three got the back. Miguel then got in the driver's seat and started the car.

They talked for a while and caught up until they were well into the mountains then things fell silent. "You boys enjoying the scenery?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah it's pretty." Logan commented.

"Like me." James said.

"Mother Nature is kind to Colorado. It's is the prettiest place in the world. Es hermoso" Miguel said.

"What about Minnesota?" Kendall asked.

"It's close second." Miguel said.

"Hey just curious Miguel." James said "How come you have a little bit of an accent but Carlos doesn't?"

"Well, I lived in Venezuela with Mamá and Papi for almost ten years. Then little Carlos came and we moved to the United States." Miguel said. Kendall, James, and Logan 'oh'ed.

"Hey I'm not little, I'm sixteen." Carlos said.

"And I'm twenty-five. You're little to me." Miguel joked. Everyone laughed then they pulled up to the hunting grounds. They all stepped out of the truck into the snow and slipped on their heavy winter jackets.

"You boys remember how to shoot?" he asked as he handed each of them a gun.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Take a few shots at that tree trunk there." Miguel said. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan each took some test shots at the tree in front of them. "Good, good." Miguel said then led them into the forest.

They only walked around for a half hour until Kendall spotted a big black bird. "I got this one." Kendall said then raised his gun.

Miguel quickly signaled for Kendall to put his gun down and said "We're only hunting for rabbits today."

"Like that one!" Logan pointed out then aimed at it. He took a shot and the sound echoed through the forest and caused some snow to fall off a pine tree and the bunny run away.

"DARN IT!" Logan shouted in frustration. Carlos patted Logan's shoulder and said "Nice try Logie."

"Let's keep going." James said and they went deeper into the forest.

They hunted for five hours and they only had one rabbit that Miguel shot a while ago. Though they attempted to shoot at many other bunnies, that was the only one they caught. Finally another rabbit hopped in the snow in front of them.

"I got this." Kendall whispered and raised his gun to shoot. Kendall took his first shot and got the bunny before he could run off. "YES!" Kendall shouted and went to go pick up the bloody mess.

"That's a good job Kendall." Miguel praised "This is good enough. It's getting late any ways and we've bothered Mother Nature enough now. Let's get these back to my Sofia the cook up for us." He said then they all headed back to the truck.

"Do I still get to keep the organs?" Logan asked eagerly. Miguel nodded.

"Do I get to play with it after you make it into plastic?" Carlos asked.

"No." Logan answered.

"Awwww."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My sister said this was boring. Was this boring? I liked this chapter. I mean I understand if it was gross or mean but not boring. Sisters these days.**


	23. Theme 23: Cat

**Alright so I totally failed trying to get everything updated and caught up by midnight. I still have a lot ti catch up on sadly.**

* * *

><p>Logan was walking around town carrying a small plastic grocery bag. He walked to the store to pick up another pack of Band-Aids because Carlos had finished up the last box. He was standing at a street light, a block away from the PalmWoods, when he felt his bag being tugged at. Logan looked down and saw a small orange tabby kitten playing with the bag.<p>

"Hey there." Logan smiled and picked up the cat. "Do you have a home?" he looked at the kitten's neck but didn't find a collar. "I guess you don't belong to anyone… so that means you need a home." Logan smiled and crossed the street with the cat "I'm going to call you Gary." Logan said happily.

When he came back to the apartment Carlos, James, and Kendall were all on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys look at what I have." Logan said. The three boys on the couch ripped their attention away from the TV and saw the cat in Logan's hand

"Where'd you find it?" Kendall asked.

"He just followed me home. Isn't he adorable?"

"Yeah, bring him over here." James said. Logan put down the grocery bag and took the kitten to the couch.

"Hey how come whenever _I _bring home a stray animal you tell me to get rid of it?" Carlos asked Logan.

"Because you bring home rodents and rodents have diseases, and the last dog you brought home had fleas and we had to give you a flea bath." Logan lectured while James and Kendall were eyeing the cat.

"But what if your cat has a home?" Carlos retorted.

"He doesn't have a collar." Logan said.

"We should still put up flyers, just in case." Kendall suggested.

"But I love cats." Logan said. The other three gave him a look that told him to do it. "Fine, fine." Logan sighed.

"Good, we'll help you." James said.

Logan looked at little Gary sadly. "Let's make our time together count." He whispered to him and went to the table to make the flyers.

* * *

><p>Not long later Logan had finished the flyer prototype "There's my first one." Logan showed Kendall "Now I have to make copies."<p>

"Yeah, and I'm going with you to make sure you _actually_ do it." Kendall said.

"So do I get to watch the cat?" Carlos asked eagerly.

Leaving Carlos alone was never something James, Kendall or Logan like to do, especially with a helpless critter, like Gary, he'd probably kill it, by accident of course. Too bad James was on a date.

"I guess." Kendall said slowly and unsurely.

"Sweet!" Carlos exclaimed and picked up Gary. Kendall and Logan both exited out of the apartment.

Before Logan closed the door he said "Don't hurt my cat" then closed the door.

Carlos didn't dwell on what Logan said long and carried the kitten to the couch and set him down then knelt down in front of it. He laughed a little. "You're the same color as the couch." He pointed out. The cat just sat there.

"You know I bet if you fell between the cushions no one would see you because you're like the couch." The cat still sat there silently. Carlos and the cat were basically in a staring contest. Carlos reached out to pet the cat and it hissed at him. "Hey." Carlos scolded. He tried again then the cat jumped on him.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were walking down the hall back to their apartment after three hours of copying and putting up flyers of Gary. When they opened the door they saw no one in the living room so they looked in the bedrooms and saw Gary sleeping on Logan's bed. Then they checked the bathroom and saw James standing in front of Carlos, who was sitting on the counter, and was tending to his various cuts and scars that covered his whole body. Carlos was holding his breath and was trying not to cry from all the pain he was in.<p>

"Woah." Kendall breathed "What happened to you?"

"I came back from my date and I found Carlos hiding in our room, covered in scars because of that cat." James said and put a Band-Aid on Carlos's shoulder.

"I-just-want-ed-to-pet-h-him." Carlos hiccupped.

"You probably just scared the poor guy." Logan said "He'd never hurt you on purpose." Suddenly Gary appeared in the doorway and Logan picked him up "He's a good boy." Kendall and James looked at the cat suspiciously and Carlos a little timidly. "So any way, since Gary might be here a while I had better go buy cat food at the store." Logan said setting the cat on the floor "Watch Gary." Logan headed back out the door.

Kendall, James and Carlos all looked at the cat and the cat looked at them back. "So he attacked you?" Kendall asked Carlos.

Carlos sniffled and nodded. "I don't like him." He said.

"Maybe you did just scare him." Kendall said and reached out to pet the kitten and Gary hissed and dug his claws into Kendall's wrist.

* * *

><p>Logan came back through the front door with a plastic bag full of canned cat food. "Hey guys I'm back…" Logan trailed off when he saw both Kendall and James covered in Band-Aids and gauze, then looked down and saw Gary purring and rubbing against his leg. Logan picked him up and told James and Kendall "Stop scaring Gary."<p>

"We hardly did anything!" James moaned. "The thing started attacking Kendall and I had to pry him off."

"Look at what your cat did to my wrist!" Kendall shouted and showed Logan the bloody gauze around his wrist.

"Guys relax, he just needs to get used to you Logan said stroking that cat's fur. Logan looked around the room for a second. "Hey, where's Carlos?"

"In Swirly." Kendall and James both answered. Logan looked in the slide and saw Carlos in there.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Hiding from that monster!" Carlos shouted.

Logan rolled his eyes and said "I'm going to feed Gary.

* * *

><p>The next day Logan was all over Gary. He didn't want to let go of him when he had to go to the library before it closed. When he left Kendall James and Carlos were alone with the cat once again. They were all sitting at the table, staring at the ball of fur sleeping.<p>

"We have to get rid of it." Kendall whispered.

"But Logan would kill us!" James said.

"I wanna get rid of it." Carlos said.

"But how?" James asked.

"Just leave it in the city where Logan found it." Kendall told him.

"Let's do it!" Carlos said enthusiastically. Kendall got up and grabbed a backpack from his room. He slowly, and carefully, picked up the sleeping cat and slipped it in the bag then quickly zipped it up. "Come on" Kendall said and they left the apartment.

In downtown L.A Kendall parked close to an alley and took the backpack into the alley and unzipped and dumped the cat out. Kendall quickly ran back to his truck and drove back to the PalmWoods.

When Logan came back he called for Gary, but he didn't come.

"Guys where is he?" he asked his friends.

They all looked at each other then Kendall said "The owner claimed him."

"He did?" Logan asked disappointedly.

"Darn it." Logan said.

"He's happy with his owner now." Carlos said

"I guess." Logan then went to his room. Yeah, Logan was sad but Kendall, James and Carlos didn't want to get scratched or abused by that cat ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still gonna keep updating so keep your eyes on the archives and your emails cuz I've got 2 more themes and 1 chapter for "Carlos vs. the Stomach Flu" if you're reading it.**

**BTW: I have a poll up on my profile and I need you guys to vote for me =) thanks! **


	24. Theme 24: No Time

**This is a really good theme ^_^ I had some help from my daddy with this. Aren't daddies awesome? =)**

**Theme 24: No Time**

* * *

><p>"Dude!" James called out to Kendall, over loud music. Kendall was sitting in a chair at a party "Why so down?" he asked Kendall.<p>

"I just don't feel like dancing to night." Kendall told him.

"Come on Kendall. You need to forget about Jo and met a few new girls! See there's a cute on over there!" James pointed out. After Jo left for New Zealand James offered to take Kendall to party after party to meet new girls. Logan decided he should stay home and suggested Carlos did the same every night while the other two went out flirting with girls. They wouldn't _just_ flirt at parties. It would also be at school, the beach, the store, everywhere. James wanted to be good friend and help him get over Jo, though it was frustratingly impossible.

"I guess I'll try again." Kendall said and got up from him chair to talk to the blonde girl sitting at a table reading a book.

"Remember what I taught you!" James called to him. Kendall replayed the flirting lecture James had given him a few days before in his head and approached the girl.

"Hey I'm Kendall." He said.

The girl looked up from her book and said "I'm Hannah."

"Sooo… I see you're reading a book. You know I read a book once. It was about a dog named Spot and a cat named Puff." Kendall gave her a wary smile. She rolled her eyes at Kendall and walked away with her book. Kendall sighed, lowered his head in shame, and walked back to James.

"That was just pathetic." James told him over the music.

"I can't do it." Kendall said then plopped down next to James.

James held up a list of phone numbers "I already got nine girls' numbers, and you don't even have _one_ phone number. We're not leaving this party til you get at least one number." James said. Kendall sighed and went to go talk to a read head in a tube top.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kendall woke up in his own bed and held his head, his aching head. He slowly got out of bed and looked at the red flashing numbers on the clock. It was 9:32, he was supposed to be at the studio over a half hour ago.<p>

"OH GOD!" Kendall shouted and ran to his closet, running into the doors, not noticing they were closed. Gustavo would be so mad at him. He quickly threw on jeans and a t-shirt then quickly ran out of his room. He stopped for a minute when he noticed his breath tasted horrible and he had to brush his teeth but he was _so late_. He decided he had to skip brushing his teeth and went out into the hall and into an elevator. As he stepped out of the elevator and passed by a mirror and noticed how bad his head was. James would probably lecture him about how that's no way to go out in public and no girl would go out with him looking like that, but he had no time to go back to 2J and comb his hair so he just went out of the lobby to his truck.

In the truck Kendall noticed he was running low on gasoline, but he had no time to go and gill up and he forgot his wallet on the table and the $10 he had in his pocket wouldn't fill up a tank for his Chevy 1500. He just would have to make it with the gas he had. He got in and practically broke the speed limit.

He was actually making good time until he was stopped at a red light. There was a line of small, colorful VW bugs. When the light turned green only the first one moved and that made Kendall mad so he honked his horn and shouted "COME ON LITTLE BUGGLETS! THAT'S A _GREEN _LIGHT!" sure enough the other bugs moved and Kendall hardly made it through the light before it turned red again.

Finally he got to the studio just in time for Gustavo to yell at him for being so late.

"KENDALL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU MISSED A DANCE SESSION!" Gustavo shouted.

Kendall pointed to James who was standing in the recording book between Carlos and Logan "James took me out to a party last night and wouldn't let me leave until I got a girl's phone number." He said.

James put up his hands innocently and said "Not my fault you're late."

"You could've woken me up!" Kendall shouted. James just shrugged.

"I don't care! "Gustavo shouted "Just get in the booth!"

Kendall got in the recording booth with the others and sang as Gustavo instructed. He managed to get through the day without getting Gustavo any madder, lucky him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was short but I loved that. What Kendall shouted at the little VW bugs was what my daddy always shouts at those little things when they don't move and it's hilarious. Road rage is fun ^_^**


	25. Theme 25: Trouble Lurking

**Yay! This is the last theme before I'm COMPLETELY caught up! I ROCK! I love this theme cuz it's totally meant for them. I mean they practically are "trouble lurking" at least to most adults they're forced to be around haha.**

**Theme 25: Trouble Lurking.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dogs!" Gustavo barker after a long day of work "Take the day off tomorrow, I have to write a new song."

"Thanks Gustavo." Kendal said then exited the building with James, Carlos, and Logan following him.

"What should we do tomorrow?" James asked.

"Go to the pool!" Carlos suggested.

"We do that every time we have a day off." James said

"Then let's hand out at the park." Logan said.

"What's there to do at the park?" Kendall asked "Let's do something new."

"We should but Gustavo." James said as he ran his lucky comb through his hair.

"We should." Kendall said with a sly smile.

James stopped combing his hair and said "It was a joke."

"I know but it'd be fun." Kendall said.

"Let's do it!" Carlos shouted enthusiastically.

"But the whole point of a day off is that we leave him alone for the day and let him write." Logan said "Not cause him trouble."

"Oh Logie." Kendall sighed "How many time do we have to remind you, a life without risk, is a life unlived."

"But it doesn't feel right." Logan said nervously.

"Let's do it! It'll be fun!" Carlos said jumping up and down "Pllleeeaaassseee Logie!" he pleaded and gave him his puppy pout.

Logan sighed "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the guys were lurking around Roque Records watching as Gustavo entered the building.

"Let's go" Kendall whispered. They hurried to the alley where the Roque Records dumpsters were kept. If they wanted to get in without being seen they'd have to enter through the air ducts behind the building.

Kendall lifted Carlos into the ducts first then Logan. Then Kendall helped James and tossed a backpack full of pranks in with them and finally he used his own upper body strength to get himself in there. They crawled through the ducts until they crawled over Gustavo's office and they stopped for a minute. Kendall unzipped the backpack and took out four walkie-talkies.

"We have to keep in touch." Kendall said as he handed Logan his "And don't let Gustavo see or hear you." He reminded them. Then suddenly Carlos accidently pressed something on his walkie-talkie and they heard loud static. Kendall quickly reached to turn it off and then they looked down to make sure Gustavo didn't hear. Gustavo just looked around for a second and continued with his work.

Kendall gave Carlos back his walkie-talkie and said "You know our first mission. Move out." And they followed their leader through the ducts to the dance studio where Gustavo's 'song dart board' was. James slipped down out of the ducts and Kendall tossed him the backpack. James caught it and pulled out a bottle of glue and put it on the darts.

They could hear Gustavo coming towards the dance studio and they quickly pulled James back up just in time. They watched through the vent as Gustavo picked up the dart and was about to let go but it stuck to his fingers.

"What?" Gustavo asked himself and attempted to let go again. The dart stayed on his fingers and he felt very confused. He tried again, and again, and again and soon his was frustrated, not that it ever took much to get Gustavo Roque frustrated. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" he shouted and kept trying to shake it off. He took the dart with his free hand and ripped off the dart and yelled so loud the ducts were shaking. The guys held in their laughs and continued through the ducts.

The next trick was going to apply to Gustavo's new C.A.L and since Carlos was the only one with experience with the last C.A.L so he got to be in charge of this prank.

"Since C.A.L is such a spaz when you ask for more foam all we have to do is ask for foam once then when Gustavo asks it'll start acting up again." Carlos said with a smile.

"Okay I'll go down." Logan said then lowered himself down into the break room.

"Hello user." The robotic voice said "How may I assist you?"

Logan grabbed a small cup and said "foam." And the foam poured out into the cup.

"Anything else?" C.A.L asked.

"Not yet." Logan said and tossed the cup in the can then James and Kendall pulled him up into the ducts. They sat there for a while and waited for Gustavo to get his coffee. Finally he did.

"CA.L give me some coffee." Gustavo demanded and the coffee poured into the cup.

"Would you like more foam?" C.A.L asked.

"Yes." And the foam poured into the cup, and poured, and poured and poured until the cup over flowed. "Stop it C.A.L!" Gustavo shouted but foam kept coming down. "WHY WON'T YOU STOP!" he started to hit the machine. As C.A.L was programed to do it went into self-defense mode and sprayed Gustavo with the foam. Gustavo continued to scream and yell at the machine and the guys thought they watched enough and they should move on to their next prank.

Kendall and Carlos were both lowered down next, with the backpack in tow, into Gustavo's office. "Hand me the screw driver." Kendall ordered Carlos. Carlos reached into the bag and handed him the screw driver and Kendall went behind Gustavo's chair. Kendall used his skills to carefully unscrew the back of the chair just barely so the chair wouldn't come completely undone until Gustavo sat in it. "That should do it." Kendall said. Carlos took back the screw driver and zipped up the bag and put it on his back.

"We got it." Carlos whispered to James and Logan then Carlos felt himself getting lifted up. Kendall raised him into the ducts and then got in himself and they waited for Gustavo to come back in.

It took ten minutes but finally Gustavo came back covered in foam. The four of them held back their laughs and waited for him to sit down. Gustavo sat in his chair and sat back and he immediately fell back. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Gustavo shouted angrily "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Gustavo paused for a minute to think. His face started to turn red and the big man started to growl under his breath then he shouted "DOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGSSSSSS!"

"He's on to us." Logan whispered nervously.

"What should we do Kendall?" James asked.

"We may have to stop here." Kendall said.

"Awwww no." Carlos complained "We still have a ton of pranks left in the bag."

"Do you want to get fired?" James asked.

"No." Carlos said sadly.

"Then we gotta go." Kendall said and led them out of the air ducts. They finally found the light to the alley they entered in and Kendall kicked it open. He jumped out then James did then they both helped Carlos and Logan out.

"Do you think Gustavo will get proof it was us?" Logan asked when he started the Big Time Rush mobile.

"I hope not." James said.

"Hey guys?" Carlos suddenly asked. "I think my watch fell off."

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: Oh silly Carlitos. That was fun to write. I love it when the guys get Gustavo mad.**

**OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT THEME CUZ THE NEXT THEME IS TEARS AND IT'S GONNA BE A SONG FIC AND IT'S GONNA BE AMAZING AND I'VE BEEN PLANNING IT FOR ALMOST TWO WEEKS AND IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME AND I'M EXCITED IF YOU COULDN'T ALREADY TELL! =D**


	26. Theme 26: Tears

**Hey second update today =) I rock!**

**Okay so when I was watching BTBreak Up I was thinking of this one song by Rascal Flatts called "Here Comes Goodbye" and I've played the "Worldwide" music video (without the song playing) and listened to "Here Comes Goodbye" at the same time and it's cool because it's almost like they're almost in sync for most of the song. The only thing is that "Here Comes Goodbye" is way longer than the "Worldwide" video. I'm going to attempt to sorta re-write BTBreak Up with the song. Oh and "My Wish" and "What Hurts the Most" also works over the "Worldwide" video too =)**

**Theme 26: Tears**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's P.O.V<strong>

_**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road**_

_**And it's not like her to drive that slow, **_

_**Nothin's on the radio**_

I was sitting on the couch in my apartment alone. Everything was dead silent in the room. I was waiting for Jo to come back. She left hours ago to see if she could get out of her contract so she could go to New Zealand for a movie. I won't deny it, I was nervous. I didn't want her to go.

I heard someone walking slowly down the hall outside, something just told me it was her. She normally doesn't walk so slow.

_**Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell**_

_**She usually comes right in, now I can tell**_

_**Here comes goodbye**__,_

I can hear her slowly approach the front door and she rings my door bell. She usually comes right in. Could this possibly be goodbye?

_**Here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

_**Here comes the pain, **_

_**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_

_**That she was right here in my arms tonight, **_

_**But here comes goodbye**_

As I get up everything just starts to slow down. Here it comes, I can feel it. She got out of her contract and this could be the end for us. Here comes all the drama, the tears, the heart ache. No she can't go. I want this feeling to be wrong.

I let Jo into the apartment and it was almost impossible to read her face. "So did you get out of your contract?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I did." She said solemnly.

"Oh." I said in the same tone "So are you going to do the movie?"

There was moment of silence then she said "I don't know. Do you want me to?"

Why did she have to ask me? I so desperately want her to stay with me, but that would be self-centered. I don't want to hold her back and destroy her dreams. "Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. Maybe you should take the job." I said and regretted it.

"Alright, if you want me to." She said. "I leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday<strong>_

_**And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way**_

_**One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side**_

_**And violins would play here comes the bride**_

James, Carlos, Logan and I met up with Jo in the airport the next day to say goodbye and to give her our last goodbye kiss.

"I have to go." Jo told me. I can see she doesn't know how to feel, just by looking into her eyes. I'm going to miss those eyes.

I was lost for words. I felt so emotional on the inside but I refused to let it show. "I know." And then she stared to walk away.

Jo and I can't possibly have a relationship if she's halfway across the world. I really wanted to be together with her forever. I thought that someday I'd see her walking down and aisle dressed in white with her daddy by her side and violins would play 'Here Comes the Bride'.

_**But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

_**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_

_**That she was right here in my arms tonight, **_

_**But here comes goodbye**_

But how can that possibly happen now, she's leaving for _three years_. Just watching as she slowly goes farther and farther into the distance makes tears form in my eyes. I don't know how to deal with the pain. I felt an arm around my shoulders, it was James's. I find it sad that not even the touch of my best friend can make me feel better or the tears go away.

"We should go now." James whispered to me and the four of us walked out of the airport as the sun was starting to set in the sky.

_**Why does it have to go from good to gone?**_

_**Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone**_

_**Oh, all alone, **_

_**But here comes goodbye**_

That night I just laid in my bed not making a sound. I didn't want to wake up Logan. I just hated what I was feeling. Everything was just fine between us before I encouraged her to audition for that movie, now she's gone. She's gone before we could get our relationship started. I felt so alone. I never liked saying goodbye.

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

_**Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_

_**That she was right here in my arms tonight, **_

_**But here comes goodbye**_

The tears started to roll down my cheek and onto my pillow. I started to whimper and sob. My heart ached more than I thought was possible. I wish things never changed and that she was still in L.A with me. I want her back. I hate good bye, but sometimes life just seems like chapters of goodbyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW! I FELT REALLY GOOD ABOUT WRITING THAT! I love Rascal Flatts. I highly recommend them. That last line was actually something that was said in the "Here Comes Goodbye" video so I can't take credit for that or the song.**

**So did I make you tear up? I almost cried up when I played "Here Comes Goodbye" and "My Wish" over the "Worldwide" video. Good times =)**


	27. Theme 27: Foreign

**I had to do some research for this because this is about Carnival in Venezuela and there are some differences for Carnival between Venezuela and Argentina. **

**Theme 27: Foreign**

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up one morning very excited. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to his closet to drag out a bucket full of water balloons. He picked up a blue one and tossed it at James, who was sleeping peacefully.<p>

James immediately woke up and asked "Dude what the heck?"

"FELIZ CARNIVAL!" Carlos shouted happily. He tossed another balloon at James then ran out of the room with the bucket. James groaned and laid back down in his wet bed. _Not Carnival again_ he thought.

Carlos walked into Kendall and Logan's room then threw a water balloon at each of them and shouted "FELIZ CARNIVAL!" to both of them.

"Mardi Gras again?" Kendall asked tiredly.

"Yeah! Isn't it exciting?" Carlos asked, too excited to realize the annoyance in Kendall's voice. It was that time of year again when Carlos liked to run around in odd costumes and trying to cook. Normally Carlos would celebrate this tradition with his family and their whole neighborhood because the neighborhood he lived in was like a mini South America and they'd do all the crazy traditions for days as if they never left the old country.

Kendall and Logan dragged themselves out of their wet beds and into the living room where they saw Carlos sitting on the couch. He was waiting for the guys to come out and celebrate with him. They could see Carlos had out Felipe, the toy clown Officer Garcia gave Carlos for his first Carnival. Kendall, Logan and James never liked that clown. Its face was so creepy and it looked so old, but they wouldn't say anything to Carlos because he was far too attached to the thing.

"So why did you force us out of bed at seven in the morning?" James asked Carlos.

"Because this is one of the best times of the year!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Did you have to throw water balloons at us though?" Kendall asked.

"I know I could've done better, but don't worry guys! The fun is just beginning!" Carlos shouted happily.

* * *

><p>Later that day the guys couldn't find Carlos in the apartment so they were looking around the park for him. They were searching near the grassy clearing where Carlos liked to lie around and look at the clouds. Instead of finding Carlos they found Guitar Dude emptying his guitar of water.<p>

"Dudes!" Guitar Dude called to the three of them "What's up with small-ish dude today? He soaked my guitar."

"Sorry Dude." James said. They ran off and kept looking for Carlos.

They decided to look by the pool. When they passed by the bushes when suddenly they heard someone shout "BOO!" and they yelled and jumped back. Whoever scared them was wearing a bright purple mask covered in glitter, sequins, and feathers and was laughing rather rudely.

"I really got you guys." He said and took off his mask. Turns out it was Carlos sporting one of his Mardi Gras masks. "Isn't this mask awesome?" Carlos asked them "I made it myself last night. I made you guys some too." Carlos grabbed three more masks and he handed on to each of them.

"Uh… thanks Carlos." Logan said.

"They're really… creative." James said eyeing his mask.

"Put them on." Carlos encouraged. Kendall, Logan, and James put on their masks with Carlos. The masks weren't as bad as they thought they were. Well they weren't until…

"Oh God!" Kendall suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I think I have glitter in my eye!" Kendall shouted and quickly took off his mask and it landed on the ground. "God it's stinging in my eyes!" Kendall shouted and tried to rub it out.

"Try blinking it out." Logan instructed. Kendall tried to blink it out but stopped and continued to try to rub the glitter out.

"Are you okay Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"No, I have glitter stinging my eyes!" He shouted angrily and kept rubbing and blinking the stuff out. After a few minutes he said "I think it's out." Kendall's eyes were red, puffy, and watery.

Carlos picked up the mask from the floor and offered it back to Kendall "Here's your mask back." He said.

"You know what" Kendall said frustrated "just keep it." And he stormed off.

* * *

><p>A few hours later James was on a date at the park with the new girl in 3T named Rebecca. "So how long are you going to be staying at the PalmWoods?" James asked in a flirty tone.<p>

"A few months." She said.

"You know if you ever need anyone to show you around, I'd be happy to." James said. Rebecca giggled. _Oh yeah, she's mine._ James thought then Carlos appeared in front of them both wearing one of his odd Carnival costumes. He had a grass skirts, no shirt, no shoes, traditional necklaces and bracelets and his face was covered in face paintings. "Hey James want me to show you and your date one of the Carnival dances?" Carlos asked.

Rebecca stopped her giggling and told James "That Indian is scaring me a little"

"He's nobody." James said.

"Hi! I'm Carlos!" Carlos shouted in her face. Carlos's yelling scared Rebecca and she ran off screaming loudly.

"Dude!" James shouted angrily at Carlos.

"Sorry James."

* * *

><p>At around sunset Kendall, Logan and James were sitting on the couch, dead tired. They were running around all day trying to keep Carlos under control.<p>

"Guys once again I suggest _a_ _leash_ for Carlos when he steps out of the apartment." Kendall said.

"He doesn't need a leash." James said. Kendall and Logan both shook their heads in disagreement then they felt themselves getting pelted with water balloons again.

"CARLOS!" the three of them shouted angrily.

Carlos was laughing happily "Isn't Mardi Gras fun?" he asked.

Kendall quickly stood up from the couch and approached Carlos. "No Carlos. Mardi Gras isn't fun. I woke up wet because of your lousy water balloons, I got glitter in my eyes because of that mask you made me, all day James, Logan and I have had to chase you around to keep you from setting anything on fire…" Kendall said harshly then took Filipe out of Carlos's hand "and this doll creeps us out. No one is celebrating with you Carlos. You might as well just stop all of this nonsense."

Carlos looked up at Kendall sadly. He thought his friends liked Mardi Gras.

"It is rather tedious." Logan said.

"Yeah and you scared that hot girl away with your odd costume." James said.

"You guys don't like Carnival?" Carlos's voice cracked.

"No. We don't" Kendall said. Carlos turned away from his friends and headed to his room. He wanted to go home and celebrate with his brother and dad like he normally did.

A half hour later Carlos was lying in his bed. He had stopped with all the Carnival festivities like Kendall asked him to. He was so sad. Carnival was his favorite time of year and he couldn't even celebrate it. Suddenly Carlos heard his phone vibrate on his nightstand. He picked it up and saw "Papi" across the screen.

He answered the phone. "Hi Dad. Fliez Carnival." His dad said some stuff on the other end. "Nope, no one is celebrating here. Just me. How's Carnival in Minnesota?" His dad said some more stuff. "Oh, Miguel and Sofia are there too?" Carlos sniffled and listened to his dad "Papi next year can I celebrate there with you guys?"

'Are you sure you don't want to celebrate with your friends in L.A next year mijo?' His dad asked.

"Si." Carlos said. He approved and they said good bye then hung up.

Kendall, Logan and James heard everything from the other side of the door and felt really bad. Kendall felt the worst for yelling at Carlos. He was only having fun.

"Guys I feel bad." James said.

"Me too." Logan agreed.

"I know what we should do to make it up to him." Kendall said with a smile.

"What?" James asked.

"We'll spend all of tomorrow making Mardi Gras here at the PalmWoods for him. He'll be so happy and it'll feel like home." Kendall told them.

"I'm in." Logan said

"Me too." James agreed.

* * *

><p>The next day Kendall and Logan spent the whole day setting up for the PalmWoods Mardi Gras and James was the distraction. James honestly didn't have to do much distraction because Carlos stayed in bed all day, moping around. James didn't blame him , they were pretty mean to him.<p>

The next day everything was ready for Carlos by the pool. Kendall, James, and Logan were all dressed in those traditional Carnival costumes Carlos loved so much and went into his room.

Kendall slipped Carlos's Felipe under his arm and then James picked up a water balloon from Carlos's bucket and threw it at him to wake him up. Carlos sat up in bed and saw his three friends dressed for Carnival.

"FELIZ CARNIVAL!" the three of them shouted.

"Umm guys." Carlos said tiredly "It's Ash Wednesday. Carnival is over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha usually it's Carlos who screws up but this time it was the other three. Isn't that an odd twist in events? That was really fun but really long. I didn't think it would be that long. You guys get why it's the story for foreign right? **


	28. Theme 28: Sorrow

**Ok guys, for the next few days there's gonna be a serious lack of writing cuz my eyes will be glued on MLB Network, ESPN, and Fox because the 2011 All-Star Game and all the festivities that are gonna be on TV are coming and I LOVE the ASG. Not gonna miss it for anything.**

**Theme 28: Sorrow**

* * *

><p>Kendall and James were hanging out in the PalmWoods Park one day, they were tossing around a football and just talking and laughing occasionally. They stopped tossing around the football when they saw Logan running their way with Carlos closely behind. They both looked pretty worried.<p>

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"James, your mom is on the phone. She doesn't sound very happy." Logan said.

"Like mad 'not very happy'?" James asked.

"Actually, it kinda sounded like she was going to cry." Carlos said. James's eyes widened and he took off in a dead sprint back to the apartment, the other guys were right behind him.

James burst into the apartment and saw Mrs. Knight in the kitchen talking on the phone. "Brooke, Brooke its okay." Mrs. Knight was telling James's mom "James just walked in I'm going to give the phone to him now." Mrs. Knight handed James the phone and he took it.

"Mom? Is everything alright?" James asked. Carlos, Logan and Kendall watched for a minute as James talked to his mom until Mrs. Knight pointed to James and Carlos's room, telling them to let James talk to him mother alone.

The three of them went into the room without arguing. Logan and Carlos both sat down on Carlos's bed and Kendall grabbed a chair from James's desk. "What do you think is going on with James's mom?" Carlos asked.

"Who knows?" Logan said "Maybe she's finally getting sued because her cosmetics burn skin." The other two chuckled a little.

"Oh, oh or maybe she's just having a bad hair day and needs James's expertise." Carlos said.

"Yeah." Kendall laughed a little more "Or she probably just broke her favorite heels." He laughed.

The three of them were laughing at their funny ideas, not hard but still laughing. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Logan joked. That just made them all burst out laughing. They laughed and laughed until James burst into the room bawling his eyes out.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan immediately ceased their laughing the second the door opened and watched as James flopped onto his bed, not even noticing the other three were there. James curled himself into a ball and kept wailing and said "He's gone. He's gone. He's gone."

Kendall got out of his chair and sat by James. He placed his hand on James's shoulder and asked "Who's gone?"

"My Granddad. He's dead and I never got to say goodbye to him." James cried. James's Granddad was one of the most important people in his life. James used to love hearing his grandpa talk about the Great Depression and World War II. James's grandpa taught him everything he knew about hair care, skin care, and hockey. The man was James's idol.

"Hey man it'll be okay." Kendall said.

"No it won't be. I don't want him to be gone." James sobbed.

"Why'd your grandpa die?" Carlos asked. Carlos sat next to James on the bed

"I don't know." James cried "My mom just went to see him and he wasn't breathing in his bed. I knew he had been sick lately but I didn't know he was sick enough to croak."

"He probably died of natural causes. Wasn't he like eight-three?" Logan said. James hardly nodded and sobbed harder, if that was possible.

"Hey man we're really sorry." Kendall said. James didn't respond. He just kept sobbing and sobbing and sobbing until he just fell silent.

* * *

><p>The next day Kendall dedicated the whole day to making James feel better. James stayed in bed until 1:00 in the afternoon so Kendall went into the room to see what he was doing. "James you should probably get out of bed." Kendall said when he opened the door. James didn't answer him.<p>

Kendall walked over to the curtains and opened them to let the sun in. James winced at the sun light and pulled the covers over his head. Kendall looked at the red comforter on James bed and saw _huge_ tear stains all over it. "James you can't spend the rest of your life in your bed." Kendall said.

"I wasn't planning on it." James said sadly.

"Then get out of bed and we'll go to the park and toss around the football." Kendall said.

"I'm only going to get up to pee." James said "I don't feel like going outside."

"What about your tan? You can't work on it here." Kendall said.

"I'm too depressed to tan. I want to be pale, like Logan." James said.

"Dude, you have to get up." Kendal said and took the covers off James's bed. Kendall tried to get James too sit up when Carlos came through the door with the kitchen phone in his hand.

"James your mom is on the phone." He said. Carlos walked over to James and Kendall then handed James the phone then he left the room.

James stopped sobbing for a minute to answer the phone "Hello?" he said weakly. He listened to his mom for a minute then started to bawl again.

Kendall grabbed the phone and said "James'll call you back later Mrs. Diamond." Then he hung up. "James what'd she say?"

"She said I have to go to his funeral in two days." He cried into Kendall's shoulders.

"But wouldn't you want to?" Kendall asked.

"No 'cause funerals are so sad."

"Well maybe this is your chance to say goodbye to your granddad."

James sniffled "But he won't hear me."

"He might be watching you from Heaven." Kendall said.

"But I want him here." James cried.

"I bet if was here he'd want you to go to his funeral." Kendall said.

"If he were here he wouldn't need a funeral." James said and kept sobbing into his shoulder.

"Dude just do it. If you want I'll go with you." Kendall offered.

"But you hardly knew him."

"James, I'm serious. If you don't go to his funeral I'll force you to." Kendall said starting to get a little irritated. Kendall knew he shouldn't get mad at James at a time like this, but the guy was just making it so difficult to convince him to go and say goodbye to his granddad.

"Do you want me to be sad?" James asked.

"No, I hate seeing you so sad. But this is seriously a time you should be with your family. I'm asking you, as your best friend, to go to Minnesota to your granddad's funeral." Kendall said looking him in the eyes.

"Will you still come with me?" James asked.

"If you want me to." Kendall said.

"yay." James quietly said.

"I'll go book a flight to Minnesota tomorrow." Kendall said then got up and let James lie down in his bed.

"Thanks." James said quietly and pulled the covers over his shoulder. Kendall left him alone and went to go book a flight.

XXXXXXX

Then next day James and Kendall were both packed and ready to go to the airport. "We'll be back in a few days mom." Kendall told Mrs. Knight.

"Be careful boys." She said then kissed both of them.

"We will." Kendall said then opened the door for him and James.

"Bye guys." Logan and Carlos both said, they were staying behind because they weren't invited to the funeral.

"Bye." Kendall said then shut the door. As him and James were walking down the hall Kendall patted James's shoulder and said "I'll be by your side the whole time."

XXXXX

**A/N: Ok so it might be until maybe Wednesday or Thursday when I update next because of baseball. I love baseball so much and I'm super excited for the ASG! Til Then!**


	29. Theme 29: Happiness

**Okay ASG and all that good stuff is over til next year so I've got some updating to do. Hey and guess what. "Puzzle" is officially my longest story because my now 2****nd**** longest story "Road to the Rockies" has 28 chapters. Hurray. **

**Theme 29: Happiness.**

* * *

><p>Each of the guys has something that makes them really, really, <em>really<em> happy. Sometimes when they'd bring up what makes them so happy the other three guys would just look at him as if he were crazy. They loved that about each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys the mail is here." Carlos called when he walked through the door. "Logan your science magazine is here." He said and tossed it like a Frisbee to Logan.<p>

James immediately popped out of the bathroom, where he was doing his hair for a date. "Is there anything for me?" he asked.

"Yeah a box." Carlos said and held it up. James quickly snatched it out of his hands and opened it up.

"Oh yes yes yes!" James shouted excitedly as he pulled out a tin can. It had 'Cuda hair mousse maximum hold' written on the label. "Yes! It's here!"

"What's that?" Carlos asked.

"This is the newest Cuda product. It's not sold in stores so it must be good." James ran back into the bathroom with the can and locked the door.

"Dude you are _addicted_ to Cuda." Carlos shouted through the door.

"I'm not addicted!" James called "It just makes me really happy."

"Happiness doesn't come in a can." Carlos told him.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Carlos said. James opened the door and looked down at Carlos.

"Cuda makes me and my hair happy. Stop hating Cuda." He said jokingly.

Carlos playfully pushed James back into the bathroom and let him finish his hair for his date with another new girl. "You're such a weirdo." He said then walked back into the living room.

* * *

><p>It didn't take a scientist to figure out that Logan absolutely loved school. He loved learning new things and putting things together like a puzzle in classes. He loved it even more when the teacher had to leave the room and left him in charge of teaching the lesson. School was just his place ever since his first day of Pre-K. Every day after school he'd come home right away and do all of his homework while the other guys put it off until after dinner. True, Logan loved homework, but not having to help the others because they didn't pay attention in school.<p>

"Logie! I need help!" Carlos would always be the first to speak up.

"What now?" Logan would ask him and put down his book, or close his laptop, or just drop whatever he was doing.

"I don't know how to figure this out." He would say pointing to some problem.

"Well if you were paying attention in class you'd probably know how to do it." Logan lectured.

"Please help me?" Carlos asked.

"Fine." Logan would always say and help him figure it out.

When he finished helping Carlos he'd usually hear "Hey since you're not doing anything can you help me out?" James would ask. Logan would sigh and help him then when he was finished he'd ask Kendall. "Do you need help too?"

"Actually that'd be awesome." Kendall admitted. Logan would go over and help him and maybe help Carlos a few more times then when they were finished they'd all go off to bed. Having to do the same homework four times honestly didn't make Logan happy, but he still always looked forward to the lessons planned for the next day.

* * *

><p>Kendall never hid the fact that he loved his pick-up truck, even though it wasn't the normal kind of vehicle people normally drove in L.A. Normally people drove convertibles, mustangs, or little VW bugs or anything with a foreign label and cost a lot of money, but not Kendall. No, he wanted something all American. His truck was his love.<p>

When Mr. and Mrs. Knight found out about Kendall coming Mr. Knight, before he died, had started saving up money for Kendall. He saved up just enough car money for Kendall to get a car of his choice when he got his license. Lucky for Kendall his mom kept the money and gave it to him when he got his license.

Kendall's truck was a dark metallic green 2005 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 with four wheel drive, and crew cab for when he and the other guys used it instead of the Big Time Rush mobile. He called her 'Jade'.

One day James was casually waltzing around the parking lot, pretty close to Kendall's truck.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked him when he saw him by his truck.

"Nothing." James said.

"Then what are you doing by my Jade?"

"I was just wondering… can I borrow… your… truck?" James asked nervously.

"What? No." Kendall told him.

"Oh please Kendall. I have a date with this _really _HOT girl tonight and she likes guys who drive pick-up trucks." James begged.

"No. You are not taking my truck out just to impress a girl. You don't even have your license, just a permit. You'll probably crash her into a building." Kendall said.

"Did I mention this girl is hot?" James asked.

"Yeah you did and I'm still not letting you anywhere near my Jade." Kendall said.

"Did I mention please?" James asked.

"Yeah, did I mention no?" Kendall retorted. "Now move." He said then opened the car door and got in "Mom needs me to go to the store." Then he shut the car door and rolled down the window. "You might want to move. I don't wanna run over your little toes before your date." He smiled deviously.

James backed away then shouted "I'll get you Knight!"

Kendall laughed and rolled up the window. He laughed to himself a little. Yeah he loved his truck. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

><p>Carlos is just always endlessly happy. Corndogs make him happy. His helmet makes him happy. Fruit smackers make him happy. Animals make him happy. Food made him happy. It's almost impossible to make the kid unhappy.<p>

Carlos would run around the PalmWoods happily and do crazy stunts that he found fun, though he wouldn't be very happy when he got hurt. One of the guys would have to find him, if he was alone, or help him back to find Logan.

So one day James was watching as Carlos was standing in a big tree gripping a rope in his hands, about ready to swing like Tarzan to the rope he tied to the closest tree.

"Carlos don't you think this is stupid?" James asked.

"No. Tarzan can do it easily." Carlos said strapping his helmet.

"That's a cartoon!" James shouted.

"Just watch me. I can do this." Next thing James knew Carlos was flying through the air out of the tree, screaming that psychotic scream of his. Carlos let go of the rope and tried to grip the other rope but failed miserably and fell face flat in the grass.

"Oh my God! Carlos!" James shouted and ran towards him. He rolled Carlos onto his back and saw his face was scrunched up in pain and blood was trickling from his right arm. A part of James was freaking out and another part of him just expected this from Carlos so he quickly picked up Carlos and took him back to Logan in the apartment.

"Logan, Carlos fell from a tree." James said upon entering the apartment. Logan put down his book and walked to the bathroom, James followed with Carlos still in his arms. James set him on the counter.

"What'd you do this time?" Logan asked. He pulled out the gauze from his first aid kit.

"I fell out of a tree." Carlos said trying to hide the fact that he wanted to cry out in pain.

"Fell out of tree." Logan muttered under his breath. He wrapped the gauze around Carlos's bleeding arm. "There. Just relax for a while." Logan said then put away his first aid kit.

"Thanks Logan." Carlos said then jumped off of the counter. He rested on the couch for a couple hours but then, of course, he was fully energized and ready to head out to do another stunt. Stupid stunts just made him happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happiness is a happy theme ^_^ I love it. I felt like I should've introduced Kendall's truck a little more than what I have in other stories. I also have its description and pretty much the exact thing in my profile. **

**Hey did anyone watch the All-Star Game or was I the only one? If you didn't you should've cuz the National League won and I am so happy! The NL beat the AL 5-1 and Prince Fielder hit a HGUE BOMB! And Roy Halliday was the starting pitcher and he was amazing so was Bryan Wilson who closed the game! I love baseball!**


	30. Theme 30: Under the Rain

**Hey late night update, yay =D and only 70 more themes to go! Uh but I took a look at the next 10 themes and I have to say, they're not very good themes. I'll still do them all I just have no idea how good the plots will be. Cut me some slack dudes.**

**Theme 30: Under the Rain**

* * *

><p>James and Logan were both strolling around in L.A. They were both headed their way to the library. "Why couldn't we just take Kendall's truck the Big Time Rush Mobile?" James asked. His legs were so sore. He hated when Logan wanted to walk around town to get to places.<p>

"Because today is a beautiful day." Logan said "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the skies are cloudless and blue. Could you ask for a prettier day than this?"

"But I don't like walking." James said.

"Shut up. You need the exercise." Logan said.

"_I_ need the exercise?" James asked in disbelief and lifted up his shirt to reveal his abs  
>"Have you seen these babies? My abs are rock solid." He boasted.<p>

Logan made him put his shirt back down and said "They won't be like that for long if you send hours sitting on the couch and eating junk food with Carlos and Kendall. Besides we have book reports due in _four_ days and you're the only one who hasn't started and I'm going to make sure you do get a book that Ms. Collins will accept."

"Fine." James sighed and they kept walking.

Finally they reached the library and walked into the cool building. James followed Logan around the building as the smaller boy pulled out big thick books in his hands to glace at. They went through rows and rows of bookshelves. Logan was picking big thick books out and handing them to James, and picking out a science book or two along the way. Finally sat down on a couch and Logan helped James pick one out.

"What's this one about?" James asked holding up 'Animal Farm'.

"It's about mistreated animals that suppress their owners and take over their farm but soon they become no better than their owners." Logan explained.

"Sounds boring." James said and tossed in on a nearby table. "What about this book?" he asked holding up 'Across Five Aprils'.

"It's about a boy who lived during the Civil War-"

"Next story." James interrupted and tossed the book away. James had gone through every book Logan had picked out for him but none of them sounded the least bit interesting. Finally he was down to two books 'Fahrenheit 45' and 'To Kill a Mockingbird.'

"James you _have_ to pick one of these." Logan said.

"I know, but they both look so boring." James said.

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed 'To Kill a Mockingbird' against James's chest. "Just read this one." Logan said. He picked up the other books and put them on the 'to be re-shelved' cart then they checked out and started to walk back to the PalmWoods.

When they walked through a field as a short cut they didn't notice but the sky was starting to get gray and cloudy. Soon Logan felt a raindrop on his nose. "What was that?" Logan asked.

"What was what?" James asked

Logan felt another rain drop. "That." Logan looked up and it started to pour rain.

"It's raining!" James shrieked "My hair!"

"Your hair? What about my books? They're going to get ruined!"

"So!" James asked.

"So, if they're ruined I'm going to have to pay a fine!" Logan shouted.

"Oh yeah, well I spent hours this morning doing my hair. Hair like mine doesn't just _happen_ Logan!" James argued.

"Just shut up and let's find some place out of the rain." Logan said.

"Where would we find shelter in a field?" James asked.

"I don't know!" Logan shouted and started to run followed by James.

"There should seriously be trees around here." James complained.

"Wouldn't help." Logan said "It's incredibly stupid to stand under a tree while it's raining in case there's a thunder storm."

"What's so bad about that?" James asked.

"Well if lighting hits a tree while someone is under it the tree then the current will travel through the wood and electrify you." Logan lectured him.

"Whatever. My hair is getting worse by the minute." James said. Logan rolled his eyes and kept running. Finally they got closer to the street the PalmWoods was on. James and Logan were getting really tired but picked up their pace and they were only one block away. They could've crossed the street if there weren't a million cars passing by right in front of the only crosswalk they needed to cross to get to the PalmWoods.

James started to quickly push the small button on the street post until Logan slapped his hand away after probably the hundredth time. "It got it the first time you pushed the button. Pushing it fifty more times won't make it go any faster James." Logan said.

"But I need to fix my hair _now!"_ James shouted.

"What about me? I need to dry these books off and hope that the printing didn't run." Logan retorted. James groaned and they both waited for the cars to stop. Right when the last car was passing it ran over a puddle and slashed the two of them.

The two sopping wet boys shrieked so loud that their screams echoed off of all the buildings around them.

"MY HAIR!" James screamed.

"MY BOOKS!" Logan screamed "COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!"

"NO IT COULDN'T! I NOW HAVE WET, MUDDY HAIR!" James shouted

"I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PAY A HUGE FINE FOR ALL OF OUR BOOKS! Logan complained.

"JUST- WHATEVER! Let's cross the street before it turns red again!" James totally jinxed that because just when they were going to cross the street the light went red and the cars raced past them. The two of them screamed out in frustration and waited for the light to go green again.

Finally they could cross the street and they got into their building. They were dripping water all over the lobby and hear Mr. Bitters shout "HEY YOU'RE GETTING MY LOBBY WET!" but ignored it and got into the elevator. When they got out the trudged to their apartment.

"Hey guys." They heard Kendall greet them "You're really wet."

Logan threw the ruined books onto the floor and shouted "WE KNOW!"

"LOOK AT MY HAIR! I SPENT HOURS DOING THIS!" James complained.

"Dudes keep your voices down. Carlos is taking a nap on the couch." Kendall said and pointed to the boy sleeping peacefully.

James and Logan both groaned and James stormed off to the bathroom to shower and fix his hair.

"So what are you going to do with the books?" Kendall asked.

Logan pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a chunk of cash "I have to pay for them all" he counted out $30 "after the rain clears. But this time, I'm taking my car."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha "Under the Rain" sounds like such a romantic theme but I made it the total opposite ^_^ how fun am I? Ok dudes I have only 1 month left til I go back to school and 70 themes to go so I have to do A LOT of work in the next month if I wanna finish this before school starts. FUN!**


	31. Theme 31: Flowers

**Dudes I totaly meant to put this story up early this morning but I totaly forgot because I was stuck on the next chapter and when I got the idea I got totaly into writing it. I'm like half way done with it now so I might update it late tonight. haha sorry. I forget easily.**

**Theme 31: Flowers**

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were all chilling by the pool one sunny spring day. James was working on his golden tan, Logan and Carlos were floating on floaties and joking around in the deep end, and Kendall was talking with Jo. Suddenly Logan sneezed.<p>

"Ew." Carlos said as he swam away.

"Sorry dude." Logan said and sniffled.

"You sneezed on my arm." Carlos said and hoisted himself out of the pool and tossed his inflatable duck floaties back into the pool. He grabbed his beach towel and wiped off Logan's germs. He heard Logan sneeze again.

"Are you okay Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah" Logan sniffled "No prob."

Carlos shrugged and jumped back into the pool and grabbed his floatie. Both boys resumed their joking around and splashing.

* * *

><p>At dinner the boys were sitting with Mrs. Knight and Katie. Mrs. Knight had made fish sticks WITH TOTS! Logan, Mrs. Knight and Kendall were eating their fish sticks like normal people do, while Katie, James and Carlos were all intensely staring at theirs.<p>

"What do you think makes them in the shape of actual fish?" Katie asked.

"Maybe they get a wrestler to shake their fists and yell at them to shape like that?" James suggested.

"OR ALIENS!" Carlos suggested.

"Don't yell in the house sweetheart." Mrs. Knight said. Carlos nodded and the three of them continued to stare at their fish sticks.

There was a moment of silence until Logan got in a little bit of a sneezing fit. "Sor-" he sneezed "Sorry g-" he sneezed again "Would you please excuse" he sneezed again "me." And he stood up as he sneezed again. Logan took a tissue out of his back pocket and sneezed like an idiot into it. He soon disappeared into the other room but his sneezes were so loud everyone could hear him.

* * *

><p>The next day James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were sitting outside the PalmWoods with their class, waiting for the school bus to arrive to take them to their field trip. "I can't wait to go!" Carlos exclaimed. He loved field trips.<p>

When the bus came everyone piled in. The guys all found a spot in the very back, the best spot in the bus. "Where are we going again?" James asked.

"The botanical garden." Kendall said.

Logan looked nervously at the others. "The botanical garden? Like with all the plants and flowers?"

"Yup." James said. "You should know that. You are the smartest one of us after all."

"Shut up. I know" Logan said.

"Geez." James said a little hurt. The rest of the bus ride was spent just talking and hanging out.

When they arrived at the gardens Ms. Collins led them in. Logan seemed very reluctant to go in but did it anyway. "Stick together class." Ms. Collins said.

Their guide showed them through all of the trees and Logan started to sneeze and his arm started to itch something fierce. "Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah man." Logan sniffled "I'm fine." He insisted.

* * *

><p>When they were in the butterfly room they all got a small cup of nectar to feed to the butterflies. Logan tried not to get too close to the plants but who was he kidding? He was surrounded by trees and grass and flowers. He knew he was allergic to most of the foliage which was why he was so itchy and sneezy.<p>

"Logan your arm is starting to look pretty red from all of that scratching." James said.

"Just relax Kendall I'm fine." Logan said then sneezed.

"Okay." James said then he saw that Carlos was about to eat the nectar he was given and sprinted to stop him.

* * *

><p>Finally they stopped to have lunch in the flower nursery. All James, Logan and Carlos all took a seat by a small water fall while James went to sit with a girl in their class. While they were eating Kendall noticed that Logan was sniffling and scratching and sneezing a lot. What really popped out at him was his eyes were watery.<p>

"Logan, are you crying?" Kendall asked him. Carlos looked up from his pudding cup and looked at Logan.

"No, I think it's just allergies." Logan said honestly.

Kendall thought for a minute. He didn't believe him at all. He started to put everything together. He thought that Logan's scratching was his attempting to cut himself and his watery eyes and sniffled was him trying to hold back tears.

"That's what they all say Logie. Tell us what's really going on." Kendall said and wrapped his arm around him.

"Are… are you depressed Logie?" Carlos asked nervously.

"No, it really is allergies." Logan said.

"You can tell us what's wrong." Kendall said, still not believing him "We're your best friends."

"Please don't keep secrets from us." Carlos pleaded.

"I'm not" Logan sneezed "hiding anything. It's just allergies."

"Carlos go get James." Kendall said then helped Logan to his feet. They both walked to Ms. Collins. "Ms. Collins Logan said his allergies are acting up. Could we go back to the bus?" of course he was lying because he still thought Logan was sad about something, he just needed to get the four of them together, alone, for him to talk about it.

"It's no problem." Ms. Collins said. Kendall and Logan headed to the bus and James and Carlos caught up and the four of them boarded the bus.

"Logan please just tell us what's wrong." Kendall said.

"Dude I told you nothing is wrong. I just have allergies to all of those flowers and trees." Logan said then sniffled.

"Logan doesn't hide your feelings for us, okay. It's painful enough to see you so sad. Just tell us so we can move on with our lives." James said.

"Is it about Camille?" Carlos asked.

"No guys I'm not sad!" Logan burst. He held out the arm that itched. "See I'm scratching because of a rash and I'm sneezing, sniffling, and have watery eyes because of the flowers' pollen. Just relax guys. I called my mom last night and asked her to send my medicine. It'll probably be here when we get home and after I take it I'll be _fine._"

James, Kendall and Carlos just sat there. Logan made a good argument. "So you're not unhappy?" James asked.

"No I'm _not_." Logan said.

"Hmmm…" Kendall said "Now I feel stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was okay, not necessarily my favorite but I still liked it. I don't think I'm going to enjoy the next few themes… well actually themes 33 and 39 I have pretty good plots for.**

**Aren't flowers pretty? I love them. Daisies are my favorite ^_^ haha one time me and my sister dissected a grasshopper and we gave him a funeral and put daisies on his grave. We named him Jerpopalay. He's in a better place now.**


	32. Theme 32: Night

**Night is kinda a hard theme because, what happens at night? Nothing happens at night where I live except for me and my sister watching that '70's Show. What goes on at night in L.A anyway?**

**^_^ I didn't forget to update this morning cuz I wront a note on my hand. Yay!**

**Theme 32: Night**

* * *

><p>Kendall was out late one night. He was out past his curfew to walk around the city because he couldn't sleep. It was a cold night in Los Angeles and the wind was starting to pick up so Kendall put up the hood of his Minnesota Wild hoodie and stuffed his hands in the hoodie's pockets. He could feel goose bumps on the side of his arm and shivered.<p>

As Kendall turned a corner he heard sirens behind him, and they were getting louder. Soon it was so loud it was piercing his ears and a police car sped by. Kendall watched as it turned the next corner and he followed it to see what was going on. Around the corner he saw that the cop car had stopped in front of an alley and two cops ran into the alley. Kendall was debating in his head whether he should've gone in too, but then he heard the sound of a gun go off.

"Chuck!" he heard a man say. Kendall raced by the alley and peeked around the corner He saw one police man down and the other one had a gun aimed at what looked like a robber.

"Put the gun and the money down sir." The cop told the robber. The robber resisted and shot his gun at the same time the cop did. The cop's shot managed to get the gun out of the robbers hand and fall on the concrete to break into pieces, but sadly the robber's shot got the police right in the chest. The robber quickly made a run for it, with his money, and three more cop cars and an ambulance came racing down the street.

Kendall didn't move, he stayed by the scene. He knew they'd want answers and he was willing to give it to them. He didn't want that robber to get away as easy as the criminal that shot and killed his dad.

Five police men came out of their cars and one shouted "Hey kid!" and Kendall turned around to see the one who yelled at him was at least six feet with dark hair and a mustache and his badge said chief. "Did you do this?" he asked.

Kendall shook his head. He didn't expect that question to come up. He was FREAKING OUT on the inside. "N-no officer. I didn't do it."

"Chief these men aren't breathing!" on police man shouted.

"Stand down Blackmon. Let the paramedics take care of it for now." the chief said then turned back towards Kendall.

"Then who did do this? And why aren't you in bed?" the chief asked.

"Well see, I couldn't sleep so I took a walk and I happen to walk by the scene. I-I saw who shot the two police." Kendall said and lowered his head. He could feel tears come to his eyes at the memory of his dad.

"Good." The chief said "Can you tell Officer Banks about what this man looked like?"

"S-sure." Kendall said nervously. The chief motion for one of the officers to come talk to him and one of them came up to him with a sketch pad and a pencil.

"What's your name son?" The chief asked.

"I'm Kendall." His voice cracked when he said his name "Kendall Knight."

"Okay Kendall what did this man look like?" Officer Banks asked.

"Like his hair color?" Kendall asked.

"Like his hair color, his skin color, his height, and so on and so forth." Banks said.

"Oh, well…" Kendall trailed off and tried to think "His hair looks brown-ish, his skin is kinda pale-" Kendall was interrupted by Banks.

"Was his skin pale or not?" Banks asked sternly.

"It was pale." Kendall said. Officer Banks wrote on his sketch pad and the Chief motioned for Kendall to continue. "Umm… I didn't get a good look at his eyes but I think they were blue. And he looked like he could've been six foot five inches."

"Is that the best description you have Kendall?" Banks asked.

"Yes." Kendall nodded.

"Alright thank you Kendall." Officer Banks said as he closed his sketch pad.

"Where do you live son?" The chief asked. "I'll give you a ride home."

"I-I live at the PalmWoods." Kendall said.

"PalmWoods huh? Okay Kendall hop in." the chief said and Kendall go into the cop car.

The chief drove down the street a ways and then said "I remember you Kendall Knight."

Kendall gave him a crooked look "What?"

The chief chuckled a little "I used to work with your dad back in Minnesota. I knew you when you were just a toddler. You were a cute kid."

Kendall felt a little embarrassed and sad at the same time. He missed his dad so much. He wanted to know why criminals murdered people. _For fun? Because they're mad?_ _I guess I'd have to be a criminal to find out._ Kendall thought. "Thanks." Kendall answered the chief.

The rest of the ride was awkward and silent. Kendall couldn't help but think of his father. He missed him so much. Finally the chief pulled up to the PalmWoods and Kendall opened the door "Thanks for the ride chief." Kendall said.

"No problem Kendall. And tell Jennifer Chief Dugger said 'hi'" The chief said.

"I will." Kendall said then closed the door. The car took off and Kendall walked back through the lobby and into the elevator. He leaned against the elevator walls and memories and thoughts of his dad continued to flood into his mind. The elevator doors opened and he walked back down to the apartment.

The living room was pitch dark so he did his best to get to his room without making a sound or waking anyone up. He walked until he bumped into a shelf. He could feel a bunch of toys fall on him, he was close to his room. Kendall felt around the walls and shelves for the door knob and he found it then opened to door.

Lucky him he found the right door knob that opened to his room. Kendall heard Logan rustling in his bed and Logan asked "Kendall is that you?"

"Umm… yeah. It's me." Kendall said.

"What are you doing at three in the morning?"

"I just went out for a walk. Just go back to bed I'm fine." Kendall assured him.

Logan shrugged and went back to sleep. Kendall then crawled into his bed and pulled the sheets over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and visions of what happened in the alley came to him, only he saw his dad and Officer Garcia instead of the two other cops. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Kendall. He misses his daddy so much *sob*. SOMEDAY I WILL BRING MR. KNIGHT BACK TO LIFE BY SOME SORTA PHYCOTIC STUPID PLAN THAT PROBABLY WON'T WORK! I'm amazing! ^_^**


	33. Theme 33: Expectations

**Ah yes, expectations. Those annoying little things parents and teachers have for minors. **

**Theme 33: Expectations**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys our progress reports are here." Logan said when he came through the front door one afternoon. He tossed them on the table and let his friends claim theirs.<p>

"STRAIGHT C's AND B's!" Carlos shouted happily as he jumped up and down "I ROCK!"

"I have A's and B's." James said. He was pretty satisfied.

"Straight A's" Logan said with a smile "What'd you get Kendall?"

"All C's." Kendall shrugged and tossed it on the floor then grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit sitting on the table.

"All C's?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said then bit down into his apple.

"Dude that's not good." Logan said. "James and Carlos both did better than you."

Kendall shrugged then walked away with his apple.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, at the end of the day Ms. Collins was handing out the Social Studies tests they took the week before. Nothing too unusual. Logan aced the test, James and Carlos both got a B-, and Kendall got a C.<p>

"Kendall you could've done better." Logan said.

"Yeah, probably." Kendall said.

"You can ask Ms. Collins if you can take the test again. Maybe she'll let you get your grades up." Logan said.

"Nah this is good enough." Kendall said then stuffed the test into his backpack. Logan watched with a crooked look. _Why would anyone accept a C on a test?_ He thought.

"But don't you want to get a better grade?" Logan asked.

"Dude, I already said this is fine." Kendall said then zipped his bag.

* * *

><p>Later when that evening Logan, James and Carlos were doing their work in the living room while Kendall was out playing hockey in the park. Logan could barely focus on his work. He was still wondering why Kendall kept excepting C's. James and Carlos were starting to get ahead of him in school, them of all people.<p>

Kendall came back from the park an hour later. Carlos and James had both gone to the pool so Logan figured it was a good time to scold Kendall.

"I'm back." Kendall said upon entering, he tossed his gear to the side and was headed to his room.

"Wait one sec." Logan stopped him. Kendall stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Logan. "I wanna ask you about your grades."

Kendall sighed "Yes mother." He joked then trudged to the couch.

Logan kept his laugh back and did his best to be serious. "I'm not kidding around. Your grades are pretty low. I mean James and Carlos are starting to do better than you in school. We're talking about the only two guys on _this planet_ who think time travel is possible with a cardboard box, a finger paints, and a _potato. _I mean come on dude, it doesn't get any stupider than that." Kendall silently agreed with that statement. He knew that him and Logan both loved James and Carlos as brothers, but sometimes they just had to face the facts that they weren't very bright.

"My grades are fine." Kendall said.

"Dude no they're not. You can_ definitely _do better than C's. I mean you've been getting these grades since like the fourth or fifth grade and you can't get into college easily with these grades. It doesn't make sense that a guy who's as clever and cunning as you to get grades like this. You can get all A's like me easily."

"I don't want straight A's like you Logan. I get C's on purpose." Kendall said.

"Well why?" Logan asked a little annoyed.

"Because then people expect you to keep them all A's!" Kendall shouted standing up.

"What's wrong with that?" Logan asked. Both boys were face to face and staring angrily at each other.

"Because if you get one bad grade parents and teachers are going to get on your back about it. Like if you get one C your parents will flip and Ms. Collins will start to wonder what went wrong with her perfect little straight A student. Then if it keeps up then people will just look down and think you're just stupid. That's why it's just better to get straight C's. They're not bad but not good." Kendall shouted.

"That's not true." Logan argued.

"Oh yeah well what about in third grade? Remember when Mrs. Nessle asked you to do the third grade spelling bee and you said no because you and your family would be away?" Logan nodded "Yeah well I heard her talking to some teachers when I had to stay in for recess and she said it was a real shame you couldn't do the spelling bee and that she was really hoping to show the school how well she's taught our class. Since you couldn't be in the spelling bee Lizzy Cuckles did the spelling bee for our class and ended up failing miserably."

"She didn't fail that miserably." Logan retorted.

"She misspelled monkey in the first round Logan." Kendall said "And I saw how disappointed Mrs. Nessle was when our class lost. I just don't _want _people to expect me to do great things, I want to do it without anyone knowing, because if they expect it, it's just too much pressure."

"But you work fine under pressure." Logan said.

"Since when?"

"What about in hockey games? Aren't you under any pressure being our captain?" Logan asked.

"No." Kendall said.

"Oh… well what about when we're in the middle of one of your schemes and we're in serious danger of getting caught."

"No." Kendall said.

Logan was confused. "You don't feel any pressure at all?" Kendall shook his head "Why not?"

"Because I _know_ I can do that stuff. But I _don't know_ if I can keep straight A's Logan. The farther into school we get the harder school is and I can't live up to the expectations that everyone will want." Kendall said then sat back down.

"You might be able to." Logan said.

"_Might_." Kendall rolled his eyes "I can't work with might. I need to know I can get good grades and keep them so I don't disappoint anyone."

"What if I help you?" Logan asked.

"Do you think that'll work?" Kendall asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can get your grades up to at least B's. And we can make sure they stay like that." Logan said.

Kendall sat there for a minute and thought "I guess we could do that." Kendall said.

A smile spread across Logan's face "Cool. We can get started on your homework now."

"Thanks." Kendall said with a smile.

"No problem buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww =) friends. OH DUDES! Did you dudes know that Big Time Single will premier in ONE WEEK! All of us Rushers have waited A WHOLE MONTH for BTSingle and it's finally one week away =D WHO'S EXCITED! And also who remembered to wish James happy b-day. He's 21 now and can legally get a hold of booze. How cool is he ^_^ LOL! **


	34. Theme 34: Stars

**Dudes last night I had a total Gustavo Roque moment. I was watching a Rockies game and there was a really wrong call at home plate and I got really mad because that call was huge. It got Chris Iannetta ejected because he slammed his mask down then got Jim Tracy ejected for fighting with the umpire. And that call impacted the whole game. Because of that completely wrong call the Rox lost 7-8. Umpires are stupid.**

**Theme 34: Stars**

* * *

><p>One morning the guys were lounging around in the living room, each of them was still half asleep and slowly eating their breakfast. They were forced to get up early because they were waiting for a limo to pick them up. Gustavo was going to take them out to Downtown L.A and show them how celebrities act in public.<p>

Kendall got the text from Kelly at 7:30 that the limo was waiting. "Come on, let's go guys." Kendall said then grabbed his jacket from the couch. James, Logan and Carlos did the same and Carlos grabbed his backpack.

"What is the point of this trip around L.A anyway?" Logan asked as they got into the elevator.

"I think it's exciting." James said with a smile "I bet we'll meet some hot celebrities."

"I'd rather stay home." Kendall said "I don't need to act like a star to be one."

"Well you don't want to do anything stupid to make us unfamous." James said.

"Unfamous? James that's not a word." Logan said. James just shrugged. The four of them got out of the elevator and walked through the lobby to the limo waiting for them outside. Kelly stood outside the limo and opened the door for them.

"Morning boys." She said sweetly.

"Morning." Each of them said and piled in. The limo was big. It had big long seats up against the walls and one the two mini fridges all the way in the back, Gustavo was sitting in the limo waiting for them. The guys took their seats across from their boss.

"Dogs, I'm glad you're here." He said.

"Why do we have to do this?" Logan asked.

"Because, knowing you four, if you go out in public you'll more than likely end up ruining your reputation as stars!" Gustavo looked at Carlos who was digging around in his backpack "Like wearing that stupid helmet!" Gustavo quickly took the helmet off of Carlos's head.

Carlos's head shot up and he shouted "HEY!" then unbuckled his seat belt. He attempted to jump on Gustavo and get his helmet back but Kendall and James grabbed him and put him back in his seat. James held him down while Kendall buckled him up. "I WANT HELMET!" Carlos shouted and tried to get unbuckled again but James was keeping him from doing so.

"Dog, heal!" Gustavo demanded then handed the helmet to Kelly "No_ normal_ person wears a helmet everywhere, got that?"

Carlos pouted "I don't want to be normal."

"Yes you do! And you will _all_ be normal! That's why you guys are going to pay close attention to the celebrities walking around!" Gustavo demanded.

"We'll give your helmet back right after we're done here today." Kelly assured Carlos. Carlos sighed and stopped resisting.

The limo started to come into Downtown L.A and James spotted an actress walking out of a small café, tons of big men with cameras were following her. "Hey look at that babe." James pointed out. Gustavo looked at the actress.

"That's a good example of how to react when paparazzi are following you. Notice how she keeps her sunglasses on and makes _no contact what so ever."_

"But aren't you supposed to look at cameras when you're getting your picture taken?" Carlos asked.

"No! Not when paparazzi are following you! Don't even smile for them, just keep walking and _don't say anything_!" Gustavo shouted then they kept cruising around L.A.

Ten minutes later they saw Dak Zevon walking with a singer that all the rumors said he was dating. "Notice how Dak walks around with the _hottest_ stars for publicity."

"Woah, what?" Kendall asked "Don't they like each other?"

"Most likely no." Gustavo said.

"Then why are they hanging out?" Logan asked.

"I just said _for publicity!_ Listen, would you!" Gustavo shouted.

Kendall rolled his eyes then looked out the window. "Woah there's Taylor Swift." He said. Sure enough Taylor Swift was walking on the sidewalk with the paparazzi following her.

"Gustavo can we pull over?" Kendall and James asked eagerly.

"Why?" Gustavo boomed.

"I want her autograph." Kendall said.

"I want to ask her out." James said. Both boys were practically bouncing up and down in their seats in excitement, just hoping for Gustavo to say 'yes'.

"NEVER GET STAR STRUCK!" Gustavo shouted rather loudly. "When you four are famous it would be an _embarrassment_ if you got star struck" Gustavo said.

"Ok, geez." Kendall said.

"No need to shout." James said.

They drove around for a whole two hours and Gustavo had no example to show them. James and Kendall were talking and Logan was reading a book he brought along while Carlos was being so antsy. He hated having to sit for so long, and he was getting hungry too. Carlos unbuckled his seat belt and Kelly quickly put her hands on him helmet to keep him from taking it. "I'm not taking my helmet." Carlos assured her "I just want a soda from the mini fridge." He stood as much as he could in the small limo and walked to the mini fridge. The limo hit a pot hole and everyone jumped and Carlos lost his balance and hit his head on the leather seat.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked looking up from his book.

Carlos sat up and rubbed his head. "See, I need helmet!" he shouted. He got back to his feet and tried to pounce to his helmet. Carlos missed when Kelly moved it and handed it to Gustavo, he ended up hitting his head on a hard cup holder.

"I SAID YOU DON'T GET YOUR PRECIOUS HELMET WHEN WE'RE DONE HERE!" Gustavo shouted.

Carlos sat up and rubbed his head again. He was about to jump on Gustavo and wrestle him for it, but James quickly pulled him back into his seat and buckled him in. "NO, I WANT HELMET!"

"DOG, HEAL!" Gustavo shouted.

"NOT 'TIL I HAVE HELMET!" Carlos shouted and tried to fight out of James's grasp.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Gustavo yelled.

"He's _cranky_ Gustavo!" James yelled "Can you blame him?"

"Yeah, you make us wake up far too early for a Saturday, and we've been sitting in this limo for hours just to see how celebrities act in public. Don't you think we'll be fine on our own?" Kendall yelled.

"No, you dogs _always_ ruin everything!" Gustavo said.

"That's not true." Logan said.

"We can do fine without needing a lesson on how stars act in public. Stars are just like any other person, aren't they?" Kendal asked.

"That's what they want you to think." Kelly said.

"Well I'm sure they're just people Gustavo." James said trying to convince him that they didn't need this lesson while still keeping Carlos from beating Gustavo to a pulp just to get his helmet back. "Just a lot better looking and they have tons of money."

"We don't need this 'lesson' Gustavo, trust us." Kendall said.

Kelly put a hand on Gustavo's shoulder "I trust them." She said "You should too."

"What?" Gustavo asked. Kelly elbowed his side "Oomph. Fine, we'll take you home." Gustavo gave in then tossed Carlos his helmet. Carlos stopped fighting James and put his helmet back on his head then buckled it tightly.

The rest of the ride was silent, when they pulled up at the PalmWoods the four boys got out but before the shut the door Gustavo said "You have three hours for a break, and then come to Roque Records for a dance lesson."

"You got it Gustavo." Kendall said then closed the door. The limo drove off and they all walked into the building.

"I hope we never have to do that again." Logan said.

"Me too." The other three said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun ^_^ is anyone actually still up or am I the only one? It's not late where I am but it probably is where everyone else is =) YAY FOR LATE NIGHT UPDATES!**


	35. Theme 35: Hold My Hand

**Okay this plot slowly came to me. I was just sitting in my computer chair, starting to lose all feeling in my butt, and listening to music while trying to come up with something and I was thinking probably too hard about one idea then this idea came to me outta nowhere ^_^ I love my brain. **

**Theme 35: Hold My Hand.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Logan want to go to the park?" James asked Logan. He thought Logan could use some cheering up because he'd been lounging around the crib for days.<em>

"_Why?" Logan asked._

"_Just to hang out. You know, tossing around stuff, getting lemonade, meeting cute girls, all that good stuff." James said._

"_Do I have to?" Logan asked._

"_Yeah, you do. Your skin is starting to look paler than usual." James said then gripped Logan's ankle._

"_What are you-" Logan started to say before James yanked him off his spot on the couch and dragged him across the floor out of the apartment and down the hall to an elevator. "DUDE!" Logan shouted "DON'T DO THAT!"_

_James let his ankle fall to the floor and Logan stood up. "Well you need to get out and meet some girls."_

"_No I don't." Logan said as he brushed himself off "I like being single."_

"_Logan I'm sure you and I both know that you don't mean that. Everyone can tell that you miss Camille so I'm getting your mind off her because I'm a good person." James said._

"_Yeah, because every good person grabs peoples' ankles and drag them across the floor." Logan said sarcastically. _

"_Well you need to get out." James said. The elevator doors opened and James took him by the arm and dragged him all the way out to the park. _

"_Okay," James said when he released Logan "go talk to that girl over there." James said and pointed to a girl with blonde hair that reached the middle of her back._

"_Now?" Logan asked._

"_Yes now." James said and shoved Logan forward. Logan stumbled a little but went to go talk to the girl. _

"_Hey." He said to the girl._

"_Hi." She said with a smile._

"_I'm Logan." _

"_I'm Stella," the blonde said._

"_Yay." Logan said nervously._

"_Was there something you wanted Logan?" she asked confused._

"_No, just thought I'd say hi." Logan said then turned around to walk away._

"_I swear I was the only one meant to flirt." James said._

_Logan sighed and was about to say something but Camille popped out of on where and slapped them both._

"_Hey Camille." They both said._

"_Hi guys." She said "James, I was wondering if you wanted to come to an audition with me later today." _

_James thought for a minute then shoved Logan forward. "I can't buuut…. Logan would be happy too." Logan gave him a 'what' look. "Yeah he wants to go with you." He said and shoved Logan forward._

"_Okay, let's go Logan." Camille smiled and grabbed Logan's wrist._

* * *

><p><em>An hour and a half later the two of them were waiting in a room, dressed as pirates, for their names to be called. "Are you nervous Logan?" Camille asked.<em>

"_Not really." Logan said._

"_I'm a little nervous." She said._

"_Umm… I could probably hold your hand if your that nervous." Logan said._

_Before Camille answered their names were called and Camille stood up followed by Logan. "Just stand on the two 'X's the lady said then got behind a camera. "Start when you're ready."_

_Camille cleared her throat then started with the first line "Captain, we're about to be attacked." _

_Logan looked at the script then used his best pirate voice "Aye, I know." He said._

"_What are we going to do? Everyone else has jumped ship." Camille said._

"_Nothing." Logan said calmly in his pirate voice._

_Camille threw her script down to the floor. She gripped Logan's shirt with one hand and surprise slapped him in the face with the other, it even scared the casting director a bit. "Nothing?" she screamed "We're about to be attacked by the enemy and all we're going to do is nothing?"_

_Logan tried to stick to the script and my cry out in pain and tried his best to sound calm. "A good captain always goes down with his ship lass. I suggest you save yourself and get in the last life boat." _

"_You're crazy. I'm not going without you." Camille said then crashed her lips to Logan's. Logan could feel his cheeks burning, it was so uncomfortable kissing his ex._

"_Okay that was great guys." The casting director said and the two pulled away "I'll let you know by next week."_

"_Thanks." Camille said. Logan was still embarrassed and confused, he wasn't even sure if he was thinking at all. "Come on Logan." Camille said and grabbed his wrist. _

_It too a second for Logan to comprehend what was going on but his finally did once they were outside and he got some fresh air. "Ummm… that kiss didn't mean anything did it?" he asked._

_Camille let go of him then looked at him. "I don't know. Did you want it too?"_

_Oh God, he was under pressure. "Umm… I-I-Uhhh… umm" Logan nervously stuttered._

"_Honestly Logan, I've missed us." She said._

"_Uh-Uh-us?" Logan asked._

"_Yeah. Honestly I regret breaking up."_ _Camille said. _

"_Me too." Logan said._

"_Want to hold my hand?" Camille asked._

_Logan smiled and took her hand "I'd love to." And they both walked down the side walk. _

"_Logan." Camille said_

"_Yes?" Logan asked._

"_Logan. Logan. Logan." Camille's voice strangely started to sound like Kendall's_

* * *

><p>"Dude get up, we have to be at the studio." Kendall said slapping the boy's arm.<p>

"What?" Logan asked as his eyes shot open.

"Dude come on I don't want to be late." Kendall said then walked out of the room.

Logan sat up and looked around the room for a minute. He saw his books, his lab coat, Kendall's bed and hockey gear, but no audition building, no pirate outfit and worst of all no Camille. "I am so sad." He said as he fell back into his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel bad writing this. Logan misses Camille so much it makes me sad cuz they were like meant for each other. I want them to officially be back together on the show, ya know?**


	36. Theme 36: Precious Treasure

**Okay get ready for the CUTEST thing I might ever write! I love this idea a lot, originally it was supposed to be a part of theme 48 but I thought it could be its own story ^_^ it's going to be short but super cute.**

**Theme 36: Precious Treasure**

* * *

><p>James was walking into his room, running his comb through his hair, and humming "Any Kind of Guy" under his breath. He was in his own little world until he tripped on something and let out a very loud shriek. James had landed face flat on the floor. He moaned and sat up and saw that he tripped on a stuffed monkey.<p>

"CARLOS!" James shouted. Carlos came into the door way in seconds.

"What?" he asked clueless.

"I just tripped over one of your stuffed monkeys. I told you to keep then off the floor." James said.

"Sorry." Carlos said and went to pick it up "Bananas probably fell out of bed." He put the monkey back his bed.

James got up to his feet and walked to Carlos. "Dude isn't it about time you got rid of all of your stuffed animals?" he asked him.

"No." Carlos said.

"Dude you're 16 and a dude. You're way too old for all these. Normally you only see this many stuffed animals in a girl's room."

"I don't have that many." Carlos said sheepishly.

"Oh?" James questioned and walked to a toy trunk at the end of Carlos's bed "You have a whole trunk of them." He shut the toy trunk and pointed to Carlos's dresser you have four up there sitting with your helmet, and two more sitting on the windowsill. Why do you keep all of these? Most of them a pretty babyish."

"Sentimental reasons." Carlos said.

"Like what?" James asked in disbelief.

Carlos walked to his dresser and pointed to the yellow and baby blue hippo and a brown ragged dog "These are from when I was born." He said then pointed to the pale yellow duck and an elephant "and those are from my first birthday."

"Okay… it's just odd seeing baby toys in a teenagers' bedroom. I mean what if I want to bring a girl in here?" James asked. Carlos just shrugged and walked to the windowsill.

He picked up a rubber duck and squeezed it. It squeaked and he laughed "this was Sparky's before we had to put him down." James had forgotten how attached Carlos was to Sparky, it had already been almost five years since he was put to sleep "I used to throw it to him in the backyard and I taught him how to play fetch with it." Carlos said then put down the rubber duck and picked up a small stuffed tan bear with his right ear partly chewed off, half a nose, and his leg was sewed up. "And my God Parents gave me this."

James nodded then pointed to the toy chest "What about all those in there?" he asked.

Carlos opened the trunk and looked at all the stuffed toy. "Well, most of these are from birthdays." He said then dug around a little. James knelt down by Carlos and waited for him to pull out some stuffed animal.

"What about this one?" James asked picking up a white rabbit.

"Oh Pepe?" Carlos asked grabbing the bunny "Mamá gave it to me, you know before she got crazy and went to prison." He said sadly.

"Oh." James said. He could've sworn he heard both their hearts break when Carlos brought up his mom. He was starting to feel guilty about asking him to dump his toys, he wouldn't have said anything and not minded falling on his face if he'd known they all had special meanings.

"So are the rest of those just from birthdays?" James asked then spotted a little yellow lion in the corner "Hey I remember this." He said and picked it up "I gave you this for I think your sixth birthday party."

"It was my fifth." Carlos said.

"Right." James said and kept eyeing the lion. "You know I don't remember it fitting in the palm of my hand so easily."

Carlos shrugged and grabbed it "I guess we grew up." He said and put it back. "I guess I could pack them up and keep them in the closet." He said.

"Actually, you can keep them around. I didn't know they meant so much." James said.

Carlos smiled and hugged James "Thanks James." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that was short but wasn't that sooooo cute! Dude I totally got that idea sorta from that 70's show. Like it was the episode when Nina broke up with Fez and Fez stayed in bed and his room was full of colors, toys, stuffed animals and a race car bed. Haha Kelso broke the bed at the end and I laughed so hard ^_^**


	37. Theme 37: Eyes

**By the looks of all the plots I have written down the next 3 chapters (including this one) will be Carlos centered and I'm sorry cuz everyone probably wants them all to be centered around the other guys. I feel like I haven't done enough James angst in this story. It's just that none of the themes work for him.**

**Theme 37: Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's P.O.V<strong>

There are times when I envy Carlos. He has these _huge_ brown eyes that everyone seems to fall for if he gives them just one specific look, we call it 'the eyes'. It's just a gift he was born with. Well it's more of a weapon than a gift really. I remember just last week Carlos was so board and was annoying Logan to go to the park with him. I saw it all from the bar when I was eating my lunch.

* * *

><p>"<em>Logan I'm sooooo board." Carlos complained and flopped into Logan's lap.<em>

"_Oomph." Logan huffed and put down his book "Then go find something to do. Maybe something constructive for once, like reading instead, of pestering me."_

"_But that's too boring. I'm trying to NOT be bored… come to the park with me." He said._

"_No." Logan said. Carlos rolled off Logan._

"_Please Logie." He asked._

_Logan brought up the book to his face and tried to ignore the eyes. But Carlos wouldn't rest so he grabbed the book and tossed it across the room, it almost hit me._

"_Dude that was a library book." Logan complained. _

_Carlos didn't care and got into Logan's personal space bubble and worked his puppy eyes. "Pleeeaase Logie?" he asked again sounding like a child. Logan tried to look away but those eyes are so seductive. "Pleasie?" _

"_Alright, alright. I'll go to the park with you." Logan gave in._

"_Awesome!" Carlos exclaimed. _

_As Logan walked past me I couldn't help but laugh "You fell for them again." _

"_Shut up, I know." He said then followed Carlos out the door._

* * *

><p>Logan always caves right after Carlos says 'Pleasie'. Nobody knows why, it just gets to him. But he can last a lot longer than James ever will. James has had a soft spot for Carlos ever since we found him sitting alone in a corner on the playground the first day of kindergarten. And we didn't think he had a heart til then but that's another story for another time.<p>

The most recent time Carlos had to use his eyes on James was just a couple weeks ago when James was in the bathroom doing his hair. I was leaning against the counter drinking my morning coffee.

* * *

><p>"<em>James want to go to the dog park today and play with all the dogs?" Carlos asked. <em>

"_Dude do you have any idea how much dirt and mud there is at the dog park? And also there are far too many slobbery dogs. And when we walk back people think we're homeless or something." James said spraying some Cuda in his hair._

"_But it's fun though." Carlos said then coughed from all the spray fumes._

"_Since when?" James asked putting down the hair spray and picking up the hair mousse._

"_You scared James?" I laughed._

"_I'm not scared." James glared at me._

"_Then come with me." Carlos said._

"_Dude I already said no." James said._

"_Please." Carlos asked._

"_N-" James started to say but when he looked down Carlos was staring at him with those eyes. "N-" he tried to say 'no' again but couldn't spit it out "Fine." James said "Just let me finish my hair."_

"_Can we please go now?" Carlos asked. _

_James sighed again and put down his can and comb "Let's go." He said. Carlos smiled and led the way out of the apartment._

* * *

><p>Unfortunately 'the eyes' don't exactly work on Bitters or Gustavo, you have to have a heart to fall for Carlos's puppy eyes. But you know what, it's funny because they work on Kelly.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Dogs!" Gustavo barked at us "I'm going to give you a five minute lunch break today, then its right back to the studio to record."<em>

"_What? Only five minutes?" James asked._

"_That's hardly a break at all." Logan complained._

"_Well we have a lot of work to do today!"_

"_Five minutes is hardly enough time to get any lunch at all." Carlos said staring at Gustavo with 'the eyes'. _

_Gustavo got up into Carlos's face and said "You can try to be cute with those silly little doe eyes but it's not going to work on me, got that?" he backed up again and stood by Kelly._

"_But we need enough time to get lunch." Carlos said continuing with his puppy eyes._

_Kelly was standing by Gustavo, I could tell she was having a hard time resisting Carlos's eyes. She looked like she'd cave any minute so I waited, Carlos would start pretending to cry any minute._

"_I said you four only get five minutes to break. End of discussion." Gustavo said and started to walk out of the room. He only made it half way until Carlos started with the water works then he turned around again._

"_We just want a little more time for our break." Carlos said._

"_Awwww." Kelly sighed at the sight of Carlos._

"_Gustavo," Logan gasped "You made him cry." He wrapped his arm around Carlos's shoulder. It was all a part of our act._

"_Do you have a heart at all Gustavo?" I asked, pretending to be mad. Kelly would cave in any moment I could tell._

"_NO! I SAID NO!" Gustavo shouted. Carlos's crying got louder._

_Finally Kelly broke and nudged Gustavo in the side "Fine I'll give you ten minutes." Gustavo said earning him another nudge to the side "Alright! Fine! Fifteen minutes but that's it!" he said._

"_Works for us." James said then we scampered out of the room._

"_Good work." Logan high fived Carlos._

"_It was fun!" Carlos exclaimed._

* * *

><p>Everyone else may fall for those eyes easily but not me. I can put up a fight. Like last week.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kendall can I have half of your sandwich?" Carlos asked me.<em>

"_No" I said. He looked at me with those puppy eyes then I sighed and said "Fine" and ended up giving him the other half._

* * *

><p>Okay well that was a moment of weakness, I've lasted a lot longer than that. Just a few days ago he asked to borrow my lucky hockey stick.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Carlos came walking up to me with those eyes and asked "Kendall, I broke my hockey stick. Can I please borrow yours?" <em>

"_Fine" I said._

"_Thanks!" Carlos chirped and ran to get it._

* * *

><p>Okay fine, that time was a moment of weakness too. But last month he wanted to… actually never mind. But there was a time when we were nine and he… never mind that time too. Well you know what? Those eyes are hard to not fall for! DON'T JUDGE ME!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha I know I did the whole eyes and fake crying on theme 16 but I imagine Carlos would have to use his puppy eyes a lot. **


	38. Theme 38: Abandoned

**Dudes last night was awesome! I was watching the Rockies game and Carlos Gonzalez won the game. So at the bottom of the 9****th**** inning CarGo is up to bat with 2 outs and 2 on base and he gets a base hit to right field and Dexter Fowler rounds third base and is coming home and the throw is made but the catcher doesn't catch it in time and Dex scores making the Rockies win thanks to Carlos Gonzalez! And the special thing was that his family (mom, big sibs, and cousin) came all the way from Venezuela to Colorado to see him play =) There were tons of other fantastic plays made during the game and throughout the MLB too but I don't wanna spend too much time telling you about it because you are here to read the next chapter so…**

**Theme 38: Abandoned**

* * *

><p>"James! James! James!" Kendall shouted as he came into the apartment one afternoon.<p>

"What?" James asked.

"Dude so you know how the Wild is playing the Kings today?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"Yeah." James said.

"Everyone on the Wild is signing autographs at the mall today!"

"No way!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's go before the line gets too long!" Kendall said then started to run towards the door. He stopped right in front of the door and James bumped into his causing them both to fall to the floor.

"What?" James asked as he sat up.

"I forgot that my mom took my driver's license." Kendall said.

"Why?"

"I stuck a stink bomb in Bitters's office." Kendall smiled "It was worth it."

"Not really because now we can't get to the mall." James said.

Kendall sighed and thought for a minute. "Logan can drive us." He said with a smile.

James smiled too and they exchanged glances. "LOGAN!" the both loudly shouted to their friend.

Logan ran out of his room looking alarmed. "What?" he asked nervously then saw James and Kendall nonchalantly sitting against the door. "What do you need?" he asked.

"We need a ride to the mall." James said "If we don't get there soon the lines will be too long and we won't get autographs from the Wild."

"I would drive you guys, but we all did promise Carlos that we'd go to the fair with him and see the man who can eat fifty corndogs in five minutes."

"He's at the doctor's now and we'll be back in like a half hour. And if we're just a little late then we'll just give him a signed puck." Kendall said.

Logan looked at his two friends. Both of them looked back at him trying to imitate Carlos's puppy eyes. Logan thought about it for a minute then said "I guess I could drive you. Carlos won't mind us being late if we get him a signed puck. Just give me a minute to grab my jersey." Logan said. He disappeared into his room and came back out a minute later with his jersey and a hockey puck.

"Let's go." Kendall said then they both left.

* * *

><p>Carlos came back from the doctor's with Mrs. Knight and Katie about an hour later and didn't see Kendall, James and Logan. "Guys I'm back!" he called hoping his friends would appear.<p>

"Sweetheart don't yell in the house." Mrs. Knight said.

"Sorry." Carlos said then looked around the apartment for the guys. He looked in both bedrooms, behind the couch, and in the bathroom. There were only so many places someone could possibly hide in the little apartment. After a half hour of searching he was double checking James's closet. He dug through the entire closet and was tossing out almost all of his clothes.

"Carlos maybe you should rest." Carlos heard Katie as he was digging. He looked up at her "The doctor said we'd be a little drowsy after they took our blood." She said. Carlos felt chills go up his spine. That needle full of his precious A- blood just didn't look right.

"But I can't find the guys." Carlos said.

"So they'll all be in James's closet?"

Carlos shrugged "Maybe." He said sheepishly.

"They're probably at the park or pool or something." Katie said "Try looking around the PalmWoods."

Carlos's face lit up, he didn't think of that. "Thanks Katie!" He said then stood up to search around the PalmWoods.

At the pool Carlos walked up to Camille first. "Camille, have you seen the guys?" he asked.

"Not since this morning. Why?" she said.

"Because yesterday they promised me they'd come to the fair with me. We were going to see the fat man who can eat fifty corndogs in five minutes." Carlos answered.

"Oh, well I'm sure they'll turn up soon. They'd never abandon you. And if they did I'll make sure they regret it." Camille said with a smile and patted his helmet.

"Thanks Camille." Carlos said then continued to look around the PalmWoods. He looked in the bushes and behind pool chairs but couldn't find his Kendall, James or Logan. When Carlos was looking for them in the pool he saw the Jennifers' reflection as they walked by.

"Hey guys-." He started to say but next thing he knew he was pushed into the pool by all three of them.

"We told you we don't want to go out with you." The curly haired Jennifer said when Carlos came to the surface.

"Stop asking us and get a girl friend." The blonde one said then all three of the Jennifers walked away.

Carlos lifted himself out of the pool and got to his feet. "I wasn't going to ask you guys out!" he shouted angrily. He looked around for an unused pool towel and found one on a beach chair. Carlos grabbed it and dried most of himself, sadly his hair and clothes were still sopping wet. Carlos sighed and continued to look for his friends in the park.

He searched for the three on them in most of the bushes and called for them up in trees but couldn't find them.

"Hey Dude." Carlos was startled a little.

"Oh, hi Guitar Dude." Carlos said.

"Why are you calling for the other dudes up that tree?" he asked.

"Well we were going to go to the fair and see the fat man who can eat fifty corndogs in five minutes but I can't find them. They promised they'd go with me too." Carlos said.

"I see." Guitar Dude said stroking his invisible beard. Carlos's soaked clothes caught his eye "So you tried to ask the Jennifers out while you were looking for your friends?" he asked.

"I didn't ask them out." Carlos said "They thought I was going to so they pushed me in the pool."

"Oh well, good luck finding your friends dude." Guitar Dude said then went off.

Carlos sighed and looks up a few more trees and under a few tables. After a half hour of looking he just decided to give up and sat down in the grass and rested his back on a tree trunk. "They ditched me." Carlos whispered to himself.

The wind started to pick up. It wasn't a strong wind, it only seemed like it because his clothes were still wet. He shivered and brought his knees up to his chest. He could feel the goose bumps on his arm he was so cold. And to make him feel worse the drowsiness the doctor told him after he took blood was starting to take effect. His eye lids were starting to get heavy. Soon he just gave into his eye lids and let them close. He was sleeping in minutes.

* * *

><p>"Dude I knew we'd be there longer than you said!" Logan shouted when he stopped the Big Time Rush mobile and opened the door.<p>

"Well sorry but I had no idea there were that many Wild fans in Los Angeles." Kendall said. The three of them started to run into the building.

"Well the Wild is a good team Kendall." James said.

"Yeah. I bet because of you two Carlos probably hates us." Logan said then punched Kendall's arm.

"You didn't seem to care about Carlos when Koivo was signing your puck." Kendall said and returned the punch. They started rolling around on the floor trying to beat each other up until James broke them apart.

"Would you two stop it?" he yelled "Let's just find Carlos and apologize."

"Right." Logan and Kendall said. They got into an elevator and anxiously waited to get to the second floor. The doors opened and they rushed to the apartment.

"Mom!" Kendall called.

"Kendall don't shout in the house." She warned.

"Sorry, but have you seen Carlos anywhere?" he asked.

"No he left the apartment a while ago." She said.

"And he didn't come back?" Logan asked. Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"Let's ask around." James said. Kendall and Logan nodded and they ran out of the apartment. On their way down they took the stairs just because it was faster.

In the lobby they passed Camille wearing a bear suit. "Camille have you seen Carlos?" James asked.

"Yeah I have, he was looking for you two hours ago. Where'd you guys go?" she asked.

"Well we went to go see the Wild and we were there longer than we thought and we were supposed to go to the fair with Carlos to see a fat corndog eater but we didn't." Logan said.

"Hmmm…" Camille mumbled then randomly slapped each of their cheeks.

"Ow. What was that?" James asked.

"You ditched poor Carlos, now he's sleeping all alone in the park." She said.

"He's sleeping in the park?" the three asked. Boy did they feel like jerks.

"Yeah, you guys better go apologize." She said then walked off. She was right, they had some serious apologizing to do.

They all ran to the park and saw Carlos sleeping against the tree. They walked over to him and sat in the grass. "Hey buddy." James said shaking him a little.

Carlos's eyes blinked open and he saw his friends. "Hey where were you guys?" he asked groggily.

"The Wild were signing autographs at the mall." Kendall said "We got you a signed puck." He said handing it to him.

Carlos smiled a little "thanks, but I was really hoping for the fat man to sign my helmet today." He said solemnly.

"Sorry about that." Logan said.

"S'okay." Carlos shrugged and rested his head on the trunk and closed his eyes.

"You tired from looking for us?" James asked.

Carlos slowly extended his arm and showed them where the doctor took blood. "Oh." They all said. Carlos slowly nodded and rolled down his sleeve.

"Let's go back to the apartment." Kendall said.

James, Kendall, and Logan stood up and started to walk but noticed Carlos wasn't following, he was still by the tree. "Are you coming?" Logan asked.

"Too tired." Carlos mumbled.

James slightly smiled and picked his friend up. "Just go to sleep buddy." He said calmly and then they all walked back to the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww sweet moment. I bet that'd even make a Grinch's heart swell, like all the Whos did on Christmas morning ^_^ haha WHO AGREES! Again I'm sorry if you want more than Carlos angst but the next chapter is like a Logan and Carlos angst… sorta.**


	39. Theme 39: Dreams

**This idea just came to me randomly when I was trying to fall asleep a couple weeks ago. I think it's pretty good but a little dark-ish. **

**Theme 39: Dreams**

* * *

><p>Logan was searching the apartment one afternoon looking for something important. "Hey guys have you seen the cookies I made for my mom?" he stopped talking when he spotted Kendall, James and Carlos sitting at the table eating a big container of cookies.<p>

The three of them all looked up with their mouths full and chocolate covered their faces. "Oh…." James said with his mouth full "These were for your mom?"

Logan frowned and took away the container of cookies from his three careless friends. "Guys I spent two hours trying to make these! Do you have any idea how hard it is to make cookies perfect?" he shouted angrily.

"Couldn't you guys have asked before taking the cookies?" Logan said. Kendall, James and Carlos shrugged. Logan looked inside the container "see there are only four cookies left. I have to makes some more and this time _DON'T EAT THEM_!" The three of them nodded. Before Logan walked away he said "I swear I'll kill myself."

Later in the afternoon Carlos and James were in the living room, playing hockey, while Logan was sitting on the couch doing some research on his laptop. Carlos hit the puck far harder than he should've and saw that it was headed towards Logan. "Heads up Loganator!" James called.

Logan looked over his shoulder and saw the puck coming right at him. "Ahh!" Logan shouted as the puck made contact with his forehead. His laptop dropped out of his lap and he gripped his aching head between his hands.

"I'm sorry Logie!" Carlos said and sat next to him. "I'm sorry." He said again and tried to put his helmet on Logan's head. James had left the room to get a bag of ice.

"Carlos, I don't want your helmet." Logan said angrily he moaned "I swear I'll have to kill myself before one of you guys do." He said. Carlos felt his heart fall. Logan had been saying that a lot for the past few weeks every time he got mad. He stopped thinking about it when James came back with the ice.

* * *

><p>That night Carlos tossed and turned in his bed. He was having a horrible nightmare.<p>

"_Logan where are you?" he called into the darkness. Logan appeared with a knife in his hands. "What are you going to do with that?" Carlos asked. Logan didn't answer and held it up. "Logan?" Carlos asked again. He witnessed what Logan was doing with the knife then everything just stopped._

He shot up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating buckets. "Carlos are you okay?" James tiredly asked. Carlos looked across the room and saw James was sitting up.

"Mhmm." Carlos murmured. James took a minute to take in what Carlos mumbled. He tried to find any discomfort or worry in his voice then went back to sleep. Carlos laid back down too hoping he wouldn't have a dream like that again.

* * *

><p>The next day Carlos wouldn't take his eyes off of Logan. Even if Logan saw him staring at him he'd continued to do it, he just made it less awkward by waving or saying 'hi'.<p>

"Carlos is there a reason why you've been staring at me all day?" he asked when he spotted Carlos peeping over the couch while he was doing homework. Carlos disappeared behind the couch after Logan caught him. Logan chuckled and said "I know you're back there." He stood up and walked behind the couch. Carlos was crouched into a ball with his eyes tightly shut and hands placed on his helmet. Logan smiled and tickled Carlos's sides making him come out of his ball and laugh.

"St-stop!" Carlos tried to breathe. They both kept laughing until they heard some glass crash and stopped right away.

"AH CRAP!" Kendall shouted.

"What'd you do dude?" Carlos asked.

"Dude!" Logan shouted and ran to where he was doing his work. Kendall had dropped a glass of orange juice on Logan's homework. Juice and shattered glass completely ruined the work he'd been doing for the past three hours. Carlos watched as Logan ran to clean up everything. "You're such a klutz!" Logan shouted.

"Logan it was an accident!" Kendall said.

"Ugh! God just kill me now!" Logan shouted and grabbed a rag from beside the sink. Carlos's heart fell again. It worried him about how many times Logan kept saying he wanted to cease respiration, he was too young to croak.

* * *

><p>That night Carlos was in the middle of another nightmare.<p>

_He was walking along the pier at the beach with Kendall, James and Logan. The sky was dark and it was only the four of them. Carlos had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right. "God just kill me now!" Logan suddenly shouted. He ran ahead of the other three and suddenly a building crumbled down on top of Logan and everything stopped again. _

Carlos woke up and sat up in bed. He held his head completely dumbfounded. He was well aware of what happened in his last horrible dream, but he had no idea where he was or what was going on. He was trying to see straight but it was difficult, his head was spinning.

"Carlos? What's wrong buddy?" James asked.

"Logan?" Carlos asked holding his head.

"No I'm James." He said and got out of bed "Are you feeling okay? Should I get Logan?"

Reality slowly came to Carlos. "N-no. I'm fine." Carlos said. James put his hand on Carlos's forehead and felt to see if he was sick or something. "I'm fine." Carlos said again and swatted James's hand away.

"You sure?" James asked, Carlos nodded. "Okay." James shrugged and got back in bed. Carlos lay back down but didn't bother to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Come one guys! We're going to be late for work!" James shouted as the four of them were scampering around the apartment trying to get ready to go to Roque Records. James was running his comb through his hair for the millionth time while trying to button up his shirt. Kendall was eating a blueberry muffin while simultaneously trying to put on one of his boots. Logan was stuffing his soiled books in his backpack and counted out some money from his wallet to pay for new ones. Carlos just watched Logan closely because he was already to go.<p>

"Hey man." Kendall sat down next to Carlos when he was ready.

"Hey Kendall." Carlos said but didn't take his eyes off Logan.

"Why are you constantly watching Logan?" Kendall asked.

Carlos just shrugged and kept staring while thinking. "What do you think Logan would do if he got really really _really _mad?" he asked.

"Kill himself probably." Kendall laughed. Carlos's eyes widened. He didn't get why Kendall thought it was so funny. Carlos was starting to think Logan meant it and it scared him a little.

"Guys let's go!" James shouted as he opened the door. Kendall and Carlos quickly sprinted out the door.

"Wait for me!" Logan shouted but Carlos already shut the door. Kendall, James and Carlos heard a hard _THUD_ on the other side and opened the door back up.

"Sorry Logan." The three of them said.

Logan just frowned and rubbed the new bump that was forming right next to the bump he got the day before. "Let's just go." He said slightly irritated. "You three are going to land me in a hospital soon, I'll have to kill myself before you guys do. I need new friends."

* * *

><p>Again the next night Carlos was tossing and turning violently caused by having another horrible dream about Logan killing himself.<p>

_Carlos was rushing to stop Logan on the edge of a cliff. "Don't!" Carlos shouted._

_Logan was standing too close to the edge, it seemed like a mile away from Carlos. "I'll have to kill myself before you guys do." Logan said._

"_But we're not going to kill you!" Carlos shouted. Logan didn't seem to care and walked right over the ledge._

"_NO!" Carlos shouted and ran to the edge. Normally that's where his dream would stop but it continued. "Logan!" Carlos shouted and looked down. He didn't see anything. "Logan!" he shouted in distress. "Logie! Where are you?" he shouted "Logie! Logie! Logie…_

"Logie, Logie, Logie." Kendall, Logan and James were standing by his bed watching him mumble Logan's name.

"Carlos wake up." Kendall said and shook Carlos a little. "Come on buddy wake up."

"Logan!" Carlos shouted as he woke up. He looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. He felt dizzy again and didn't know what was going on. "Logan, where are you?" he asked again not noticing he was looking right at him.

"I'm right here buddy. What's wrong?" Logan asked concerned. Reality started to come back to Carlos again and he clung around Logan's neck and started to cry.

"Logie, I don't want you to die!" Carlos cried.

"What?" Logan asked. He looked at Kendall and James hoping they would have an answer of some sort but they just shrugged. "What do you mean you don't want me to die?" he asked.

Carlos hugged him tighter and said "Whenever you're mad you say you're going to kill yourself. I'm sorry Logie! I promise I won't make you mad anymore. I don't want my best friend to die." Logan looked over at Kendall and James again and saw they didn't look too impressed, especially James. They both had their arms crossed and glaring at him making him feel guilty.

"Hey, I'm not going to kill myself just because you guys give me a hard time." Logan said "I just say that."

"But you sound like you mean it." Carlos cried.

"I promise I don't mean it." Logan said.

Carlos pulled away and held up his pinky. "Promise?" Carlos asked.

Logan wrapped his pinky around Carlos's. "I promise." He repeated. Carlos didn't say anything else and clung to Logan's neck again, nuzzling his head in the crook. Kendall and James were silently 'Awww'ing in their heads. Carlos and Logan created the cutest moments.

After a few minutes of silently 'Awww'ing James decided to pull Carlos away. "Dude we should get back to sleep." He said.

Carlos quickly grabbed a fist full of Logan's t-shirt. "Dude I'm not going to kill myself." Logan assured him. "Now please let go." He said calmly. Carlos let go and James pulled the covers over his shoulders.

"Night guys." Kendall said.

"Night." James and Carlos said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are times when I seriously wish I could make this into like a TV show or a movie because words just don't explain things right. I mean it'd be better to fade into a scene than using words. Everything I write just looks better in my head.**


	40. Theme 40: Rated

**Today's the day. If my calendar isn't wrong I believe today is July 23****rd**** a.k.a the day BTSingle premiers on Nick! Who's gonna watch it! =D**

**Theme 40: Rated.**

* * *

><p>"Front and center boys!" Gustavo instructed after a day's worth of dancing. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan obediently got in a straight line. For the past few weeks Gustavo had made Mr. X give him weekly evaluations on how well the boys have progressed judging from what they've shown him since the last evaluation.<p>

Gustavo and Kelly were standing of to the side while waiting for Mr. X to start. He started with James, as always. "He did better than last week but needs to land his flips better" Mr. X said "I give him four stars this week." James shrugged. He felt that was pretty decent. Mr. X moved onto Carlos. "He does okay but still wastes his energy jumping around like an idiot. I give his three and a half stars for the week." He said. Carlos scowled as Mr. X moved on to Kendall. "Kendall's performance didn't change. He gets another four and a half." Then he finally walked onto Logan. Logan hated this. Never in his life did he ever like being rated on any of his performances. He wanted these things as much as he'd want to have a big boil on his butt cheek. "And you," Mr. X started "You were just as horrible as last week. Another two stars." Logan was expecting that.

"Thank you Mr. X." Kelly said as Mr. X walked out.

"Now boys, tomorrow you have a four hour work day. Go home and rest up." Gustavo said.

"Okay, bye Gustavo." Kendall said and led his friends away from Roque Records.

* * *

><p>The following week the four of them were due for another evaluation on their dance performances. Starting out with James Mr. X said "He's gotten better on landing his flips. Four and a half this week." James smiled. That was his best and soon he'd be at 5 stars. "And Carlos, you're still too hyper. You must stop running into things." Mr. X said pointing to the men fixing a huge hole Carlos made in the wall a few days before while spinning too much. Carlos blushed and Mr. X faced Kendall. "Four and a half stars." He said. He looked at Logan who seemed out of his mind. "Pitiful again." Mr. X said "One and a half this week."<p>

Each of the boys' eyes widened. "What?" Logan shouted "How could I have done worse than last week?" him and Mr. X were only about an inch from each other's face.

"Because you can't dance." Mr. X said. Logan's balled his hands into a fist. He was starting to really hate these stupid evaluations more and more every week.

"Dismissed." Gustavo said to the boys. The four of them walked out of the studio. James, Kendall, and Carlos were pretty happy with their ratings but Logan sure as heck wasn't.

* * *

><p>The next week they were lined up yet again for Mr. X to rate them on their dancing progress. Kendall had gotten his four and a half stars and James finally got his five stars, Carlos got half a star taken away again for breaking a couple gold records and ended up with three stars. When Mr. X stood in front of Logan he eyed the pale boy for a minute then just let out "Ugh." And stood next to Gustavo.<p>

"What?" Logan shouted in disgust "That's all I get this time!" he approached Mr. X leaving only half an inch of space between their faces. "I've worked my stinking butt off for the past four weeks and all I get is 'Ugh'?" Mr. X just shrugged. Logan balled his hands into fists and pulled his arm back but Kendall and Logan quickly started to drag him out of the studio. Logan was kicking and screaming rather colorful words.

"Bye Gustavo. We'll see you tomorrow." James said and followed the other three out the door. They went outside to the front of Roque Records and placed Logan on a bench.

"What was that?" the three of them asked.

"I'm tired of Mr. X giving me lame ratings! I dance a lot better than he thinks I do!" Logan shouted. "God I hate these kind of things."

"But aren't these evaluation things like the same as getting report cards?" Carlos asked.

"No, it's different. Report cards are important." Logan said.

"Well Gustavo is making us do it so can't you just go with it?" James asked.

"How can I just go with it when Mr. X doesn't even give me a chance anymore?" Logan asked. "This is just like hockey." He slumped. James, Kendall and Carlos had completely forgotten about hockey. When they were in the junior high hockey league their coach used to do the same thing.

"Oh yeah." They said.

"Yeah, it's the same thing every time. I know I'm not _great _when I do physical activity but I can get better. No one has the patents to let me show them how good I can be." Logan said "Coach Josh only gave me three weeks then just gave up on me! Mr. X is doing the same thing! I'm tired of people always underrating me! It's insulting!"

"Okay well, only two people." Kendall tried to calm Logan down a bit.

Logan glared up and Kendall. "Our elementary P.E coach, my soccer coach in kindergarten, all of our hockey coaches, our junior high P.E coach, our drama teachers, and the music teachers. They all gave up on me because they underrated me. What's wrong with me?" he shouted.

"We're sorry Logie." Carlos said.

"Dude it's not your fault, I just wish people would give me a chance." Logan said.

"Well then we'll just make sure they give you a chance." Kendall said. "And if they don't I'll do something about it."

Logan sat there for a moment and thought, then chuckled. "You can't beat up adult authority." he said.

"I'll figure something out." Kendall said.

Logan smiled at Kendall. "Thanks." He said and stood up.

"No problem." Kendall said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't like this chapter just because it was so short and I couldn't come up with an ending. I can't promise an absolutely good chapter til chapter 42 probably if not that chapter then maybe chapter 46. I can kinda see why people haven't ever finished the 100 themes challenge. **


	41. Theme 41: Teamwork

**BTSingle was fantastic wasn't it? I loved it! And now we know Carlos likes puppet shows ^_^ More ranting about it at the end of the chapter =)**

**Theme 41: Teamwork**

* * *

><p>Kendall was walking through the lobby one day, minding his own business, when he passed by Mr. Bitters's office. He could hear him angrily murmuring something so he decided to listen in.<p>

Kendall pressed his ear to the door and listened to Mr. Bitters ramble on to himself "Stupid, no good, teens. Ruining my PalmWoods like it's not a big deal. What hooligans!" Kendall smiled. Bitters's ranting was music to his ears, it meant that he and his friends did their last scheme right. "I don't even see how anyone can get a hold of a gorilla." Kendall stopped smiling. _We never let loose a gorilla at the PalmWoods_ he thought _Come to think of it, we haven't pulled any pranks in a while at all._ Kendall's eyes widened in realization and he ran up to his apartment.

"Guys!" Kendall shouted startling his friends "Someone let a gorilla lose in the PalmWoods and it wasn't us." Everyone knew Kendall took his pranking _very _seriously. He was king of the pranks and _did not_ like being out pranked,_ ever._

"Who?" James asked.

"I heard Mr. Bitters talking about some 'new hooligans' at the PalmWoods." Kendall said.

"What?" Carlos asked standing from the couch "but we're the hooligans!"

"I know!" Kendall said.

"We have to find out who these guys are." James said. The other three nodded in agreement and they all went out the door.

Down in the lobby they were all hiding behind a bush with their tree hats on and eye black under their eyes. "Look out for someone pulling pranks." Kendall whispered. They all scanned the lobby for anyone to come by with a flaming poop bag, a stink bomb, a rabid dog or anything that would make Bitters mad.

"Hey that bush just moved." Carlos pointed out and stood up.

"Wait, Carlos! You're going to blow our cover!" Kendall yelled in a whisper. Carlos ignored Kendall and walked over to the bush that supposedly moved.

"Hey!" Carlos shouted kicking at the bush.

"OUCH! HEY!" someone shouted from the inside. Suddenly the bush started to get taller until it was towering over Carlos. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" A really tall and muscular boy with red hair and Logan's skin tone stood up and flung aside the tree hat on his head. Carlos stood there petrified. This boy was over a foot taller than him and could pummel him in seconds.

"Oops." Carlos said nervously. He was suddenly lifted up his feet and felt the breath of a bull pound on his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the beating to come. In an instant he was jerked back by someone. When he opened his eyes he was in James's arms and Logan was in front of them both and the big guy was being restrained by two other guys and a girl.

"Who do you think you are?" Kendall asked the big guy.

"We were about to prank Bitters until your little friend there blew our cover." The blonde girl who was holding back the red head said.

"I didn't know a person was in there." Carlos said innocently.

"What are you guys doing pranking Bitters?" Logan asked.

"Why?" the boy in black hair and glasses asked.

"We haven't even seen you guys before." James said.

A boy in brown hair approached Kendall "I'm Tom." He pointed to the big red head "That's Frankie." Then to the boy in glasses "Josh." And then to the girl "and Grace. We're new to the PalmWoods and we don't like Bitters."

"Well we're the hooligans around here." James said. "So back off."

"Why should we?" the big guy asked.

"Because we say so." Kendall scowled at 'Frankie'.

"I bet we can do a better job of rough housing than you amateurs will ever be." Josh said.

"I smell a challenge." Carlos said.

"Yeah, I do too." Kendall said "How about this, first one of us to sneak into Bitters's office and paint is purple is the better group." He challenged.

"Fine what happens to the loser?" Grace asked.

They all thought for a minute, tough question. "Loser has to leave back to where they came from and never comeback." Carlos said.

"What!" Kendall, Logan and James asked.

"Are you four scared or something?" Tom asked.

Kendall turned around to face Tom, both narrowed their eyes "Bring it." Kendall said.

* * *

><p>An hour later the guys had their spray can's ready and were conducting a plan to sneak past the security system Mr. Bitters had put up in his office. "Logan, how do we do this?" Kendall asked.<p>

Logan pulled out a blue print and laid it down on the table. "Well Bitters's alarm system consists of lasers so if we walk through them we'll not only set the alarm off but we'll be fried like a chicken. So we can either carefully maneuver through the lasers and risk getting electrified or we can try to shut down the security system, but that could be tricky." Logan said.

Kendall thought for a minute. "Well, trying to shut down the security system could be time consuming, but would be safer. But going through the lasers is risky we could get… how hurt exactly?" he asked Logan.

"Umm… maybe end up in the hospital, dead is also a possibility if Bitters is cruel enough to set it high enough." Logan said.

Kendall thought it over for another minute "Death huh? I guess we'll be trying to break the lock." He decided. "Now we just have to keep them from getting close to the office. Pretty Boy you have to distract them and Carlitos you have to keep watch for them." He tossed James a backpack and he took a look inside it.

"Got it." They both said.

"Let's move out. I'm on point." Kendall said. They all exited the apartment and to the air vent. Kendall helped Logan then got in himself. He tossed a walkie-talkie to James and Carlos who was still on the ground "Carlitos go look for them and Pretty Boy make sure they don't come anywhere near his office."

"Got it." they said and took off. Kendall and Logan crawled and slid through the ducts until they heard the walkie-talkie static.

"Guys we have a man down, over." they heard.

"Yeah what's up Carlitos, over?" Kendall said.

"Pretty Boy is down. Something came out and hit him in the head, he's out cold, over." Carlos said.

Kendall sighed "Where are you guys, over."

"Umm we're in the pool area, over." Carlos said.

Kendall looked at Logan. "Go find James and make sure he's okay." He ordered and gave him a walkie-talkie. Logan nodded and turned back.

"Loganator's headed your way but you're on your own until Pretty Boy comes to, over." Kendall told Carlos.

"No problem, over and out." Carlos said.

Kendall continued through the ducts and kept looking for the vent in the lobby. After about ten minutes he decided to check in on Logan and James. "Loganator its Knight, come in Loganator, over." Kendall said.

"I'm here, over." Logan said.

"How's Pretty Boy, over?"

"I got him up. He's icing his head, over." Logan said.

"Is he down for good?" Kendall asked.

It took a minute for the response but Logan finally answered "He says he'll be able to continue, he just needs a minute or two, over."

"Okay, Carlitos are you okay, over?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I found them. They're trying to get the alarm undone from the lobby, over." Carlos said.

"Hockey pucks." Kendall murmured under his breath.

"What do we do, over?" Logan asked.

Kendall thought for a minute. "I bet there's a lock inside his office, we'll have to take down the lasers from there."

"Are you nuts?" Logan asked without even bothering to say 'over'.

"Yes I am. Carlitos I need you to get into the ducts and meet me in the office. Pretty make sure you rest up and meet us in the office in ten. Come in through the vents over and out." Kendall said. He crawled around to the vent that led to Bitters's office. He saw the lasers covering the floor and the alarm system.

"Kendall." He heard Carlos whisper.

"I have a plan." Kendall said. "I have to get to the lock over there and avoid the lasers."

"I'll go with you." Carlos said.

"No, you stay here. I'll go." Kendall said then opened the vent.

"You'll get killed." Carlos said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Kendall said. He slowly lowered himself down and just barely avoided the lasers. He slowly maneuvered himself through the lasers just barely finding a way to fit his feet though the small spaces. Finally he reached the wall, but his feet were in the most uncomfortable position. He carefully got his walkie-talkie from his pocket and said "Loganator, come in Loganator, over."

"Loganator here, over."

"I don't know how to hack the system. I have to shut down the lasers, over." Kendall said.

"Well, I'd have to take a look at it. Can you just wait in the ducts til I'm there, over?"

"He already walked across the lasers, over." Carlos was suddenly heard over walkie-talkies.

"Kendall! You're crazy!" Logan shouted.

"I know I am." Kendall said "Now please just tell me how to crack the code, over." Kendall said.

"Okay, well, like I said I have to look at the lock, over." Logan said.

"Wait!" Carlos said "I have an idea! OVER!" Kendall looked into the ducts at Carlos and saw him swinging his legs out of the vents.

"No! Carlos stay there!" Kendall demanded. Carlos paid no attention and jumped down bringing a backpack with him. He hit the floor and just barely missed the lasers. Carlos took a few steps forward, when he was halfway to Kendall a laser started to burn the bottom of his jeans. "Carlos!" Kendall shouted

"It's just my jeans." Carlos said and continued. He got to the wall and ended up being in a much more comfortable position than Kendall. "Pour this on it." Carlos said handing him a water bottle.

"But what if something bad happens?" Kendall asked.

"It'll work." Carlos assured him.

Kendall looked at him in disbelief and spoke into his walkie-talkie "Knight to Loganator, come in Loganator, over." He said.

"Loganator here, over."

"Carlos says we should pour water on the system. What do you think, over?" Kendall asked. There was a long silence.

"That could work. It'll short circuit the system and the lasers will be down, but it could unlock the door giving those jerks access to the office… over." Logan said.

"We'll just keep them out. Are you and James almost here, over?" Kendall asked.

"We're on our way, over and out." Logan said. Kendall put away his walkie-talkie and poured the water on the system. Sparks lit up the room and the lasers disappeared. There was a jiggling on the door and Carlos quickly out his hands on the handle and kept it closed.

"Start spraying!" Carlos said. Kendall grabbed two cans of paint and got started. He worked as quickly as he could without missing a spot. He was on his own for only minutes, James and Logan soon came.

"Grab some cans!" Kendall said. They both got their cans and sprayed. Logan did it slowly and carefully making sure he didn't miss a spot and James, well he did it in a quick and careless matter.

Only two-thirds the room was done when Carlos spoke up. "Guys, my hands are getting sweaty. I don't think I can hold on."

"Just keep holding on, we're so close to being done." Kendall said. Carlos didn't argue and did his best to keep his grip on the handle.

Kendall put the finishing touches on the room and finally they were done. "WE WON!" James and Carlos shouted.

"Yeah we did." Kendall said with a smile, tossing his paint cans aside. Carlos let go of the door and they all admired their work. They stopped when the other group piled in.

"Oh my God." Grace said "You beat us. How is this possible?"

"We're amazing." James said.

"So I guess you'll be packing your bags and heading back off to wherever you came from." Kendall glared at Tom.

"You may have won his time. But we'll get you some day." Tom said.

"Oooh, we're so scared." Carlos said sarcastically.

"Hey I'll beat you up shrimp." Frankie threatened him. Carlos quickly hid behind James. Logan motioned for them to go and James lifted Carlos into the ducts, then helped Logan.

"Let's go Kendall." James said. Kendall didn't say anything and turned around. Him and James got into the vent and closed it without saying anything more, leaving the other four standing there in awe.

Josh picked up a paint can. "We failed." He said. "I thought my plan would be accurate."

"We all did Josh." Grace said.

"WHAT!" they suddenly heard. They turned around and saw Mr. Bitters. "YOU FOUR ARE IN SUCH BIG TROUBLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a totally melodramatic, spy-like movie, kinda story and that totally rocked. Like they used teamwork to beat those jerks who were trying to take their title. I'm a genius. **

**Sooo…. WASN'T BIG TIME SINGLE AMAZING! Dudes my favorite part was Teenager Gustavo! "Everyone gets acne!" that was funny how he just randomly said that. And I also liked "ennie meanie miney blond." But when Logan ordered the chili cheese fries I thought that those would make Carlos happy but the delivery girl was the girl who broke his poor fragile heart. I thought it was awesome how Logan was like carrying the whole band on his shoulders and boy was Gustavo stupid to write a song like he did. I broke my heart to see James and Kendall and Carlos so sad but it was funny at the same time, oh Scott Fellows. And I swear it was so cute how Carlos likes puppet shows. They should've just let Logan do that to cheer him up instead of finding the girl, it would've been sooooo much easier! And you know what, I'd love to see Logan's puppet show. I'd appreciate his "art". I wanted to give them all a big hugs at the end of the episode.**


	42. Theme 42: Standing Still

**I find it odd that this was the chapter I've really wanted to write for a while but it was harder to write than I thought. It was almost torture but it's fun to picture Carlos in a sweater vest ^_^**

**Theme 42: Standing Still**

* * *

><p>Anyone who knew Carlos Garcia knew that the kid can't stand still for very long. It was a complete mystery as to why he'd never stand still up until he was six years old and diagnosed with ADHD. When he moved to L.A with his friends he was so relieved because there wasn't much need to stand still as much as he did in Minnesota. He didn't have to sit through long church receptions, he didn't have to go through seven hours of school, and he didn't have to go through long car rides. Instead he spent his days swimming, only going through 3 hours of school, and going down 'Swirly'. He didn't encounter a time he had to be so still until Gustavo announce they had to attend a fancy dinner party with some executives.<p>

"This dinner is _very important_!" Gustavo told them "You must be on your best behavior and dress in your best clothing. There is _no_ playing with food, _no _shouting, _no_ rude _or _crude jokes, _and_ you must show _good etiquette_! If you screw up you're fired!" he ordered.

"This dinner is really important guys." Kelly said.

"We won't let you down." Kendall promised them.

So the night of the dinner the four of them were getting ready in their apartment. "How do I look?" James asked Kendall. He wore a black blazer with a red tie, tan kakis, brown shoes and his hair was gelled up.

"You look fine." Kendall said.

"Thanks." James smiled then eyed Kendall's appearance. He was wearing a suit only with a green tie, that wasn't tied right, and his hair wasn't in any fancy position. "But you don't." Kendall gave him a confused look. "Come on," James rolled his eyes and shoved him into his room.

"What's wrong with how I look?" Kendall asked.

"First of all your tie is wrong." James said and retied it "And secondly your hair could look better." James grabbed a comb and a can of hair spray (or "gunk" as Kendall called it) and perfected Kendall's hair.

In the other room Logan was trying to help Carlos get ready. "Carlos you can't wear jeans and a hoodie to a dinner party." He said going through his closet to find Carlos something to borrow considering Carlos got grape juice on his one and only suit.

"I'm not going." Carlos murmured.

"What? You have to. Why not?" Logan asked as he laid out a couple attire choices and eyed an orange sweater.

"Because I'll screw it up." Carlos said. "Let's face it, it's impossible for me to sit still."

"Just do it. These things don't normally last longer than a couple hours." Logan said. Logan handed Carlos an outfit and said "Go change into these."

"I don't want to go I said." Carlos said.

"You have to." Logan insisted and tossed him the sweater vest. Carlos just stood up from his bed and attempted to walk away, he didn't get far because Logan grabbed him before he could get out the door.

Back in the other room James was just about finished 'gunking' Kendall's hair. "There, now you look presentable." James said. Kendall turned around and looked into the mirror behind him. He raised his hands to touch his hair then they were slapped away by James. "Don't touch it. It's a masterpiece." James said.

"Wow, I look like you." Kendall said.

"Thanks." James took that as a compliment. He eyed Kendall one more time then they heard Carlos yell. Both of them ran to the other room and saw Logan trying to stuff Carlos in a navy blue sweater vest over a blue button-up shirt.

"Woah! Woah! What's going on here?" James asked.

"Carlos doesn't want to go." Logan said buttoning the button Carlos undid.

"Carlos, you're going." James demanded and went to help. He didn't want to get fired.

"Logan we'll take it from here, you should go get ready." Kendall said. Logan nodded then grabbed his clothes and walked out to the bathroom.

Logan slipped out of his sweats and t-shirt and put on black corduroys, a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, a black vest, and black shoes. He looked spiffy. He just had to do his hair and he'd be done. He started his process and stared into the mirror, paying very close attention to his hair. He was interrupted when Kendall knocked on the door.

"Come on dude. The limo is here." He said.

"Okay." Logan said and opened the door. He saw Carlos was ready, but not happy about it, in his sweater vest and it seemed that James combed and gelled his hair. He too looked spiffy. They all went down stairs and got into the limo.

Gustavo and Kelly were dressed very well and they examined the four of them. "You're not fired yet." Gustavo said then signaled for the driver to go.

Carlos was so nervous on the way to the restaurant. He didn't want to embarrass Gustavo or insult the executives or get his friends fired. He didn't say anything on their way to the restaurant, he gave an occasional nod if the guys asked if he was okay but that was about it. "Remember what I told you because I'm not going over it again!" Gustavo barked when they pulled up to the restaurant.

"We're not going to ruin everything this time, we promise." Kendall said.

"Good, because if you do, you're fired." Gustavo said. The driver opened the car door and they all got out.

"You okay buddy?" James asked Carlos before entering the building.

"I'm fine." Carlos's voice cracked. James smiled and squeezed his shoulder to give him confidence, but it didn't help much. Carlos took a deep breath before they went in and they met up with the executives. Everyone shook hands and sat at their table.

Only twenty minutes after Carlos had sat down he was already fidgety. He watched as the adult drank their wine and Kendall, Logan and James sat there eating their entrees and drinking their water. He could feel himself starting to sweat, it wasn't even that hot in the restaurant. _I can't do this_ he thought to himself. He noticed that his feet were starting to kick and he didn't want to kick the executive across from him so he tried to stop. Carlos looked at his glass of water, it looked like so much fun to stir. It was getting so difficult to stay focused, and this was just the beginning.

Carlos leaned to his left and was about to tell James he had to go to the bathroom as an excuse to move around a little but before he could he was spoken to. "Carlos." Kelly said "didn't you have an idea the other day to get more publicity."

Carlos squirmed uncomfortably "Oh yeah, I-I thought we could find some dinosaurs and write 'Big Time Rush is awesome' or something like that." Everyone at the table stared at Carlos and he blushed. After he said it out loud it sounded stupid. _What am I thinking_ he thought _Dinosaurs will eat you before you can paint words on them._

"Dinosaurs don't exist anymore Carlos." Logan told him. Carlos's face got redder and he slouched in his chair.

"So anyways…" Gustavo changed to subject to distract from the stupid idea. Carlos looked at his watch and saw it was only 6:30. It was going to be such a long night.

A whole hour into the dinner and their food finally came. 'Food' was all Carlos could think of. He felt so hot and sweaty. He only said four things through whole hour and was resisting from playing with his entrée and squirming too much.

The waiter put the food in front of him and he looked at it. His food look a lot more playable than it did in the picture on the menu. He ordered some sorta fish, James said it'd taste a lot like fish sticks. Mashed potatoes were sitting next to the fish and had a small green leaf on it to make it look fancy. Carlos was never very good at eating mushed and mashed foods without making a mess. And then there were the carrot sticks. Carrots were the best foods to play with and sticking them in mashed potatoes were sooooo fun to him.

Carlos picked up the carrot stick and fought the urge to stick it up his nose and quickly stuffed a few in his mouth earning him more looks. "I'm really hungry." Carlos said nervously and started to slow down.

"Relax dude." James whispered to him "we're halfway there." Carlos took a deep breath and nodded his head. He grabbed his spoon and scooped up a spoon full of potatoes and put it in his mouth. _So far so good_ he thought. He kept eating the delicious potatoes in large spoonfuls, by force of habit, and soon his mouth was covered in potatoes.

"Pst, Carlos." Logan tapped his shoulder "You have food on your face." He handed him a napkin. Carlos took it and quickly wiped his face hoping no one besides Logan saw. Carlos just knew he'd screw things up any minute. He couldn't sit still any longer!

He tried to take his mind off moving so much and took a bite of the fish. He practically choked on the horrible taste. _This doesn't taste like fish sticks!_ He thought to himself. It tasted like a completely different fish and he could taste a bit of lemon, which he didn't think tasted so great with fish.

"This fish tastes awful." He whispered.

"Just eat it and get it over with." Logan whispered back. Carlos nodded and took another bite of the wretched fish. He never thought he'd see the day when he ate something he didn't like.

He finished his fish 45 minutes later and was so relieved when he did. The dinner was almost over, lucky for him, and the dessert finally came. _SUGAR! _The waiter put a small bowl of ice-cream with some chocolate syrup and a tiny little cherry and no sprinkles. _This is it? What an excuse of a sundae. _But ice-cream was ice-cream so he ate it. His first scoop finished off half the sundae, the next scoop he got a brain freeze. Carlos gripped his head and made a repulsive face.

"What's wrong with you?" Gustavo asked.

"Umm-I…brain freeze." Carlos said.

"Well stop making that face." He demanded. It took every muscle in his face to stop. His brain freeze went away and James gave his shoulder a squeeze again.

"We're almost done here. I can feel it." He assured Carlos. Carlos let out a whimper and tried to stay focused. He just wanted to be done. He had been sitting in the same spot for almost two whole hours, his butt was numb.

"It's been great doing business with you Gustavo." One of the executive said and shook his hand. Carlos's head jerked up, was this finally the end?

"Likewise." Gustavo said. Carlos saw Kendall, Logan and James stand up and he did the same. They each shook the executives' hands and Kelly led the four of them out of the restaurant.

"That wasn't so bad." Kendall said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself." Carlos said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I'm updating so late. I doubt anyone is up ^_^ You know, I think I'm getting better at making chapters longer!**

**Dudes the other day my bud told me about this thing called clever bot. You can type in anything and it responds and not like some sorta stupid answer like "Let's be friends" or "My name is Barbie" but actual things! It's so cool! Just Google "Clever Bot" and it should come up. It's fun to play with if you're bored. TRY IT! I dare you.**


	43. Theme 43: Dying

**Last night was interesting. Like I'm sure if you live near Pittsburgh or Atlanta you've heard of the Pirates vs. Braves game going 19 freakin' innings. I was watching the summery on Quick Pitch and, my God, I swear umpires are getting dumber by the day. The home plate umpire called the wrong call causing the Braves to win and when Clint Hurdle came out to argue, he was mad. I don't think his face has ever been so red. We're talking Gustavo mad. I like Clint Hurdle; it sucks for all of these managers and players that have to put up with these stupid umpires. **

**Anyway sorry for ranting... "Dying" is such a harsh theme. But it has to be done. It's going to be a sad one. Brace yourselves. Gonna do a little Logie angst here ;)**

**Theme 43: Dying.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys me and Logan are going to the salon for a while!" James told Kendall and Carlos, who were sitting on the couch. Carlos snickered and Logan nudged James's side.<p>

"I told you not to say we're going to the salon." Logan whispered. Logan secretly loved his hair, much like James did, but he didn't like to admit it.

"Have fun ladies," Kendall laughed, causing Carlos to tumble off the couch in laughter.

James and Logan both rolled their eyes and walked out the door. "Ignore them. They're jealous because their hair isn't as fabulous as ours." James said. They walked down the hall to the elevator and Logan pressed the lobby button.

"Well you don't have to directly tell them we're going to the salon. 'Salon' makes it sound like we're a couple of girls about ready to get our hair highlighted and our nails painted. You could've just said we're going to the barber." Logan said.

"Please, people who work in barber shops don't know a thing about hair, only beards." James said. They both stepped out of the elevator and across the lobby. They had to walk to the salon because Logan's car was busted and in the shop, and Kendall didn't trust anyone with his truck.

"Hey I know a short cut to the salon," James said. James grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him to a really long alley that didn't seem to have an end.

"What? Are you kidding me? I know that alley, it's dangerous." Logan said.

"But I made reservations with Julie at 1:30. If we don't go now then we'll be late and then we might have Pam doing our hair and she does not know how to use a pair of scissors the _right_ way." James said. Before Logan could get a single word in James grabbed his shirt and dragged him through.

"James let go of me!" Logan slapped away James hands "This alley is creepy and it doesn't look safe at all."

"I've been this way before Logan and look at me. Do I look like something mauled me? No I don't, see my face is still intact." James said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll go through the alley, but if anything happens to me then the blame is going to be on you and you'll owe me _big time_."

James smiled and led him through the alley. The alley looked completely abandoned. Mice and other little critters roamed through tin garbage cans, stray pets with rabies and other diseases were howling and yowling and just itching to spread their viruses. Scrap pieces of woods was falling from the buildings on the side and it was freaking Logan out. He watched as James walked through as if it were any other street. _Those hair spray fumes are getting to him._ Logan thought to himself.

A big chunk of wood fell in front of them and Logan jumped back. "James I'm telling you this isn't safe. One of us is going to get hurt."

"Don't be such a fuddy duddy Logie," James teased.

"I'm not being a 'fuddy duddy', I'm being realistic. I bet any minute one of those wooden boards will come crashing down on one of us." Logan nagged. James just looked at him with a blank stare, he hated when Logan started rambling on about stuff. Logan was so focused on lecturing James, and James was so not focused that neither of them noticed that a piece of wooden railing was starting to break away from some railing above. "I'm serious James! If we take one more step in this alley we're going to end up in the hospital. I'm turning around." Logan said. He turned around and took one step, then froze when he heard a loud cracking above. He looked up and saw the wood above falling. In the next split second it fell on him and he fell to the ground.

"Logan!" James squeaked and knelt down by Logan. He pushed off the piece of wood and saw Logan was passed out. His arm was in a sickly position and both his knees were gushing blood and he was covered in splinters. "Hey man, speak to me." James said, softly slapping his cheeks. James slipped his hands under Logan's back and legs and lifted him off of the ground. He started to run back the way they came from, making sure he didn't drop Logan. "Dude I'm so sorry." James said as he ran. He finally reached the end of the alley and set down Logan.

James wiped the blood off on his jeans and whipped out his cell phone and didn't know who to call first, the ambulance, Kendall and Carlos, or the salon to reschedule. He didn't have any time to think so he just dialed 911. "Hello 911, what is your emergency?" a lady asked.

"Hello, my name is James Diamond and my friend and I were walking to the salon when a big piece of wood fell on my friend."

"Okay what is her name?"

"Her? He's a dude, we're both dudes! Just because we're going to a salon doesn't mean we're girls!" James squeaked.

"Please calm down sir and tell me your friend's name and where you two are." She said.

James looked around "Ummm…we're on Sunset."

"Okay sir we'll have an ambulance come your way. Just sit tight."

"Thank you!" James said then hung up then dialed the salon.

"Hello, Helen's salon, how may I help you?" the lady asked.

"Hi Helen, it James Diamond." He said.

"Hello James." She said.

"Ummm… Logan and I aren't going to be able to make it today. Are there any more openings for this week?" he asked.

"I believe I can squeeze you two in for Friday at 1:00. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, it does. Thanks Helen." James said and hung up. He looked both ways and didn't see or hear the ambulance. He glanced down at Logan. It pained him to see Logan in that condition. He knelt down and grabbed the pale boy's wrist and place two fingers to feel for a pulse of some sort. He sighed a sigh of relief when he felt the pulse. He dropped Logan's wrist when he heard the ambulance.

"Over here!" he called to them. The ambulance pulled over and the paramedics piled out.

"Are you James Diamond?" One asked.

James nodded. "Yeah, my friend is hurt," he said.

"Okay, we'll get him to the hospital soon." The paramedic said then followed the other paramedics into the back where they loaded Logan. The ambulance took off and James leaned against the wall for a minute, and then remembered he forgot to call Kendall and Carlos.

James took out his phone again and dialed Kendall's cell. He waited anxiously for Kendall to pick up.

"Hello?" James heard.

"Carlos? What are you doing with Kendall's phone?" James asked.

"I took it," Carlos said.

"Carlos this isn't time for jokes! I need to talk to Kendall!"

"Okay." Carlos said. James heard Carlos call Kendall then he answered.

"Hey man, done at the salon already?" he teased.

"Kendall there isn't any time for jokes right now! Logan is in the hospital. Can you guys meet me at the hospital?"

"Woah, why is he in the hospital?" Kendall asked.

"I'll explain later. Just please meet me there!" James said then hung up.

He looked around. He knew the ambulance came from the East and that he was on Sunset Boulevard so the hospital was within walking distance. James quickly sprinted towards the hospital and didn't stop.

The hospital came into view five minutes later. Even though James wanted to stop he picked up his pace and ran inside. He saw the lady at the front desk but decided to wait for Kendall and Carlos. He knew they'd never let him in if he wasn't family, but Kendall was good at persuading people. James sat down and waited.

Finally Kendall and Carlos came racing through the door. "Dude, what the heck happened?" Kendall asked. James told him the whole story and Kendall did a face palm. "You idiot! I told you to stop going that way!" he yelled.

"Whatever just get us in so we can see him," James said. Kendall turned around and went to go talk to the lady at the desk.

"Is Logan dying?" Carlos asked James nervously.

"I don't know," James said.

"What are we going to do without him?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know that either," James said. James watched as Kendall tried to convince the desk lady to let them see Logan. Kendall came back and sat down next to them.

"She said they have to run some tests and operate on him before we can see him." Kendall said. James and Carlos both groaned. They hated to wait.

* * *

><p>Four hours of waiting in the waiting room. Carlos had fallen asleep, Kendall was board out of his mind, and James was anxious. They had to operate on Logan. He kept asking himself "What if there's some kind of complication?" "What if all goes wrong?" "What will we do if Logan is dying?" When the nurse came in and said they could see Logan, he was ridiculously nervous. Kendall shook Carlos away and they headed down the hall.<p>

Room 114 was the room Logan was in. Kendall opened the door and they saw Logan lying in the pale white bed. "Logie!" Carlos called and ran to the bed. He looked down and Logan eyes blinked open. "Logie are you dying?" Carlos asked.

Logan let out a weak chuckle. "No I'm not dying. Don't worry about me." He said weakly.

"What did the doctor say? Should I call my mom?" Kendall asked.

Logan coughed a bit. "Yeah, she should be here… where's James. I need to tell him something."

James approached the bed and looked down at Logan. "Hey, I'm really sorry about this." He said.

Logan turned his head towards him. "You owe me big time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hurray for not killing off the smart guy! Kinda reminds me of "Road to the Rockies" except Logan ended up in the hospital because of James, not a deer, this time. Oh Logan and his luck ^_^**

**Dudes there's this really awesome story by Anonymous Skrtle called "Protecting the Innocence." And it's like the best Carlos angst I've read in forever. It's awesome and I suggest you read it because it's that amazing. DO IT! I dare you.**


	44. Theme 44: Two Roads

**Who came up with all these themes? Seriously. Two Roads isn't a very good theme at all. I was debating where I should've asked my sister to do this one for me but I'm just going to make it short and get it over with.**

**B.T.W: I have never been to California so I'm just making up street names.**

**Theme 44: Two Roads**

* * *

><p>Kendall loaded two coolers full of soda and food into the back of his truck bed along with some other gear. "Kendall come on!" James called.<p>

"Okay, okay. I'm done loaded the back." Kendall said and went to take his spot in the driver's seat. "Who's ready for a road trip?" he asked, as he slammed the door. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were all going on a road trip to get away from the city for the day. Kendall was driving, James got the passenger's seat, Carlos and Logan got the two back seats and Carlos put his helmet in the middle.

"Me! I'm ready!" Carlos was the first to say.

"Yeah, let's hit the road already." Logan said. Kendall smiled and turned the key then they took off. Carlos grabbed a hand held video game from his backpack and Logan took out his book.

After an hour of driving things were quiet in the car. Logan had finished book, Carlos fell asleep and Kendall was just focusing on driving. James looked out the window. He saw a big tree, some grass, bushes… a big tree, some grass, bushes… a big tree, and then he realized something. "Kendall I think we've already gone this way," James said.

"No, the directions said to go this way," Kendall retorted.

"Yeah, but not twenty times. We're lost." James said.

"No we're not. I never get lost." Kendall retorted as he pulled over to the side of the dirt road.

"What about that time we were in the supermarket with your mom and you got us lost?" Logan asked. Kendall shot him a glare. "What? Just saying." Logan defended himself.

"You should put in a GPS." James suggested.

"No. Those things could screw us more than MapQuest. We could be lost in Maine because of a GPS. All I need are some simple direction and a map." Kendall said. He opened his glove box and searched for his map. "Where is my map anyway?"

"You gave it to Carlos to keep in his backpack." Logan reminded him. Kendall looked at Carlos and saw he had his bag under his seat

"Okay I'll just wake him up and ask him to give it to me." Kendall said.

"NO!" James and Logan shouted suddenly. "If you wake him up now then if he's waiting for us to figure out where to go then he might see a butterfly and run away with it." James said.

"I doubt that." Kendall said.

"It's happened before." James and Logan both said. Kendall sighed then looked for a way to get the bag from Carlos.

"James, pick him out of the truck so I can get the backpack." Kendall said. James shrugged and picked up Carlos, making it easier for Kendall to take the backpack from him.

"Okay where are we?" Kendall asked. He took a look at the map and put it on top of the hood of the truck.

"Umm…" James looked around "We are… around a bunch of ranches." He said.

Logan rolled his eyes and said "We passed Houston St. a while back," Logan said pointing to the street "I'm assuming we're around here," he pointed to a spot on the map.

"No I'm pretty sure we're here," Kendall pointed to another spot, left to Logan's spot.

"No, I said we just passed Houston St. that road isn't even close to Houston St.," Logan retorted.

"Yeah, but we passed it a while ago. We're probably over here by now." Kendall argued.

"Guys just pick a road," James said, as he buckled Carlos back in the truck.

"What road do you think we're on James?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to the roads we went on." James said.

"Well pick one of these roads," Kendall said. James looked at the map and thought for a minute.

"I bet we're on the one Logan is pointing to," James said. Logan smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, we should get Carlos's opinion on this too," Kendall said. He went around to the backseat getting Carlos's opinion.

"Wait! Kendall!" James and Logan yelled, but it was too late, Kendall had already shook Carlos awake.

"What?" Carlos asked tiredly.

"Where do you think we are on the map? Do you think we're here?" he pointed to his spot on the map "Or here," Then he pointed to Logan's spot.

Carlos looked at the map for a minute and pointed to Logan's spot on the map. "We're here," He said.

"What makes you think we're there?" Kendall asked.

"It's on the right. The right way is always the right way to go." Carlos said.

"How'd you come up with that theory?" Logan asked.

"I right with my right hand, so that means it's always the way to go," Carlos said.

Logan deviously smiled at Kendall "Three against one. We're on the road I said we're on." Kendall groaned. He hated being wrong.

"So where do we go now?" James asked.

"Let me look at the map," Carlos said, about to unbuckle himself and jump out of the truck.

"No, wait in the truck." Kendall said, Carlos screwing them up was the last thing he wanted. Carlos sighed and took his hand away from the buckle and waited for them to figure out a way to go.

Five minutes later Kendall and Logan were still trying to figure out which road was the best road to get back to town. James was standing off to the side, waiting for them to get into a big argument and needed his help. Carlos was still waiting for them in the truck, he was so board. Carlos had picked up Logan's book and scanned through it. To his dismay, there were no pictures. Carlos tossed the book back in Logan's seat and looked out the window.

"Oh my God, look at the butterfly!" Carlos exclaimed and quickly unbuckled his seat belt.

As he was about to get out and chase it the other three shouted "Stay in the car Carlos!" he winced at their loud voices and sat back in his seat. He was so board.

"Okay, I think we've finally got this," Logan said.

"Yeah me too," Kendall said and folded up the map. "Let's go. Mom has probably already started dinner." Kendall tossed the map inside the car and Logan and James got in too. Kendall turned his key and they went back home the way Logan suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: … Pretty dull chapter really. The 100 themes challenge is A LOT harder than you may think. Like think of how hard it is then times is by 10. But there are fun themes. Like I can't wait to do theme 48, 61, 72, 73, and 96 those will be fabulous. **

**Dudes I cannot wait for Sunday for 2 reasons. Reason 1 is because I'm going to see BTR in concert at my favoritest theme park with my buds. And reason 2 is because Sunday at 4:00 (Eastern Time) the trading dead line in the MLB will be OVER. only 3 more days ^_^**


	45. Theme 45: Illusion

**OH MY GOD GUYS I AM FREAKING OUT! AAAAH! I JUST NEED IT TO BE JULY 31****ST**** NOW BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE ALL OF THESE TRADING RUMORS! Every freaking day another team has interest in Ubaldo Jimenez. The Indians, Red Sox, Reds, Yankees, and now to Tigers. He's my favorite pitcher, I don't want him to be traded! **

**Theme 45: Illusion**

* * *

><p>Carlos was searching the kitchen for food one afternoon. He was so hungry because no one had fed him all day. He was digging through the freezer, looking for corndogs. None left. He irritably groaned and shut the freezer to look for leftover corndogs. He pushed aside the very few items in the refrigerator and found a plate of corndogs that he totally forgot about. He wasn't exactly sure how long ago he put them in there, but a corndog was a corndog to Carlos.<p>

"Awesome," Carlos smiled and took it out. He stuck it in the microwave. He watched as it spun around in the microwave and licked his chops. He loved corndogs so much.

The microwaved beeped and he took the plate out, almost dropping it when he felt how hot it was. He sat down at the bar with his corndogs and took a big bite out of the first one. It tasted so odd, but Carlos didn't care and kept eating them.

An hour later Carlos was lying on the couch gripping his dizzy head. James and Kendall came through the door carrying grocery bags. "Hey Carlos want corndogs?" James asked and pulled out a new box of frozen corndogs.

"YES!" he shouted and forgot about his dizzy head.

"Okay, just give me a minute to cook them." James said and dumped a few on a pan, then stuck them in the oven. When they were done Carlos picked up one.

"Finally!" he said. As he was about to take a bite he could've sworn he heard his corndog say _Don't eat me, please!_

"What?" Carlos whispered.

_Please don't eat me! I'm too young to die!_

"Woah, you can talk." Carlos said.

"Carlos, I am fully aware that I can talk." James said from the kitchen "And so can you, and Kendall, and Logan too." Carlos didn't pay any attention and looked at his corndog.

_I'll be your best friend! Just please don't eat me!_

"Okay, okay. I won't eat you." Carlos whispered. He looked into the kitchen and saw Kendall and James packing away the groceries. "I won't let anyone eat you." He said then he went into his room.

"How'd you learn how to talk?" he asked the corndog.

_Every corndog can talk. _

"But I've never heard them before."

_Perhaps you weren't listening hard enough._

Carlos gasped. "I probably wasn't!" he exclaimed "I always just ate them right away, when I shouldn't have, because corndogs have hearts."

_Of course we do._

Carlos's face lit up. "I bet Kendall, James, and Logan would be happy to meet you," he said. Carlos stood up and opened the bedroom door.

He went into the living room where Kendall and James were sitting on the couch and he saw Logan was back from the library "Hey guys, I want you guys to meet someone!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Who," Kendall asked, looking around the room for a person.

"My corndog," Carlos smiled.

"What?" Kendall, James and Logan asked simultaneously.

"Did you guys know corndogs could talk?" he asked.

"No, we didn't, because they can't talk." Kendall said.

"Are you feeling okay man?" James asked.

"Corndogs can too talk!" Carlos retorted. He held up his corndog to show his friends "Just listen to it," Everyone was silent to hear Carlos's corndog.

"Carlos it's no-"

"SHH!" Carlos cut Kendall off. "Listen," they listened for another minute then suddenly Carlos laughed hysterically. "That's a funny joke Corndog. You should be a comedian." He laughed.

"Carlos are you okay?" Logan asked, as he stood up to feel Carlos's forehead "Did you eat something weird today, because your head is a little warm."

"There was hardly any food in the place all day so I just ate some corndogs," Carlos said. "Sorry Corndog," He apologized.

"Wait, we didn't bring home any corndogs until we came home." Kendall said.

"There were some leftovers in the fridge though." Carlos said.

James, Logan and Kendall then figured out that the corndogs Carlos got a hold of were obviously rotten. "Carlos I think those corndogs you ate were spoiled. Maybe you should lie down for a while." Logan said.

"Please, I'm not sick. Just ask Corndog." Carlos held the corndog out for Logan to hear it talk for a second. "See, corndog doesn't think I'm sick. Let's listen to Corndog."

Logan slowly took the corndog from Carlos. "Dude maybe you should cool down and take a bath." He said.

"Can Corndog come with me?" Carlos asked.

"Sure…" Logan said slowly "Kendall run a bath." Logan said. Kendall nodded and ran to the bathroom.

Carlos laughed again and took his corndog back. "Did you hear that? Corndog tells the best jokes." He said and walked to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the guys were just waiting for Carlos to come out while watching 'That '70's Show'. They laughed when Red creatively threated Eric, then they heard Carlos shout "AYE AYE CAPTIN!" from the bathroom. They each exchanged glances then James got up to check on Carlos.<p>

He opened the door and saw Carlos splashing around in a ton of soap and suds. "James! Stop there! You're going to fall off the plank!"

"What?" James asked.

"You're standing on the edge of the ship's plank James. Just back off slowly." Carlos said.

"We're not on a pirate ship Carlos." James said.

"Well you're about to end up in the ocean if you take another step forward." Carlos said. James rolled his eyes and walked to the tub. "NOOO! JAMES!" he looked down to the floor as if it was the ocean.

James grabbed a towel from the rack and held it out. "Get out," He said.

"But I don't want to fall into the ocean too!" Carlos called to the floor. He put one hand on his head and tried to ignore the dizziness.

"I'm not in the ocean," James said. He sighed and decided Carlos wasn't going to get out so he'd have to do something drastic. He closed his eyes and wrapped the towel around Carlos the best he could with shut eyes.

"Woah! Help me Captain Corndog!" Carlos shouted to the corndog that was left on the counter. James ignored it and carried him out of the bathroom.

Carlos was imagining things again. He thought a sea monster had taken him away from his pirate ship and the captain of the ship was his talking corndog.

James walked through the living room with Carlos struggling to get away from his grasp, earning odd looks from Kendall and Logan. "He won't stop hallucinating," James said then disappeared into the room he shared with Carlos. He came out seconds later and asked "What should we do with him?"

"He'll probably get dressed himself then he should rest for a while," Logan said. Logan stood up and went to grab a washcloth. "A moist washcloth on his head will probably cool him down a bit,"

* * *

><p>An hour later Kendall, Logan and James were standing around Carlos's bed, he was had been taking a nap.<p>

"Carlos, wake up," Kendall said, shaking his shoulders. James took the washcloth from his head, as Carlos's eyes slowly opened.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Fine," Carlos simply said.

Logan held up a corndog. "Can this corndog talk?" he asked.

Carlos took a minute to listen to the corndog, then his face fell. "No," he sadly said.

"I think you're better," Logan said.

"Next time you find corndogs in the back of the fridge, just throw them out," James said.

"No promises."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, honestly I have no idea if bad corndogs can make you hallucinate but let's pretend here. Pretending makes everything fun ^_^ I gotta thank my bud Eli for helping me out with this. We thought it'd be perfect for Carlos. This chapter was so demented =) my sister said Carlos was like a Schizophrenic person. I honestly don't know what that is but it sounds funny.**


	46. Theme 46: Family

**='( It's official. Ubaldo Jimenez is done as a Rockie. It's so sad. When I heard the news I honestly just cried because I loved him as a Colorado Rockie. It's going to be hard to see him in another jersey. He's going to make his debut as an Indian on Friday and I don't wanna watch it cuz it'll be too sad. **

**Theme 46: Family**

* * *

><p>Poor Logan, poor homesick Logan. Logan was just sitting in the lobby, waiting, and was thinking about how tired he was of Los Angeles and how he missed the white snowy winters in Minnesota, the familiar scent of the local library, his cat Thomas, and most of all his family. Every year, around this time of year, his parents would host a 'Mitchel family reunion' and this was the first year he was going to miss it.<p>

He loved his family reunion. He loved seeing all of his family and hearing about what was happening with the Mitchels, weddings, funerals, births, etc. He got along well with his family too, even the grumpy grandparents.

He remembered the delicious banana bread his grandmother would bring every year to dinner and how he'd be the first to get a slice every time. His mom would always tell him he was eating too much and take the plate of bread from him though.

He loved hearing about his Grand dad's stories as a paleontologist. He and all of his cousins would gather around after dinner to hear about the stories. It was always awkward sitting on the floor with his grandfather in his rocking chair surrounded by all of his younger cousins, but totally worth it. He was wondering what stories his Grand dad was telling this year.

He didn't really miss his Great Aunt Katrina though or his cousin Suzie. Whenever he walked into the same room when his great aunt was already in the room she immediately pinches his cheeks so hard and go on for a few minutes about how cute he was, when he was younger, and in recent years how smart he was and accomplished him school, it always left a couple big red marks on his face. And as for Cousin Suzie, well she was a pain in Logan's butt. The girl would never shut her mouth and would talk about the most tedious of things. There were times when Logan just wanted to take a roll of duct tape and tape her mouth shut. Not even a group of crickets made as much pointless noise as Suzie did.

Then there was his little cousin Ryan, who he was super close to. Ever since the day Ryan was born Logan had been close to him. Logan knew that this year he would've been four years old, he likes to slide down slides, swim, he's just learning how to play hockey, and he loves everything about life. Logan always assumed like liked Ryan so much because the way he acts and the way he looks at life reminds him so much of Carlos.

His uncle served in Iraq for two years and he had a really strong personality. He also was hard headed from what his dad told him. For as long as he could remember, every year at these reunions and at Thanksgiving his dad and his uncle would fight about something. His dad normally had the logic side and his uncle had the witty side. He understood where he got logic fighting from because their fights would slightly mirror his fights with Kendall

There was also his other cousin Britney. Britney, in his opinion, was absolutely gorgeous. She worked her butt off to make sure she looked good too. In all of her fifteen years she never went a day without making sure she looked fabulous. Logan always laughed at the thought that two people, who never met, could be so much like each other, such as Britney and James.

Then finally he missed his parents. His mom and dad were everything to him. His mother worked hard to make sure that Logan was fed, sheltered, well-educated and had a clean environment to live in. Logan would do anything for his mom, even though he was a little embarrassed to say it out loud.

And then his dad was his role model. He was the one who got him interested in being a doctor when he was five. He remembered his dad telling him about mental stuff he worked with as a psychologist and Logan loved all the big words and his daddy helped him look all the big words up, which soon got him interested in being a doctor.

Logan came out of this thought when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He took his phone out and looked at the text James had sent him

_Finally got Carlos in sweater vest. Meet you in lobby in 5 mins. Can't wait for dinner w/ Mama Knight&Katie._

_~James_

Logan smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. He missed his family and loved them so much, but he loved his California family too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How's that for a cheesy ending? Yeah, that's right I used the 'Carlos in a sweater vest' thing again, cuz I'm amazing! Sorry it's so short and I haven't updated in a few days but this was harder than I thought and my original idea sucked once I typed it out.**

**Well besides the Jimenez trade (people are calling it a blockbuster) my weekend was pretty sick. I got to see BTR in concert on Sunday and they rocked! I'm not gonna take a whole chunk of time to put in in an A/N though so if you care to hear about it PM me and I'd be psyched to tell you about it ^_^ **


	47. Theme 47: Creation

**This idea came to me very slowly, but then I thought of Big Time Pranks and I got a cool idea. At least it's cool for now, who knows what I'll think about it when I put it in words. I can use Mrs. Knight and a bit of Katie in this story ^_^**

**Theme 47: Creation**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen one afternoon, making four sandwiches for her four boys who would be back from school any minute. Two ham and cheese sandwiches for James and Kendall, a Turkey one for Logan, and PB&amp;J with no crust for Carlos. She knew better than to make one for Katie, who insisted on making her own sandwiches.<p>

At exactly 12:30 the front door swung open revealing the boys and Katie, each of them holding art projects from school. Katie's was just a picture of Dak Zevon colored with pastels, and then there were the guys' project. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were all trying to stuff a giant Popsicle stick castle-looking-thing through the door.

"WHY ISN'T IT GOING THROUGH?" James asked.

"It's too big!" Logan said "I told you guys we shouldn't have made it so big!"

In the process of trying to stick the castle-like-thing through the door tons of glitter, stickers, plastic gems, beads, pipe cleaners, sequins, basically anything you could find in an art room, were falling off it.

"T-turn it to the right!" Kendall ordered, trying to make things less confusing. Kendall and Logan, who were inside the apartment trying to get it through, went to their left, and Carlos and James, on the other side, turned it to their right only to cause more confusion.

"I said to the right guys!" Kendall said.

"We did go to the right." Carlos said.

"He meant _our_ right." Logan said.

"Okay, let's try again." James said "To the right." So they tried again and twisted the castle-like-thing through the door and the four of them made it safely in their apartment without harming themselves or the project.

"YES!" they shouted and set it down on the floor.

"What's this?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Our art project." Carlos said with a cheeky smile.

"For art Mrs. Collins asked us to make what we saw our future being so it was James's idea to make a mansion." Kendall said.

"We're gonna be rich someday!" James said.

Mrs. Knight looked at their project and then out the hall. She saw a long, long trail of art supplies from the big pile in her front door and turned the corner, probably to the elevator, and from their class room. Mrs. Knight sighed at the familiar sight and looked at their project. "It's lovely boys." She said in a motherly way.

They guys smiled and went to put it in James and Carlos's room, only to be stopped by another door frame. "To the right guys!" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight shook her head, this wasn't the first time the boys brought home something covered in glue, sequins, glitter and all that stuff. Kendall and his friends have been making the craziest things ever since they were just starting school. Mrs. Knight remembered the first project the four of them made together in kindergarten.

* * *

><p>"<em>MOMMY WANNA SEE WHAT I MADE!" Little Kendall shouted, while attempting to haul in a big thing of what looked like paper Mache. <em>

"_What's that sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked._

"_A hockey player!" the boy eagerly said. Mrs. Knight looked at the big ball dropping dried glue, glitter, fake gems, and pipe cleaners._

"_It's beautiful sweetie." Mrs. Knight said. The boy giggled in excitement and scrambled upstairs to take his mess, or 'hockey player', to his room._

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight knew that Kendall had artistic potential, like Katie, he just would rather make balls of art supplies instead. Even the creations that made sense only made a little sense, like their crown and rule book they used for their annual prank war.<p>

She never really imagined that someone with the culinary artistic talent that Logan had could be so terrible in art class. She's seen Logan make better mansions made completely of food than the heap of junk they always managed to fit through the front door.

James and Carlos though, they were a different story. They enjoyed doing any art project, as long as they could just glue a bunch of stuff together. Their hands normally were the ones to be covered with dried up glue, glitter, sequins, and stickers. They like things that shine brightly.

When the four boys came out of the room completely covered in the remainders of their 'mansion'. Popsicle sticks, glitter, stickers, pipe cleaners and some tissue paper covered their faces and bodies and they themselves looked like many of their creations.

"Ready for lunch?" Mrs. Knight asked setting their plates on the bar.

"Yes!" the four of them shouted and found their usual sandwiches. Each of them took a seat and scarfed down their sandwiches. Every few seconds they were picking out the art supplies that were shedding off onto their food, sometimes they were even picking it of their tongues. Mrs. Knight laughed and went to get the vacuum to clean up the boys' mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another short one, I'm sorry! But the next chapter is one I've REALLY wanted to do for a LONG time and I wanna get started on it like RIGHT NOW! I know it's not smart to rush through things but I think that this turned out awesome even thought I did rush it a little ^_^ **

**And one more thing. If you read "Road to the Rockies" then I believe you know that in May me and LaurenNicole97 had a little baseball bet. Well the Phillies are playing the Rockies again and we have another bet =D but this time it's whoever takes the series! So far the Philles won game 1 of a 3 game series but I bet the Rox will get the next 2 games! **


	48. Theme 48: Childhood

**Okay so today the Phillies swept the Rockies in the 3 game series so LaurenNicole97 won the bet and she sent me her request for a one-shot. I was hoping Jason Giambi would be in the series cuz last time he faced Kyle Kendrick he hit 3 home runs in one game but he was on the DL with a bad quad *sigh*. **

**This is probably gonna be the cutest thing I'm ever gonna write! It's super sweet and I got the idea after BTBreak Up when Logan was trying to take Carlos's helmet. It's gonna be a super cute Cargan-y friendship chapter. We're talkin' OODLES of cuteness!**

**Theme 48: Childhood**

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the apartment one evening, after spending a couple hours at the library, to find Kendall and James on the couch and Carlos asleep in James's lap and "Tuff Puppy" was playing on the TV.<p>

"Hey guys," Logan said.

Kendall and James both looked up and whispered "Hey,"

"What's wrong with Carlos?" Logan asked. Normally Carlos only sat in James's lap and fell asleep early because he was upset or managed to hurt himself again.

"Nothing," James said "He just wanted to sit in my lap and he fell asleep a few minutes ago,"

"Huh…" Logan huffed; he thought it was rather odd of Carlos to just want to sit in James's lap for no reason. It didn't happen too often. He shrugged and sat next to Kendall.

The four of them were there for a while, silently watching the meaningless cartoon, until James spoke up. "I think I'm going to put Carlos in bed," He said and lifted him up, and then carried him to their room.

* * *

><p>Next morning each of the guys were eating their breakfast at the table. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were all eating toaster waffles and James wanted to make his own omelet.<p>

"Carlos you have a ton of syrup on your face," Logan said, handing him a napkin. Carlos took it but set it down by his plate and ignored it. "Dude you're supposed to clean your face with the napkin," Logan said.

"But I don't need it," Carlos said.

"Yeah, you kinda do." Logan said giving it to him again.

Once again Carlos ignored it. "I don't need it." He said again and took another bite of his breakfast.

Logan rolled his eyes and gave up with the napkin. "God, you eat like a child," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Later that day James and Logan were hanging around the pool, checking out girls.<p>

"Hey James," Logan suddenly said "Have you noticed that Carlos has been acting a little more childish than usual?" he asked.

"How so?" James asked, not taking his eyes off of one girl.

"Well the other night when he just, out of nowhere, wanted to sit in your lap."

"Whatever makes him comfortable," James said.

"But he's almost seventeen. There's something going on with him, I'm almost sure of it." Logan said

"Just ask him about it later…" James trailed off when a girl winked at him "Catch ya later Loganator." And he was off. Logan thought about it for a minute and then decided he should ask Carlos about it.

Logan went upstairs to the apartment and found Carlos in his room. He was lying on his stomach on the bed and his arm hung over the side, slowly moving rolling around his helmet on the floor, looking either extremely board or deep in thought. "Hey what's up Carlos," Logan asked, as he came in.

Carlos looked up and saw Logan walk in then tried to look like he had been perky for a while. "Just playing with Helmet," He said.

"Oh, for a second there you seemed kinda down," Logan said.

Carlos quickly shook his head and made his what-are-you-talking-about look. "Nope!" he exclaimed "I'm not down. I'm up!"

"Okay," Logan said then sat on the bed, by Carlos's feet. "Hey man I have to ask you a question."

"What?" Carlos asked and sat up.

"Well you've been acting a little more childish than usual lately. What's up with that?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, pretending he had no clue what Logan was talking about.

"I mean exactly what I said, you've been a little clingier, and you've been more dependent on James a little more than usual. What's up with that?" Logan said.

Carlos just shrugged. "I haven't been acting that childish." He murmured.

"Well dude, don't you think you're a little old for sitting in James's lap, or having one of us carry you to bed? And I don't see too many teenagers wearing footy pajamas or playing with as many toys as you do." Logan said "And what about your silly helmet? I don't get why you need it all the time. It's not very mature to carry around something all the time for security. You're going to be seventeen in a few months, don't you think it's about time to start growing up?" Logan stopped rambling when he noticed Carlos was starting to sniffle, then sniffling turned into whimpering. "Are you okay?" Logan asked.

Carlos shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No, I'm not." He whispered hoarsely.

"Look man I didn't mean to insult your helmet," Logan said putting his hand on Carlos's shoulder.

Carlos shook his head again. "It's not that," tears were starting to run down his cheeks.

"Carlos just tell me what's going on," Logan said.

"No," Carlos refused.

"Dude you can tell me anything," Logan assured him. He look Carlos's chin and made Carlos look him in the eyes. It practically broke Logan heart to see Carlos crying.

"I'm scared Logie." Carlos finally confessed "I'm scared of growing up." He broke down and ripped away his gaze from Logan. "I don't want to give up my childhood yet."

Logan had heard of Gerascophobia before he never thought that one of his best friends would actually have it. He would've thought that since Carlos had been the youngest of practically everything, his family, their little group, their grade, he would've thought that he would've been thrilled to grow up. "It's okay Carlos," Logan said.

"No it's not." Carlos cried "I don't know how to stop growing up. I don't want to be an adult because I won't know what to do."

Logan felt guilty and pulled Carlos into his embrace and the troubled boy cried into his shoulder. "I jus-I just want to st-ay a kid," Carlos cried. He was starting to hiccup.

"Relax Carlos." Logan tried to calm him down after starting the whole situation. "Carlos you don't have to grow up now." Logan assured him.

"B-but I wil-l soon an-and I don't know what t-a do," He cried.

"Carlos, it's going to be okay," Logan tried to assure him. Carlos didn't answer and kept crying, and crying until his sobs were just small whimpers and the occasional sniffle.

"Are you okay Carlitos?" Logan asked in a concerned tone. He felt Carlos shake his head against his chest. He rubbed Carlos's shoulders and said "I'm sorry buddy. I didn't know you were Gerascophobic."

"S'o-kay," Carlos hiccupped quietly. Logan smiled and wiped his eyes with a tissue.

"Hey guys, food's on the table!" they heard Kendall shout from the other room.

"Do you feel like eating?" Logan asked.

"What kinda question is that?" Carlos asked. Logan smiled and they both went to go eat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEEEEEEEEE! I LOVED WRITING THAT! Didn't that just touch your heart? And yeah that last remark Carlos said was obviously from BTSingle just cuz it seemed like a good time to use it ^_^ Next I'm going to get started on that one-shot for LaurenNicole97 and the Phillies. The Rockies will get the Phillies next time though ;)**


	49. Theme 49: Stripes

**Has anyone noticed the serious lack of stories being updated the past few days? I'm not sure how many stories were updated for other people but I've only gotten like 5 updates in the past 4 or 5 days. It's like the whole BTR archive is on vacation.**

**Theme 49: Stripes**

* * *

><p>"GUYS!" Logan shouted one evening when he came through the door "YOU WON'T BELIEVE THE OFFER I JUST GOT!"<p>

James, Kendall and Carlos all looked at him from the couch. "Camille took you back?" Carlos asked, earning a slap upside the helmet by Kendall.

Logan ignored Carlos's comment and took a seat next to Kendall on the couch and a big giddy smile spread across his face. "You guys know how the PalmWoods has an annual doctors' convention right?" he asked.

"Yeah," the other three said.

"Well, one of the pediatricians asked if I wanted to be his assistant. He said I can start tomorrow." Logan said.

"That's awesome man," James said and high-fived him.

"So you're working with kids?" Kendall laughed. Logan nodded "Try not to scare them." Kendall said.

"Hey," Logan said "I'm great with kids. I just have to occupy them, like your mom always says."

"But last time you did you scared the little boy away," Carlos said.

"Well that a while ago. I'll just come up with something to occupy the kids." Logan said.

"Like what?" Kendall asked.

Logan was silent for a minute. "I'll come up with something." He said then went off to his room and locked the door.

Logan took a seat at his desk and looked around his room. Most of the toys they kept in the apartment were Carlos's, and those were strictly his, so he'd have to make his own toy. He looked towards his dresser and saw a sock hanging out of Kendall's dresser and got an idea. He was going to make a sock puppet.

Logan grabbed the sock that was sloppily hanging out of the dresser and took it back to his desk. He took a look at it and tried to decide what kind of puppet he could make out of a plain white sock. He thought for a minute then opened one of the drawers at his desk and pulled out a black sharpie. Logan started to draw some stripes on the sides then there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Kendall's muffled voice was heard from the other side "I need to sleep too you know."

"Sleep on the couch of something. I'm busy." Logan said. He heard Kendall angrily moan from outside the door and no response. He went back to carefully drawing stripes on the sock, making sure they were perfect.

A couple hours later he finished perfecting the stripes then noticed it needed eyes, ears and arms. He looked around the room again and couldn't find anything to use so he decided to go into Mrs. Knight's room to get her sewing kit. He opened the door and slowly and quietly maneuvered through the living room and past Kendall, who was sleeping on the couch. He opened the bedroom where Mrs. Knight slept and grabbed the sewing kit, under the rocking chair, and went back to his room without waking anyone up. Once again he sat at his desk and finished his puppet.

Next morning Logan woke up to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing in his ear. He fell out of his chair and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Logan stood up and picked up the sock puppet he made last night. He thought it was a good looking zebra. The eyes were sewed on perfectly, the pipe cleaner hands were as decent as pipe cleaner hands could possibly be, and the stripes were perfect. He smiled and quickly threw on some clothes then picked up his zebra to show the guys.

"Hey guys," Logan said.

"Hey," the other three responded.

"Get a good night's sleep?" Kendall asked, but before Logan could answer Kendall bitterly said "I didn't because I had to sleep on the couch, which, by the way, isn't comfortable."

"He's in a bad mood." Carlos said. Logan nodded and sat down.

"I have a brilliant plan." Logan said holding up his sock puppet.

James and Kendall gave him confused looks while a big smile spread across Carlos's. "What is that?" James asked.

"What does it look like? It's a sock puppet to entertain the kids today. His name is Stripes." Logan said.

"Make him talk." Carlos laughed.

"Hello Carlos." Logan made the puppet say, causing Carlos to laugh harder.

"Good luck not scaring kids with that thing." James said. Logan scowled at him then his wrist watch beeped telling him it was time to go.

"See you guys later," Logan said then him and his sock puppet left.

* * *

><p>Logan met Dr. Braun at the pediatrician clinic and was just waiting in the break room to see him.<p>

"Hello Logan," the doctor greeted him.

"Hello Dr. Braun. It's so exciting being your assistant today." Logan said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." The doctor said "Follow me to see our first patient." Logan's smile got bigger and he excitedly followed Dr. Braun into a cute little room with pictures of animals and toys were scatters across a counter. A little boy was sitting on top of the table and his mother was sitting in a chair, reading a parents' magazine.

"Hello Mrs. Black, I'm Dr. Braun and this is my assistant Logan." They both shook the lady's hand. "And you must be Billy." He said to the boy with a smile.

"Yes," the little boy said.

"Okay Billy, today we're just going to make sure you're healthy. Logan can you hand me the blood pressure meter?"

"Sure," Logan said and dug around in the bag of doctor utensils. "Here you go," he said as he handed him the instrument.

Logan paid close attention to everything Dr. Braun was doing. He took mental notes of how he was using his tools and interacting with the patient. He also made sure Dr. Braun had all of his instruments. He also observed every once in a while what Dr. Braun was writing down.

"I'll be right back," the doctor said after an hour of looking at how healthy Billy was. Dr. Braun bent down to Logan's ear and whispered "I'm going to get his shot, keep him busy for a minute or two."

Logan nodded and thought this was the perfect chance to use Stripes. "Hey Billy," Logan said and approached the boy.

"Hi," he said with enthusiasm.

"Want to meet someone special?" Logan asked.

"Okay!" the boy said.

Logan pulled the sock puppet out from behind his back and used his goofy puppet voice. "Hi Billy!" the little boy giggled "How are you today?"

"Good," the boy giggled.

"Well your day is about to get better Billy, want to know why?"

"Why?" Billy asked.

"You're going to get a shot today?" 'Stripes' said excitedly.

Billy's smiled quickly faded away and tears started to run down the boys cheeks. "What?" the boy cried. His mom looked up from his magazine.

"Aren't you excited to get a shot?" Logan asked in his normal voice. As a kid he loved getting shots, they made him feel healthy and to top it off he always got a sugar free sucker and a sticker.

"I don't wanna shot!" the boy cried. His mom put down her magazine and went to hug Billy as he started to cry harder.

Billy tried to squirm out of him mommy's grasp and Logan was waving Stripes in his face trying to calm him down. Dr. Braun soon came back with the needle and saw the chaos going on in the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked Logan.

"Just give him the shot now!" Billy's mom ordered.

Eventually Dr. Braun got the shot injected into the little boy and he got his sugar free sucker and a sticker, but he wasn't happy about it. Billy and his mom both left the doctor's office.

"So, how'd I do?" Logan asked when he was with Dr. Braun in the break room.

"Logan, maybe you aren't ready to assist a pediatrician." Dr. Braun tried to break the new to Logan easily "I think you should be done for the day."

"Oh, okay." Logan said then exited the room and went outside. He walked to his car and drove home.

When he got home the guys were all watching TV on the couch, being lazy bums. "You're home early," James said.

"Yup," Logan said and hung out his coat.

"So what happened?" Kendall asked.

"Stripes ended up scaring a kid instead of making him happy." Logan said and plopped down next to Kendall.

"That sucks," James said. Logan rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He was so frustrated.

"Well if you can't be a pediatrician then you can always be a dentist Logie," Carlos said "They're made to scare kids." Kendall slapped Carlos upside the helmet again "What? I'm just saying."

"You'll get it next time buddy," Kendall rested his hand on Logan shoulders.

"For the kids' sake I hope so." James said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL that was fun! My sister helped me out with that cuz "Stripes" is such an incredibly hard theme. I seriously spent I think 2 days thinking about it until I asked my sister for help. **


	50. Theme 50: Breaking the Rules

***Plays "Halfway There"* OH! HALFWAY DONE WITH THE THEMES! THEME 50 BABY! But sadly I start school on August 17****th**** so I'm not so sure I'll be able to finish before school starts. I can still try though haha ^_^**

**Theme 50: Breaking the Rules**

* * *

><p>Another day off for the Big Time Rush boys and they were stuck inside their apartment because the pool was closed and it was too hot to go to the park. "Guys I wanna do something today!" Carlos complained and sat on the couch upside down.<p>

"Just watch TV or go on the internet or something." Logan said from the kitchen, where he was perfecting his ranch made completely out of food.

"But there's nothing on TV and James and Kendall have the only two laptops in the apartment." Carlos complained. Logan sighed and continued on working on his little rancher man made of cheese.

"Hey, do you guys think Big Time Rush needs more publicity?" James suddenly asked "I've been searching for "Big Time Rush" on the internet all day and hardly found anything."

"Relax James." Kendall said

"But how can I? We've gone on a six week tour and released an album. How could we not be being mobbed by a ton of girls right now?"

"James, just let things go at its own pace." Logan said.

James groaned and kept searching, and then he got an idea. "Hey guys maybe was can come up with our own ways to get publicity."

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"Like, maybe we can go by Sunset, find a billboard and paint 'BTR is awesome' on it." James suggested.

"You mean vandalize?" Logan asked. James nodded "That's illegal."

"Actually, it's only illegal if we get caught." Kendall said.

"Don't tell me you're going to do it," Logan sighed.

"Well we do have a few un-used spray cans and we could use the publicity." Kendall said sheepishly.

"Guys!" Logan shouted.

"And Gustavo and Griffin would be really happy if we got more publicity!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Guys! It's illegal!" Logan scolded.

"But we've done a ton of thing we weren't supposed to do around the PalmWoods and back in Minnesota and we hardly ever get caught." Kendall said.

"But what if we get caught this time?" Logan asked.

"We won't!" James said then went into his room to get a backpack and some spray cans.

"Yeah, it barely ever happens and we're very careful to not leave any evidence behind. Just one vandalism won't be so bad. And like I always say, a-" Kendall was cut off by an annoying murmur from Logan

"A life without risk is a life un-lived," Logan said.

James came out of his room carrying a black backpack "Exactly, so are you in or not?" he said then handed Kendall the bag.

"Nope, not this time." Logan folded his arms across his chest "Go be criminals without me."

"Your loss," They said then left.

Logan stood there for a minute, thinking about all the things that could possibly happen to his friends. They could end up in juvy, or get seriously hurt if one of them fell of the billboard. Without him they'd be lost. He sighed and ran towards the door. "Wait up guys!" he called and caught up to them.

Kendall pulled up to one of the biggest billboards on Sunset Boulevard. "Guys let's do this really quickly and get it over with." Logan said, still unsure about vandalizing a billboard.

"No worries Logan," James said. He searched for a billboard that meant nothing to Sunset. "Let's paint on that one over there." James said, pointing to the billboard that said 'Change a life today' and a picture with a boy and his dog.

"That's a good one," Kendall said and started to climb up the ladder, followed by James and Carlos and an extremely cautious Logan.

They reached the top of the billboard and Logan looked down. "Oh God, we're high up," he said. He turned the other way and saw James give Kendall and Carlos their spray cans, and then offered one to him. "No, I'm not damaging anything. I'm just here to make sure you guys don't harm yourselves."

"Logan would you relax," Kendall said "We've broken rules before."

"But we never broke the _law_. What if we get caught?" Logan asked.

"We won't, we'll just do this really quickly and get away." James said, starting to spray on a big 'B'. Carlos also got started on the word 'awesome' down at the bottom and Kendall sprayed on an 'R'. Logan just stood off to the side, taking deep breathes to calm his nerves, not that it helped when two cop cars showed up.

"Guys, it's the police!" Logan shouted in a whisper.

"What?" the other three asked.

"They're coming up!" Logan said. They were busted, the cops already saw the four of them and there was no way to escape.

"We're screwed!" Carlos panicked.

"Hey you kids!" One cop called when four of them reached the top of the ladder.

"Ahh!" they shouted and dropped their paint cans.

"You boys are coming with us," the other cop said. In an instant Carlos was hand cuffed, then James was, followed by Kendall, and then a hyperventilating Logan was hand cuffed and somehow the cops got them down the ladder while hand cuffed. Kendall and Logan were each stuffed into one cop car and James and Carlos were stuffed in the other. They never did finish the billboard, they left and it just said 'B R awe' instead of 'BTR is awesome'.

They were taken to the police station and Logan, James and Carlos were put into holding cell while Kendall called his mom. James had an arm around Carlos's shoulder on a metal bench and they both watched as Logan paced back and forth nervously

"Guys I'm scared," Carlos said.

"Well what do you expect Carlos? We just broke the law, this is way worse than breaking any rules at the PalmWoods, or school. WE BROKE A FREAKIN' LAW!" Logan shouted.

When the cell door opened Kendall was shoved in by a cop. "Hey watch it big guy!" Kendall shouted. The cop ignored him and walked away.

"So?" James asked Kendall, expecting an answer.

"They said we got lucky that this is just our first offence and we got off with a warning. And I called mom and she said she'll pick us up later." Kendall said and sat on the other bench.

"Guys I told you we shouldn't have done this!" Logan shouted.

Kendall scooted over on the bench to make room for Logan. "Relax Loganator," he said and motioned for him to sit down.

"No, I'm not sitting next to a criminal." Logan refused and kept pacing.

Twenty minutes later they were all sitting down, Logan far from the other three, and they were so board, and apparently the cop watching them was board too.

"So, are you boys doing anything this weekend besides breaking the law?" the cop asked, not making contact.

A devious smirk appeared on Kendall's face "Are you doing anything this weekend besides eating donuts?" he retorted. The cop didn't respond, putting an immediate end to the conversation.

Another hour passed by and Carlos had fallen asleep on James's shoulder. The other three were so board. "You're free to go," one cop said as he opened the cell door.

James shook Carlos awake then they all walked out of the cell. "Boys," Mrs. Knight angrily. She didn't look happy at all. They followed her out to her minivan in the parking lot where Katie was waiting for them. She had already gotten the front seat so Kendall, Logan and James piled in the back and Carlos sat in the seat behind Mrs. Knight.

"What were you boys thinking?" she asked on their way home.

"We just wanted Big Time Rush to get more publicity," James said.

"So you break the law? Kendall I thought I raised you better than this." She said.

"We didn't think we'd get caught," Kendall said.

"Well you did and now it's going on your permanent record," Logan shrieked "Yeah that's right boys and that'll affect your chances of getting into college." Logan shrieked louder.

"This sucks," Carlos sadly sighed.

"Yeah, and you four are grounded too, for three weeks. And if you ever break the law again I'll call each of your parents and they can handle it." Mrs. Knight told James, Logan and Carlos.

The four of them hung their heads in shame. Kendall really thought they could get away with it again. He was mad at himself for getting them caught and he was going to take the blame for it. Then James was mad because they didn't get the publicity he wanted. He was expecting a camera crew or a ton of paparazzi to go to the billboard and get the dirt that Big Time Rush was saying their own band was awesome. They'd look like total losers if that got out. Carlos was sad because his dad was a cop and always told him 'not to break the law' and he _just_ did that. He was ashamed. Logan was just furious that his chances of getting into one of the best colleges were affected because he followed his friends into this situation. If he never got into medical school he'd never forgive himself of his friends. Each of them knew they'd never break the law again, but this wasn't going to stop them from causing havoc at the PalmWoods though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL that was fun ^_^ I'm only assuming the guys haven't broken the law before. Also most of the time I was writing this I was listening to "Halfway There" just cuz it's so appropriate. Am I right? Hey do you guys think you can keep the reviews coming for 49 more themes? I'd appreciate it if you did =) **


	51. Theme 51: Sport

**You guys know about the metal plate in Carlos's head right? You better. I'm gonna see if I can guess at how he got the metal plate in his head. I kinda got the idea a few days ago when Juan Nicasio was hit in the head with a 95 mph line drive up the middle and fell on the pitchers' mound head first. He was taken to the hospital and needed surgery cuz I think he had a fracture in his C-1 vertebrae so he got a metal plate inserted in his head and 2 screws were placed in his vertebrae. It sucks that he got so badly injured but it gave me an idea of how Carlos got a metal plate stuck in his head =) Oh, and Juan Nicasio is fine if you care. He's just on the DL and, from what I've heard, is resting comfortably in a hospital down in Denver.**

**Theme 51: Sport**

* * *

><p>On a sunny Saturday evening, the guys were finished with work and school for the day, had nothing to do so Kendall suggested "Hey want to go to the ice rink?" he asked James, Carlos, and Logan.<p>

"What about dinner?" Carlos asked.

"We'll be back before dinner, don't worry." Kendall said.

"I think we should go." Logan said.

"Yes, let's." James agreed and got up from the couch to get his duffle bag. Each of the guys kept a duffle bag full of hockey gear by the front door just for whenever the wanted to go to the rink and were too lazy to pack their bag.

"See you later mom!" Kendall shouted "we're going to the rink for a couple hours."

"Okay sweetheart! Have fun!" Mrs. Knight called from the other room.

"Will dinner be ready when we come back?" Carlos called.

"Yes!" Mrs. Knight answered. Carlos smiled and was ushered out of the apartment. They all went to the Big Time Rush Mobile and Logan drove all of them to the ice rink.

They were in the locker room tying in their skates and putting on their gear. "Carlos your helmet is strapped on tightly, right?" James cautiously asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"Good, I seriously don't want a repeat of last year." James said.

"That was the scariest thing ever," Logan said.

* * *

><p><em>It was the guys' fourth day living in L.A and they still hadn't gone to the nearest ice rink.<em>

"_Guys we should go check out the best ice rink they have around here." Kendall spoke up that day at breakfast._

"_L.A has ice rinks?" Carlos asked._

"_Yeah, probably not as good as the ones in Minnesota though," James said with a mouth full of cereal. _

"_Let's still check it out though," Kendall said_

"_I'm in," Logan said and pushed a way his food. The other three did the same and they all went to go pack their duffle bag full of hockey gear._

_Later that day at the ice rink Kendall, James and Logan were just passing the puck back and forth while Carlos got away for a while and was rapidly spinning on his skates. Carlos was laughing at how dizzy he was when he stopped and then spun around again. While spinning he was so dizzy he didn't notice his helmet wasn't strapped on and it flew off, landing right next to James's foot. Carlos stopped and looked around for his helmet but his vision was moving too fast._

"_LOOK OUT DUDE!" he heard an unfamiliar voice call. He turned in the direction he heard the voice come from and saw a black dot coming his way._

"_Helmet?" he asked, thinking it was his helmet coming his way, but it wasn't. The black dot came his way and made contact with his head and he fell hard on the ice._

"_AHHHG" Carlos shouted in pain and rolled over onto his side. Logan, James and Kendall all rushed to his side, as well as the guy who hit him._

"_Look dudes, I didn't mean for that to happen," the guy said apologetically. _

"_It's not a problem. Carlos has taken harder things to the head before." Kendall said._

"_I don't know Kendall," Logan said, as he examined Carlos "He wasn't wearing his helmet and looks really dazed."_

_Kendall looked at his younger friend nervously. Logan was right, Carlos normally wears his helmet when he takes things to the head. "Hey man you can get back to hockey, we'll take it from here." He told the guy._

"_Okay, and I'm sorry again for what happened." He said._

"_No worries," Kendall said. He turned his attention back to his friends and saw James carefully picking Carlos up._

"_Take him to the closest bench, carefully." Logan said. James nodded and slowly skated off the ice and to the closest bench. He laid Carlos across the bench and Logan took another look at him._

"_Can you hear me Carlos?" Logan asked._

_Carlos moaned. "It hurts," _

"_What does?" Logan asked. _

"_My neck," Carlos said._

"_At least he's talking," Logan said, then he noticed some blood was trickling down from where he got hit. Logan did the best he could to stabilize Carlos's neck. While Logan was looking at Carlos's head none of them noticed a fat man in a suit coming their way._

"_What happened here?" the man asked. _

_James looked up at the man. "Our friend got hit with a hockey puck," James informed him._

"_Dan Hughie, I'm the owner." He extended his hand for a hand shake and James shook it "Do you boys need an ambulance?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I think we do." Logan said. Dan went quickly back to his office, his fat bouncing up and down as he ran, and called an ambulance._

"_It hurts guys," Carlos whined. _

"_We know Carlos. Just hold on for a few minutes." James said and ran his hand though the injured boy's hair. Carlos used what strength he had to nod his head and his breathing started to get a little heavier. _

_Five minutes later the ambulance came and they guys were asked to stand away from Carlos while the paramedics loaded him onto a gurney and rolled him outside and into the ambulance. They'd only been in California for four days and they were already headed to the hospital. _

"_Kendall call your mom," James said "We need a ride to the hospital." _

_Kendall did just that and soon Mrs. Knight picked them up at the ice rink and drove them to the hospital. Mrs. Knight informed the nurse that she was Carlos's legal guardian, when they were at the hospital, and the nurse told them where Carlos was resting but they had to wait for the doctors to finish examining his injury._

_Hours passed and it was getting later in the day. The doctor had pulled Mrs. Knight aside a few times to talk to her and the guys didn't hear a word until they were finally allowed into Carlos's hospital room, sorta. Before they could go in the doctor stopped them in the hallway to talk to them. _

_The doctor came in and brought somewhat good news. "Carlos mostly stable at the moment, and is fully in control of his arms and legs," the doctor said. Mrs. Knight and the boys sighed in relief that Carlos wasn't paralyzed "But he's still in serious condition. We've put him through an MRI and a CT scan and we've confirmed that he has a minor concussion and there's no internal bleeding. Now, we haven't given him any pain medication because he may have to go through surgery. Or if you don't want him to have the surgery we can just put a halo on him."_

"_Surgery?" Mrs. Knight asked "I better call his father," she went down the hall and pulled out her phone._

"_Ummm… Can we see Carlos now?" Kendall asked._

"_Are you guys related to him?" the doctor asked._

"_He's our little brother," James said nervously._

"_Go right in. But don't stay too long." the doctor said. The three boys went into the room and saw Carlos sleeping. It wasn't an unusual sight. Carlos normally did look so tiny and vulnerable in white hospital gowns and big white beds. Carlos was wearing a neck brace and had his right arm wrapped in a cast from when he fell._

"_Don't wake him up," Logan said when he saw Kendall reach forward._

"_God, why doesn't Carlos ever strap on his helmet?" James asked. The three of them stood around the bed, watching at Carlos's chest raised and fell, then Mrs. Knight came into the room with her phone. She quickly shook Carlos awake, by permission of the doctor of course, and held the phone to his ear._

"_It's your dad," she whispered._

_Carlos, a little dazed, asked "Papi," soon he realized he was on the phone._

"_My neck hurts," he told his dad. "Lo siento Papá," Carlos listened to his dad for another minute. "I can choose between a halo and surgery, and I want surgery" Carlos said. "Sí… Por Favor Papí" a small smile appeared on Carlos's face "gracias" Carlos said then gave the phone back to Mrs. Knight "My dad said I can have surgery." He said._

"_Isn't that risky?" James asked. _

_Carlos nodded. "I want it though because the doctor said it'll be the best case so I can still do the same things I did before, like hockey." Carlos said. _

_The doctor walked in. "Carlos, have you made your decision?" he asked._

"_Yup, I want surgery A.S.A.P." Carlos said, without the least bit of doubt lingering his voice._

"_Okay we'll operate in a few hours if it's okay with you Mrs. Knight," The doctor looked at Mrs. Knight and she nodded "Okay then," and he left the room. Carlos put his head back down in the pillow and resumed sleeping until it was time to operate._

_Everyone was there until 2:00 am waiting for Carlos to be done with surgery. At around 2:15 the doctor pulled Mrs. Knight aside, again, and told her Carlos was done and the operation was a success and there were no complications. "You're allowed to see him now," the doctor said. Mrs. Knight thanked him and the boys quickly went down the hall to see Carlos._

_Carlos was just sleeping in the bed peacefully until James, Kendall and Logan practically broke down the door, then he frantically woke up. "Carlos we're so happy you're okay!" James said and was the first to wrap Carlos in a hug._

"_Ow. Ow. That hurts." Carlos said tiredly. Logan and Kendall ripped James from Carlos._

"_So what'd the doctors say?" Kendall asked._

"_They said they put a metal plate in my head to keep me stable. And they also said that the metal plate in my head acts as a counter valence against electrical currents." He said knocking his head._

_Logan smiled. "You have no idea what that means," he laughed. Carlos shook his head._

"_Well, get some rest sweetie. We'll come back tomorrow morning." Mrs. Knight said then kissed his head. She forced Kendall, James and Logan to get out of them room then drove them home._

_Carlos had to stay in the hospital for another week for the doctors to make sure he was completely stable and had him do some therapy and soon he was back to his old Carlos-y self again._

* * *

><p>"I'm fine guys. See my helmet is buckled and strapped tightly." Carlos said.<p>

"Good," Kendall said "Now let's play hockey." He started to hobble out of the locker room on his skates and out to the ice. James, Carlos, and Logan hobbled right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another thing about this chapter is that BTR'slovesong brought it to my attention that I could do the metal plate thing in my 100 themes. I was just planning on doing it as a separate one-shot. She pretty much saved all of you from a really crappy plot for this theme. Thank her for that.**


	52. Theme 52: Deep in Thought

**Countdown to school: 8 days =(**

**I have three quick things to say before you read this chapter. 1: I'm gonna get started on a new series of stories about the guys' families. Like "The Diamond Family" "The Knight Family" etc. Do you get what I'm saying? I'm going to write the first chapter for each series then wait until I finish with this to continue. 2: There's a new poll on my profile if you haven't already noticed. And 3: I forgot to ask in chapter 50's A/N but what was your favorite theme so far? I'm just curious.**

**I think everyone one can relate to this chapter ^_^**

**Theme 52: Deep in Thought**

* * *

><p>There were times when Kendall hated himself for being perhaps the world's biggest procrastinator. He was stuck in his room, at his desk, all day, trying to figure out what kind of story he was going to write for his short story project for school. It was due the next day and he couldn't afford another fail on a Language arts project. When he decided to procrastinate he wasn't expecting to have writer's block when he finally got around to it.<p>

Kendall had gone through countless ideas that all just sucked. It was the weekend! He was supposed to be out with James, Logan and Carlos, who already finished their short stories. Kendall could already feel a headache coming very slowly.

He went through almost every cliché and story possible. Stories about dogs, cats, cheesy family stories, romances, tragedies, nothing was working for him though. His butt was starting to get numb by sitting in the chair for so long. He hated the feeling of writer's block so much.

"Hey Kendall, where are you buddy?" he heard Logan call.

"In our room!" Kendall called back. Logan opened the door and saw Kendall surrounded by wads of paper, broken pencils, opened books, and his laptop's screen had the little 'low battery' notice.

"Do what have you come up with?" Logan asked.

"NOTHING!" Kendall shouted, annoyed by his writer's block.

"You know, if you listened to me and did the project when it was given you would be here. You could be hanging out at the pool with James, Carlos, and I without having to worry about your short story." Logan said and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't nag me now Mitchel." Kendall carelessly said and turned back to face his laptop.

"I wouldn't have to if you listened to me." Logan said.

Kendall looked around for a minute and saw a pillow on the floor. He picked it up and chucked it at Logan's face. "GET OUT!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay, fine. Geez." Logan said then left the room.

Kendall was alone again, in the silence, hating his writer's block. He spun around in his chair a few time and kept trying to push his mind to work and come up with something that would at least get him a respectful C+.

Hours passed and he was still stuck in the same place he was that morning. "Maybe sugar will help me." Kendall said to himself. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He knew Carlos had a stash of candy in one of the kitchen cabinets, he didn't think Carlos would miss a few chocolate bars.

Kendall opened the cabinet and got a Reeces peanut butter cup and a couple Kit Kats. He dug around a little more for some Nerds but then he heard someone make a growl noise behind him. He turned around and saw Carlos standing behind him, with his arms crossed and a big frown on his face. "Hey, what's up buddy?" Kendall asked nonchalantly.

"That's my candy," Carlos said crossly.

"Well I need some sugar," Kendall said.

"But it's mine." Carlos said.

"You should share," Kendall said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because I'm your best friend," Kendall said with a smile.

"… Fine. You win this time." Carlos said then went off. Kendall shrugged and found the nerds he was looking for and went back to his room. He quickly devoured the chocolate and continued to think. The sugar wasn't helping at all. He sighed and buried his face in his hands and kept thinking. This was probably the hardest project he'd ever had to do in his life.

Another two hours passed and he was getting closer to his goal. He had written down a whole entire sentence. "Once upon a time," he read aloud to himself. He sighed when he realized that he wasn't anywhere close to the 'minimum of page and a half' requirements. He kept trying to think.

It startled him when he heard his bedroom door burst open. Carlos ran in and shut the door. "HIDE ME!" he shouted and jumped under Logan's bed.

"Hey? What's going on? What'd you do?" Kendall asked.

"I hid James's comb and now he's after me." Carlos said from under the bed. Kendall rolled his eyes and then James bust into the room.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S HE!" he asked, sounding like a crazed wild man. He searched the room and saw Carlos's elbow peeping out from under the bed. "There you are." He said. James bent down and pulled Carlos out from under the bed, then tossed him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

"Hey man where've you been all day?" James asked Kendall.

"Trapped in here, trying to think of something for my short story." Kendall said.

"Really? All day? I thought you were just avoiding us." James said, trying to keep his grasp on Carlos who was struggling to get away.

"Please, I'd rather be doing something by the pool than being stuck here." Kendall sighed.

"Have you tried listening to music? Music helps me think." James said, as he tossed Carlos to his other shoulder.

"My iPod is busted," Kendall said.

"Fine you can just borrow my CDs," James said "I'll get them to you later after I teach Carlos a lesson." James said then left.

"Help me!" Carlos shouted before James shut the door. Kendall turned back around in his chair and kept thinking.

Soon James came back in the room with a CD. "Here dude," he said and handed it over.

Kendall looked at the cover. "Rascal Flatts, feels like today." Kendall said aloud.

James nodded. "It helped me write my story. This CD can make you feel almost every emotion." James said.

"I guess I'll give it a chance because I'm desperate at this point." Kendall said. He took the CD from James and put it in his stereo. "Leave me be," Kendall said.

"See ya," James said then left the room.

Kendall pressed play then let the music play. He leaned back in his chair and listened to the music. He didn't pay a ton of attention at first but he decided he liked tracks three and seven. He got a little choked up when he was listening to track eight. By the time he was done with the whole CD it was 10:00 pm and he did have a little inspiration. He started to type on his laptop and toyed around with some ideas. At 1:36 am he finished the story and printed it out then stuffed it into his backpack. He was so exhausted and just flopped onto his bed.

* * *

><p>The following week everyone received their short stories. Kendall was nervous. He didn't read over his story before he handed it in or proof read it. He did the best he could while half awake.<p>

Ms. Collins dropped the orange envelope his short story was in on his desk. His hands were shaking a little but that didn't stop him from ripping open. The envelope made a loud ripping sound that earned him some odd looks. He ignored them and pulled out his short story. A big red 'B' was on the cover page and Kendall smiled. He flipped to the back where the teacher comments were and he read the one and only comment. 'Just a little jumpy. Good job otherwise.' Then Ms. Collins's signature and a smiley face. Kendall was relieved that he never had to do that again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't already noticed I was trying to get over writer's block while writing this, well half of it. By the time I got half way done my internet was working again so I could listen to music and I had some candy in me. Rascal Flatts gets me through writer's block. Thank God they're around.**


	53. Theme 53: Keeping a Secret

**Countdown to school: 7 days **

**I had the hardest time with this chapter. I had the perfect plot but the theme is "Keeping a Secret" and I had such a hard time trying to figure out what a secrets I was going to use. I finally thought of one therefore I win ^_^**

**Theme 53: Keeping a Secret**

* * *

><p>Carlos hated his big fat mouth. He could never keep a single secret, it always just slipped out of them when he wasn't thinking. He always tried his hardest to be trustworthy of a secret but he never could be. He was curious as to why James, Logan and Kendall still trusted him with secrets even though he'd tell someone within 24 hours of being told. It would take a huge secret for Carlos to blow for them to learn.<p>

One afternoon Gustavo called them to Roque Records to go over a new song. Each boy got their song lyrics and demo. "Another great hit by Gustavo Roque," James said with a smile when he finished looking through his lyrics.

"Yeah, about that." Kelly said. They guys looked up at her curiously "Gustavo didn't completely write this song on his own," Kelly said.

"I just had a little help and I'm taking all the credit," Gustavo said like it wasn't a problem "I just need you dogs to keep that a secret otherwise the paparazzi will be all over us."

"No problem Gustavo," Kendall said.

"Great, now leave me!" Gustavo said. The guys went out of Roque Records and to the Big Time Rush mobile.

Logan turned his keys and the engine roared. "So we're not going to tell any on about this song, right guys," James said.

"No, I don't want the paparazzi following us." Kendall said.

"But it's dishonest," Logan said.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, like you've never done anything dishonest Logie," he said.

"Okay, that was one time. And I thought you guys were never going to bring it up again." Logan said sheepishly.

"Carlos you have to keep this one secret. Just for a bit." Kendall said.

Carlos smiled confidently. "I will this time! I haven't told a secret in almost forever."

"That's because no one has had a secret to keep," James said.

Carlos was silent for a minute. James brought up a good point. "… Well I'm going to keep this secret. I'm not going to be a big mouth this time."

"Good," the others said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in a boardroom full of sleazy paparazzi <em>

"There's a rumor going around that Gustavo Roque is stealing a song," One lady said.

"That would be great for a cover story," a man said.

"But before we can use it as a cover story we gotta get the doit foist, den we can use it,*" One man said with a sleazy accent.

"But how," another lady asked.

"We gotta get it from the source somehow. We have to see if we can squeeze it outta Big Time Rush." A man with a big beard said.

"Yeah, let's do that." The lady who first spoke up said. Everyone in the room stood up and grabbed their cameras and exited the room to go manipulate Big Time Rush, stupid paparazzi.

* * *

><p>Back at the PalmWoods Logan and Kendall were looking over their lyrics and listening to the demo together on one of the couches. "This is a good song," Logan said.<p>

Before Kendall answered the man with a big beard showed up in front of them. "What song are you boys talking about?" he asked.

Before Logan and Kendall answered they took a good look at the man and saw he had a camera bag on his shoulder and could tell the man was a reporter of some sort. "This Lady Gaga song," Logan said nervously.

"Yeah, what a voice she has." Kendall added. The two boys stood up from the couch and hurried up the stairs to their apartment to get away from him before any further questions were asked.

In the park James was looking over his lyrics. "Woah! You're James Diamond!" a reporter lady exclaimed. She had disguised herself as a teenager.

James took out his ear bud and put down his lyrics sheet. He flashed his pearly white smile and said "Why yes I am," he said full of confidence.

"What are you listening to?" she asked, pointing to the iPod.

"Oh yeah me and my band are working on a new song," James said.

"Mind telling me about this song?" she asked.

James looked at the lyrics he put down and saw the girl reaching for them so he quickly swiped them away. He remembered he was supposed to keep it on the down low so he grabbed his stuff and said "It's been great talking to you but I have to go," he said. James ran off leaving the lady at the table with no information at all.

At the pool Carlos was sitting in one of the cabanas, trying to memorize the song. The same guy who was trying to get information about the song from Kendall and Logan approached him and sat across from him. "What're you doing there kid?" he asked.

"I'm listening to a song my boss gave me," he said with a cheerful smile. Carlos liked making new friends.

"Did, uh, did your boss by any chance write that?" the man asked.

"Kinda, Gustavo said he had some help but isn't going to give whoever helped credit." Carlos said before thinking. The second he remembered he wasn't supposed to tell anyone the man pulled his camera out from his bag and snapped a picture of Carlos.

The flash was bright. Carlos quickly stood up and took his stuff with him and tried to run away but the black spot from the flash caused him to run into a wall. Thank God he had his helmet on and he ran and ran up the stairs and across the hall and into his apartment. He quickly slammed the door hard and locked it.

Kendall, James and Logan were all sitting in the couch of the apartment, going over their lyrics in the comfort and privacy of their home, when Carlos came in. "What was that?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"THE PAPARAZZI ARE AFTER ME!" he shouted.

"What? Why?" James asked.

"They know Gustavo's secret!" Carlos said and ran up the swirly slide.

"How?" the three asked.

"I don't want to say. You'll be mad at me." Carlos said sheepishly from the balcony.

"Carlos! Did you tell them?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe…" Carlos said.

Logan, James and Kendall gasped. How could Carlos blow one of the biggest secrets they've ever had to keep? They weren't even told more than six hours ago and the secret was already out, thanks to Carlos.

"CARLOS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" James shouted.

"I'm sorry guys," Carlos said.

"You should be! Now the paparazzi will be after us!" James shouted.

"Well, I've told secrets before and everything turned out fine. Remember in first grade when I told Jenny Tinkler that James had a crush on her? She didn't care. Or when I told Logan that Kendall cheated off him that one time during our finals last year. They eventually made up." Carlos said.

"But this is different Carlos! This might put our entire careers in danger! You know how paparazzi are! They take a completely normal story and exaggerate. They might say that Gustavo stole the whole song." Logan scolded.

"But I bet everything is going to be okay," Carlos said nervously. He slid down the slide and went to the door. "I bet there's going to be nothing but a hallway if I open the door." Carlos said then opened the door and a least twenty reporters were standing outside with big cameras flashing. Carlos quickly shut and locked the door again and looked at his friends angry expressions. "I'm sorry guys," he said sadly.

"Just don't talk to us," Kendall said then each of them went into the other room.

* * *

><p>The guys were mad at Carlos for days while the paparazzi were stalking them. They had to keep their window blinds down and the curtains closed. The doors were locked and they were completely shut out from the world for a whole five days. They also kept getting several threatening calls from Gustavo, who was also swarmed by paparazzi.<p>

Carlos felt so guilty about it all. He kept trying to apologize but the guys were giving him the silent treatment. He hated the silent treatment with all his heart. Whenever he tried to apologize his friends would ignore him. He felt like he'd burst into tears at any moment.

Kendall looked out the blinds of the window and saw numerous reporters and paparazzi in the pool area. They were probably thousands of reporters trying to get it but lucky for them Freight Train was standing in front of their front door. "I can't take another day of this!" Kendall exclaimed.

James looked up from his mirror. "I'm getting so pale. I need the sun." he said.

Logan looked at him from the couch. "You're not pale yet," he said.

"But I'm getting there," James said and put down his mirror. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm sorry guys," Carlos said, tired and sad from what was happening. Carlos was sitting on the exit of the swirly slide, watching James pace back and forth. He wished this wasn't happening. "Guys please forgive me," Carlos said, as a tear ran down his cheek. The guys didn't turn around to look at him. "Please guys," Carlos said with a hoarse voice. More tears started to fall from his eyes and he started to sob. "Please guys! Please forgive me! I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm really sorry!" he cried desperately. Kendall, James and Logan still ignored him. "PLEASIE!" Carlos shouted desperately between sobs.

Right there Logan's heart was the first to break. Carlos constantly used 'pleasie' on him with his puppy eyes, but never before had he ever heard Carlos say it so sadly and desperately. It broke his heart. "Come here," Logan said sympathetically. Carlos got up from the slide and sat down next to Logan on the couch. He buried his face into Logan's lap, continuing to cry. Logan stroked the Latino's head as he muttered sincere "I'm sorry"s and "please forgive me"s in distraught.

James was the next to crack. He hated hearing Carlos cry. He didn't think Carlos would get this upset. It was just his stupid habit of putting fame in front of everything, he hated it. James put down his mirror and sat down on the couch to pull Carlos into his lap. "It's okay buddy," James said soothingly and let him cry into his shoulder "I know you didn't mean to,"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Carlos cried.

Kendall felt bad too and put his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "We're sorry too buddy. Come on don't cry like this, we forgive you." He honestly said.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, really." Kendall said "Look we'll just get through this like we get through everything, together. When we came here we probably should've expected something like this to happen."

"I'm sorry guys," Carlos said again.

"Stop saying that Carlos. This'll blow over in a few days then we'll just let things go back to normal." Logan said. Carlos was still crying into James's shoulder. "We can just keep our selves busy here. Like we can watch a movie."

"Which one?" Carlos asked quietly.

Logan walked to the cabinet full of DVD and some VHS tapes and he pulled out a movie. "Want to watch Shrek 2?" he asked Carlos.

"Sure," Carlos said softly. Logan put it into the DVD player and they all got situated onto the couch.

They were trapped in their apartment for two weeks but they decided to ignore all the reporters and do fun stuff in the apartment like dome hockey, movies, video games, and the occasional eating contest. After two weeks passed the paparazzi started to give up getting their story and left them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still feel like I do way too much Carlos angst. I love it a lot but I know everyone else probably wants to read about the other guys being all angsty and stuff. Carlos just comes easy to me. Sorry.**

***The thing that the paparazzi with the sleazy accent said was supposed to sound like those people use the "oi" sound a lot when they talk. Like "poiple" instead of "purple" or "poifect" instead of "perfect". If you didn't get it he said "But before we can use it as a cover story we got to get the dirt first, then we can use it." ^_^ I'm creative.**


	54. Theme 54: Tower

**Countdown to school: 5 days **

**Who saw that little story Night line did on BTR? And who hated it? I know I did! They made BTR look like they're going to be epic fails like Britney Spears. Those boys were brought up right and I know they're mature enough to stay that way. UGH! I felt very insulted when they said that all of BTR's fans are 10 and 7 and 4! I happen to be 13 ½ not 7 and I'm pretty sure most of you are older than me! I'm just so mad at that stupid Asian lady and ABC! They're stupid. Grrrrr any way… **

**Theme 54: Tower**

* * *

><p>James was leaning against the bar in the apartment one day, staring anxiously at his cell phone. "So, uh, you waiting for a call?" Kendall asked when he walked by.<p>

"Yes! I went to an audition today and they're supposed to call me back soon and I really want this part! I know it's just a small part for one scene but soon I'll be the biggest and richest actor in the world!" James said rapidly "_RING!_" he shouted at his phone.

Kendall raised an eyebrow "That's not going to make it ring James," he said. James groaned, showing how annoyed he was. Suddenly James's phone went off and he quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered and then listened for a minute. A large smile appeared on his face. "Really?" he asked. "Awesome! Bye!" he said excitedly then put down his phone.

"So you got the part?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah! I'm playing a stunt man!" James said excitedly.

"Wait, are you _playing_ a stunt man or are you an _actual_ stunt man?" Kendall asked.

James thought for a minute. "Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm acting out a stunt man." James said.

Kendall looked at James. "Aren't you the brightest crayon in the box," he said sarcastically.

James knew that was an insult so he said "No, I'm _not_ the brightest crayon in the box. In fact I'm the _black_ crayon. What do you think of that Knight?" James said thinking the darker the color meant the smarter he was. James did his little 'the face' action then walked out of the room. Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

* * *

><p>The following week James went to the movie set. He went to set and looked for the set where he was going to shoot. "James Diamond,"<p>

"Oh, that's me" James said with a big smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the director. Are you ready to shoot your scene?" The man said.

"Yeah, but I didn't get a script or anything." James said.

The man laughed. "Stuntmen don't need scripts. Now come with me, I'll show you what you're going to be shooting today." James ignored that comment and followed the director into another set full of cameras and bright lights, it thrilled him!

He looked up and saw a replica of the Eiffel tower in front of him, it wasn't as tall as the real thing but it was still huge. "Is this going to be like a romance scene or something?" James asked.

"No, the total opposite actually," the director said. The more the director talked the more James started to think he wasn't actually there for an acting job.

"Then what am I doing?" he asked nervously.

"You're going to go all the way to the top of the replica tower then plummet all the way down here onto an air sack. James shrieked "No, don't worry. It's not as high as you think." He laughed then said "COME ONE LET'S GET SHOOTING!"

James was terrified. He hated heights so much and plummeting to his possible death. _I knew I should've read the job description!_ James thought to himself. He ran off to the nearest bathroom and pulled out his cell phone and called Kendall.

"Hey James," Kendall said.

"Kendall help me," James pleaded.

"What? Is your acting job really a job for an actual stunt man?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! So if you're really my friend you'll come and help me! Please?" he asked.

"Admit I was right first," Kendall said.

"Kendall!"

"James!"

"Fine! Fine! Kendall you were right! Now get me out of this!" James begged.

"Alright just sit tight. I'll get you out of it." Kendall said then hung up.

James let out a shaky sigh and put his phone back in his pocket. Suddenly the bathroom door opened. "You have to get into make-up and wardrobe now,"

"O-okay," James said nervously.

* * *

><p>"You know Carlos it's times like this when I'm happy your dad is a cop," Kendall said putting on a fake mustache. Him, Carlos and Logan were standing outside the set where James was, all dressed like cops, and were about ready to get past security.<p>

"Papi was awesome to give me some cop stuff for Christmas!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Guys let's go!" Logan said.

"Right," Carlos and Kendall said then rushed to the security guards.

"YOU THERE!" Kendall shouted to a big fat one "L.A.P.D WE NEED TO GET IN NOW! THERE IS A SERIOUS CRIMINAL IN THERE!"

"What?" The guard asked.

"YOU HEARD HIM! NOW LET US THROUGH!" Logan said.

"Of course," the man said then opened the door for them. They went in and started looking for James. When they found him, they saw him in a black dress that went down to the floor, heals, and a black bow in his short brown hair, and he was standing at the top of the replica Eiffel Tower.

"STOP THAT CRIMINAL!" Kendall shouted in his best cop voice

"What is going on here?" the director asked angrily.

"Sir, you do know that this man is a criminal don't you?" Logan asked in a deep voice pointing to James on the tall tower.

"We have to arrest him right now," Kendall said.

"But I need a stunt double for my actress," the director said.

"Find someone else!" Carlos said then the four of them rushed off on top of the tower.

"About t- Woah! Hey!" James exclaimed when he felt Carlos hand cuffing his wrists.

"Dude, just play along for now." Kendall said. Carlos gave him a rather violent shove forward and he escorted James off the tower.

They were able to exit the building safely and make it to Kendall's truck. They all got in and Kendall, Carlos and Logan looked at James. "James, I'm just curious, how were you able to _run_ such a long distance in heals and a dress?" Logan asked.

James blushed and avoided eye contact. "I just got a little practice at the prom, you know?" he said quietly and sheepishly. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall started to laugh loudly and obnoxiously. "Just take me home! I want to change!" James demanded.

"Yes _ma'am_!" Kendall laughed then started the car. Poor James had to listen to the loud laughing the whole twenty minute ride home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There I did something not about Carlos ^_^ I was feeling very goofy and creative after going up to my uncle's ranch to shoot rifles. The fresh Colorado air is good for writing I guess.**

**I guess this chapter is kinda like that one Victorious episode isn't it? I guess I've watched it too many times. It is my favorite episode next to the "Sleepover at Sikowitz's".**

**Dudes like halfway into writing this I totally remember this one funny thing that was said on That 70's show. Like it was the one when Kitty bought Hyde that new jacket cuz his old one was crappy and it said "Stuntman" on the arm and they went to that jewelry store cuz Eric's ring was ready for Donna and that creepy jewelry seller guy saw Hyde's jacket and said "So Mr. Stuntman, are you from Hollywood?" very creepily. I LOVED THAT! Me and my sis made a total inside joke outta it ^_^ **


	55. Theme 55: Waiting

**Countdown to school: 2 days **

**Late night update tonight everyone.**

**Dudes I came up with the greatest story idea ever a few nights ago! So I'm just going to put that series of stories I mentioned on hold for a while and after this I'm going to do that! It's so awesome and epic when I think about it in my head! I can't wait to do it!**

**Theme 55: Waiting**

* * *

><p>Carlos was walking around in the PalmWoods Park one day, being board and kicking around a rock, but then something ran across the side walk right in front of him and then a dog. He saw a small gray rabbit running from the big Dalmatian that whizzed by. Carlos's eyes widened and he took off after the dog to save the rabbit. He eventually grabbed the dog's collar and it let out a yelp. "Bad dog!" Carlos exclaimed "Don't chase rabbits!" the dog whimpered and Carlos then felt bad so he pulled out a Fruit Smacker from his back pocket. "Awwww I'm sorry. Go find the Fruit Smacker boy." He said then threw it as far as he could. The dog took off to find the snack then Carlos noticed the bunny was lying on the ground. He went over to it.<p>

When he dropped next to it he saw the bunny's left ear was bleeding. He picked it up and said "Woah, I think the dog ate half your ear." He said in amazement "I bet Logan can help you." He said. He stood up and carried it all the way back to his apartment.

"LOGAN I NEED YOUR HELP!" Carlos shouted when he opened the door.

"What'd you do this time?" he asked from his room, Carlos could hear him getting out his first aid kit from his nightstand.

"I didn't do anything this time, Julio got hurt." Carlos said. Logan came into the room and Carlos held up the little grey ball of fuzz.

Logan was startled by the rabbit's bloody ear. "I need you to wrap his ear in a bandage."

"Carlos it's a wild animal," Logan said.

"So? Wild animals still feel pain, so you should help Julio." Carlos said.

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine," he said then took the bunny and his first aid kit into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Logan came out with the bunny. "There he's all better. Now you have to let him free in the park." Logan said as he handed Julio the rabbit to Carlos.

"No," Carlos said then started to walk away.

"No? Carlos why not? He's a wild animal, you can't keep him." Logan said.

"But he's still hurt. I'm only going to keep him until he's okay." Carlos said. He went into his room and put the bunny on the window sill. He dug around in his closet and found an empty box, then went to the hall closet to grab a towel. He came back in the room he saw Julio was about to fall over the ledge of the window sill so he dropped his towel and caught it just in time. Carlos put him in the box then picked up the towel and put it in the box. "I'm going to take care of you until you're better Julio," he said.

* * *

><p>A week and a half later Carlos was forced to set Julio free in the park. He had enjoyed the time he spent with Julio but Kendall and Logan made very convincing reasons to set him free. Carlos did and then a day later he was board again in the park, sitting on a bench and kicking his feet back and forth. Then he saw Julio hopping towards him. He knew it was his bunny because of his ear. Carlos got down on his knees and picked up Julio. "You came back for me," he said with joy. He hugged it and talked to it until Julio peed on Carlos and he dropped him. Julio quickly ran off and Carlos ran back to his apartment, trying his hardest not to get noticed.<p>

He closed the door then turned around to see James staring at him shockingly. "Uhhh…" he said awkwardly and pointed to Carlos's jeans. It did look a little like he peed himself.

"I didn't do it!" he protested "Julio did it to me."

"I thought you let him go?" James asked.

"I did but he came back to me! Then he peed on me and I accidently dropped him then he ran away. I'm going to wait for him to come by tomorrow so I can apologize."

"Ummm, okay. Just go get changed." James said.

* * *

><p>The next day Carlos sat in the park, in the same spot as the day before, and waited for Julio to come to him. He was prepared to wait for hours. He had his iPod, and snacks and multiple bottles of soda and water, he even had a bag of carrots for Julio when he came.<p>

Meanwhile Logan was walking to his car and got in. He was going to the store to get some food for Mrs. Knight. When he backed out of the parking spot he felt his car go over a bump. He slowly pulled back in to remove whatever was behind him car before he blew a tire. He went around to see what the problem was and saw a big ball of gray fuzz lying next to his back tire. He picked it up and before he tossed it to the side he noticed it was a bunny. _Please don't be Julio _he thought as he was about to check the ear. Sure enough it was Julio who he ran over.

"Oh My God," Logan gasped. Not only did he kill a living breathing critter but it was a living breathing critter that Carlos loved. He didn't know what to do with it, so he just hid in in a nearby bush. He felt like a bad person. He didn't know whether to tell someone or not so he was going to go up to his apartment and think about it for a bit.

The sun started to fall and Carlos was still sitting in the park, waiting for Julio to come. Everyone in the park was pretty much gone except for a couple people. He wrapped his arms around his body when a strong wind came by. He was starting to question whether Julio would come, but he was still willing to wait.

"Hey buddy, you've been waiting here a long time." Carlos looked up and saw James coming towards him with a blanket. James sat next to him and put it around both of them.

"I know Julio is going to come sometime. I think he made his home close to here." Carlos said, determined to see Julio.

"I'll wait here with you until he comes if you want," James said.

Carlos smiled "Thanks,"

In the apartment guilt was eating Logan alive. He knew he should tell Carlos but he knew Carlos would start with the water works and mope around the house making him feel even guiltier. But on the other hand if he didn't tell Carlos he'd wait and wait and wait until Julio came by and if he wouldn't come soon Carlos would think Julio didn't like him anymore. Logan sometimes absolutely hated how Carlos's mind worked like a child's. Eventually Logan went out of the apartment to tell Carlos the truth.

He walked out to where James and Carlos were waiting with the blanket wrapped around their shoulders. Carlos was looked like he was starting to lose hope that Julio would come around. "Hey guys," Logan said, as he approached them "Ummm, I have to tell you something." He said then sat down.

He sighed. "Well today I was in my car and as I backed out from my spot I ran over something,"

"Cool! Did you pop your tire?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"That's the thing, I went around to move whatever it was that was under the tire and it turns out it was your rabbit." Logan said slowly.

"What?" Carlos asked, crestfallen.

"I'm sorry Carlos," Logan said.

Carlos sniffled so James put his arms around his shoulders. "Don't cry buddy. Julio is in a better place now." He said.

Carlos shrugged. "I guess that makes it sound better. At least Logan can't run him over anymore." He said.

"I said I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Can we have a funeral for Julio?" Carlos asked.

"… Sure." Logan said "You two can just go up to the apartment and I'll bring Julio up." He didn't want Carlos to know he just stuffed Julio in a bush.

James and Carlos got up and James folded the blanket over his arm and they walked back to the apartment while Logan went back to the parking lot to the bush were Julio was.

An hour later the sun had completely set and Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan were all in the Park to give Julio a funeral. Kendall, Logan and James were all "sad" but Carlos was really sad. He loved Julio so much.

"So Julio is dead and he was a good rabbit. He'll be dearly missed by us all. I wish I saw him but I didn't. He's in a better place now." Logan said quickly, trying to get it over with so he could go to bed.

"I'll miss him," Carlos said. Logan slowly lowered the shoe box where Julio laid in to a hole they dug. After they refilled the hole they all went back to the PalmWoods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sigh* I don't think I can update tomorrow cuz of last minute getting ready for school stuff. I'M GONNA BE IN 8****TH**** GRADE ON WEDNESDAY! YAY!**

**Duuuuuuudes I just got back from the Rockies game today. It was sick! Jason Giambi got the walk off win and we beat the (stupid) Marlins 4-7. ^_^ I love going to game but it'll probably be my last this year cuz of school. Darn… **


	56. Theme 56: Danger Ahead

**Okay so I started school yesterday and I obviously haven't finished all 100 themes, but I'm still going to get to 100. It's too fun to stop doing. And dudes, my second class is like a screen writing class so I get to write out a story the make it into a short film! It's so perfect because I love writing! That's why I'm here. BUT DUDES MY STUDENT PLANNER IS WRONG! On the inside it has a calendar that says on 8/15/1989 that Joe Jonas was born. I know that is true but CARLOS was also born on that day yet they don't have him in my planner. I had to cross out Joe Jonas's name and put in Carlos's name. I also did it to all of my friends' planners.**

**Theme 56: Danger Ahead**

* * *

><p>Fairs were always something the guys liked doing together. They loved the games, the rides, the shows, and the food. They always went to the Minnesota state fair, but it was their first time at the California state fair. The entered the fair grounds and looked around. The California fair was so much bigger then what they were used to. There were so many people and the lines were so long, it'd be a miracle if they got anything done by noon.<p>

"CORNDOGS!" Carlos shouted when he saw a food booth sponsored by Fun Burger. Carlos ran off to stand in the long Corndog line.

"We're going on some rides," Kendall told James then he and Logan went to the nearest roller coaster.

"Bye," James called then looked around for something to do. He started to walk around and thought about going on a couple rides but he figured it wouldn't be very fun because all his friends were doing something else and going on rides with strangers is awkward.

James took a left, around the corner of a taco stand, to a part of the fair where there was hardly anyone. Only a few people were walking by and they didn't seem to notice the booths around. James took a look around and saw a fortune telling booth. James was intrigued so he went over. He opened the purple curtains and saw an old looking lady. "Come my boy," she said. James slowly walked in and took a look around. "Would you like your fortune told?" the lady asked.

"Sure," James said and sat down in a midnight blue bean bag.

"Hold out your palm," the lady said. James did so and the lady grabbed it. She started to think and moved her finger around the palm of his hand. "Yes, this is interesting." She said.

"What?" James asked curiously.

"I see danger ahead," she said.

"Danger ahead?" James asked.

She shushed him "I see… water, lots and lots of water. You're in it… but you don't want to be." She said.

James pulled his hand away from the lady, he thought she was crazy. "I think I'm going to go now," he said.

"Fine, but just beware of the ones closest to you." She said.

"I will," James said carelessly then left the tent.

* * *

><p>Later that evening James was pacing nervously in his bed room. He didn't believe that crazy fortune teller at first, but ever since he stepped out of that tent and found his friends things started to look a little iffy. First he found Kendall, he told him about the crazy fortune teller and Kendall laughed and lightly shoved him to the side right as a fat man was running their way. James just barely got out of the way before getting trampled by the man. Then when all four of them were waiting for the rollercoaster they were on to start and him and Logan were playfully slapping each other and James almost fell out of the ride thanks to Logan. The rest of the day he came so close to getting extremely injured so he insisted they all left the fair early.<p>

So he was pacing in his room with the door locked. He could hardly hear the hushed words Logan was saying to Carlos, who had way too many corndogs, and Kendall fighting with Gustavo on the phone. There was no way he was going out there, it was too risky.

"James, I could use your help here!" he heard Logan shout.

"I'm tired!" James shouted.

"Relax, this won't even take that long. Please just help me out here!" Logan said. James hesitantly walked out of the room and took a look around. Things seemed safe to him so he slowly took one step, then another, then another… "James would you hurry up. I don't have all night, you weirdo." Logan said. James took a shaky breath and walked like a person.

He stopped where Logan was kneeling in front of Carlos, who was moaning and groaned because of his stomach. "What's up Loganator?" he asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"Carlos looks like he's about to hurl. Just keep your eye on him so I can find medicine and a throw up bucket." Logan said then took off.

James slowly lowered himself to Carlos's level. "How are ya feelin' buddy?" he asked. Carlos just moaned. James temporarily put aside his fear of getting hurt by his friends and rubbed Carlos's shoulder. It didn't help though, he kept moaning and groaning in pain. His stomach hurt so much from eating sooooo many corndogs. He thought that after the exact same thing happening a million times he'd be used to the stomach pain but apparently not. Carlos wished someone would just_ tell_ him when too much corndogs was too much so he wouldn't have to guess for himself and end up with a stomach ache.

"My tummy… _blach_" Carlos moaned. Before he could finish what he was saying he could feel all fifteen corndogs he ate coming back up.

James shrieked loudly and it got Kendall's attention. "Call you back Gustavo," he said then quickly grabbed a kitchen towel and wetted. He walked into the living room, water dripping for the towel, and handed it to James. James quickly and frantically wiped off his shirt.

Logan rushed back into the room with a bucket and a small box of medicine. "I'm on it guys!" Logan said. He wasn't looking where he was going and accidently slipped on the water trail that Kendall left, causing the bucket to fly out of his hands and it hit James in the head, hard. He yelled in pain and held his head where the bucket hit him. He was having such a bad day, he just wanted to go to bed already.

"I'm taking a walk," James said, trying his best to stay calm.

"Uhhh… James, maybe you should change," Logan said.

"I'll be fine!" James shouted then shut the front door, causing Kendall, Logan and Carlos to wince.

James walked out to the park with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was wondering when things were going to get bad and his friends would end up putting him in the hospital or killing him. Suddenly he felt something on his nose. He looked up to the sky and it started to pour on him. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" he shouted loudly. Just as he was about to kick a rock something just came to him.

What the fortune teller told him kind of already happened. His closest friends barfed on him and dropped a bucket on his head and the 'lots of water he didn't want to be in' was the rain. He without a doubt didn't want to be in the rain so he quickly ran back to his apartment to get dry.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I thought the ending was kinda bad and cliché-ish, but it's all good. Just a heads up, the next chapter probably won't be so great because not only is it a suck-y theme but also I really want to write the one after that one ^_^**


	57. Theme 57: Sacrifice

**I HAVE DECIDED that since I'm not in a hurry to finish all 100 themes I'm going to take my time. So that obviously does mean less updates but possibly better one-shots. But also I have to do homework before ANYTHING and this quarter I'm in a play so once I get my part and my script I have to memorize everything. **

**Theme 57: Sacrifice**

* * *

><p>On a normal day at the PalmWoods Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were sitting on their couch, watching a hockey game, in their sweats and t-shirts. Pudding cups, chip and popcorn crumbs, candy wrappers and empty coke bottles littered the floor, coffee table and couch. They were three bummed bummers, bumming around. The Wild was losing by twelve and there was only three minutes left in the game.<p>

"They've had better games," Logan said.

"I don't think they've had a game this bad in forever though," Carlos said. Kendall was too mad for words. He was just sitting next to Carlos, pouting angrily because of the sloppy performance by the Wild. The finally buzzer of the game went off and Kendall slammed his hand down on the remote, turning off the TV.

Logan looked around. "Uhhh, guys, maybe we should pick up a little." He said.

Kendall looked around too. He didn't realize they left such a mess. The three of them started to clean up.

When they were just finishing cleaning the front door bust open and James ran in then slammed the door loudly. He looked nervous. James unzipped his hoodie and threw it furiously on the floor then broke down in tears. "I-guys I did something really bad," he sobbed.

"How bad?" Carlos asked, curiously. Logan, Carlos and Kendall sat down on the couch and Kendall patted a spot for James next to him. James ran over to them and sat down, continuing to sob.

"What did you do that is so bad?" Kendall asked. He wrapped his arm around James in a brotherly way.

James sniffled "Well, I was in the park and I saw the r_eally _hot chick hanging around so I tried to chat her up then somehow we ended up at that little corner store and she talked me into stealing some CDs. I don't know what to do!" he panicked.

"DUDE YOU STOLE SOMETHING!" Logan shouted.

"I didn't want to!" he retorted "She was just so pretty and persuasive and I don't think a girl has ever looked so attractive in tattoos before! I don't know what I was thinking guys! What if the cops find me and take me to jail! I'm too pretty to be in jail!" James shouted.

"This is a whole new low for you dude!" Logan said sternly. It didn't help the whole situation at all. Logan didn't mean to be so mean he was just shocked that James would go so far as to break a law just because a supposedly hot girl told him to.

"Okay big guy, relax. We've got your back." Kendall said.

"Why can't you just return what you stole?" Carlos asked.

"Because when me and that girl were running off the CDs fell out of my pocket and broke on the side walk. I was about to pick them up but then the girl ditched me. I'd look for her but she didn't even tell me her name!" James said.

"Oh my God dude, this isn't good! You've already used your one warning!" Logan said nervously.

"I KNOW! I'M GOING TO JAIL!" James cried.

Kendall rubbed his shoulders "Okay, okay relax-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX! HOW CAN I RELAX! DUDE I'M SCREWED!" James shouted.

"James just relax. I'm going to fix this. Just take a shower or nap or something and I'll figure this out." Kendall said.

"You're going to fix this?" James asked, not sounding the least bit convinced.

"Yeah, no worries. Just do something relaxing." Kendall said.

James sighed nervously. "Fine, but if whatever you have plan fails and I go to jail you owe me, big time." He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He was going to take a _very_ long hot bath to calm his nerves.

Logan and Carlos looked at Kendall. "What a_re_ you going to do?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to think of something and it'll be brilliant." Kendall said, full of confidence.

"Do you need our help?" Carlos asked.

"Not yet, I'll tell you if I do." Kendall said. He got up from the couch and walked to his room to think of something.

He spent well over an hour sitting at his desk in his room trying to think of something, but it was very complicated to get around the law and he just knew that there was a security camera in the store, like many corner stores.

He realized that it was getting harder and harder to concentrate because Carlos was in the living room, pounding on the bathroom door, begging for James to come out so he could pee. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door that caught everyone in the apartment off guard.

Mrs. Knight, who had come back from the grocery store, opened the door and saw two police men standing at the door. "Yes officers?" she asked, clearly not surprised seeing police men at her door step… again.

"Ma'am, we have a security tape from the store around the corner that a boy and a girl were stealing from the store. We found the girl and she said that the boy lived in this apartment and was wearing that exact hoodie there." The cop on the right said and pointed to the hoodie on the floor that James threw.

"Boys, come here!" Mrs. Knight called. All the boys came, but James who was still taking a bath, and stood there. "Do any of you know about this?" she asked.

Carlos and Logan shifted awkwardly in their spots. They were deciding whether they should rat James out or not. Kendall stood there, totally fearless. He needed a plan quickly so he was going to go with the quickest thing he could that wouldn't be illegal. "I robbed the store. That girl talked me into it and it's totally my fault." Kendall lied. Logan and Carlos looked at Kendall in complete shock. They wouldn't dare say a thing because if they knew Kendall, they knew not to mess with one of his plans. Mrs. Knight was pretty shocked too. She never thought she'd hear her little boys say he robbed a store.

"Well son, this does mean you'll have to spend a month in juvenile detention." The officer on the left said. Kendall didn't say anything.

"A month!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed "Oh, Kendall!"

"Sorry Mom," Kendall said.

"Come on Son," the cop on the right said. He pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed Kendall's wrists.

"My baby!" Mrs. Knight shouted. She tried to go towards Kendall and break him free but Logan and Carlos kept her back as she started to sob. Logan shut the door and they went to the couch.

"My baby robbed a store! Oh my baby Kendall!" she cried. Logan and Carlos tried very hard to make her feel better, but they couldn't do a good a job as Kendall normally did.

After a few minutes she sniffled. "Boys, I appreciate this but I have to be alone for a bit." She said then stood up and went to her room. They watched as she disappeared and the bathroom door opened and James came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Where's Kendall? Did he think of something yet?" he asked.

"Uhhh… yeah." Carlos said.

"Cool, what is it?"

"Well, the police already showed up while you were in the bath and Kendall took the blame. They took him off and said he has to serve a month of juvy." Logan said.

"Oh my God!" James shouted "He sacrificed himself for me!" Logan and Carlos nodded. "Oh my gosh, I owe him big time." He said.

A minute of silence went by then James said "Carlos you can use the bathroom now," James said then walked off.

Carlos snapped out of his thoughts then said "Oh, oh yeah, I already took care of that."

James and Logan just didn't ask.

The following Saturday they went to visit Kendall. They sat down at a table in a cafeteria of some sort and talked to him for a while. When James saw him he gave him a bone crushing hug and thanked him for not making him go to jail. They saw a variety of bruises and cuts on Kendall but he didn't seem to mind. They all explained to Mrs. Knight that Kendall took the blame simply for James's sake. When James saw all the contusions on Kendall and all the stories Kendall told he felt so bad but Kendall told him not to worry at all because he easily got the other boys back. They visited him every Saturday until he was out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOLY CRAP THAT TURNED OUT WAAAAYYY BETTER THAN I EVER THOUGHT IT WOULD! So who loved that? I know I did! And who loved Big Time Wedding? I KNOW I DID! **

**And dudes BTW I'm going to put up a new story soon. It's called "Return of an Enemy" and I think it's really good! =)**


	58. Theme 58: Kick in the Head

**Yay another update before school! ^_^ I love updating before school because when I come back my inbox had tons of reviews.**

**Theme 58: Kick in the Head.**

* * *

><p>In the park, Carlos was alone and kicked around a soccer ball. He looked very concentrated on the ball. "Dude what are you doing?" Kendall asked. It startled Carlos and he fell on his side. Kendall ran over and helped him up. "Dude, are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I just fell," Carlos said and shrugged off Kendall's hands.

"Well I know that. I was asking if you were okay because you're actually touching a soccer ball. You haven't even looked at a soccer ball since we were five."

"I know," Carlos said.

"Why did you ever stop playing soccer anyway?" Kendall asked.

Carlos picked his ball up off the ground. "Well, remember when we were five and my Papí was so excited that I was going to play soccer?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

><p><em>Little Carlos Garcia was walking in the biggest sports stadium he'd ever seen with his brother and daddy. He was so giddy with excitement to see his first soccer game. They had traveled from Minnesota to France to see the 1998 FIFA World cup. <em>

"_Papí! Papí! I wanna see FIFA play soccer!" Carlos was jumping up and down while his dad was looking for their seats in the huge stadium. Carlos had heard so many things about soccer from most of his family and saw how many big shiny soccer trophies Miguel had in his room and in the living room mantle._

_Eventually the Garcias found their seats and watched the game. Sadly for Carlos, he fell asleep in his daddy's lap 10 minutes into the game._

_About a year later Mr. Garcia decided it was about time he started to teach Carlos about the sport of soccer. They were in their back yard and Carlos was dressed up in a little soccer uniform his aunt sent him for his fourth birthday._

"_Papí, what am I s'posed to do?" Carlos asked. _

_Mr. Garcia set down a small soccer ball in the grass and kneeled down to Carlos's level. "See those two cones son?" he asked, referring to the small orange cones about 15 feet away._

"_Si," Carlos said._

"_You have to kick that ball between those cones, without using your hands." He told Carlos carefully. _

"_Okay!" Carlos said enthusiastically. Mr. Garcia stood up and let Carlos back up. Carlos ran towards that ball and kicked it as hard as he could, but miserably failed and missed the cones by a long shot._

"_Awwww," Carlos sighed._

"_Just try again and you'll get it soon." Mr. Garcia said. He stood up, fixed the cone, and retrieved that ball._

"_Lemme try kicking again!" Carlos said, jumping up and down. Mr. Garcia put down the soccer ball in front of Carlos's feet and Carlos backed up again. He kicked his hardest but missed the cones again. "PAPI! HOW COME I CAN'T GET IT?" Carlos asked._

_Mr. Garcia stood up to get the ball again. "Don't worry, you'll get it. After all you are a Garcia." He ruffled Carlos's hair and placed the ball on the ground again. "Step back Carlos and watch me do it." The soccer ball was very little and light but Mr. Garcia did his best to make it look like the big soccer balls he was used to. The ball sailed in between the cones._

"_Oh, okay I get it Daddy," Carlos said then tried to shove over his dad and got the ball himself. He put it in front of him and attempted to kick the ball super hard but landed on his back like Charlie Brown. "Ahhhh!" he cried in frustration "Papí! Why won't the ball go in!" big tears started to stream down Carlos's cheeks and he started to throw a temper tantrum "Soccer doesn't like me!" he shouted._

_Mr. Garcia picked up the screaming four-year-old and kissed his head. "Don't worry mijo, you can try again tomorrow." He assured him. He picked up the soccer ball and the little cones and took Carlos inside._

_Mr. Garcia continued to teach Carlos about soccer for seven months until he was decently good at the sport. After he could kick the ball between the cones and somewhat dribble he enrolled Carlos into a community soccer league for boys between the ages of 4 and 5. To Mr. Garcia's dismay, Carlos wasn't as tall or as good as the other boys on the team. Carlos had his mother's shortness and her poor coordination. _

_At Carlos's first soccer game, things weren't exactly going well for him. He stumbled and tumbled over the ball and tripped over his own feet. Some of the bigger boys, on the other team, even tripped him. It saddened Mr. Garcia and Miguel greatly, but they weren't going to give up on Carlos._

_After that first horrible season of soccer Mr. Garcia tried again with Carlos. They were in the park close to their house, but this time Carlos seemed less enthusiastic about it. As his dad was setting up some cones Carlos was looking across the park at the outdoor ice rink and all the Minnesota natives playing hockey. "Papí, can I learn how to play that?" Carlos asked, pointing to the ice rink._

_Mr. Garcia looked up and saw the ice hockey players. "No, no mijo. Soccer has been a tradition in our family for years and wouldn't you like to keep up the tradition?" he asked._

_Carlos wasn't exactly sure what a 'tradition' was but it sounded good. "Si!" Carlos said excitedly and bobbed his head up and down._

"_Okay, then let's get practicing." Mr. Garcia said. _

_The next season of soccer came and Carlos was signed up again for the same team. He was so nervous. All the boys seemed to have grown twice as tall and even some of the younger boys were taller than him. When the first game rolled around Miguel gave Carlos a little pep talk before the game. "Ready Carlos?" he asked._

"_Si," Carlos said nervously._

"_Good," Miguel ruffled Carlos's hair "Do good today." He said then Carlos went to his team to start the before game drills._

_Carlos played his brother's words in his head throughout the game. Even though Miguel's words were encouraging Carlos really wanted the game to be over because his knees were starting to hurt from falling so much. _

_The ball was passed to Carlos and he dribbled it for a minute, until he lost his balance and fell over. The soccer ball rolled away and Carlos fell face flat in the grass. One of the boys on the opposing team didn't realize the soccer ball was almost all the way across the field and somehow confused Carlos's little head for the soccer ball and gave it his hardest kick at his head._

"_OOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Carlos cried in pain. The referee blew the whistle and called a penalty kick, but before anyone did anything all the little boys playing took a knee. Mr. Garcia and Miguel and Carlos's coach ran over. Mr. Garcia picked his crying son off up the ground._

"_I'm taking Carlos out of the game," Mr. Garcia told the coach._

"_I completely understand," the coach said. _

_The Garcias went back to their car and Carlos was put in his car seat. Halfway to their house Carlos stopped sobbing for a minute and asked "Papí, can I not play soccer now? It hurts a lot and I'm not good." _

"_No mijo, you don't have to do it anymore." Mr. Garcia said._

"_Good," Carlos said softly. After that Carlos never picked up another soccer ball._

* * *

><p>"So why are you out here with a soccer ball?" Kendall asked.<p>

"Oh, I wanted to see if I can dribble and kick better than when I was little. I think my coordination is better because I haven't tripped over any stairs in weeks." Carlos said with a big cheeky smile.

"Try it," Kendall encouraged.

Carlos put down his ball and took a few steps back. About ten feet away Carlos started to run back towards the ball. He took his best kick and fell flat on his back.

"Fail," Kendall said and helped Carlos up. "You're way better at hockey any way. You were the second best player on our team. Next to me of course."

Carlos playfully hit Kendall. "You know, sometimes your ego is as big as your butt,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm assuming at least some of you guessed Carlos would get kicked in the head when I brought up soccer from the beginning but little Carlos thing was cute and I love writing my Garcia family. I feel like it was rushed though. What'd you guys think? **


	59. Theme 59: No Way Out

**Hurricane Irene sounds like it's really bad. One time in 3****rd**** grade I went to a museum lock in field trip with my class and we watched this hurricane movie in IMAX. I don't know if it was hurricane Irene but I'm assuming most hurricanes are the same. Stay safe in the East Coast dudes!**

**Theme 59: No Way Out**

* * *

><p>Fall in California wasn't exactly as colorful as the falls in Minnesota, but Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos didn't mind as long as there was a pumpkin patch somewhere. They loved to go every year and get their Halloween pumpkins. At the closest pumpkin patch to the PalmWoods they were very pleased to find out that there were far more things to do than just picking pumpkins. They could also pick other vegetables, hay rides, face painting, a haunted house and corn mazes.<p>

"This is so cool!" Carlos exclaimed "Look at how big the pumpkins are!"

True, the pumpkins were much bigger than the ones they've ever seen but Kendall, Logan and James were more focused on the other stuff they could do. "What should we do first?" Kendall asked.

"We should go on the hay ride. It looks cool." Logan said, eyeing the horses.

"So does the corn maze," Kendall said.

"Or the pumpkins!" Carlos shouted.

"No, let's go into the haunted house!" James said excitedly.

"NO!" Logan and Carlos both shouted.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"Because I want to pick pumpkins and ghosts eat people." Carlos said.

"You have got to stop watching those super natural shows," Kendall said.

"Carlos it'll be fun. If you come with us I'll buy you one of those caramel apples with the candy corn on it." James said and wrapped his arm around Carlos's shoulder. Carlos looked over at the little food stand where there were candy and caramel apples being sold. He saw the sales man hand a caramel apple to a little boy and it looked _soooooooo_ good.

"Okay!" Carlos said before thinking.

James and Kendall looked at Logan. "Why won't you go?" Kendall asked.

"Because I hate haunted houses," Logan said.

James rolled his eyes. "You don't even believe in ghosts,"

"That doesn't make these things any less petrifying," Logan folded his arms over his chest. He was determined to stay as far as he possibly could from that haunted house. Though no matter how determined he could possibly be, Kendall, James, and Carlos just somehow got him to stand in line with them. He really needed new friends.

The evening air was chilly as they waited but they planned for that and brought jackets. The closer and closer they got to the haunted house the more butterflies were in Logan and Carlos's stomach. The sign above the entrance said 'Longest and Scariest Haunted House in L.A" which terrified them because the 'Longest and Scariest Haunted House in Minnesota' was really something.

When they were finally let into the haunted house they only had to walk two minutes before a small ghost popped out of nowhere. James and Kendall didn't seem scared but it made Logan and Carlos jump. They walked for another five minutes and they hadn't seen much but a few tiny ghosts pop out in front of them. "Th-this isn't so bad," Carlos said, starting to adjust.

"I told you it wouldn't be that- AHHH!" they all screamed when a large screen, to their left that they didn't even notice, showed a creepy image of a witch with a green warty face and played a loud witch cackle. Logan jumped behind Kendall and Carlos gripped James's arm tightly.

"Guys, it was just a noise." Kendall said.

"Right," Logan and Carlos said then they all kept walking.

The more they walked the scarier the haunted house became. Logan and Carlos stuck close and tried to block it out and just pretend they were in the PalmWoods Park late at night, it honestly didn't help much. "Guys, can we go back?" Logan asked.

"No," Kendall and James said. They were loving the adrenalin. Kendall turned around and saw a big monster. "Woah," he gasped, slightly spooked, but he'd seen much scarier.

"Where's Carlos?" James suddenly asked. Kendall whipped around and Logan shrieked.

"We lost him in a haunted house?" Logan asked all panicky.

"Guys, relax, okay?" Kendall said and looked around. It didn't take very long for Kendall to find Carlos hiding behind a fake rock in the dark. He walked over and bent down a little to look Carlos in the eye. "Dude, hiding won't help. The ghosts can see everything." He joked. Carlos didn't take it as a joke at all. Instead he shrieked and ran over to James and clung tightly to him.

"Come on dude, that's not cool." James said.

"I just said it so he sticks with us. Would you rather me put him on a leash?" Kendall said. James shot him a glare that looked twice as frightening as it normally did due to the darkness, fake lightning, and evil laughs that played. "Fine, fine, I won't do it. Let's keep walking." Kendall said.

They walked through the haunted house for what seemed like forever. They took some left turns and some right turns, each turn scarier than the last. Carlos and Logan were about to explode they were so scared. "Guys, is the haunted house supposed to last this long?" Logan asked nervously.

"The sign said it was the longest," James said.

"But we've been in here for over an hour. I don't think it should last this long, guys." Logan said then jumped at a flash of lightning.

"I want to go home," Carlos said quietly. Kendall squeezed his shoulder to remind him they were completely safe. Just as Kendall was about to say something the all bummed into a wall.

"Ahhhh!" they all shouted.

"It's a dead end!" Logan shouted.

"Are we lost?" Carlos shouted.

"No, guys come on we're not lost. We probably took a wrong turn. And it's not like we're lost in the woods. There's always a way out of these things." Kendall said, trying to keep the other three calm.

"We probably ended up coming this way when we went through the middle path," James said.

"Yeah so we just go back the way we came." Kendall said then led them back to the fork in the road.

"So let's just go the right way," James said. Before they even took one step Carlos pulled all of them back.

"No!" he shouted then pointed to the black cat crossing their path. It was a fake cat but it looked so real. "I wanna go the other way," Carlos said.

"It's just a cat," James said.

"No! It's a black cat and it crossed our path! That's bad luck! I want to go the other way!" Carlos demanded. Carlos gripped all of their collars and dragged them the left way.

"Ow! Ow! Carlos let go of us now!" Kendall shouted and twisted out of Carlos's grip and seized his wrist. He looked at Carlos and saw a couple tears running down Carlos's face.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Carlos said.

"I don't either guys. This isn't fun for us!" Logan said. He tried so hard to sound stern and serious but the large lump in his throat made his voice sound shaky and anxious.

A loud witch's laugh echoed through the haunted house and they all jumped. "GUYS I WANT TO GO!" Carlos shouted.

"Okay we'll go the right way," Kendall said. They followed they're fearless leader into the unknown path. They walked through a fake cemetery where ghosts where coming at them. A fake bat flew over they're head and the screech it let out was horrible.

"Guys!" Logan panicked.

"We're right he-" James said then he hit his head on another dead end wall.

"What?" they all shouted.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Carlos cried.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! This isn't good! There's no way out of this stupid haunted house!" Logan shouted. He brought his hands up to his head and started to hyperventilate a little

"Logan! Logan! Logan! There is always a way out of haunted houses. That last way is probably the way out." Kendall said in a calm tone, even though the haunted house was starting to scare him a little.

"NO!" Carlos shouted "The black cat crossed that path!"

"Carlos! It's the way out of here and I am terrified of haunted houses! I don't care if we'll have bad luck forever I just want to get out of here!" Logan said then let out a sob that he failed to keep from slipping. He was filled with so many emotions it was hard to tell what he was feeling.

"No! But the cat!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos, it'll be okay." James said.

"No! There has to be a way here!" Carlos said. He started to pound on the dead end wall. James sighed and picked Carlos up then tossed him over his shoulder. "Let's go," he said and they headed back through the path they came then through the left path. The path wasn't as long as they thought. When they were on the path of the other two ways the paths were unbearably long but the only thing they passed was a room full of clowns and evil clown laughter. It scared the crap out of Logan and Carlos and even James a little.

They were so extremely relieved when they saw a light to the outside of the haunted house. When they were completely out of the haunted house the sun was setting and they had been in there for almost two hours. "Thank you, come again." the lady at the exit said.

"No promises!" Logan said crossly.

The four of them walked over to an area with some benches to calm their nerves. While James stuck with Logan and Carlos, Kendall went over to the little food stand to get Carlos's candy apple.

"That wasn't so bad," James said.

"That was horrible!" Logan shouted "Please don't ever make us do that again."

"Yeah, I didn't like it." Carlos added.

"Okay, we don't have to go again. We'll get our pumpkins when Kendall comes back and go home." James said.

Logan and Carlos both nodded. Kendall came back a few minutes later with Carlos's candy apple and four hot chocolates. "Let's relax for a bit," Kendall said then handed each of them their hot chocolates then sat down next to James.

"Yeah," the other three said.

"So haunted house and sugar? Get ready to deal with a lot of nightmares," James whispered to Kendall pointing to Carlos who was trying to pull caramel off of his poufy black coat. Kendall face palmed, he didn't think that through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I for one despise haunted houses. They're so creepy and I hate them. But October is like my favoritest time of year cuz of the post season and Halloween. And fall in Colorado is like the prettiest thing… unless you're in Converse City.**

**Dudes have any of you ever seen a picture of Carlos in a black poufy coat! It's so cute! It makes him look a little tubby though cuz it's so poufy…**


	60. Theme 60: Rejection

**I was thinking, what if I wrote a separate one-shot that's kinda like a sequel to the last chapter where it's like what happened the night after they went to the haunted house and had sugar. If I did would you guys read it? I'm really iffy about it =) **

**Theme 60: Rejection**

* * *

><p>Logan was pacing back and forth in the living room anxiously. He was nervous. He was jumpy. He was hyped up on coffee. He was sleep deprived. He was waiting for the call that could affect the rest of his life.<p>

"You seriously need to cut down on the coffee," James said. James, Carlos and Kendall were watching Logan pace, slightly amused.

"But it's how I'm staying awake. What if I get the call and I miss it? I really want that internship guys!" Logan asked. Earlier that week Logan had applied for an internship at a laboratory about twenty miles from L.A. If he got the internship it would almost guarantee him a spot in some of the best colleges.

"How can they not pick you?" Carlos asked "You're like the smartest guy in the world."

"Yeah, I mean, not _everyone_ knows how to pull a bucket off heads." James said.

Logan stopped and gave each of them glare. "Yeah and not everyone is dumb enough to get their head in the bucket in the first place," he said, to basically each of them.

"Well still. You're a genius Logan." Kendall said.

Logan sighed. "But what if they don't pick me?" he asked.

"Well a lot of things can happen if they don't hire you. You could end up on the streets after the band breaks up. Or you might have a dead end job and be living with your mom. Or-" James quickly covered Carlos's mouth before he could say any more wrong things.

"Carlos!" Kendall and James shouted. Carlos shrugged.

"That really doesn't help!" Logan shouted angrily and twitched.

"You need to sleep," Kendall said. Kendall stood up, took Logan by the shoulders, and started to shove him towards their room.

"No! What if I get the call and I miss it?" he asked, while struggling to get out of Kendall's grip.

"Look, if you get the call we'll answer it for you so you get some sleep and you won't miss the call, deal?" Kendall asked.

"What? No! I need to be the one who gets that call and I-" Logan was cut off when he was roughly shoved into the bedroom and locked in. Things in the apartment then got silent.

For the next three hours, Kendall, James and Carlos kept an eye, but not really a close eye, on Logan's phone while he probably was sleeping. They were in the middle of playing an intense video game when it did ring. Logan's ringtone echoed through the big apartment.

"Logan! Phone!" James shouted, by force of habit.

"Wait, we're supposed to get it," Kendall suddenly remembered.

"Oh right!" James and Carlos shouted. Before pausing the game they put down the controls and stumbled and tumbled over the couch, their bean bags, and each other to get the phone before it stopped.

"I'll get it!"

"Get the phone!"

"It's ringing!" They all shouted at once. Carlos and James fell face flat on the floor and Kendall ended up getting it.

"Hello, Logan Mitchel here," he answered. Kendall listened for a minute then his face fell. "Yeah, I get it," he said to the man on the other side then hung up.

James and Carlos looked up at Kendall from the floor. "Did he get it?" Carlos asked.

James nudged Carlos's arm and said "That's a dumb question. Of course he got it. He is Logan after all."

"Actually I wouldn't be so sure," Kendall said.

"What?" James and Carlos asked.

"They said he didn't get the job. Poor guy is going to be crushed." Kendall said.

"What should we do?" Carlos asked.

"The only thing we can do," James said "Not tell him,"

"Yup," Kendall and Carlos both agreed. James and Carlos got up from the floor and they all returned to their video game.

About five o'clock Logan woke up from his much needed nap. He stretched and walked into the living room. James, Kendall and Carlos were sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon. They had gotten tired of video games hours ago.

"Hey guys, did I get the call yet?" Logan asked.

James, Kendall and Logan all looked at each other awkwardly. "Nope." They all said.

"Darn it," Logan said then joined them in watching TV.

* * *

><p>The next day Logan was walking in the lobby, minding his own business. A magazine on a table caught his eye for a second and he took a quick look at it. Suddenly Camille came up to him. "I am so sorry you got rejected for the job!" she shouted and kissed him over, and over, and over, and over, making a dramatic scene.<p>

"So what roll is it this time?" Logan asked her.

Camille pulled away and looked at him. "I'm not preparing for a roll. Didn't get the call yet that you didn't get the job at the lab?"

"No, the guys said the call didn't come yet." Logan said.

"Well it must have because the new boy down in apartment 2S got the job." Camille said.

"What? But I thought-. The guys said-! I-I-I… gotta go!" Logan said then stormed off to his apartment.

He burst open the door and it startled the guys. "GUYS!" he roared.

"What?" they asked.

"WHY DID YOU GUYS LIE TO ME ABOUT THE CALL COMING!" she yelled. James, Kendall and Carlos had no idea_ how_ Logan figured it out. They didn't open their mouths at all, they even stuck close to make sure neither of them let the cat out of the bag. "ANSWER ME!" Logan shouted. They were speechless. They've never seen Logan so mad before.

"I'm a little scared to answer," Carlos said quietly.

"Well do it any way! Why didn't you just tell me I didn't get the job at the laboratory?" Logan asked again.

"Because we knew you'd be mad!" James said. Logan grinded his teeth and brought his hands up to make it appear like he was strangling an invisible person, he resembled Gustavo a little bit. "Like that," James said quietly.

"We just didn't want you to be sad Logan. We knew how much you wanted that job for a scholarship or whatever." Kendall said.

"But guys, it's not cool that you kept it from me! I'm a man! I can take rejection!" Logan shouted. He felt so offended. He hated how people underestimated him because he could be a major geek at times and sometimes a_ bit_ sensitive.

"We're really sorry Logan," Carlos said. Logan stared at each of them and made what sounded like a savage growl. James, Kendall and Carlos had their best 'we're really sorry' faces on. Logan could tell they were sorry. But he was so mad! But they were his friends. Who underrated him a lot! He was so conflicted.

"I know you are," Logan sighed. He couldn't be mad at them, even if they were being stupid.

"So are we cool?" Kendall asked.

"I guess," Logan said.

"Yes!" James, Kendall and Carlos jumped up and jumped on top of Logan. They all fell to the ground and laughed when they landed in a dog pile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, I didn't like this one that much. I think it started out really good when Logan was pacing axiously though. It was a hard theme so don't judge me. The next theme is going to be really awesome though if I can get all the facts straightened out =)**


	61. Theme 61: Fairy Tale

**IMPORTANT QUESTION! Okay so have any of you ever seen the Animaniacs? The other day me and my friends were randomly singing the 50 states and capitals song by the Animaniacs and it was fun! Some TV network should show reruns of the Animaniacs someday. WHO AGREES!**

**Theme 61: Fairy Tale**

* * *

><p>"Alright class, have a seat," Ms. Collins said to her students. Everyone put down the story books Ms. Collins handed out for them to look over. They were studying the history and origin of Fairy tales and Folk tales in Language Arts. "Okay for your next assignment you all need to get in groups of four."<p>

'_Perfect'_ James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan thought. They loved being in groups together. It meant they didn't have to be grouped with someone they hated or hated them. Everyone in the class stood up and found their groups. The guys stood all the way in a corner of the room. "Okay your assignment is to pull a fairy tale or folk tale out of this hat" she showed a bright purple feather hat full of papers "make it your own, and reenact it here in class." She passed around the hat and one person from each group took a slip of paper randomly. When the hat came around to the guys there was only one left. Logan picked it up and read the fairy tale/folk tale.

"Goldilocks and the three bears," he read.

"Have fun. It's due tomorrow." Ms. Collins said then went back to her desk. The school bell rang and they were released from class.

* * *

><p>"Okay how do we rewrite a fairy tale and make it our own?" Kendall asked, tapping a wooden pencil on the table. The four of them were seated at the table, books and papers scattering the top, using every little bitty brain cell they had.<p>

Carlos's face lit up and a light bulb went off in his head. "What if the three bears are robots from space! And when they find Goldilocks they can make her into their own minion!" he said excitedly.

Kendall, James and Logan glared at him. "Really?" they asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"We're not doing that," Kendall said "Think of something else,"

They thought for another minute. "Let's do something easy and just do it like the original story." Logan suggested.

"Easy sounds good to me," James said.

"Okay now let's get started on writing it," Kendall said.

"Alright," the other three said. They all spent the next two hours writing out their skit.

"Okay now we need to decide who's who," James said after they finished. They all looked at each other.

"I CALL PAPA BEAR!" Kendall shouted quickly.

"I'M BABY BEAR!" Carlos shouted.

"What?" James and Logan shouted.

"But now there are only girl parts!" James complained.

"And we're guys!" Logan shouted.

"Let's change it so we don't have any girl parts," James suggested. He picked up a pencil and was about to erase what they wrote. Suddenly Kendall snatched the paper away from him.

"No, we're doing it the way we already wrote it. One of you has to be Mama Bear and another one of you has to be Goldilocks. Which is which?" Kendall asked. James and Logan looked at each other. The last thing they wanted to be was Goldilocks.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day everyone was ready with their props and the class walked down to the PalmWoods conference room where they had room to act out their skits.

Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan were ready, well partly. "Is the wig really necessary?" Logan said holding up a blonde wig with curls.

"Yes," Carlos and Kendall said.

"And what about his lacey apron?" James asked pointing to the apron he was wearing.

"Yes! It's all necessary!" Carlos snapped. They guys were a little shocked because Carlos never snapped. "Guys let's just get this over with. I really really really really need a good grade. " Logan and James sighed and they presented themselves to the rest of the class after the Jennifers and Camille finished their version of "The Three Little Pigs". Everyone laughed when they saw a hair bow in James's hair and Logan in a blue dress and a blonde wig. They both blushed then Ms. Collins shushed everyone. Kendall introduced their skit. "We're doing Goldilocks and the Three Bears." He said. The four of them quickly got into their starting positions.

Kendall, Carlos, and James sat at a table with bowls of fake porridge. Carlos (Baby bear) took a bite of his "porridge". "Ow! Mama, my porridge is too hot!" he cried.

Kendall (Papa bear) took a bite of his too. "Ah! Mine is too!" he said.

"I suppose this porridge is a little hot," James (Mama Bear) said with his best girl voice "We should take a walk while our breakfast is cooling down."

"That's a grand idea," Kendall said and got up. They all stood up and walked out the little cardboard door they made at around midnight. Next Logan (Goldilocks) walked through the door.

"Oh what a lovely house," he said in a monotone voice. James turned around when he heard Carlos violently coughing behind the curtain.

"Girly voice," Carlos disguised in his coughing. Logan rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Oh and look," he said with his girl voice "there's some porridge." He took a seat and grabbed the three bowls. He took a bite of the first one. "Oh! Oh! This is too hot!" he exclaimed. He tried so hard to ignore all the laughing from the people in his class and grabbed the next bowl. "Oh and this one is too cold!" he said and pushed it aside to grab the last bowl. He took a few bites. "Mmmm, but this one is just right." He took a few more bites "And it's delicious!" Logan just felt like dying right there. He was so embarrassed. There he was, in a dress and blonde wig, in front of everyone in their class, having the cheesiest things come out of his mouth. He sucked it up and went to sit in the chairs set up.

"Oh I'm so full. I think I should sit down in this lovely chair here." He said and sat down in the biggest chair. "But this chair is too hard to sit in. It might make my butt numb." He moved over one chair. "This one is way too soft" and over one more to the tiniest chair "but this one is perfect." He got comfortable and then it broke from under him. "Oh no! It broke!" he pointed to the pieces of wood and more rude laughing was heard. Again Logan had to suck it up and go to the beds.

"Maybe these will be better," he said and laid down in the biggest bed. "But not this bed. It's too hard." And to the chair in the middle "This one is far too soft." And one more over "But this one is just right," he said and pulled the covers over his shoulder. The laughing had gone down but Logan didn't feel any better.

Then James, Kendall and Carlos came back and saw the bowls. "Someone's been eating our porridge!" Kendall exclaimed.

"And whoever did, ate all of mine!" Carlos cried.

"Oh and look at our chairs!" James cried in his girl voice. He pointed to the broken chair.

"Mine's broken!" Carlos cried.

"And someone has been sleeping in our beds!" Kendall pointed out.

"And there she is!" Carlos shouted pointing to Logan in the little bed. Logan quickly pretended to wake up and be scared. It was kinda hard to be scared of his friends wearing cute outfits and bear ears on their heads.

"AHHH!" Logan shouted.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kendall acted furious and fierce.

"Get out!" Carlos shouted.

"Shoo!" James cried. Logan ran the best he could in a dress and exited off stage.

The class's plaudits were a mixture of laughing hysterically at Logan in a dress and how funny the skit was. James, Kendall, and Carlos went off stage and the next group of students presented their skit.

"I feel really good about that," Kendall said and took off his bear ears.

"Me too," Carlos said.

"Yeah it was okay," James added.

Logan sighed and looked down at the blonde curls in his hands. "I feel like I've been punched in the gut," he said quietly.

The guys looked at him. They felt bad. They didn't think their class would act so immaturely to Logan in a dress. "Hey man, we're really sorry." Kendall said.

"Yeah, but at least we got a good grade." Carlos said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah that's a good thing I guess," Logan said.

"This whole thing will blow over in a few days and no one will bug you anymore," James encouraged.

"Okay, now help me out of this dress it's very uncomfortable!" Logan said.

"Right." The guys said and gave him a hand

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This didn't turn out like I hoped but it's really funny if you play Logan's girl voice in your head the whole time. I don't really think I got the bear story accurate because I haven't heard the story in forever. This was just off of what I remember. **

**Eh, I don't wanna do the next chapter. But I have to... but I don't wanna... eh, I'm going to do it any way even though I don't wanna. It'll make me stronger maybe... ONWARD!**


	62. Theme 62: Magic

**This theme was so stupidly hard. I remember when I found the list of themes, way back in spring, I was looking over the themes and deciding what plots I could come up with before I started the whole thing and saving the ideas in my computer and this was the one single theme I wasn't able to come up with a single thing, at all. Not even one idea so I've spent the last few nights straining my brain for an idea. Luckily I dug up and idea in my brain. I don't know how good it'll turn out though, so here we go…**

**Theme 62: Magic**

* * *

><p>One day James and Carlos were sitting by the pool. They were coming back from the pool after James accidently popped Carlos's duck floatie.<p>

"Carlos, I said I was sorry," James said for the millionth time.

"You killed Rico," Carlos said quietly.

"And I'm very sorry," James said.

"WOAH!" Carlos suddenly shouted. James looked around to see what got Carlos's attention "Did you see that?" Carlos asked.

"Where?" James asked.

Carlos yanked down on James's arm. "Look at that guy over there! Did you see what he just did!" James looked around to see who Carlos was talking about "He just pulled a coin out of Mr. Bitters's ear!"

James looked towards Mr. Bitters's desk and saw an elderly man doing some magic tricks. "Oh yeah, he's probably a magician." James said.

"Or… maybe that's what he wants you to think. Maybe he's a _wizard_!" Carlos exclaimed.

"A wizard Carlos? Really?" James asked.

"Yes! I remember I was talking to that one kid who smells like corn chips one time and he told me that magicians are wizards in disguise! Like Harry Potter!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping up and down.

James stood there for a minute, watching the small Latino jump up and down at his clearly wrong theory. "… Were you by any chance _dropped _on your head as a baby?" he asked.

Carlos stopped jumping for a minute and looked at James. "I don't have to be dropped on my head to know he's a wizard!" he said.

James paused for another minute to comprehend the nonsense Carlos was saying. "So that's a yes to being dropped on your head?" he asked.

Carlos rolled his eyes "Come on! Let's go tell Kendall and Logan we saw a wizard!" he said then dragged James into the elevator.

"Yup, that's a yes." James said to himself.

Carlos quickly pulled James to their apartment, after they got out of the elevator. "Guys I saw a wizard!" Carlos exclaimed.

"What? No you didn't." Logan laughed.

"Yes I did! He pulled a coin out of Bitters's ear!" Carlos insisted.

"He's just a magician," James said.

"But the kid who smells like corn chips says magicians are wizards in disguise!" Carlos said.

"I told you to stop talking to him," Logan said.

"I say, we put him on a leash," Kendall said "I saw one in the pet store the other day that I think he'd like,"

"No, we're not putting Carlos on a leash for the last time." Logan said. Kendall rolled his eyes and continued reading his hockey magazine.

"I'm gonna find the wizard!" Carlos exclaimed and ran out of the room.

Logan, Kendall, and James sighed. They knew Carlos wasn't going to rest until he either successfully proved the magician was a wizard or miserably failed and ended up devastated that wizards didn't exist. "Oh Carlos and his little dreams," James said.

Logan rolled his eyes then went back to his room. James turned to Kendall. "What should we do about it?" he asked.

Kendall put down his hockey magazine. "Find the kid who smells like corn chips and tell him to stay away from Carlos then find Carlos and try to tell him there's no wizard without crushing him." Kendall said.

"Okay, James said.

"Okay, I'll go find the kid who smells like corn chips and you find Carlos," Kendall instructed. James nodded then they split up.

Meanwhile, Carlos was in the park, stalking the magician behind some bushes. He watched at the man vomited a ton of playing cards. "I know you're a wizard, Mr. 'Magician'" Carlos whispered to himself. He saw the children gathered around the magician clap their little hands and then walk away with their parents. Carlos shook his head. "I just know he's planning something evil. He's an evil wizard."

"Carlos?" a voice from behind him asked. Carlos turned around and looked up and saw James towering over him.

"SHHHH!" he exclaimed and yanked poor James down into the grass "I think he's_ evil."_ Carlos said.

"Are you sick?" James asked.

"No! Stop asking me questions!" Carlos shouted in a whisper and looked out to where the magician was, but he was gone. "Grrrrr, now look! I lost him!"

"Carlos, what's the big deal?" James asked.

"Now he's going to unleash his evil powers," Carlos said.

"Carlos do you hear yourself?" James asked him. Carlos looked at him, confused. James sighed. "Wizards aren't real. Magic isn't even real. They're just tricks that look like they're magic." He told Carlos as simply as he could possibly put it without hurting his feelings or crushing his dreams.

"But the kid who smells like corn chips said-"

"Carlos, haven't you ever noticed that the kid who smells like corn chips tells you a lot of things that aren't true. Like when told you that magic leprechauns build their underground world inside every tree?" James reminded him.

"Yeah, but I never got to see because you guys took away my saw," Carlos said and lowered his head.

"There weren't any leprechauns. He just tells you that stuff about magic just to see how gullible you are." James said.

"But, that's not cool," Carlos said sadly.

"Exactly, so please stop talking to him." James pleaded.

Carlos looked up at him. "So there's no wizards?" James shook his head "And no leprechauns?" he shook his head again "And the kid who smells like corn chips lied?" James nodded then Carlos sighed "I feel stupid,"

"Don't feel like that. At least you know something new now." James said. He stood up and Carlos did the same. "And I'm pretty sure Kendall told him to stay away from you,"

"Thanks for having my back," Carlos said.

"It's no problem," James said and smiled. His smiled made Carlos smile then they walked back to their apartment.

James opened their apartment door and they saw Kendall lying on the couch. Logan came out of the kitchen with and icepack and handed it to Kendall.

Kendall sat up. James and Carlos gasped when they saw Kendall has a big, swollen, black eye. "What the heck happened?" James asked.

"I did exactly what I said I was going to do, I went to tell the kid who smells like corn chips to stop telling Carlos false things about magic." Kendall said and pressed the ice pack to his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hated how I ended this but writing good endings is something I'm yet to get better at. I'm happy I got this out of the way though cuz I can finally go on to the next theme and now I'm 1 theme closer to my goal ^_^ I have a really strong feeling I'm going to get all 100 themes done! I'm confident!**


	63. Theme 63: Do Not Disturb

**This theme just wasn't that fun. I mean "Do Not Disturb" what's the fun in that? I did my bestest any way ^_^**

**Theme 63: Do Not Disturb**

* * *

><p>Saturday night, the night James always had a date with a girl he thought could finally be the girl he sticks with. This Saturday night was different though, he actually promised himself he'd stick with this one girl for at least 2 weeks. James was all dressed up in a blazer and his hair was all combed and gelled up. He took one last look into the mirror and adjusted a stray strand of hair then walked out of the bathroom. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room where he saw Kendall, Logan and Carlos playing video games.<p>

"Hey James, care to join us this time?" Kendall asked, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Yeah, you're always on dates. Play video games with us! You're controller is cold and lonely." Carlos said.

"No, I have a date tonight. Next week, maybe." James said.

"You say that every Saturday night," Logan said.

"Yeah, he's right. Saturdays aren't mean to be on dates. They're meant to be spent goofing off, when you don't have homework or school." Kendall said.

"Well this girl is really hot and I don't want to reschedule with her. I'll see you guys later tonight." James said then walked out of the front door.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos all sighed and paused their game. "He always says the same thing every week. He's pushing us away." Logan said.

"Then we'll just have to push our way back, now won't we," Kendall said.

"How?" Logan and Carlos asked.

"Leave that to me," Kendall said.

About an hour later the three of them were creeping around Fun Burger, where James took his date. Lucky them James and the girl he was with were sitting by the window.

"Ready guys?" Kendall asked. Carlos and Logan both nodded their heads. "Okay, go."

Carlos opened the car door and stepped out and walked up to the window where James was. He smooshed his face up against the glass and saw James's date was startled. James looked at Carlos and frowned. Carlos waved and kept his face against the window. Even though he saw James mouthing 'Shoo' he didn't shoo.

Kendall and Logan were in Kendall's truck laughing so hysterically they almost forgot about the next part of their plan. They both got out of the truck and walked up to the window where Carlos was. They made it look like they were walking along the side walk when Carlos wondered off.

Logan pulled Carlos away from the window and acted like he just noticed James and he and Kendall started to wave with their goofy smiles. They could see James was getting mad and so was his date. Eventually his date gave James an angry glare and fled the restaurant. James then glared at his friends and walked outside to yell at them.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"We saw you and wanted to say hi," Carlos said.

"Is that a crime?" Kendall asked with a sly smile.

"Yes! You scared her off!" James shouted angrily.

"Oh darn," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Well, now we can go home and play some video games," Logan said and he, Kendall and Carlos headed back to the truck "You coming James?" he asked.

James stood there and huffed. "Fine, but I'm not talking to you guys," he said.

* * *

><p>Three days later James convinced the girl to give him one more change and they were on a picnic in the park after school. James was doing his absolute best to be as romantic as he could possibly be after what happened at Fun Burger. He laid out a blanket and made a special meal he found in one of Logan's cook books.<p>

"Thanks for giving me another chance Melissa," he told her.

"Well, you're really hot. How can I not say yes?" she said in a flirty tone.

"You're eyes are really pretty," he said. Melissa giggled and blushed at the sweet compliment. James reached into the picnic basket and pulled out and apple. As he was about to hand it over to Melissa they were all of the sudden soaked with water.

"WATER GUN FIGHT!" Kendall, Carlos and Logan all shouted and sprayed them with their water soakers.

Melissa was screaming for them to stop and James was shouting unnecessary death threats to his friends. "I'M LEAVING!"! Melissa shouted angrily and quickly left the park and out of James's sight.

"Wait! Melissa! I'm hot, remember!" he shouted after her but she showed no sign of turning back. James stood up and turned around to his friends. The three of them were laughing. "You jerks!" he shouted angrily. He took Kendall's water gun out of his hands and threw the hunk of plastic to the ground.

"What? You don't want to play with us?" Kendall asked with that silly sly smirk on his face again.

"No! I don't! I want to be on a date with Melissa!" James shouted then was suddenly squirted with water.

Carlos was laughing but stopped when James realized it was him who just soaked him. "You guys not only scared off my date _again _but look at what you did to my hair! It's soaked!" he shoved Carlos into Logan. Carlos almost fell backwards but Logan caught him and got him back up to his feet.

"Now I have to ask for _another_ chance!" James shouted "And next time, don't! Bug! Us!" he shouted and left the park.

* * *

><p>James did get another chance with Melissa luckily for a Friday night date. Before he left he reminded Kendall, Logan and Carlos to stay at least 100 feet away from their date. "Your wish is our command," Kendall said mockingly. Though Kendall agreed to stay 100 feet away from them, it didn't stop him from teaching James a lesson.<p>

Kendall, Logan and Carlos had gathered up a few dogs from around the PalmWoods and got them riled up until they were yanking on their leashes and they could hardly keep their grips.

"Let's let them loose!" Carlos shouted.

"Not yet," Kendall said "We're going to let them lose in the park."

"Oh yeah," Carlos said and him and Logan followed Kendall to the park.

In the park James and Melissa were walking together in the park, enjoying each other's company. "Thanks again for another chance," James said.

"Well, you're still super cute. How can I say no." she giggled. James smiled and they kept walking. Suddenly they heard vicious barking coming from behind them. James and Melissa turned around and saw angry dogs coming right for them. Melissa and James both screamed and in an instant there were dogs all over them.

They were mauled by dogs for a good five minutes, and then the dogs heard a dog whistle and retreated. James stood up and brushed dust off his ripped up hoodie and looked around. "I know you guys are here!" he shouted.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos all appeared from a bush far away. It was at least 100 feet so James couldn't complain about them keeping their distance. "Real mature guys!" he shouted.

"We thought you loved dogs!" he heard Kendall shout.

"Not when they attack me and my date!" James shouted back. He turned around to where Melissa was to find she was gone. She didn't even say anything, she just left. He turned back to look at Kendall, Carlos and Logan in the bush far from him but they were gone too. James growled under his breath and stomped angrily back to his apartment to strangle Kendall.

* * *

><p>Next night was Saturday night. The guys had no homework, no school and no work. Logan, Kendall and Carlos were all on the couch with their video game controllers ready to play video games. James was in the bathroom again making himself spiffy to ask out Melissa again.<p>

"So you're spending Saturday night with her again?" Kendall asked James when he came out of the bathroom, running his comb through his hair.

"Yup," James said.

"But what about us?" Carlos asked "We're your best friends and you always blow us off. Don't you want to hang out just once?"

"No, because of you guys I have to try to get Melissa to go out with me again," James said.

"What man chooses girls over buds?" Logan challenged.

"Hey! I am a man." James insisted.

"Then care to prove it to us by trying to defeat us?" Kendall asked.

James frowned and tossed his comb off to the side. He sat down next to Carlos and grabbed his controller. It was colder than he thought it was. "Bring it on!" James said. Logan turned on the video game and they were playing for two hours until the doorbell rang.

James stood up and answered it and behind the door was Melissa. "James, I'm going to give you one more chance tonight." She said.

James looked at her and the purple dress she was wearing, then at the guys on the couch. "Sorry Melissa, it's Saturday night, we have no school, homework or work so tonight I'm spending it like a man, with my buds, so don't disturb us." He said then closed the door on her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How's that ^_^ I thought it was okay-ish. Not much else to say… Bye! **


	64. Theme 64: Multitasking

**Hmmm… I didn't update this as soon as I wanted to. I was hoping to get it up on Saturday but sadly I wasn't done yet. I did a bit of writing on Sunday but I didn't do a ton cuz I was remembering 9/11 with my family. **

**Theme 64: Multitasking**

* * *

><p>Logan was a happy, happy, <em>happy<em> guy. He had come home from the book store and gotten a nice new big book and a new cook book he wanted to use. Not only that but he also was about to put the finishing touches on the best history project he'd ever done in his entire life.

Logan was in the kitchen, spreading out all the ingredients needed, ready to cook. He had his whole night planned out in one organized agenda. First cook, then eat, after that history project, and finally read. It was perfectly planned out. He started to preheat the oven and stove and took out a pan and filled a pot with water.

"Logan!" he heard Carlos call from the other room.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I need help with Language Arts!" he shouted.

Logan took a look at the stove and figured he just had enough time to help out Carlos. "Kay, I'm coming," he said. He went into the room James and Carlos shared and saw Carlos sitting at his little desk with his books out.

"I don't get this," Carlos said pointing to the first question or the first page in the little packet.

Logan looked it over and read the directions a few times. "What's not to get? The directions just say to underline the verbs."

"Oh! Okay! I get it now!" Carlos said and started to underline verbs. Logan sighed and went back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

He put some pieces of uncooked chicken in a pan and some asparaguses in a boiling pot of water. The front door suddenly burst open and Logan accidently dropped some asparaguses in the pot and hot water splashed on his arm. "Ahh," he gasped and turned towards the front door to see who opened the door so violently. Of course it was James and Kendall.

"Did we lose him?" James panted.

"Yeah, I think we did. Bitters it a terrible runner, I bet we lost him on the second floor." Kendall said.

"But what if he got his scooter?" James asked.

"Guys, if you don't want him to know where you are then you probably shouldn't slam the door so hard." Logan said grabbing a paper towel and wiping off the hot water on his arm. "So did you guys put the snakes in the pool?" he asked.

"Yeah but one got caught in the filter and Bitters noticed," Kendall said.

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. "See, I _told _you guys to block the filters before putting in the snakes." He said.

"We thought you said after though," James said. Logan shook his head.

"Oh well, too late to turn back now," Kendall said then headed to the couch to watched TV, followed by James.

"LOGAN I NEED HELP AGAIN!" Carlos shouted from his room. Logan sighed and put down the container of paprika in his hands.

"I can probably help him," James offered and stood up from the couch. "WHAT DO YOU NEED HELP WITH BUDDY!" he shouted to Carlos.

"MATH!" Carlos yelled.

James paused for a minute "Yeah you better help him Loganator," he said and sat back down. Logan face palmed and walked back into Carlos's room.

"What do you need help with?" Logan asked bending over the text book.

"That whole section," Carlos pointed.

Logan took a look at the section Carlos was talking about and thought for a minute. "Carlos, it just says 'multiply'. It's a simple warm up." Logan said.

Carlos shrugged. "You never know when text books will try to trick you. Sometimes they say something simple like 'multiply' but sometimes they really mean something really complicated."

"Well it means what it says this time," Logan said then walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. He picked up his paprika again and sprinkled a bit of it on the chicken.

"HEY!" James suddenly shouted from the living room "YOU CHEATED!"

"WHAT? I CHEATED!" Kendall defended "YOU'RE JUST BEING A SORE LOSER!"

"NO YOU BUMPED MY ARM AND MADE ME DO THE WRONG THING SO YOU COULD WIN YOU CHEATER! James argued.

"CHEATER MY-"

"Would you two stop it?" Logan shouted "You two are acting like tedious little kids!"

"BUT _HE_ MADE ME LOSE!" James said.

"NO! YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU LOOSE!" Kendall yelled. In an instant both James and Kendall were fighting on the floor.

"HEY!" Logan shouted, trying to get their attention. "STOP!" he demanded. He walked into to living room to separate the two and somehow got caught in the fight and soon all three boys were rolling around on the floor, trying to dominate the other two.

After a few minutes Carlos came out of his room and looked at the rolling ball of friends on the floor. "Hey guys!" he said with a cheerful smile on his face. He watched the three guys roll around for a while then looked at the cooking chickens on the stove. "Logan, your food is cooking." He said bluntly.

Logan stopped fighting for a minute and looked up, the best he could while pinned under James, at the food cooking and forgot about the fight. He quickly squeezed himself out of the tiny dog pile. "Stop them from fighting," Logan said then ran to his chicken to make sure it was okay.

Carlos looked at James and Kendall, who were still rolling on the floor, then somehow got them apart just long enough for Carlos to sit on Kendall's stomach and stop the fight. "Don't you guys need to finish your homework?" he asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"Then you should do it. I'm done with my homework." Carlos said.

James stared at Kendall, then at Carlos. "Fine," he said then went to his room to work.

Carlos looked down at Kendall, who was still pinned under him. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework too?" Carlos asked.

"You know Carlos, I would love to. But at the moment an idiot is sitting on me." Kendall said slowly.

"Oh yeah," Carlos said then got up.

"Thanks," Kendall said then disappeared into his room.

Carlos looked at Logan cooking in the kitchen and walked over. "Can I help cook?" he asked Logan "I love to cook,"

Logan looked up from the celery he was chopping and looked at Carlos, then at the sharp cutting knives that were out, then at the hot stove, then at the boiling water. "Uhhh…" Logan thought for a minute "You can… " Logan's face lit up "You can sort out the already spiced chickens on the pan so they'll be ready when I put them in the oven. But wash your hands first." He said.

"Okay," Carlos said, then turned on the faucet to wash up. Logan continued to put spices on chickens and Carlos put them on the pan Logan was talking about. They worked together like that for a few minutes then when all the chickens were spiced and on the pan Logan slipped them in the oven to cook. They weren't in the oven as soon as Logan had hoped they'd be in though. He was running behind on his already planned out schedule

"Good work dude," Logan said and high fived Carlos "Keep an eye on these. I have homework to do." Logan said then left the kitchen. He went into his room and quickly dragged his heavy backpack over to his desk and pulled out his math book. He went through seven problems until Kendall rolled over in his seat.

"Mind helping me out a bit?" he asked Logan. Logan picked his head up from the book and looked at Kendall.

"With what?" he asked.

"Math," Kendall said.

"Fine" Logan rolled over to Kendall's desk and helped him though and entire section. The second he got back to his own desk and picked up his pencil he heard Carlos yell from the kitchen.

"Logan! How long are these supposed to be in here!" Carlos asked.

Logan put down his pencil and ran out to the kitchen to check on the chicken. He was honestly expecting them to be on fire, thank God they weren't.

He sighed and opened the oven to check on the food. It looked good.

"Oooh, that smells really good," Carlos said dreamily.

"Yes, keep these in here for another half hour." Logan said

"Okay!" Carlos said. Logan nodded and headed back to his room. The second he was about to open the door James called for him.

"Logan I need some help here!" he said. Logan sighed and went into the room where James was.

"Is it math?" Logan asked.

"No biology," James said. Logan let out an irritated sigh and helped James as quickly as he could so he could get back to his own homework. It took him about ten minutes then he raced back to his room. He went by so quickly he didn't notice Carlos was starting to lose interesting in the chicken.

Later, Logan finished his math and science and was about ready to get started on his social studies.

"Logan! Come here a minute!" James called from his room. Logan groaned agitatedly and stood up and went into the other room.

"What?" he asked with a slight bit of anger.

"I just can't find the answer to this in the book, geez," James said. Logan rubbed his aching temples and as he bent over the text book the smoke alarm went off. "Woah! What's going on?" James shouted, alarmed. Logan ran out of the room to see what triggered the alarm, hoping it wasn't his food. Sadly it _was_ his food.

Kendall and James raced out to see the oven was smoking. The three of them all shifted their eyes over to the bar where Carlos had fallen asleep. "CARLOS!" They all shouted. Carlos quickly woke up and saw the smoke coming from the oven.

"Oops…" Carlos said sheepishly. Kendall quickly ran to get the fire extinguisher and Logan grabbed some oven mitts, while James pulled Carlos off to the side. "Sorry," Carlos said.

Kendall quickly put out the smoke and Logan took out the pan of burnt chicken. "Carlos, I told you to watch these!" Logan said "My God, don't you get_ enough_ naps during the day?"

"Sorry Logie," Carlos said again. Logan coughed and leaned against the counter and rested his face in his hands.

"What now?" James asked "You can't spend another hour or two making dinner and still be able to have you homework done, and isn't your project also due?"

"And I still need some help," Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Logan murmured.

"Pizza?" Carlos suggested.

"Okay," Logan sighed. Kendall picked up the kitchen phone and dialed the pizza place while James and Logan went to finish their work in their rooms.

Later they all got their homework done then had pizza in front of the TV while watching a movie. They were decently happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I don't know if I made Logan busy enough or not… I feel like I didn't but oh well. **

**DUDES WANNA KNOW WHAT I NOTICED! I'll pretend you said yes ^_^ okay, I was watching BTWedding and I noticed Buddha Bob was watching baseball! That makes me smile greatly. I bet he was watching the Blue Jays cuz that's the team for Canadia (where the meese live). If not the Blue Jays then probably the Rockies cuz the Rockies rock.**

**My next focus is updating "Return of an Enemy" cuz it's been over a week since I've updated that. Til the next theme! =)**


	65. Theme 65: Horror

**HOLY SCHMIDT! DID YOU GUYS KNOW KENDALL GOT **_**ANOTHER**_** TATTOO! LaurenNicole97 sent me the pic on twitter and I LOVE it! Carlos Gonzalez has a few tattoos too and they are way hot on his HUGE biceps. Tattoos turn me on! But not a lot all over a guy's body like his neck. A few on HUGE biceps work for me ^_^ Kendall's sooooo hot with his new tattoo! =D**

**Moving on… I'm not sure how well the plot goes with the theme but it's the best idea I came up with. It'll be good, I PROMISE! =)**

**Theme 65: Horror**

* * *

><p>James and Kendall walked down the hallway from the elevator and into the lobby with their sleeping bags and pillows in their hands. Logan and Carlos had dared them to sleep in one of the cabañas for the night. And they wouldn't dare turn down a dare so obviously they agreed to it. They had to sneak past Mr. Bitters<p>

"I really hope Bitters had someone clean around the pool before it closed," James complained before they walked through the doors that led to the pool area.

"Relax," Kendall said "It won't be that bad. It's like camping in a tent." Kendall opened a cabaña and dumped his things on the ground. Once he settled into his sleeping bag and pounded his pillow a couple times and looked at James who was still standing with his stuff in his arms. "Won't you join me on the ground?" Kendall taunted out of friendship.

James scowled at the blond and dropped his sleeping bag and pillow. "It's so gross though," he said and sat on his sleeping bag.

"It's just for one night. No biggy." Kendall said and got as comfortable as someone could be on concrete. James shut the curtains and made himself comfortable too.

Back up in apartment 2J, Carlos and Logan were watching the two in the cabaña. "Come on Logan!" Carlos exclaimed, bouncing on his heels.

"Dude, we have to wait for the perfect moment. Give it a minute." Logan said. Carlos stopped bouncing and huffed.

Logan kept watching and patiently waited for the cabaña to close. Finally he saw James close it and he turned to Carlos. "Okay they're settled in. Ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" Carlos said enthusiastically.

"Toss me the mask," Logan said. Carlos picked up a zombie mask sitting on the couch and gave it to Logan. "Perfect," Logan slipped it on and grabbed a hockey stick.

"Let's go!" Carlos shouted impatiently.

"Okay, okay, let's do this. Try not to laugh too hard or you'll give us away." Logan said then led Carlos out of the apartment.

In the cabaña Kendall and James were both just starting to drift to sleep. The concrete was surprisingly more comfortable than they originally thought. Things were so soundless James could hear Kendall breathing and vice versa. They were so close to falling asleep, until James heard something.

"Kendall," James sat up and shook Kendall's shoulder "I heard something,"

"It's probably a bird or squirrel or Lightning wondering around," Kendall said without bothering to roll over.

James took his hand away from Kendall shoulders and laid back down. Kendall was probably right.

Logan hit Carlos upside the helmet. "Carlos, be careful." Logan said after Carlos cracked a branch lying around.

"Sorry," Carlos apologized. The two of them continued to creep around the cabaña.

James sat up on the ground, trying at another attempt to make himself comfortable. He looked up and saw two creepy shadows outside. "Kendall!" he whispered and shook the sleeping blond awake.

"What? What?" Kendall asked, slightly irritated.

"I swear I just saw something," James whispered.

"You're just trying to get out of sleeping on the ground. Good luck with that Diamond 'cause it ain't working." Kendall said.

"I'm not trying to get out of anything. There's seriously something out there." James said.

"Fine," Kendall got up "I'll go check," he stepped out of the cabaña and took a look around. Not much but darkness and the pool. There were some chairs but not much else. Kendall rolled his eyes "There's nothing out h-" he felt a rock hit his head.

"What?" James asked, poking his head out of the tent.

"Something just hit my head," Kendall said.

"Something is out here," James whispered.

"It was probably just me." Kendall said then softly shoved James back in the cabaña. They got settled back into their sleeping bags and then they heard a _'thud' _from outside.

James shirked. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," Kendall said and got up again. He opened the cabaña and saw a rock had mysteriously broken on the concrete.

"That wasn't there before," James said lamely then walked past Kendall and looked around. "Is anyone out here?" he called into the night. Kendall walked next to James and took another look around.

"AAARRRAAAAGGGHHH!" They suddenly heard growling and something jumped on their backs.

"Oh God! Oh God! Who's there!" Kendall shouted while James shirked like a girl.

"BARRAAAHHAGGGAAAHHHRRRAAAA!" The mysterious voices cried. Kendall managed to pry whatever what was on his back off him. He fell to the ground and then ran back into the bushes. What was on James's back jumped off and followed the other critter into the bushes.

James looked at Kendall. Both boys were pretty shocked at what just happened. "That was horrible! What was that?" James shouted.

"I don't know!" Kendall answered.

"I think they went into the bushes," James said.

"Should we follow them?"

"I don't think we should," James said nervously, that wasn't going to stop Kendall though.

In the bushes Logan and Carlos took off their masks. "Kendall dropped me," Carlos said sadly and held his arm "It hurts, a lot,"

"Let me see it," Logan said and gingerly took hold of Carlos's arm. He looked over the arm and didn't see much but a couple scrapes. "You'll be fine," he said and put it down by Carlos's side.

They both heard rustling in the bushes and quickly put their masks back on. Kendall and James appeared in seconds and they jumped on top of them, earning more shrieks and shouts. Logan and Carlos managed to wrestle the two taller boys until they were out of the bushes, not that any of them noticed. Before they knew it the four boys were in the pool.

James was the first to come up for air and shirked his pretty boy lungs out. Kendall was next to come up and quickly covered James's mouth. "Wait a minute," he said then they directed their attention to two floating Halloween masks floating around.

James swatted Kendall's hand away and gasped "What the…"

Carlos and Logan came up for air at the same time and started to laugh hard.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Carlos said.

"What the heck guys!" Kendall shouted.

"It's pay back!" Logan laughed.

"For what?" Kendall and James said simultaneously.

Logan rolled his eyes and splashed water at Kendall and James "For making us go into that haunted house,"

"That wasn't fun," Carlos added.

"We talked you guys through the nightmares though," James said.

"This was way more fun," Carlos laughed.

"You could've given us a freaking heart attack!" James shouted.

"Well technically-"

"Logan, I don't care to hear a lecture right now! The bottom line is that you scared us!" James yelled.

"Geez, it was just for fun," Carlos said, his smile fading. James and Kendall both frowned and splashed Logan and Carlos and soon they were in an all-out splash war.

After their war lasted a good fifteen minutes, they started a bon fire and were shivering and realizing that having a splash war at one o'clock at night in the middle of fall wasn't exactly the brightest idea.

"Soooooooo cold…" Carlos shivered clutching his pool towel tightly.

"We're going to get really sick." Logan chattered through his teeth.

"N-not our fault," Kendall said.

"Sorry," Logan and Carlos said.

"S'okay," James managed to spit out "just don't do it again and we're good,"

"Deal," they agreed.

"We should probably head back to our apartment before Bitters finds out," Kendall said.

"Yup," James, Logan, and Carlos said. They four of them stood up, still clutching their pool towels and went back up to apartment 2J to shower, get into warm clothes, and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS WAS FUN! ^_^ I feel smart cuz I used one of my vocab words this week in this chapter. I WIN!**

**And at the moment I am working on what happened the night after they went through the maze. I'm gonna have it up soon I PROMISE. I'm also working on "Return of an Enemy" but I'm stuck so if you're reading that it might be a while.**

**And one more thing, the next chapter in "Puzzle" my sister asked to write ^_^ I'm gonna let her write it. Have fun reading the next chapter… and good luck.**


	66. Theme 66: Traps

**KATS A/N: AHA HI EVERYONE IM KAT. I'M GOING TO TELL YOU A STORY ABOUT THE BOYS AND THEIR MOUSE AND YOU'RE GOING TO ENJOY IT. **

**Theme 66: Traps**

* * *

><p>The boys were sitting on the couch, board with nothing to do. They saw a mouse run across their feet and it startled them all.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James shrieked and jumped in Carlositos's arms and they tumbled over onto the floor.

"I've got to get better friends" Logie said helping them up.

Carlos caught the mouse and held it up to show his friends the plump gray mouse. "Let's build a house for the mouse," He said.

"Good idea Carlos," Kendall said.

"Then let's dissect it" Logan suggested. They all looked at Logan strangely.

"And you say _you _need to get new friends" Kendall said. Logan rolled his eyes.

They started to look around the apartment for something to make a house out of. Kendall found a cardboard box that they used and painted to look like cheese. After that they took turns holding the mouse, except for James.

"What should we name him?" Carlos asked.

"What about James?" James suggested.

"No," Kendall said

"Well you are wrong," James said and crossed his arms.

"Ya," Said Carlosito "'No' is a horrible name,"

"How about Eminem" Logan said "Because we all know Eminem is awesome."

"Perfect" Kendall said. They continued working hard on Eminem's house.

"Hey where's Eminem?" Logie asked

"KENDALL GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Katie yelled. The boys made a big time rush over to Katie's room. "WHAT'S YOUR RAT DOING TO MY MINNIE MOUSE?"

"What are you doing with a pile of stuffed animals anyway?" Kendall asked

"They're a part of my plan for getting back at Gustavo but ... Ugh get that thing off of Minnie." Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight came in the room "What's wro- … WHAT'S THAT THING DOING HERE! GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Carlos whimpered "But we we're going to build him a house a nice house. "

"I want him out!" Mrs. Knight pointed toward the door angrily. Our hot amazing boys picked up Eminem and walked out of Katie's room.

"We can't let Eminem go into to the cold, dark world all alone he could starve or catch a cold." Carlitos said.

"We'll then we have no other choice but to dissect him." Logan said.

"We're not going dissect him; we'll just have to hide him from my mom." Kendizzle said.

"Yo mama's so…."

"James!"

"Not another yo mama joke!" Logan pleaded.

* * *

><p>"Boys, what did I tell you about the mouse!" Mrs. Knight called.<p>

"How did you find out?" Carlos asked

"He was in my sock." Kendall grabbed the mouse. "I'm putting up traps" Mrs. Knight said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" James shouted dramatically. They all turn toward James. "Rachel broke up with Blake" James said pointing to the soap opera on the TV. "WHY RACHEL" Carlos turned back to Mrs. Knight.

"Please let him stay." Kendall asked.

"Or at least experiment on him?" Logie asked

"No…OUT NOW!" Mrs. Knight snapped. She started to put of mouse traps. Kendall let Eminem go.

* * *

><p>"OWWWWWIIEEE" Carlosito cried from the top of his lungs. James came rushing into the living room. "THE MOUSE TRAP IS CAUGHT ON ME! I'M STUCK" Carlos's finger was stuck in the trap and it looked like he fell over the mouse house made especially for Eminem.<p>

"Okay, okay, I got ya," James said and carefully took Carlos's hand.

"Ow! James that hurts!" Carlos cried. James was nervous because he had no idea what so ever how to fix this. He was home alone with Carlos because Mrs. Knight forced Katie, Logan and Kendall get more rat traps at the hardware store.

"Ok Carlos stands still for me." James said. Carlos whimpered. James carefully pried the trap off the Latino's hand. "Does Carlos need a hug?" Carlos nodded then James wrapped him in a hug.

Carlos pulled away and cradled his hand against his chest. "Ow, my hand really hurts," he whined. His middle finger was a reddish-purple color and swollen. James gave Carlos a bag of ice. "I don't think I can eat this but ok." Carlos opened the bag and took out an ice chip with his good hand.

"No don't eat it Carlos." James said. "It's for your hand."

But my hand isn't hungry, it hurts." Carlos said. James rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag of ice and put it on Carlos's hand for him.

"It's supposed to make your hand feel better until Mrs. Knight comes home to take you to the doctor.

* * *

><p>Finally the door opened. Mrs. Knight came home with Kendall, Logan and Kaitie, each of them had bags of poison and traps. James and Carlos ran up to Mrs. Knight.<p>

"Carlos's hand got stuck in the mouse trap and it might be broken" James said "I think he needs to go to the hospital."

"What where you doing near the mouse traps?" Kaitie asked

"I wanted some cheese" Carlos whimpered. They drove to the hospital and Carlos got a purple finger cast and a cherry lollipop. From then on Mrs. Knight got rid of the traps and poison and the boys got to keep Eminem as long as he was away from Minnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long I hardly had enough time to type but typing was a joy.<strong>** Mi maestro de espaniol es perverso. I hope you all liked my story!**


	67. Theme 67: Playing the Melody

**I swear, my sister takes forever to write something. While she was writing that last theme I finished a one-shot, updated "Return of an Enemy" and got started on this. But her chapter was good; you could kinda see the craziness in her.**

**Theme 67: Playing the Melody**

* * *

><p>"James," a girl called out at the pool. James, who was soaking up some early morning sun, looked up from his magazine and up at his current girlfriend. He was making another attempt at a committed relationship with a girl. "I need your help,"<p>

"Okay, what do you need Samantha?" James asked willing to help.

"See my parents and I are going to San Diego for the day and there's no one to watch my brother, Erik. Can you please do it for me?" Samantha asked.

James smiled. "Sure, I can watch him." He said.

"Great, come up to my apartment so I can give you what he needs." She said and took his hand.

After James got all his directions and the baby's supplies and of course the baby from Samantha, he went back to apartment 2J. He struggled to get the front door open with all the stuff in his hand and the baby but he got it open. "Hey guys," James said and shut the door with his foot.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos looked at James as if he were an alien. "Oh my God James, what did you do?" Kendall asked.

James set down the bag and baby swing and gave Kendall shocked look. "What? Nothing!" he insisted. "This is _Samantha's brother._ I'm watching him for the day. Get your mind out of the gutter Knight!"

"Well we never know with you James," Logan said.

"Whatever," James huffed. He set baby Erik on the couch and started to put up the little baby swing.

"Do you even know how to babysit?" Logan asked.

"How hard can it be?" James asked.

"Well for starters, Erik fell over," Kendall said.

James whipped around and saw the baby sitting on his side and giggling. James put him back in a sitting position and finished setting the swing up and put the baby in it. "There, the swingy thing can entertain him," James said then turned on the TV.

"You're just going to leave him to swing all day?" Logan asked

James looked at the baby swinging. "Yeah, Erik looks happy," he said and put his feet up. All of the sudden Erik started to cry.

"You jinxed it." Kendall said. James almost panicked and picked up Erik.

"What's wrong with him?" Logan asked.

"I don't know maybe he's hungry," James said.

"Then feed him! He's loud!" Carlos shouted and covered his ears. James quickly looked in the bag Samantha gave him and found a jar of baby food.

"I need a spoon," James said. Kendall, who was already in the kitchen, grabbed one and tossed it into the living room to Logan, who handed it to James. James opened the jar and fed the crying baby the best he possibly could.

Kendall watched as James "fed" Erik. "Don't babies have to wear bibs?" Logan asked. James looked at the baby's face. It had green mush all over it and on his clothes.

"Oops," James said. He rolled down his sleeve and wiped the baby's face with it then put him back in the swing. "This isn't fun," James said reaching for a bib. He put it around Erik's neck and continued to feed him.

"You have mush on your sleeve dude," Kendall pointed out.

James groaned and stood up. "I'm going to go change my shirt. One of you take over, please?" he asked. Kendall walked over and took the jar and spoon from James. "Thanks," James said then sprinted back to his room. Kendall fed Erik like a pro.

"Wow, you're doing a lot better than James," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, I used to feed baby Katie all the time." Kendall said, scraping the last bit of smushed peas from the jar. When the jar was finished with Erik was reaching out for more.

"What's he doing?" Logan asked.

"He wants more…" Kendall looked at the label "mashed peas," he shrugged and dug around in the bag for more peas. "What the-? Where'd the other jar go?" he knew for a fact that he saw another jar of smushed peas in the bag. Suddenly a loud burp came from behind the couch.

"Carlos!" Kendall and Logan shouted.

"What?" he popped out from under the couch. Logan and Kendall could see the green goop covering Carlos's face.

"Dude! You ate the other jar of peas?" Kendall asked.

Carlos winced. Kendall was using his angry voice, which he hated. "I was curious," Carlos said.

"About what baby food tastes like?" Kendall asked.

"Kinda…" Carlos said "I wanted to see if it'd taste like dog food, or cat food, or fish food, or bird food. It tastes more like bird food to me."

"Carlos, stop eating food that isn't meant for you," Logan scolded. Kendall went behind you couch and picked up the jar Carlos had, it was empty.

"You idiot," Kendall bantered. Carlos shrugged and hopped over the couch and laid down on his stomach.

James came back into the room wearing a new shirt. "Hey James, want to know something?" Carlos said with a cheeky smile.

"What?" James asked.

"Baby food tastes like rabbit food," Carlos said with a cheeky smile. James's eyes practically bulged out of his eyes and he dug around in the bag.

"Seriously Carlos? You ate Erik's food?" James asked. Carlos shrugged and James groaned.

"Now I gotta go back to Samantha's apartment and get more," James got up and walked out of the apartment and back to his girlfriend's place.

He took the key Samantha gave him and opened the door. Samantha had set out some extra baby food on the counter. James quickly grabbed three jars and went back to his apartment. When he opened the door he saw Kendall and Logan taking pictures of Carlos and Erik sleeping.

Carlos was still lying on his stomach on the couch and Erik was sleeping in his swing. "Hey James, look at this," Logan said and snapped a picture with his phone.

"Carlos and Erik both fell asleep," Kendall said.

"So? Babies like naps and Carloses like naps. I saw this coming." James said nonchalantly and set down the jars. "And as long as Erik's asleep my job is easier," James grabbed one of his 'Man Fashion' magazines and sat on the other end of the couch and Kendall and Logan went to go do their own thing.

* * *

><p>Erik slept for over an hour. James thought that he'd be sleeping until Samantha and her parents came back, but sadly Erik woke up and started to cry. He started to cry so loud that it made James rip a page out of his magazine and startled Carlos awake.<p>

"Carlos!" James scolded by force of habit.

"I didn't do anything!" Carlos insisted.

James got up from the couch and picked up Erik. His face crunched up when he realized how terrible Erik smelled. "Oh God," James murmured.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"…I'll be right back," James said and went into the other room. When James came back Erik was still crying, only louder.

"What'd you do?" Carlos asked and covered his ears.

"I just changed him! I don't know why he's still crying!" James shouted over Erik. He could just feel the head ache starting.

Kendall and Logan came rushing from their room with video game controls in their hands. They see Erik crying louder than he has all day and look at James, clearly confused.

"He's not shutting up," James explained to them "A little help here?" he practically begged them.

"Oh okay!"

"Got it!" Kendall and Logan both said, finally comprehending a little.

Logan took Erik from James and put him in the swing again. "Puppets, puppets always work, right?" he asked. James and Kendall both shook their heads but Logan ignored them and pulled his cow and kangaroo from out of nowhere.

He started to play around with the puppets and wave them around in Erik's face but that seemed to make matters worse, and really, Carlos was the only one laughing at the terrible jokes.

"Okay that's not helping!" James exclaimed and pulled Logan to his feet then tosses the two puppets across the room. "We what else makes babies sleep?"

The four of them thought for a minute. "Music!" Carlos suggested "Music helps, doesn't it?" he asked.

They all exchanged glances. "I think that does help," Logan said.

"Well why are you just standing there?" James asked "Kendall go get your guitar. And one of you two" he pointed to Logan and Carlos "dig around in that bag and look for something babies like." He said then picked up Erik and cradled that crying baby in his arms.

Kendall made a dead sprint for his room and Logan and Kendall started to dig around in the baby bag for toys. "What do babies like?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. You're the smart one." Carlos said.

"Yes, but you're the one out of all of us whose closest to their babyhood," Logan said. Carlos groaned and kept digging around in the bag. Finally Logan pulled out a pacifier.

"What about this?" Logan asked and stuffed it in Erik's mouth. Not that it stayed there. Erik spit it out and continued crying. Logan caught the pacifier and held it where there wasn't any spit.

"I have my guitar guys! No worries, I'll be there in a sec!" Kendall called. As he came out of his room he tripped over one of Carlos's toys that made its way off the shelf. The three other boys in the living room gasped but Kendall got up and held up his unharmed guitar. "The guitar is alright," he assured them and walked the rest of the way to the living room.

"Quickquickquickquickquick!" James slurred. Kendall sat on the couch and got into a playing position and just as he was about to start playing he stopped

"Wait, what do babies want to listen to?" Kendall asked.

They all exchanged glances and shrugged. "Just play something," they suggested.

Kendall shrugged and started to play his guitar. He didn't play anything specific, just what he thought would put Erik to sleep for a few hours. They got lucky when Erik's cries started to quiet down. Soon the baby fell asleep and James put him back in his little swing.

James collapsed onto the couch and let out a sigh. "That wasn't fun," he said.

"Baby sitting isn't fun," Logan and Kendall said simultaneously.

"Thank God it's almost over," James said looking at the clock. They only had one more hour until Samantha and her parents came back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Geez this chapter was long. Finally I got it over with! I'm so ready to move onto the next theme! Sorry if it was bad. After about half way through I lost interesting in this chapter and wanted to move on. **


	68. Theme 68: Hero

**Okay, multiple things to say. First of all, this theme'll be fun ^_^ I'm gonna use Bandana Man and Carlos's super hero. I'm not really 100% sure what Carlos officially named him so I'm going with "El Hombre de Space Rock Man" because it was my favorite suggestion.**

**2nd, has anyone ever noticed that "El Hombre de Space Rock Man" roughly translates to "The Man of Space Rock Man" in Spanish? Seems like Carlos doesn't know how to speak Spanish =) LOL**

**Theme 68: Hero**

* * *

><p>"Purple bandanas," James tied together a few bandanas around his waist "Purple <em>wrist<em>danas," he tied a few pieces of cloth to his wrist then pulled over a purple bandana made mask. He smiled brightly. He just loved being Bandana Man. It made him feel like a hero.

James sprinted towards his bedroom door and opened it. He walked into the hall then into the living room where Kendall and Logan were eating breakfast.

"Hello," James said somewhat heroically.

Kendall and Logan looked at him funny. "Really James, you're going to be a superhero again today?" Logan asked.

"I'm not James today. I'm _Bandana Man_." He corrected. Logan rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Rolling your eyes your eyes won't stop me from saving the world," James went into the kitchen and got his breakfast.

Soon Carlos walked groggily into the room. "Hey guys," he yawned. When he caught sight of James in his Bandana Man costume his eyes bulged out of his head. "WOAH! ARE WE GOING TO BE SUER HEROS TODAY?" he asked.

"No!" Kendall and Logan both exclaimed. James being a superhero was bad enough, James _and_ Carlos both being super heroes was so much worse.

"Actually, yes, I am Bandana Man today. I'll be saving the city from harm today." James said.

"Can I be El Hombre de Space Rock Man?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"No!" Kendall and Logan shouted again, but once again, were ignored.

"Sure buddy," James smiled "We'll save the city together,"

"Sweet!" Carlos exclaimed and made a dead sprint to his room. He came out seconds later as El Hombre de Space Rock Man. Kendall and Logan sighed and hung their heads in shame. Oh well, they tried.

"What are we going to save first?" Carlos asked James willingly.

"First, we got to get some protein in us," James said shoving a bowl of banana slices at Carlos.

"Bananas don't have protein," Logan scoffed.

"They have something in it…" James shrugged.

Carlos took the bowl and sat down at the table, quickly scarfing down the banana slices. "There! Done! Now let's go save the world!" Carlos said. James and Carlos both headed for the front door with Kendall and Logan calling after them.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos were sitting in the PalmWoods Park incognito. They were acting as if they weren't superheroes, just two guys sitting on a bench.<p>

"Bandana Man, I'm so board. We've been here for over an hour. I want to stop crime!" Carlos complained.

"Dude, relax, evil is lurking somewhere, I can feel it," James said.

Carlos groaned agitatedly and leaned back. "Why can't evil come faster?"

"Because they're evil…" James said. James eyed the entire park from where they were and didn't see anything. "Come on, I bet there's more trouble downtown," James stood up followed by Carlos. They both walked out to the parking lot and tried to decide between The Big Time Rush Mobile or Kendall's truck.

"Hmmm, which one would a superhero take?" Carlos asked.

"Let's take the Big Time Rush mobile," James said. Carlos gave him a face that asked why. "Kendall taught me how to hot wire it."

"When?" Carlos asked.

"Oh El Hombre, you're too innocent to know,"

Carlos was confused but got into the passengers' seat any way. He watched James hot wire the care then when the car started he got in.

"Ready to save the world?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I thought you only have a leaner's permit?" Carlos asked.

"Who cares? The world is in danger!" James said and pulled out of the parking spot.

* * *

><p>James drove around the city for hours. It was already half past three and still no 'bad guys'. They had circled the city four times, frankly, James was starting to get impatient while Carlos munched on a pack of Fruit Smackers.<p>

"Where are all the evil doers today?" James murmured.

"Maybe they're on vacation," Carlos said with a mouth full of corndogs.

"No, I think they just want you to think that. They're probably just waiting for a couple heroes like us to give up so they can release havoc on the city." James said. He was determined to be a hero.

They went around the city one more time and of course saw nothing at all. "James, I'm so board," Carlos complained.

"There's evil somewhere," James said tiredly.

"But we've been looking for almost seven hours. I'm hungry and my helmet is starting to get bug guts on it." Carlos said.

"Fine, then I'll close the roof,"

"But I'm still really, _really _hungry. I can't save the world when my stomach is growling so loudly! Let's get Fun Burger." Carlos said.

James sighed. "You have a point there El Hombre," he said.

"Awesome!" Carlos exclaimed.

James pulled up to the first Fun Burger he saw and the two 'superheroes' went inside and got themselves corndogs, burgers, fries and chocolate shakes. They both ate quickly so they could resume their superhero jobs.

"There, we both have food in our system now let's _go." _James said pulling Carlos out of the restaurant.

Out of nowhere a clown popped up in front of them and honked a horn in front of their faces. Both boys jumped back in shock. "Oh my gosh! James, it's the Joker's evil cousin!" Carlos exclaimed. Little did they know, that clown was the new mascot of Fun Burger.

"Let's get him!" James shouted. They both ripped off the clothes covering their superhero costumes and jumped on top of the clown, screaming like idiots.

In minutes there were security officers trying to pry the two "superheroes" away from the clown. The other customers in the restaurant were screaming at the giant scene James and Carlos managed to create.

"You're going down clown!" Carlos shouted and let out another battle cry.

The security guards finally got the two teenagers off of the clown's back and tossed both of them out of the burger joint. "You two are banned from Fun Burger!" he owner shouted.

"We were only trying to save you from the clown!" James shouted but the owner didn't care and shut the door. James and Carlos stood up and brushed off the dirt from their costumes.

"James, it's getting dark. Maybe we should go home." Carlos said, tugging on one of James's purple bandanas.

"Dude, there's evil a foot," James said.

"But it's getting dark and I don't wanna put up with Logan's lectures," Carlos said and used his puppy eyes at full force.

"Okay, fine, we'll go home," James said. They both went to the Big Time Rush mobile and headed home.

* * *

><p>Back at the PalmWoods Kendall and Logan were laughing at the TV. They had the news on and were watching 'two crazy teenagers dressed as superheroes attacking the new Fun Burger clown'. It was funny because they<em> knew<em> James and Carlos would get themselves into trouble.

When James came through the front door, carrying a sleeping Carlos, they were almost shocked they weren't arrested. "Dudes, you're on the news," Kendall said.

James sighed. "Why?" he whined.

"Because you assaulted the Fun Burger clown." Logan said.

"Carlos said he was The Joker's cousin," James said.

Logan shook his head in shame. "Oh James," he sighed "The Joker doesn't have a family so therefore cannot have a cousin. And if he did Batman would've put him behind bars by now. Think a little."

"Whatever," James whined "I'm tired. Can one of you take Carlos so I can shower?" Kendall walked over and took Carlos into his arms. "Thanks," James said and went into the bathroom.

As he turned on the shower and stepped in he started to think a little. He wished he was able to save a damsel in distress or something heroic, not get kicked out of Fun Burger for life. '_Oh well' _he thought _'At least I can still be a hero in my head.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending was just a little terrible but not bad. I absolutely **_**had**_** to add a little Carlos cuteness there at the end, even if it was completely irrelevant. BTW you can picture that last bit any way you want but in my head all that shows is everything from his torso up. Just sayin'. Hope you enjoyed the complete goofiness ^_^ **


	69. Theme 69: Annoyance

**I am getting to close to the theme I've been dying to do! Only 3 away!**

**Theme 69: Annoyance**

* * *

><p>Logan came through the front door gripping a package that came in the mail for him. He set it on the bar counter and carefully took off the paper covering up his big new medical book. Logan stood there for a minute admiring the brand new estate the book was in then took the book to the couch and started to read it. He just loved to expand his medical knowledge.<p>

He was enjoying his book on the couch, taking in all the knowledge and big words, until Carlos popped out of nowhere.

"HELLO!" the eager boy shouted.

"Ahh!" Logan gasped and dropped his book.

"Sorry," Carlos said and handed the book to Logan "Hey wanna go to the park?" he asked.

"Carlos, I just got a new book. I would like to read it. So, no, I would_ not_ like to go to the park with you." Logan said and stuck his nose back in his book.

"But it's sunny outside," Carlos said.

"Well we do live in L.A. It's going to be bright and sunny all year long." Logan said, not looking up from his book.

"Let's go anyway. I need someone to record me jumping off the swing, doing a double summersault in the air and then landing on my feet."

Logan rolled his eyes and put his book down in his lap. "You can't even do a backflip. What exactly makes you think you'll be able to do something like that?" Carlos shrugged cluelessly. "Do whatever you want 'Litos, just let me read my book."

Carlos frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "No! Come outside with me!" he demanded.

"Carlos, don't pull the little kid tantrum on me. Let me read for once!"

"Logan, you're always so boring when you get a new book! Do something interesting for once!"

"Would you go away!" Logan shouted and slammed his book shut.

Carlos let out a loud, childish groan and stopped out of the apartment to find Kendall. "You're mean when you read!" he shouted and slammed the front door.

* * *

><p>Down by the pool Kendall was taking up photography and taking pictures of some birds in a tree with his new camera. The birds didn't even notice him until Carlos popped up behind him.<p>

"Hey K-dawg!" the boy exclaimed.

"Woah!" Kendall cried and almost dropped his camera. He looked back at the branch and saw the two birds were gone. "Dude, what do you want?" he asked Carlos.

"Want to come to the park? I want to try a new stunt and I need someone to record it for me." Carlos said.

"Sorry dude, but now I have to go find those birds again. Maybe some other time." Kendall said and took off.

"But I want to do it now!" Carlos called after him. Kendall didn't pay attention and disappeared. Carlos crossed his arms again and huffed angrily.

The furious Latino stomped back into the lobby and into an elevator. He went back to his apartment to find Logan again. When he walked back into the apartment Logan was still on the couch reading. "Loooooogggaaaan…" Carlos groaned.

"What?" Logan shouted and put his book down.

"Pllleeeaaassseee record my stunt for me!" Carlos begged and flopped next to Logan on the couch.

"I said no," Logan said.

"But Kendall is busy and James is at a photo shoot. Please."

"Carlos, no. I have a book and I want to read it."

"That book is stupid!" Carlos exclaimed angrily.

"Why are you fussing so much about my book? I bought it and I want to read it!"

"But if you bought it then you can read it anytime-"

"I want to read it now though so would you let me?"

"Why can't you just record my stunt_ then_ keep reading your book?"

"I told you not to pull that silly kiddie tantrum on me to get what you want! Now would you go away and stop being such a nuisance. You're annoying me!" Logan shouted and held his closed book in the air, threatening to hit Carlos with it if he didn't go away.

"Well fine!" Carlos yelled and stormed off to his room.

Carlos slammed his door shut and kicked the wall angrily. He hated when Logan got a book and shut out the whole entire world. He didn't even get what was so great about a books. Words too hard to understand, paragraphs over explaining pointless stuff, the nauseating scent of a new book, and the unsatisfactory of reading about other people living their lives when Logan should be the one living. Oh, what was the point?

Carlos went over to his bed and pulled the covers over his head. He laid there angrily, thinking about Logan's stupid book. He never thought he'd ever hold a grudge on a book.

* * *

><p>James came back from the photo shoot a little while later and put his bag on his dresser then saw a lump in Carlos's bed. "You in there Carlos?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah," came a muffled response.

"What are you doing in here?" James asked and walked by Carlos's bed. He lifted the sheets just enough to see Carlos's face scrunched up in a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked in a goofy voice.

"Logan got a new book," Carlos said crossly.

"Oh," James said. He pulled Carlos out from under the covers and placed him on the bed then sat next to him. "You annoyed him didn't you," he asked as nicely as he possibly could.

Carlos shrugged "I didn't mean to, but I did and we got in a fight. I hate that book."

James chuckled a little. "You probably should've started annoying him, then maybe you wouldn't have gotten him mad," James said before thinking a little. Carlos whipped his head up at James. He looked at him with hurt eyes and let out a single sob. "Oh, no," James gasped. A few more sobs came from Carlos. "No, no, no," James said then Carlos's sobs turned to whining and crying. "Aww, Carlos, I didn't mean it meanly," James said and wrapped him in a hug.

Meanwhile in the living room Kendall came back from taking pictures. Kendall set down his camera and strolled over to the back hallway and heard James and Carlos in their room so he opened the door and took a peek in. James was holding Carlos to his side and shushing him. He closed the door and looked at Logan.

"What's up with Carlos?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked up from his book. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's crying," Kendall said. A confused expression appeared on Logan's face and he slowly put down his book. "See look," Kendall opened the door for Logan to see into the bedroom.

"Aww dude," Logan sighed and walked over to the bed "It's just a book,"

"But when you get new books you always shut us out or snap at us, it's annoying." Carlos said.

"Well so are you when you constantly bug me to do something for you. Can't I read just once?" Logan asked.

"But when you read you're mean," Carlos said.

"He does have a point." Kendall said. James nodded in agreement.

Logan sighed, he was just realizing he could be a jerk when he got into a really good book. "Alright, I'm sorry guys. I'll try not to do it." He said "So Carlos, want me to record your stunt now?" Logan asked

Carlos shook his head. "No," he said.

"What? Why not?" Logan asked.

"M'tired," Carlos said and rested his head on James's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ending stories is so hard. It's almost becoming a pet peeve of mine.**

**This chapter is a little based on me and my friend when she reads. She just got this silly new book and she reads it all the time at lunch and she totally shuts everyone out (me, our other friends and her boyfriend) so when someone wants/needs to tell her something she doesn't care at all and shoos us away or snaps at us meanly. It's annoying… I've never cried about it though. I'm a tough person when I'm not reading Carlos angst ^_^**


	70. Theme 70: 67

**This whole entire week has no fun for me. Starting with Monday. Monday is nothing but a complete blur to me. I remember on Tuesday morning I woke up and went to my computer to get some writing done before school and I realized I was on theme 70 and apparently I updated this on Monday. I don't remember it though. Also I have a loose tooth (don't judge me) and it hurts A LOT! It's starting to make me mad cuz its one of my back teeth and it's hard to eat food! And another thing is that I've had serious writer's block so I don't know how good this'll come out! It'll be short, I'll tell you that…**

**Theme 70: 67%**

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos all burst into their apartment, after school, each clutching an envelope. Each of them were all shouting and yelling about how their grades for the end of the quarter had come and how excited they were. They all sat down on the couch and violently ripped open their envelopes.<p>

"YES!" Logan was the first to shout "I got straight A's!"

James got his opened next. "B's! I say that's pretty good!"

"A's _and_ B's" Kendall shouted and tossed his grades aside.

Carlos stood there and watched his friends smile about their fantastic grades, and then he looked down at his. Terrible, as always.

"Hey dude, what'd you get?" James asked Carlos.

Carlos looked around the room, pretending to be clueless. "Me?" he asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"We want to know how well you did in school this quarter," Logan said.

Carlos looked at them and felt like he was going to throw up. "Ummm…" Carlos said quietly.

"Come on, show us. You did well this quarter." Kendall encouraged.

Kendall was right, Carlos did do better that quarter than most others, but that wasn't good enough obviously. "Why do you want to know how good I did?" he asked.

"Because you've worked so hard this quarter to _not_ fail everything!" James said excitedly.

"Yeah, seriously dude, you've stayed up for hours making sure everything was right on your homework and studied hard for every single test and quiz! I know it's rare, but James might actually be right!" Kendall said, earning him a slap to the chest.

"Come on! Let us see those good grades!" Logan said and attempted to grab the piece of paper from Carlos. Carlos quickly flinched and didn't allow Logan to take it away. "Dude come on," Logan said and tried to take it again.

"Don't!" Carlos exclaimed.

"But Carlos we want to see if your grades are good enough to get you back up into the average class with James and I," Kendall said.

"I bet they are," James praised with a big smile and then he tried to snatch the report card.

"Stop!" Carlos shouted again.

"Good grades are nothing to hide Carlitos," Logan assured.

"But I…" Carlos said. Soon he found himself cornered by James, Kendall and Logan, all of them trying to take his report card away. He had no way to go but under, so Carlos slid down the wall and crawled through James's legs and made run for it. He sprinted to the front door and started to run around the apartment. James, Kendall, and Logan tried to grab him but he ran too quickly.

"James, block the door!" Kendall shouted, as him and Logan went running after Carlos. James sprinted to the door. He quickly locked and blocked it and watched while Logan was trying to grab hold of Carlos's hoodie.

"Comm'ere!" Logan said. Carlos screamed and jumped over the couch.

"Carlos, we know you're grades aren't always that great, but you don't have to deny the fact that you finally got good grades!" Kendall shouted and attempted to grab the report card.

Carlos didn't pay attention and climbed up the swirly slide, clearly a bad decision. Kendall and Logan both reached into the slide and each took hold of one of Carlos's legs.

"Stop!" Carlos screeched as he was pulled out of Swirly. Once Carlos was completely out of the slide Kendall wrapped an arm around Carlos's torso and pulled the report card out of his hand. He handed it over to Logan.

"Let's see those good grades you're so embarrassed about," James said with a smile and walked over.

Logan slowly unfolded the piece of paper with a smile. His smile dropped when he realized Carlos's grades were pretty bad. "Well what are they?" Kendall asked and wrapped another arm around Carlos, who was trying to get away.

"They're all D's…" Logan said.

"What?" Kendall and James asked.

"But you did so well this quarter!" Kendall said.

Logan scanned over the piece of paper and saw that every assignment was turned in on time. Some papers and homework did have the best grades but most of them were A's and B's. Then he looked at the tests and saw that they were just terrible. The final was the worst of all.

"You only got a 67 percent on the final. How'd that happen?" Logan asked.

"'Cause finals are always hard," Carlos said.

"They're not that different from other tests." James said. Logan sighed and showed James his test scores.

"All tests are hard." Carlos said.

"How?" Kendall asked.

"It's too hard to explain," Carlos said sadly and finally got himself out of Kendall's grasp "I just always get super nervous when I take a test. Can we just leave it at that?" he asked.

"Well, sure…" James said, unsure of the right answer.

"Well, I'm not. Next time we have a test I'm going to make sure you don't feel so nervous, okay?" Logan insisted.

"But, what if you can't?"

"Then I'll keep trying until you're comfortable with tests. I know you can do it dude." Logan said.

Carlos gave him a small smile. "Thanks Logie," Carlos said and gave Logan and friendly hug.

"Awwww…." James and Kendall both smiled. They loved when Carlos and Logan made cute moments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love when Carlos and Logan make cute moments ^_^ really who doesn't.**

**ONTO IMPORTANT MATTERS: I'm assuming you've all heard BTR's new song "Superstar"… ISN'T IT SO FREAKING AMAZING! I SWEAR WHEN I SAW IT FOR THE FIRST TIME I JUST **_**DIED! **_**I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! PLUS, THEIR DANCING IS SO PERFECT! So perfect it turns me on ;) I wanna hear your opinions in your reviews! I bet if they keep coming out with things as hot as "Superstar" there won't be any more rushers alive to buy the new album.**


	71. Theme 71: Obsession

**I'M GONNA TRY TO GET THIS THEME OVER WITH QUICKLY CUZ I REALLY WANNA GET ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS ONE THAT I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE SINCE THE BEGINNING OF SUMMER STARTED CUZ IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH SO BEAR WITH ME HERE WITH THIS CHAPTER IF IT'S TERRIBLE/SHORT/RUSHED/MAKES NO SENCE OKAY? OKAY!**

**Theme 71: Obsession**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's P.O.V<strong>

Everyone is obsessed with something, but my friends take obsession to the next level. It's almost ridiculous how obsessive they can get to something. Like James, he's just obsessed with himself.

James will stand in front of the bathroom mirror for hours just fixing his hair and talking to his reflection like he's a bird, while spraying on gallons of Cuda products in his hair and all over his body. I always make sure Carlos, Logan and I get in there before James otherwise not only are we waiting on him forever but we also won't be able to see a thing from all the hair spray fumes and cologne fogging up the entire bathroom.

James also tends to carry around his mirror and lucky come all over the place. Every strand of hair just has to be in its spot for the entire day or James will freak out. There was this one time we were at school and James tried to sneak a look at his hair while Ms. Collins was lecturing us about the French Revolution. Unfortunately for him he was caught by the teacher and she took James's lucky comb and mirror for the rest of the week. James was in his room bawling about how terrible he'd look and how rude it was of her to take his mirror after school when he couldn't convince Ms. Collins to give them back to him. He eventually got it back and couldn't be happier when he did.

And James also carries around tons of head shots with him everywhere. He just hands them out to random people sometimes. I have no idea where he keeps them, and honestly, I don't think I want to know.

A very unhealthy obsession James has is sun tanning. He's been doing it every single day since we were fourteen and is very addicted to it. I never understood why he would want to tan over his already naturally tan skin. I think it's rather redundant.

And his bandana obsession is really weird. He has millions of bandanas. One for every outfit he owns and specific ones for when we're dancing or he's working out. His purple bandanas are his favorite because that's what color Bandana Man's (his "alter ego") outfit is.

And then Carlos has tons of obsessions. He likes to hang on to all of his things from when he was a lot younger like his old blanket and his stuffed animals. He rarely carries them out of his room, and never out of the apartment, but he likes to talk to his stuffed animals and always likes to make sure his blanket is close when he's asleep. I don't know much more about his special blanket and stuffed animals than that. James knows about all that thought.

His helmet is his biggest obsession. He hardly ever lets it go. I know it's because he's scared of getting hurt without it, but what makes it an obsession is that he's named it, he cleans it every single day, plays with it, talks to it like it's a person, and sometimes tries to feed the hunk of plastic. We've all grown accustomed of it though.

Carlos doesn't lose his helmet often, but when he does it's not really that fun for anyone. First he panics and tries to find it, and then he might start to cry and continue looking for it until hours have gone by and he hasn't found it yet. When he gives up looking for it he'll come to either me, James or Logan for help. Once he finds it he'll hug it tightly and vow never to lose it again, even though he always does lose it after a while.

And finally there's Logan's obsession, good grades. I don't think there's ever a second in the day when he's not reading, or doing school work, or studying. Logan will freak out if he gets anything below and 80 percent on a test or homework and always gets straight A's when our report cards come. He tries to get us to study as much as he does but we don't listen. We have better things to do.

Yeah, they have some pretty odd obsessions. I don't see how anyone could be so obsessed with something. I mean I'm not obsessed with anything. I mean I like hockey a lot, but I wouldn't say I'm obsessed with it. I _hate_ missing hockey games though. I swear if anyone ever made me miss a hockey game, I'd kill them, especially if the Minnesota Wild was playing in the Stanley Cup. And no one is allowed to touch _my _hockey posters I'd rip their arms off! My lucky hockey jersey is _mine_ too! It's not for people to touch! It's for me to play hockey in! Don't say anything bad about hockey either because it is, and always will be, the greatest sport in the history of the world! But no I'm not obsessed with it…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO VERY SORRY THAT IT WASN'T THAT GOOD BUT I LIKE IT STILL CUZ IT'S KINDA LIKE CHAPTER 37 WITH CARLOS'S PUPPY EYES! OKAY I'M GONNA STOP TALKING CUZ I AM SOOOOO FREAKING READY TO GO ON THE THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE SO FANTASTIC! I'M EXCITED YOU SHOULD BE TOO! TIL THEN!**


	72. Theme 72: Mischief Managed

**YAY! FINALLY CHAPTER 72! I AM SOOOOO PUMPED FOR THIS! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE IT IF IT COMES OUT RIGHT!**

**Theme 73: Mischief Managed**

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan and Carlos were all lounging around on the couch one evening, resting their full stomachs after eating a ridiculously huge dinner. "I am so full…" Carlos murmured.<p>

"I'm not surprised considering you beat both Logan and me in our spaghetti contest," Kendall moaned "that was good spaghetti by the way Logan,"

"Thanks…" Logan moaned and rubbed his aching temples. Eating so much food gave him huge headaches. All three boys let out huge moans and then James came into the apartment, happy as ever from his date.

"Hey guys," he said with a smile "I've been thinking, tomorrow we should go to the aquarium. It'll be fun."

"What? You don't have a date tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"I'm starting to get tired of dating the boringest, yet hottest, girls to roam the earth. I want to hang out with you guys tomorrow at the aquarium." James said.

"But aquariums have people," Logan whined irritably, not exactly in the best mood.

"Why do you want to go to the aquarium tomorrow so badly?" Kendall asked.

James sighed. "Okay, well, earlier my date brought up a really good point. She said that stars always go to public places for good publicity. I bet we can get tons of publicity if the paparazzi see us being best buds and hanging out."

"So you don't really want to hang out with us, you just want publicity?" Logan asked.

"No, no, I really do love to hang out with you guys, but getting good publicity_ while_ hanging out with you guys is like the greatest thing ever." James said. There was a short silence between them all.

"I think it'll be fun," Carlos said with a small smile "I love fish!"

"Yeah, we should gooooo," James said and sat between Logan and Kendall and looked at them both pleadingly.

Kendall groaned. "Fine, we should go to the aquarium tomorrow. But if we do, I'm going to go grab something at the store." Kendall stood up and grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

James looked over at Logan and got all up in his face with that big toothy smile of his. "So Logie, wanna come to the aquarium with Kendall, Carlos and I tomorrow?" he asked.

"Fine, fine. Just leave me alone for a while cuz I have a giant headache." Logan said. He stood up and walked into his room to go rest.

Carlos sat up and looked at James. "So we're going to the aquarium tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"You bet we are," James said with a smile and turned on the TV.

* * *

><p>The next morning each of them were getting ready for their publicity trip to the aquarium. James was packing a backpack for the day while Logan showered and Kendall and Carlos were getting dressed in their rooms.<p>

Kendall came out of his room gripping what seemed like a Spiderman plush doll. "Ready for the aquarium James?" Kendall asked. He walked over to James over by the couch.

"Yeah, I just have to put a few more things in the backpack," James said and put a water bottle into the black and red backpack "What's with the little Spiderman doll?"

"Oh, this is for-" Kendall was interrupted when Logan came out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys, does my hair look okay? I feel like it doesn't look right today."

"Yeah it's fine dude," James said.

"Okay, anyway, this Spiderman is for Carlos. Isn't it cool?" He held it out and a red plush rope dropped from the doll's back.

"Ummm… what is that exactly?" James asked.

"It's a leash for Carlos," Kendall said.

"Dude!" Logan exclaimed "I thought you were always kidding about putting him on a leash. He's not an animal!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "But he gets us into more trouble than what we ever intend on getting into. This is just supposed to, basically, "manage his mischief". And you always tell me that leashes aren't good because "it could choke him" or "it's inhumane", but I swear this isn't because it doesn't go around his neck like a dog leash, it goes around his torso. Moms put their kids on these things all the time. It's cool, it'll look like Spiderman's crawling on Carlos's back."

"I don't know, Kendall… it doesn't even look big enough to fit him," Logan said.

"Look, Carlos does so many stupid stunts, dude. He's broken nine bones, cracked his head open, almost died _twice_, and runs off too much. Not only will it maintain the amount of mischief we intend on making, but it'll also keep him out of the hospital. This increases our chances of _not _getting arrested, _not_ landing in the hospital, and us _not_ missing another hockey game."

James and Logan thought for a minute and looked at each other. "I guess you kinda make a good point there…" Logan said.

"Exactly, I'm just going to try it once, unless it's effective." Kendall said.

They heard a door open in the hall. They turned around and Kendall the Spiderman leash behind his back. Carlos came out of the room with a smile on his face. "Hey, Carlos, come here," Kendall said, motioning for him to come closer.

"What?" Carlos asked curiously and walked over.

"Turn around and close your eyes for me really quickly," Kendall instructed. Carlos shrugged and turned around and closed his eyes. Kendall pulled out Spiderman and swiftly slipped on, buckled, and secured the leash around Carlos's waist. It fit like a glove surprisingly, it was just a little snug.

"Hey! What the heck is this?" Carlos asked and opened his eyes.

"Relax buddy, it's just to keep you out of trouble." Kendall assured him.

Carlos looked at Logan and James, hoping they'd protest against the leash idea, like they always do when Kendall brings it up. Sadly they knew the leash was on him, and didn't seem to be against it at all. "Guys…" Carlos whined.

"It'll keep you out of trouble and it's just for the day," Logan promised.

"Come on, let's go to the aquarium!" Kendal exclaimed and tugged on the leash. Carlos, James and Logan followed and they left the PalmWoods and went to the Big Time Rush mobile.

The whole drive to the aquarium Carlos was pouting and silently praying that Kendall was just kidding about the leash and would take it off him once they got to the aquarium or James or Logan would back him up on this and force Kendall to take it off him. Sadly when Logan pulled into a parking spot and they all got out Kendall didn't take off the leash, but instead gripped the handle and tugged at it, signaling him to start walking.

As the foursome entered the big building Carlos started to feel a little embarrassed because some people were starting to look at him strangely. James paid the admission fees and they entered. Logan grabbed a map from some guy who worked there and scanned over it.

"Where should we go first?" he asked. Kendall and James both shrugged. "What about you Carlos? Got an exhibit in mind?

"Home" Carlos said huffed.

Kendall laughed a little. "We're already here and the leash isn't that bad. Let's go." He tugged on the leash and led the guys into a habitat with a ton of topical fish. Logan went off and looked at all the plaques while the other three just looked at the fish.

Carlos started to blush as a couple of girls walked by and saw him on the kiddie leash. Everyone was staring at him, even the fish were staring at the strange teenager in the kiddie leash. Carlos attempted to wiggle the leash off his body but failed miserably. "I don't want to wear this thing!" he exclaimed and tried to pulled the other end of the leash out of Kendall's grasp.

"Hey, quit it." Kendall said and pulled on the leash "Just relax, dude. It's not even that bad." Carlos scowled at Kendall then just looked at the fish swimming around freely.

The group walked through a few more exhibits and to Carlos it seemed like every single critter was staring at him with big, beady fish eyes, even the octopus was staring at him. He didn't exactly start to feel self-conscious until a mom walked by with three toddlers on leashes.

When they were watching a large sea turtle swim around (which was shockingly amusing) James leaned over to Kendall and whispered in his ear. "I'm starting to feel bad for Carlos, Kendall. Can you just take the leash of him now?"

"James, come on, this is an awesome idea. Haven't you noticed? He's gone almost an hour without harming himself." Kendall said. James whacked Kendall in the arm then turned his attention back to the large sea turtle.

They walked on and moved along in the aquarium. After quickly, and timidly, walking out the shark room, something caught Carlos's eyes. There were a ton of people feeding sting rays! He wanted to do that so badly so by force of habit he ran towards the sting ray tank, but almost fell back when there wasn't any more leash to go any farther.

"What is it boy?" Kendall asked like Carlos was a dog.

"Let's go feed the sting rays!" Carlos exclaimed and attempted to break free.

"Okay," Kendall said and they walked over.

"Would you boys like to feed some sting rays? Only five bucks each." The young man behind the sting ray tanks said.

Logan smiled and pulled out five bucks for each of them to feed the sting rays. The man showed them how to hold the fish between their fingers and hang it above the sting rays. A sting ray popped out of the water and gobbled down the fish.

James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos all got excited and held the fish between their fingers and watched as the sting rays went at them madly. Carlos was down to his last fish when a sting ray came out the water and bit his finger.

"OWWWWWW!" Carlos exclaimed and stepped away from the tank gripping his bloody finder. James quickly unzipped the backpack and got out a Band-Aid from the first aid kit Logan insisted on bringing. "See Kendall, this leash doesn't work! I'm wearing it and I still got hurt!" Carlos shouted as James applied the Band-Aid to his finger.

"Well without the leash you'd probably would've jumped in the shark tank by now!" Kendall retorted.

"Yeah, well at least I would've had fun!" Carlos retorted. Logan quickly put his hand over Carlos's mouth, shutting him up.

"Guys, shut up, you're drawing attention to yourselves."

"Really, Logan? And the kiddie leash on the sixteen-year-old isn't?" James asked sarcastically.

"Whatever let's just move on," Kendall said. He tugged at the leash and Carlos, Logan and James all followed.

Next they stopped the nice fish food restaurant the aquarium had. The waiter, a young man who was about their age probably working a part time job there, showed them to a booth near a fish tank full of tropical fish. When they sat down Kendall tied the leash around his belt loop. After James, Kendall, and Logan were handed menus the waiter pointed to Carlos and laughed. "Should I get the dude in a toddler leash a kids' menu?" he asked.

"Just shut up and give him a normal menu," James said angrily. The waiter stopped laughing and handed Carlos a regular menu then left. "What a douche," James said as he looked over his menu.

Carlos pressed his face to the fish tank and stared at the fish swimming around. "These fish mock me…" he said and gave all the fish death glares "Well you know what fishes, someone's gonna eat you someday, then we'll see who's the one who's free." He quickly reached into James's backpack and pulled out some fish crackers and ate them in front of the fish "Mmmm… fish are good." He said. The fish just stared blankly back.

"Carlos!" Kendall, Logan and James cried.

"Fish don't understand you!" Logan said. Carlos huffed angrily and picked up his menu.

"Can we go home after this?" Carlos asked.

Yeah, we've pretty much seen everything, and I don't want to miss the game tonight." Kendall said.

"Too bad the paparazzi weren't around today though," James sighed, while Carlos was really happy the paparazzi wasn't there to take pictures of him on the Spiderman leash. They ordered their food, ate and then about an hour later they were back at the PalmWoods.

The second they stepped into Apartment 2J Kendall started to loosen the leash. "There, wearing the leash wasn't that bad, now was it?" Kendall asked.

"Yes it was! It was embarrassing Kendall! I don't want to wear that anymore!" Carlos shouted.

"Hey, in my defense it served its purpose, it managed your mischeif. You're not in the hospital, _we're_ not in the hospital or in prison, and we won't miss another game tonight." Kendall said.

"I guess the leash wasn't as bad as I thought," Logan said.

"Logan!" Carlos shouted. Logan just shrugged. Carlos turned towards James, hoping he'd protest against the leash "James?" sadly James had already left the room.

"Hey, you know what, the leash worked so well this time I might use it again sometime," Kendall said and winked at Carlos then went to the couch to watch hockey.

Carlos crossed him arms angrily and stomped off to his room to go be mad at the leash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love it so much! I mean tell me that wasn't awesome! It was really long though but totally awesome.**

**Aren't aquariums totally awesome? I love the one in Downtown Denver. I remember when it used to be called "Ocean Journey" but now it's called "The Denver Aquarium" I mean really isn't that the boringest name anyone could ever name a place. I don't know why they changed the name. Oh well, it's still really awesome (except the shark room) and you really can feed sting rays there. One time my friend was feeding the sting rays and it bit her. She still has the scar and after the blood is gone you can see the teeth marks which are so sick!**

**Okay, anyway, I'm off to the next theme which will be fun but now as awesome as this one =) TIL THEN!**


	73. Theme 73: I Can't

**Ehhhh… I feel like I'm getting into the habit of making Carlos the main guy in these one-shots. I love him to bits and he's just so **_**easy**_** to write. I give him the angsty-est themes and I feel bad… Oh well, I'll figure that out eventually.**

**Theme 73: I Can't**

* * *

><p>"Guys, mom is out for the day again and left us a list of chores," Kendall said late in the morning. The James, Logan, and Carlos were all eating breakfast at the bar as Kendall came into the room.<p>

"Aww, a list?" James asked and put down his fork.

"Yup," Kendall nodded.

"Let's split the chores," Logan said, motioning for Kendall to hand over the list. Kendall handed it over and Logan looked at it for a minute.

"Okay…I'll do the dishes. James you should do the laundry and dust, and Kendall can clean the bathroom, then we all have to pick up our rooms." Logan instructed.

"Okay," Kendall and James both said and pushed aside their breakfast.

"Wait," Carlos said "What about me? I want to help out too."

The other three exchanged nervous glances. Carlos wasn't exactly the greatest at helping out around the apartment. They knew he meant well but, to put it nicely, he screwed up a lot. Ideas of what Carlos could do raced through their minds until Kendall spoke up. "You can be our helper, how about?" he asked.

"I can do that!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Okay let's split up," James declared and they all split up to do their jobs. James went around the whole apartment and grabbed the dirty clothes hampers then headed down to the laundry room down stairs. He set down the three hampers on the floor and turned on the washing machine then dumped a load of clothes in.

"Can I help?" Carlos suddenly asked. James was startled and jumped back.

"Carlos! Have you been following me this whole time?"

Carlos nodded. "Can I help?" he asked again "I bet I can help with laundry,"

"Okay sure, just put the soap in for me really quickly," James said "I want to go grab my comb from upstairs."

Carlos gave a salute to James. "No problem!" he exclaimed and watched as James took off. He picked up the soap, looked it over for a minute, and dumped what he thought would be good enough to clean such a large load of clothes. '_That was easy'_ he thought and put down the soap.

James came back into the laundry room combing his hair. "Good work buddy. I'll take it from here." Carlos smiled and went back upstairs to the apartment and saw Logan washing dishes.

"Can I help?" Carlos asked.

Logan looked up from the plate he was scrubbing looked for some way for Carlos to help. He saw the stack of wet plates next to the sink. "You can dry those plates there," Logan said.

"I can totally do that!" Carlos exclaimed and picked up a wet plate. Logan handed him a dish towel and he started to dry. Carlos managed to dry and put away seven plates before he accidently dropped a plate because both his hands and the plate were wet. The plate fell to the floor and broke into hundreds of small pieces. Logan winced and looked to the floor then at Carlos.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos cried, he looked like frightened child.

"Don't worry about it," Logan said calmly "Just go grab the broom and sweep it up."

Carlos nodded his head and went to the supply closet. The second he opened the door everything in the closet fell out, luckily, he caught it all and shoved it back in. He grabbed a broom and dust pan then went back to the kitchen with them. Carlos wasn't watching where he was going though and accidently stepped on a sharp piece of broken plate that went right into his socked foot.

"OOOOOWWWWWIEEE!" Carlos cried and fell to the floor on his butt.

Logan quickly, but carefully, put down the plate and sponge and grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom. "Logan! It's bleeding!" Carlos shouted.

"I know! I know, buddy, just give me a minute." Logan said and kneeled down next to Carlos, being cautious of the plate pieces.

Logan removed Carlos's bloody sock and wrapped some gauze on Carlos's foot. As he helped Carlos back up on his feet he moved him away from the plate and clear out of the kitchen. He handed Carlos the bloody sock and the boy gave Logan a puzzled look "Give this to James while he's still doing the laundry. I'll just clean this up myself." Logan said. Carlos nodded and walked away feeling slightly guilty that Logan would have to clean up the mess he made.

Back in the laundry room James was trying to control the machine, which was over flowing with soap suds. He let out an angry shriek and turned off the washing machine. "Carlos!" he cried and wiped the suds out of his hair.

Carlos opened the door and froze when he saw all the soap coming from the washing machine. "What happened?" he asked.

"Carlos!" James shouted "You put too much soap in the washing machine!"

"I'm sorry!" Carlos said.

"Just go please!" James asked.

"Wait, before I do, Logan asked me to give this to you…"

James cautiously grabbed the bloody white sock from Carlos's hand. He looked it over for a minute and just as he was about to ask Carlos what happened, he noticed the boy had disappeared. James sighed then tossed the sock into the dirty pile of clothes.

Carlos went back to his room in apartment 2J and flopped onto his bed before James, or anyone else, started to yell at him. He hated when he screwed up so much. It was almost a normal thing for him to screw up chores. Chores were just something he couldn't do.

Kendall and Logan took notice when Carlos stormed through the apartment and slammed the door to his room angrily. "What do you think is going on?" he asked Logan.

"He's probably mad at himself… again." Logan said.

"Let's go talk to him," Kendall said. They went into the hall to talk to Carlos but when they attempted to open his door they found it was locked.

Kendall knocked on the door. "Carlos let us in!"

"No!" Came a muffled response.

"Aren't you going to help us with chores?" Logan asked.

"I can't do chores! I always mess up when I try to help and only make more work for you guys!"

"Okay, well maybe chores aren't your thing, but that doesn't mean you can't do them." Kendall said.

"I. Can't. Do. CHORES!" Carlos shouted angrily.

Kendall and Logan both knew that Carlos was a stubborn person, but so were they. They kept trying to convince Carlos to come out or about four hours. The kid just wouldn't come out. Eventually trying to persuade Carlos turned into fighting between the three which wasn't helping their current situation at all. After it seemed like a fight was getting to be too much they stopped for a few minutes to let Carlos cool down but as soon as they started fighting again the yelling and shouting continued.

James finally came back after trying to fix the washing machine and cleaning the laundry and Kendall and Logan sighed in relief. "James!" they both cried.

"Carlos won't come out of his room. Can you get him out?" Logan asked.

James thought for a minute. "Only if you guys finish the laundry," he said.

"Deal!" they both said. Logan took the laundry basket out of James's hands and went to go fold.

James laughed a little and grabbed the key from the secret spot, that only he knew about, and opened the bedroom door. "Carlos, what are you so mad about?" James asked. The second he asked he saw a rubber hockey puck coming at him and quickly ducked.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked again.

"I can't do anything right!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Like chores," Carlos said softly.

"What's so bad about _that_? I mean you get out of most chores for being bad at them. I would_ love_ to be bad at chores." James said.

"Well, I just want to be good at something for once! Even if it is something stupid like chores!" Carlos shouted and threw another hockey puck coming at him.

James just decided Carlos needed some time alone to calm down a little so he turned around and walked away from the room.

* * *

><p>That night James had to wait long after Carlos fell asleep to get back into the bed room. After he fell asleep he was having a terrible nightmare. He tossed and turned all night long. Sweat covered his entire face and he felt scared. He murmured cries of help in his sleep, they were quiet, but just loud enough for Carlos to hear and wake up. He looked across the room and barely able to make out James from the little light the night light was providing.<p>

Carlos tossed his covers over to the side and walked to James's bed. "James, James, wake up," he said as he shook his shoulder. James's eyes shot open.

"Carlos?" he asked nervously. Carlos nodded. "Oh thank God," James sighed.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Carlos asked. James nodded and turned over, ready to drop the whole subject. Carlos wouldn't drop it though. James was clearly upset and he wanted to make him feel better, like he did so often for him, so he climbed into bed with James.

"It's okay James," Carlos said and cuddled up closer to James.

James slimed a little. "Thanks buddy," he said softly. The next few hours were spent just talking about random stuff like how big the Wilds chances of getting into the NHL play offs, or how mad they'd have to make Gustavo to get him to explode, stuff like that.

When both of them were starting to get tired there was a long silence until James spoke up. "Want to know something Carlos?" he asked.

"What?" Carlos asked curiously.

"You may not be the best at much, but you are the best at making people feel better." James said and started to fall asleep.

"Thanks," Carlos said softly and got closer to James. Soon both boys fell asleep happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bad ending again, I know… it's hard. I swear if any of you thought of James and Carlos being in the same bed in a slashy way, like my sister, I will find you and hit you like I hit my sister. This story is strictly bromance/friendship.**

**It has been a fantastic week for our Big Time Rush boys hasn't it? Big Time Strike premiered on Monday, the Anniversary of their first album dropping on Tuesday and also their first day filming the movie =') I'm so proud of them and how far they've come. I wish so badly to say that to them in real life.**


	74. Theme 74: Are You Challenging Me?

**This one's gonna be short but I think it's pretty good. Sorry for the shortness though. I'm gonna try to make the next theme longer I promise.**

**Theme 74: Are You Challenging Me?**

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were all in the lounge of Roque Records one afternoon, waiting for their recording session with Gustavo. At the moment, Gustavo was recording a new upcoming singer who he though was promising. Yes, Jett Stetson was resigning from acting to become a singer. James, Carlos and Logan could care less about what Jett was up to, but Kendall absolutely despised and detested the fact that Gustavo might sign him and they might have to work with him and see him every day in the studio. Oh, how he wished Jett went to New Zealand instead of Jo. Jett was real proof that a man don't have to die to go to Hell.<p>

Kendall just sat on the black couch of the lounge while Carlos and James played foosball and Logan read on the other side of the couch. He was a very mad person.

"Take a break Jett," They heard Gustavo say to him. Jett took off his headset off then walked into the lounge room where Big Time Rush was.

"Hello, gentlemen," he said referring to James, Logan and Carlos. "Kendall…" he said coldly.

"Jett…" Kendall hissed.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Gustavo's voice boomed through the studio. "DOGS! BOOTH! NOW!' he shouted. The four boys quickly rushed to the sound booth before Gustavo got mad. "Let's get this over with quickly! I wasn't to finish recording with Jett soon!"

* * *

><p>A half hour later the boys were shoved out of the recording booth rather rudely by Gustavo. As they entered the lounge they saw Jett sitting there, gripping a cup of coffee and he had a smug smirk on his face.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Kendall asked skeptically.

"You, Kendall." Jett said.

The boys looked at Jett, confused. "Why Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Because he's gone soft," Jett stated bluntly.

"What? Soft?" Kendall shouted and made an attempt to lunge towards the conceded actor but James, Logan and Carlos help him back. Kendall struggled to just grab Jett and rip his head off.

"Ignore him big guy," Logan warned.

"Yeah, soft. I've heard stories about how headstrong and tough you were when you first got here, around the PalmWoods. Now you're just… _not_." Jett said.

"Oh! And this is coming from the _sissy_ who freaks out when he breaks a nail and cries if his hair isn't perfect!" Kendall demanded.

"Oh, you're getting there my friend," Jett said and took a sip from his coffee.

Kendall managed to slip away from his friends' grasp and slammed his fist down on the coffee table. "Is that a challenge? 'Cause I can prove to you that I have_ not_ gone soft!"

"Really? Because from what the rumors I've heard say, the Kendall Knight that first got here never gave into Gustavo's demands, like you did just a minute ago, without a fight. You're a softie now, especially after Jo left." Jett said.

"Hey!" Carlos spoke up "I bet you cried into your pillow that night Jo left too, Jett!" all their eyes widened in shock. James quickly pulled Carlos back against his chest and covered his mouth to prevent Carlos saying anything else he really shouldn't.

"Cried into his pillow you say?" Jett asked cynically.

"That's not true!" Kendall tried to cover up "It doesn't even matter because I'm not soft!"

"Yeah you are. You're a total softie." Jett said again.

"Yeah, 'cause every 'softie' can get himself a month in juvy." Kendall said sarcastically.

"If I remember that correctly, you took the blame for James. You never actually did anything against the law." Jett retorted.

"But I lasted a whole in juvy! The bullies, the gangsters, the violent security dogs, druggies, everything!" Kendall said.

"What? Did you _cry_ your way through the whole month?" Jett asked deviously and set down his coffee.

That was the last straw. Kendall was beyond furious at this point. Kendall smashed his hand down on the glass coffee table once again, making a huge crack, and climbed over it. He grabbed Jett by his shirt collar, and practically lifted him off his feet. "I'll show you how I survived juvy Stetson!" Kendall shouted and pulled back a fist. In an instant Kendall's fist made impact with Jett's face then Kendall dropped Jett to the floor.

"My face!" Jett cried and buried his face in his hands. Kendall didn't care about Jett's face at all. He thought it was rather ugly, so it didn't bother him when he picked up Jett's cup of coffee and dumped what was left in the cup Jett's hair.

Before Kendall could strike again James and Logan grabbed Kendall and started to drag him away and out of Roque Records. "Are you out of your mind?" James asked when he let go.

"What if you get him mad he tells Gustavo then we get fired?" Logan shouted.

"Yeah, and it was kinda mean of you, Kendall," Carlos said.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Kendall shouted angrily "That jerk was just asking for it! He started to question my toughness and I think we all know that bad things happen when people choose to challenge a Knight!"

"Yeah, but did you have to pour his coffee on his head?" Logan asked.

"Yes!" Kendall shouted. Logan, James and Carlos just looked at him disapprovingly. "Whatever, I'm done with the subject." Kendall said and started to walk towards his truck. As he opened the door and looked back at his friends. "Are you guys coming or staying here to feel sorry for Jett?" Kendall asked and got in. The others just rolled their eyes at Kendall and got in the truck. They knew Kendall was just being stupid about the whole situation but they didn't want to fight him to avoid getting coffee in their hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-Da! I love this chapter so much! It wasn't even supposed to be this good in the first place but I worked my magic on it and it turned out awesome! I love it so much!**


	75. Theme 75: Mirror

**Did any of you see BTR's Ustream? I did and I loved it even though it was short. What song are you most excited to hear? Are you gonna make a 11/21/11 pic? I know I will!**

**Theme 75: Mirror **

* * *

><p>"Who is more dazzling than you? <em>No one is<em>, that's who. Just look at yourself and your whimsical hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and that tan-tastic complexion of yours. You truly do shine like a diamond, Diamond." James said to his reflection in the living room mirror. He loved that mirror, it was one of his favorite things in the whole entire world along with his Cuda products and luck comb.

"Having fun talking to your girlfriend there?" Kendall asked James when he walked behind him.

James was alarmed and shrieked, then turned around and scowled at Kendall. "Don't sneak up on me!" he shouted. Kendall just shrugged nonchalantly. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know why you're talking to yourself again," Kendall said.

James turned around to face the mirror again and smiled brightly "James was lonely,"

"_James_ has only been away from the mirror for fifteen minutes," Kendall retorted.

"James gets lonely easily," James said.

"You're hooked on that mirror, James." Kendall said.

"Not true! You're just saying that because you're jealous of my beauty!" James claimed.

Kendall rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Whatever helps you sleep at night princess," Kendall said.

James turned around and frowned. "Must you always call me princess when I'm talking to my mirror?" he asked furiously.

"Dude relax," Kendall said with a laugh "I'm just kidding around." He reassured then disappeared into his room.

"Jerk," James said under his breath and faced the mirror again. He took out his lucky comb and ran it though his hair.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after James stopped admiring himself in the living room mirror and went to the pool with Kendall, Carlos was occupying the mirror. He was enjoying himself while making silly faces, and sounds, in the mirror.<p>

"Why?" Logan asked, irritated. Logan was seated on the couch reading his 'Future Doctor' magazine. He was trying to read it in peace but Carlos was starting to give him a little bit of a headache.

"It's fun! Come on, you don't have to be so _boring_ all the time with your doctor magazines and physics book and homework. Live a little!" Carlos said and made another funny puffer fish face in the mirror.

"Making faces at yourself is living?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Sometimes,"

Logan rolled his eyes and laid back and opened his magazine again. "Have fun living," he said.

Carlos turned around, frowned and crossed his arms. "I bet if you just tried it you'd like it. This mirror is fun."

Logan sighed and put down his magazine. He walked over to Carlos while he was making another silly face. "Like this," Carlos demonstrated for Logan.

"Fine," Logan did a lousy attempt for a silly face. It was rather pathetic.

"No, no, no" Carlos said "Just no. That's terrible."

"Well God," Logan mumbled. He watched as Carlos displayed another silly face by sticking a couple fingers in his mouth, sticking his tongue out and arching his right eyebrow slightly.

"Seh," Carlos slurred "Likeh thuhs…" Logan winced and wiped off the bit of spit that got on him. "Truh eh!" Carlos demanded.

"Okay, okay." Logan sighed and stuck his fingers in his mouth and did almost the same thing as Carlos. His mouth was getting all drooly and he thought it was so disgusting. A bit of drool fell from his mouth and plummeted to the floor.

"Ew," Carlos said and jumped back slightly.

Logan took his hands out of his mouth and started to walk away. "Yeah, I'm done here," he said.

"Fine, be boring," Carlos said and continued making silly faces in the mirror and laughing at himself.

* * *

><p>Hours later, almost everyone in 2J was gone. Kendall and James were still at the pool and Gustavo needed Carlos so that just left Logan alone to do whatever he pleased, so Logan put on his white lab coat and got out his doctor gear and stood in front of the mirror.<p>

"Oh Doctor Mitchel" Logan said in a girly voice "The patient needs your help! It's an emergency!" then Logan cleared his throat.

"What's his ailment?" Logan asked in a deeper, manlier voice from his normal voice.

"Small pox." Logan said in his girly nurse voice.

"Small pox? Why, that's one of the worst illnesses any human being can have."

"But you're the only one who can help him!"

Logan sighed and rubbed his temples, pretending to have a real problem. "I'll try my hardest."

"Oh thank you Doctor!"

Logan played the entire operation in his head while looking at himself in the mirror. He felt like he looked like an amazing doctor. He somewhat resembled all the people on the cover of 'Future Doctor Magazine'.

"You saved him Doctor Mitchel!" Logan said in his girly voice.

"All in a day's work," he said coolly.

"Oh Doctor Mitchel! You're so smart and sexy! Kiss me Doctor!" Logan smirked to himself then turned around as he heard the front door open. Kendall, James and Carlos had walked in and looked at him in shock.

"I-uh-umm…" Logan said sheepishly, his face was started to turn red from embarrassment. The boys standing at the door started to laugh at the funny sight. "Hey! Not cool guys! It could happen someday! You'll see!" Logan tried his best to defend himself.

Kendall kept laughed and walked over to Logan then wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Of course dude." He laughed. "Oh the things we do with this mirror."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like this is good in some parts and bad in other parts but overall I loved it ^_^ personally I love my full length mirror. If I had to give up one thing it would **_**not**_** be that mirror ;)**


	76. Theme 76: Broken Pieces

**Who's heard BTR's new single? I HAVE! And I love it to bits and pieces! I can't wait for their album to release! I think Kendall is starting to become my favorite BTR guy ;) I'M SERIOUSLY ADDICTED TO THIS SONG!**

**Theme 76: Broken Pieces**

* * *

><p>One night Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were all sleeping in their bed peacefully. James on the other hand was on a date at 1 o'clock at night. They were all planning to stay up til James came home, to hear about his date, but Logan refused to stay up past 11 and Carlos ended up crashing on the couch an hour after Logan went to bed. Kendall decided to put Carlos in his bed, and then went to bed himself.<p>

All three boys were startled awake when they heard the front door slam and loud wails coming from outside their bedrooms. They sprang out of bed and rushed to the living room to see that James was back from his date. He had his back against the front door, face buried in his knees, and bawling his eyes out.

"James what's wrong?" Kendall asked. He quickly went over knelt down by James, placing his hand on his shoulder. "What happened tonight man?"

"Marci!" was all James was able to choke out. The other three 'oh'ed. Marci had asked James out earlier that week and James was just a little too scared to tell her no. He didn't want an angry phyco chick coming at him with a chain saw. Even _James Diamond_ is smarter than that.

"What did she do to break your heart?" Logan asked.

"She-she" James had to choke back a sob "She broke my luck comb!" he pulled out half of the black piece of plastic "LOOK AT IT! IT'S SPLIT IN TWO,LIKE MY HEART!" he cried.

"Hey man, it'll be alright," Kendall said gently.

"NO KENDALL! IT WON'T BE ALRIGHT! MY COMB IS BROKEN! HOW WILL I LOOK FABULOUS NOW? AAAUUGGGH!" James screamed angrily and dashed to his room. He slammed the bedroom door loudly and the other three sighed.

"Maybe we should let him cool down." Carlos said then yawned "Let's go back to bed." Logan and Kendall both nodded

They all went back into the hallway. Carlos put his hand on the door knob to his room and tried to open it but James had locked the door. Kendall and Logan both took notice when Carlos sighed sadly, and tiredly.

"Carlos, maybe you should sleep with us tonight." Kendall said. Carlos smiled a little and went into their room with them for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kendall woke up and walked out of his room, only half awake, and into the living room. He walked in to see James still bawling on the couch while clutching Carlos like a teddy bear. He didn't even seem to notice that he was almost suffocating poor Carlos to death.<p>

"Help me…" Carlos quietly choked out when he saw Kendall walk in. Kendall was alarmed by the fact that Carlos was struggling in James's grasp. He ran over and pried Carlos away from James then picked him up.

"James, what's wrong man?" Kendall asked.

James sniffled sadly. "I woke up this morning then I went to the bathroom and I saw I had bed head so I pulled out my comb but it was in two! Now look at my hair! It's all messed up and tangled! Like yours!" he sobbed.

Kendall tried not to take offence to that and set Carlos down, who sprinted to the kitchen for breakfast. "Look," Kendall said as he took a seat next to him on the couch "If you want I'll try to fix your comb-"

"No, Kendall, you can't! It's split in half and it'll never be fixed again and it's all because of Marci!" James sobbed.

"Why were you suffocating Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Because he's like a teddy bear and it feels good to cry into teddy bears!" James sobbed. That wasn't a usual James answer at all, he must've been really crushed.

"Well if you want to talk to someone about your broken heart you can just come to me a-" Kendall was cut off when James clung around Kendall's neck, rather tightly, and continued to cry hard. "Okay" Kendall croaked "Okay big guy. Let's not forget how strong you are. Dear Lord…"

Kendall struggled until Logan came out of his bed room and quickly did the same Kendall did for Carlos. Kendall gasped for air when he was released and thanked Logan. "Stop doing that, please." Kendall said as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Maybe you should go relax in your room dude," Logan suggested and helped James up. James didn't respond and ran crying to his room. Kendall and Logan watched sadly and sighed.

"Hey guys," Carlos said from the kitchen "look at what I found on the floor." He held up the two pieces of James's lucky comb. "I found them on the floor. I think he hates it now."

"Let me take a look at those." Logan insisted. Carlos walked into the living room then handed over the comb. Logan looked them over for a minute. "Hmmm… I bet I could fix this. I have all the tools I'll need in my room. Onward!" Kendall and Carlos followed Logan to his room.

* * *

><p>Logan tried his hardest to fix the comb for James. Kendall and Carlos were by his side the whole time to assist him in the repairing of the precious piece of plastic. It took hours of stress, sweat, and Logan's brain, but they finally got it done. Kendall and Carlos held their breath as Logan out the finishing touches on the comb. Logan held it to the light and made sure everything was perfect, he even engraved James's name on it.<p>

"So?" Kendall and Carlos asked eagerly.

"It's perfect!" Logan exclaimed and jumped out of his seat.

"Awesome! Let's go show James!" Kendall said. They all left the bedroom and walked across the hall into the room where James was crying into his pillow. They were surprised one guy could cry for so long.

"James!" Kendall exclaimed happily. James slowly lifted his head up from the pillow and saw his friends smiling brightly.

"Why are you guys smiling at my pain?" he asked hoarsely.

"That's not what we're smiling at. Look at what I fixed just for you." Logan said with a smile. He pulled the lucky comb out from his back pocket and held it up for James to see.

James's eyes widened in shock and he got out of bed. "Is this my lucky comb?" he asked hopefully as he took it from Logan's hands. He looked it over and his eyes widened when he saw _James Diamond_ carved in gold cursive letters "And you put my name on it?" he asked with tears of happiness in his eyes. Before Logan could answer he was wrapped in a stupidly tight hug by James.

"James," Logan wheezed "I-I can't… breathe..." Kendall and Carlos pulled Logan out of James's hold. Logan quickly regained his breath.

James smiled at his three friends. He loved that they spent the whole day fixing his lucky comb just for him. "I love you guys," James said and brought them all into a group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww… total "Aww" moment there ^_^ I love the bromance between them so much. **


	77. Theme 77: Test

**I really hate this theme. It's not that great really but the next 20 or so themes left aren't I still don't have plots for half of them so just bear with me through the end =)**

**Theme 77: Test**

* * *

><p>James came into the apartment late one Friday evening with a handful of notebooks and his school books. He had a busy night of studying ahead of him. He had to study for his Science test, his math test and his driver's test. James wanted his driver's license more than anything so of course he was going to put off his science and math until he mastered the driver's test.<p>

"Logan! Kendall! I need your help here!" he called as he dropped everything on the table.

"With what?" Kendall asked coming out of his room. Logan came out of the other bedroom with Carlos following close behind him.

"I have a driver's test on Tuesday so I need your help studying for it," James said.

"Sure, we can help," Logan said. James smiled thankfully at them.

Carlos looked up at each of his friends and felt a little left out. "Can I help too, James?" he asked.

"Well Carlos, first of all, your dad won't even let you get a license until you're eighteen. And second of all we're not done going over the material for _your _math test." Logan said then turned him towards his room and directed him into it.

"I'll help you out dude," Kendall said and sat down at the table with him.

Kendall helped James study for the written part of the driver's test. He told him what all the signs and lines meant and elaborated on them. James loved that Kendall was such a good teacher. He made things easy to understand and didn't take too much time to explain everything. He took just the right amount of time to explain. After they finished their study session James felt like he could take the test the next day and have no problem.

"I'll teach you more tomorrow," Kendall yawned. It was almost midnight and everyone else in the apartment was asleep. Kendall was so tired. James kept him there for almost five hours making sure he got everything down in one night.

"But I want to get it all," James pouted and pulled his best cutesy face.

"But I gotta sleep," Kendall retorted.

"Fine," James sighed as he gathered up all of his stuff "Night," he said to Kendall.

"Night dude," Kendall said then disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Kendall helped James study for the written part of the test all weekend and took him to drive around town a few times too. James liked when Kendall showed him how to drive because Kendall was so relaxed and easy to learn from. Except for a few exceptions when Kendall snapped at him for stopping so violently, continually, and when they were in a traffic jam.<p>

When Logan gave him a little lesson in driving though, it was pure torture for them both. Logan had his hockey pads and helmet on as if James would get them into a car wreck. James was being a careful driver though, but Logan didn't think so. He gave him nervous and confusing instructions. Eventually James just tuned Logan's lectures out and just drove. Logan wasn't very happy about it when they got back home.

When his driver's test rolled around, Tuesday after school, he felt more than ready even though a small part of him was saying he'd fail and wreck the car and then he'd be in the hospital with a broken face and he'd need plastic surgery but still his face would never look as fabulous ever _again_. After the written test James was waiting in a car for his instructor to come.

* * *

><p>Kendall and James came back from the DMV after Logan and Carlos finished dinner. They both came back with huge smiles on their faces. "How'd the test go?" Logan asked looking up from his text book.<p>

"I passed the test! I can drive legally now!" James said.

"That's awesome! What kind of car are you gonna buy?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to get a blue jeep wrangler!" James exclaimed.

"The ladies will be all over you," Kendall said with a smile.

"I know," James yawned "I'm going to turn in early tonight. Night guys." James said then went to his room.

James spent all of Sunday driving around L.A and insisted on driving them all to the studio when Gustavo called. Then on Monday, at school, he was showing of his license to all the girls. They were all gathered around James's desk and admiring the small piece of plastic, while Carlos, Logan and Kendall sat at their desks in the corner.

"Alright class, take your seats," Ms. Collins instructed. Every did so and waited for the lesson to start. "Okay, first we're going to start with our science test. I hope everyone studied hard." James's eyes widened and his stomach flopped. He was so busy focusing on getting his license he forgot to study. When a test packet was plopped on his desk he slowly grabbed his pencil

_What is the difference between a genus and a species? _That first question really got James, as did all the questions following that one. He wish he studied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know a thing about driver's licenses BTW, so if any of this is so completely wrong then please feel free, no, feel encouraged, correcting me. **


	78. Theme 78: Drink

**How'd your guys' Halloween go? I wanna know what you dressed up as! Something BTR related perhaps? ;) I didn't dress up and get candy this year. Instead and handed out rocks to people who came to my door ;D I did tricking this year! It was fun, you should've seen their faces! **

**Theme 78: Drink**

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall were on their break from work and headed towards their favorite coffee shop. They went to bed at around 2:00 the night before, after an intense game of dome hockey, then had to get up at 6:00 that morning and needed something to perk them up a little bit. Kendall and James went to the counter to order the coffee while Logan and Carlos found their favorite table.<p>

"Here you go guys," Kendall said and set down Logan and Carlos's cups "Something French sounding for Logan, and hot chocolate for Carlos." James and Kendall both sat down and they sipped their drinks.

Every time they went to the coffee shop Kendall always drank his coffee black. He preferred to not have the creams and sugars mixed in with his coffee. He liked his coffee strong. James always got a Cappuccino because it was fun to say and it tasted pretty good. Logan got the fancy sounding coffees from foreign countries most of the time. The guys didn't exactly no how to pronounce the coffees he likes but luckily they'd been there so often most of the workers already had it down. Then Carlos always got hot chocolate. The guys insisted on getting him hot chocolate, they didn't tell him why but he'd always wondered.

"Hey guys," Carlos spoke up. They all looked at him curiously "How come you guys always get me the hot chocolate and you guys get coffee? I can drink coffee like you guys."

"Are you sure about that Carlos?" James asked.

"Yeah," he said with confidence.

"Don't you think you're small enough without coffee stunning your growth?" Logan asked.

"It won't affect how I grow that much. Come on guys! I can drink it!" Carlos insisted

"Really? You don't remember the last time you had coffee at all?" Logan asked.

Carlos arched an eyebrow at Logan. "What do you mean the last time? I've never had coffee in my entire life."

"Oh yes you have," James said "What a nightmare,"

Carlos was so confused. He didn't remember ever having coffee, and now the guys were telling him he had coffee before. It didn't make any sense. "What do you mean nightmare? I don't remember it at all." The three boys shuttered at the thought in unison "Tell me," Carlos insisted.

Kendall sighed and set aside his coffee. "Well, we were in fifth grade and your dad invited us to see the police station. When he was showing us the break room every cop in the room had a glazed donut in his hand and a cup of coffee. As we walked with your dad he brought us to the counter and asked if any of us could drink coffee. Of course us being young and curious we said yes. He poured us each half a cup and handed us a packet of sugar and we each eagerly drank it. Logan, James and I were fine after drinking it but you weren't." Kendall stopped and shuttered.

"You went berserk man!" James said.

"We had to put you in a holding cell for five hours until you were asleep," Logan finished.

Carlos thought for a minute. Now that they brought it up he did vaguely remember that little incident. "Well, I'm not ten any more. I'm almost seven teen. I bet I can handle coffee now." He looked at his friends who were all giving him looks of doubt "Please guys?"

James sighed "You really think you can handle it?"

"Yup!" Carlos said eagerly "I can handle coffee! I really can!"

"Okay… I'll get you a cup of coffee," Kendall said finally.

"Decaf!" James warned.

"Right," Kendall said and went off to the counter to get Carlos a coffee.

Carlos bounced in his seat and waited excitedly for Kendall to come back with his coffee. Coffee was a silly thing to get excited over, really, but he was happy. When he saw Kendall coming back with his cup of coffee. He snatched it out of Kendall's hands and began to chug it down. He was already halfway done when James took it away from him.

"Do _not _drink it that fast," he said. Carlos rolled his eyes and took back his coffee.

"Guys we gotta head back to the studio now," Logan said and tossed his empty cup out. James and Kendall tossed theirs out too but Carlos kept his and kept drinking it on their walk back to the studio. They finally made it back to Roque Records Carlos tossed out his empty cup and started to skip back to the sound booth.

"About time you dogs got back!" Gustavo boomed.

"HI GUSTAVO!" Carlos shouted and started to jump up and down. James grabbed his shoulders and kept him flat on his feet. Kendall, James and Logan were already mentally slapping themselves for giving into Carlos and giving him coffee.

"Calm down! Now, dogs, Paralyzed from the top," Gustavo ordered as he put on his headphones.

The guys also put on their headphones. Before anyone could do anything Carlos got really close to the mic and screamed into it. Everyone, except Carlos, threw off their head phones and glared at him angrily while the Latino laughed happily. "CARLOS!" they all shouted.

Carlos stopped laughing and looked at them cluelessly. "What?" he asked.

"Don't scream into the microphone," Logan said.

"But I wanna sing!" Carlos cried and got really close to the mic "'-"

"DOG! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Gustavo shouted. Kendall pulled Carlos away from the mic and tried to keep him from jumping up and down again "What is wrong with you?" Gustavo shouted.

"He had coffee," James said and helped Kendall keep Carlos from bouncing off the walls.

"Yeah so?" Gustavo asked.

"He's just a little hyper," Kendall said.

Gustavo thought for a second. "Fine!" he boomed "To the dance studio, NOW!"

They all ran to the dance studio where Mr. X was ready to go over the dance routine they'd been going over for the past week. "Ready so soon?" he asked. He was expecting to see them later in the day.

"We just gotta get our energy out," Logan said.

"YAY! LET'S DANCE! I'M READY TO DANCE! DANCING IS FUN! FUN! FUN!" Carlos shouted and started to jump up and down again.

Mr. X looked at Carlos weird then got in position. "Starting positions," he said. They boys got in their starting positions, except for Carlos who started to run around like a maniac.

"Carlos!" James shouted. They watched as Carlos started to run around in circles. "Kendall go get him," James said.

"What? Why me?" Kendall asked.

"Because we don't want to do it," Logan said. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to do it either. Just let him tire himself out. I'm sure he'll crash any minute." Kendall said with confidence.

Kendall was wrong, though. It took Carlos nearly two hours to wear himself out and fall asleep in a beanbag. Everything in the studio was damaged. They tried to stop him but sadly no one could grab him.

"We're really sorry Gustavo," James said as he picked up Carlos.

"You are going to replace _EVERYTHING_!" Gustavo roared.

"Don't worry, we will," Logan said.

"GO!" Gustavo shouted and pointed towards the door. They all ran out of Roque Records and out to the limo that was waiting to take them home to the PalmWoods. They all pilled him and James buckled Carlos in.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Carlos started to wake up. The Kendall put him in his bed when they got home. He sat up, rubbed his eyes groggily, and headed out of his room. "Morning guys," he yawned.<p>

"Morning?" James asked.

"Carlos, it's nearly time to eat dinner." Logan said.

"Huh" Carlos looked at him like a confused puppy.

"Do you remember anything from earlier today?" Kendall asked.

"No… what happened to me?" Carlos asked.

The other three boys sighed and shook their heads. "You don't need to know," They all said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, apparently in theme 68 (Hero) I screwed up Carlos's super hero's name. I guess it's actually "El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man" not "El Hombre De Space Rock Man". It makes a little more sense, but not a lot…**


	79. Theme 79: Starvation

**I have some use for Mrs. Knight and Katie in this chapter ^_^ finally! I think this is going to be pretty good! At least I hope it will be. I went through so many crappy ideas before I came up with this. **

**Who saw BTSecrets? I did! I loved it! More about how fantastic is was at the bottom!**

**Theme 79: Starvation**

* * *

><p>One evening the boys were chilling in the crib while Katie was in her room playing video games and Mrs. Knight was cooking dinner. Kendall, James, and Logan were watching a hockey game on TV, but Carlos was paying more attention to the many bags of Fruit Smackers he had in his hands. Mrs. Knight had went out and bought a big box of them at the store and Carlos couldn't be happier.<p>

Carlos had already managed to gulp down eighteen small packs of Fruit Smackers. He was starting to feel so full, but Fruit Smackers were so good. He just had to keep eating them. He decided to use common sense and stop, just for a brief minute, because Mrs. Knight said he could only have one pack and he had to eat_ all _of his dinner, no excuses. Carlos set aside his box of Fruit Smackers. He laid back on the couch, put his hands on his full tummy, and shut his eyes.

"Dinner time!" Mrs. Knight called and put six plates of spaghetti and meatballs on the table skillfully. Kendall, Logan and James rushed off the couch and Katie came quickly from her room. Carlos just groaned tiredly and trudged to the table. He looked at his plate and felt disgusted. He was too full to eat, but if he didn't finish his dinner Mrs. Knight wouldn't buy him Fruit Smackers in bulk anymore so he dug in.

Carlos shoveled food into his mouth hurriedly to get it over with. Everyone else looked at the boy strangely. He didn't eat food like that unless they were eating corndogs. His face was covered in meat sauce by the time he was through_._

"I'm done!" he panted and shoved away his empty plate "There, it's all gone Mama Knight, like I promised,"

"Good job Carlos," Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Can I be excused now please?" Carlos asked.

"Of course sweetie," she said. Carlos got out of his chair and felt a little lightheaded.

"Are you okay Carlos?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded and kept walking until his stomach felt like it flipped and he threw up onto the floor.

Everyone sprang from their chairs alarmed. "Carlos you shouldn't have eaten so quickly," Logan said and put his hand on Carlos's back. Carlos just moaned.

"Go take a bath sweetie. I'll clean up here." Mrs. Knight said to Carlos and grabbed a mop.

* * *

><p>After Carlos got cleaned up and in his pajamas he was forced to rest in his bed by his friends for the rest of the night. The four of them were in James and Carlos's room. James was sitting on his bed with Kendall, and Logan was standing over Carlos. "Are you getting sick?" Logan asked as he placed his hand on Carlos's forehead.<p>

Carlos swatted away Logan's hand "No, all I did was throw up,"

"It's because he ate too fast, probably," Kendall said. They all thought for a moment then Mrs. Knight came into the room.

"Carlos, how many Fruit Smackers did you have before dinner?" she asked curiously.

"Ummm… a few," Carlos said nervously. Mrs. Knight crossed her arms and gave him and intimidating look. "Eighteen…" Carlos murmured quietly and turned his head away to avoid the icy stare.

She sighed. "No wonder you threw up! You had way too many fruit snacks and you ate too much spaghetti. I knew I shouldn't have let you have any before dinner!"

"Whoops…" Carlos said nervously.

"Carlos, you're too addicted to those fruit snacks. You eat way too many and it's not healthy for you, so I'm not buying them for you anymore." Mrs. Knight said.

"What?" all four boys shouted. They agreed that Carlos ate a lot of Fruit Smackers but taking them away from Carlos just wasn't right. Who could be so cruel and cold hearted?

"Yup, that's right. I'm putting my foot down on this, boys. I'm also telling Mr. Bitters to take them out of the vending machine because they're not healthy for anyone." Mrs. Knight said and started to walk out of their room.

Anger boiled up inside of Carlos and he stood up on his bed. "Well fine!" he shouted "If I can't have my Fruit Smackers then I'm not eating at all!" he shouted. The James, Kendall and Logan looked at him aghast. Carlos Garcia loved to eat. He wouldn't do such a thing.

"Fine," Mrs. Knight said coolly and walked out of the room. The door closed the guys looked at Carlos.

"You're not actually going on a hunger strike, are you?" Logan asked.

"Well, if I can't have Fruit Smackers then I don't want to eat!" Carlos said and sat back down on his bed. He crossed his arms and started to pout angrily.

"Are you crazy, man? You won't last a day." James asked.

"Yeah, I will! Mama Knight is the one who won't last a day! She's too nice to let one of us starve so when she sees that I'm serious she'll feel bad and buy Fruit Smackers!" Carlos shouted.

"Really, all this over _Fruit Smackers_?" Logan asked.

"Yup," Carlos said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Just get some sleep, Carlos," he said "night," the three of them walked out of the bedroom.

"Do you really think he'll do it?" James asked.

"Nah, this is Carlos we're talking about here. He constantly eats. I bet tomorrow morning he'll be at the breakfast table eating a big stack of those dinosaur pancakes he loves so much." Kendall said. James and Logan both agreed. They all went to the couch to find something to watch for the remainder of the night.

The next morning Kendall woke up to see his mom, and sister sitting at the table eating waffles for breakfast. On the other side of the room Carlos was sitting angrily on the couch while watching a cartoon.

"So you're still not eating?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"Nope," Carlos said. Kendall shrugged and took a spot at the table. He piled some waffles on his plate and poured some syrup on them. There was an awkward silence in the room until James and Logan came from the hallway with their swim trunks and pool noodles.

"Hey guys, want to go to the pool?" Logan asked.

Kendall swallowed his food and shoved away his plate. "Sure, Carlos are you coming?"

"Ooh, yeah!" he said enthusiastically. Kendall and Carlos quickly got in their swim trunks and Carlos got his floatie. He was starting to forget he was starting to get a little hungry. They went down stairs to the lobby and saw Buddha Bob by the vending machine. He ridding it of Fruit Smackers and dumping them into a trash can.

Kendall, Logan and James kept walking slowly, pretending they didn't notice, but Carlos got mad at Mrs. Knight all over again. "Buddha Bob!" he exclaimed "How could you throw out all the Fruit Smackers?"

"Sorry little man. Your mom is making Bitters get rid of all the Fruit Smackers so he's forcing me to get rid of these or I could get fired." Buddha Bob said. He tossed in the last of the fruit snacks then locked the vending machine back up. Carlos watched sadly as Buddha Bob wheel the trash can away and into the janitor's closet. He felt like crying when he heard something being incinerated in there.

Carlos turned around and looked at his friends angrily. "Your mom is mean Kendall!" he shouted.

"Carlos, they're just fruit snacks," Kendall said

"_Just_ fruit snacks! That's like saying hockey is _just _hockey!" Carlos shouted dramatically then stormed off in another direction. The others quickly went after him.

* * *

><p>Ten hours later, Carlos still hadn't eaten. He just sat on the corner of the couch for the majority of the day. A whole 21 hours without eating a single thing. He could tell Mrs. Knight was close to breaking because when she drank her tea she did it awkwardly with a bit of guilt showing on her face. This was the only thing that kept Carlos going. His tummy was rumbling loudly and violently. It was almost like it was talking to him, telling him to give it corndogs before it exploded. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and whined subconsciously.<p>

James walked into the living room with a small bowl of banana slices for Carlos. "You gotta eat buddy," he said.

"No, if I eat then it's not a hunger strike!" Carlos said. James rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen. He put plastic wrap over the bowl and stuck it back in the refrigerator incase Carlos wanted it later.

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon Carlos felt like he was about to die. Mrs. Knight wasn't around to look guilty so he was struggling to not eat. She was out to pick up Katie from a friend's house. His stomach rumbled for the hundredth time. Each time it growled it seemed to get louder and louder.<p>

"Carlos," James said from the other side of the couch "The sound of your stomach is starting to scare me a little. I can hear it from here."

"Tell that to Mama Knight," Carlos said and his stomach growled again. James winced at the sound.

He got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed the bowl of banana slices from the fridge that he saved from earlier. "She's not even here right now. Just eat at least a few slices of banana?"

"No!" Carlos exclaimed. He quickly stood up and walked to his room. Just before he got to his room he felt light headed and fell to the floor.

Logan heard the light thud from his room then went to see what was going on. He opened his door and saw Carlos lying on the floor unconscious. "Carlos!" he exclaimed.

James set down the bowl to see what happened. He walked into the hall and saw Logan slapping Carlos's face lightly. "James, he's passed out. Go get Kendall." James quickly made a dead sprint to where Kendall was.

Kendall was in the parking lot where he was giving his truck an oil change. "Kendall! Kendall!" he heard James call. He looked up from what he was doing to see James running towards him.

"What is it?" he asked a little annoyed that James was taking time away from his favorite truck.

"Carlos just fainted," James panted. Kendall's eyes widened and he shut the hood to his truck. He and James ran back to 2J while he wiped his oily hands on his rag.

In the apartment Logan had a moist washcloth put on Carlos's forehead. Logan managed to get Carlos off the floor and tucked in his bed. "He just passed out?" Logan heard Kendall asked as the front door shut.

"We're in here!" Logan called. James and Kendall appeared in minutes, both were panting hard when they came in. "I think he just passed out because he hasn't eaten."

"I already called my mom, guys, she'll be here soon," Kendall said.

"Should we call an ambulance?" James asked.

"No, it's not_ that_ serious. He just needs to eat as soon as he wakes up." Logan said.

"But he won't if my mom doesn't give him Fruit Smackers," Kendall said.

"I think this is enough to make her cave," Logan said. James and Kendall agreed so they waited for Mrs. Knight to come home in the room with Carlos.

It didn't take long for her and Katie to come home. It only took about five minutes at the most. "My poor baby!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed when she rushed into the room. Carlos's eyes slowly opened when he heard her worried voice.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You passed out on the floor," Logan said as he took the washcloth away from his forehead. Carlos held his aching head. It pounded hard and his stomach growled, it didn't feel good. He didn't want to strike anymore but he reminded himself it was for Fruit Smackers.

Mrs. Knight cupped the Latino's face caringly "Please don't ever scare me again like that sweet heart!"

Carlos thought for a minute. "Can I have Fruit Smackers again?" he asked slyly.

"Yes, you can have as many as you want! Just eat something." She said and kissed his forehead.

"Awesome!" Carlos exclaimed and attempted to get out of bed. He was pushed back against his pillow.

"No, no," Mrs. Knight said "Rest in bed until tomorrow. I'll bring you your dinner."

"Even better," Carlos said and settled back in bed. He was happy. Not only did he get to eat in bed, which was rare, but he won. He was one of the toughest guys he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was super long. I thought this was okay but sloppy. **

**So anyways, Big Time Secrets was amazing. I want to go to Camp Wonky Donkey this summer ^_^ if only it exist. I even have the sing-a-long song down and everything. I love the friendship James and Carlos have. I mean not everyone has a best friend who will throw away a super models number just for you! Carlos is such a lucky guy. My heart just BROKE when Heather said she had a crush on James in front of Carlos. Logan was super creepy in the episode thought. I mean he chased the shuttle with an axe guitar. I loved him in the vending machine though. Carlos's victory dance totally made my day. What do you think was the best part? I WANNA KNOW!**


	80. Theme 80: Words

**I think I've said it a few times before and I'll say it again ^_^ I LOVE KENDALL'S TATTOOS! They make him look so tough. They're kinda the inspiration for this chapter. That and also I've been reading "The Outsiders" for Language Arts and I love the idea of really tough guys. **

**I love "The Outsiders" so freaking much. The teacher handed out the books last Thursday and I've already read it twice since then! If you haven't read it then you should =) Reading it kinda inspired me to **_**try**_** to write a story kinda like that, only BTR. I'm gonna attempt it but I'm not so sure about it.**

**Theme 80: Words **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Logan's P.O.V**

Kendall's got himself a 'tough guy' reputation here at the PalmWoods. He stands up for his friends and gets into fights with jerks a lot then acts like nothing happened about fifteen minutes later. He likes his repute.

Since kindergarten there hasn't been a single bully he hasn't beaten into the ground. Back in Minnesota we weren't exactly the most "popular" people around. We got bullied a lot, especially Carlos and I. If some guy came up to one of us and called James gay, Carlos an Illegal Alien, or me a nerd, Kendall would eventually go looking for a fight after we'd have had it. He'd scare them and they'd leave us alone. It was good to have a guy like Kendall around to watch our backs when we can't do it on our own.

No one ever thought to directly make fun of Kendall until a particular group of guys moved to the PalmWoods. They saw Kendall beating Ozzy for bullying Carlos and underestimated him. They called him senseless and unintelligent. It didn't bug him at first, but they kept doing it for weeks on end. It didn't end so great.

I guess they came to the PalmWoods that day Kendall was beating up Ozzy for threatening Carlos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I remember I was at the bar doing my homework, and Carlos was watching SpongeBob with James. James stood up from the couch and looked out the window. We get a pretty good view of the park from our living room. James saw a crowd of about ten or fifteen gathering in the park.

"There's a fight in the park guys," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Carlos said "Kendall said he was going to beat up Ozzy for calling me names. I told him not to but I guess he didn't listen."

"Well we gotta get him! Ozzy is like five hundred pounds, he'll _crush_ Kendall!" I shouted. James, Carlos, and I all ran out of the apartment and made a dead sprint to the park.

By the time we got there the crowd was at least twice bigger. We pushed our way through the sea of people and saw Kendall had Ozzy pinned under him and was rubbing Ozzy's face into the grass. "I told you not to get anywhere near Carlos!" Kendall shouted in anger.

"Kendall!" I shouted and grabbed his arm. James grabbed the other arm and Carlos pulled him up by his torso.

"I'm not done here!" Kendall shouted and attempted to throw another punch at Ozzy.

"Stop!" Carlos cried "I told you I didn't want you to be mean this time!" Kendall didn't listen and kept trying to hit Ozzy and cursing him out until he ran off angrily.

The four of us headed back towards the building. James was supporting Kendall's weight because Kendall's left leg was too sore to walk on. Carlos walked ahead of them and I walked slowly behind. Upon entering the lobby three guys stopped me. I knew they were new because they didn't look familiar.

"Hey, who's the guy with the eyebrows?" One of them asked. He was tall with short brown hair and a black hoodie. They seemed like hard-hitting guys.

"That's Kendall," I simply said.

"And he likes fights?" another guy wearing a black band t-shirt said. He had long, shaggy, light blond hair and a bit of stubble around his chin. I thought he looked like a hippie.

"Yeah," I said and looked away.

"Sounds like he's all brawns and no brains," the third guy laughed, he had bronzed skin and long, black curly hair. They all laughed then walked off to the pool. I rolled my eyes. I didn't think they seemed that smart either.

When I walked back to apartment 2J I saw Kendall standing shirtless and wrapping some gauze around his bicep in the kitchen. He tore a bit off with his teeth and tossed to roll aside. "Why'd you go looking for another fight?" I asked him.

"Ozzy was bugging Carlos. I wasn't going to let him do that. We're friends, we gotta look after each other." Kendall said.

"But I didn't want you do hurt Ozzy," Carlos said from the living room.

"Well I did, and he'll probably stop for a while," Kendall said.

"But you get into too many fights and have too many scars. You look like you just came back from juvy." I scolded.

"I've been in juvy before. This is only half as bad. They don't even hurt. Just a little bloody." Kendall said "Plus it keeps the jerks away." He hissed in pain when I applied disinfectant to a cut on his back. It was big and looked like it'd leave a scar next to the others on his back. It spread between the big tattoo on his back to the little fancy Scorpio 'm'.

"Does it hurt much?" I asked Kendall.

"Yeah, it hurts. I'm just gonna sleep it off." Kendall said as he slipped his shirt back on. He walked out of the kitchen and headed towards his room without another word.

The next morning we waited in class for Ms. Collins to start the lesson. I looked around the room and saw Ozzy had a black cast on his right wrist and his face was bruised all over. Kendall didn't look too worried about it. Another thing I noticed were the three guys who called Kendall "All brawns and no brains" were sitting in the front of the class.

"Class," Ms. Collins started cheerfully as she waked in "Before we start the lesson today, I'd like to introduce our three new students. Would you boys like to come up?" the three guys sitting in the front stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Class this is Jarred…" he pointed to the blonde guy who looked like a hippie "Sam…" the guy with brown hair and the same hoodie, then the guy with the black hair "and Brandon." The class mumbled a soft hello to them as they sat at their desks and Ms. Collins started the lesson.

Throughout the day I sorta had my eyes on the new guys. They were big and intimidating, but surprisingly smart. They answered most of the questions Ms. Collins asked correctly, which was impressive. I also saw their names on the sign up for the chemistry club when I went to sign up after school. I walked away from the sign-up sheet I saw Jarred, Sam, and Brandon talking to Kendall.

I walked towards them to join the conversation but as I got closer I saw Kendall's face didn't look the least bit amused and I heard Sam call him an "incompetent delinquent with no future"

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, trying to sound friendly. Kendall took his eyes away from Sam and looked at me.

"Nothing," he said and walked into an elevator. I looked at the three new guys, who had satisfied looks on their faces, then ran to get in the elevator before the doors closed.

As the week went on I noticed those three liked to keep picking on Kendall. They called him stuff like "less than intellectual", "ignorant", and "unintelligent". It didn't seem to bug him that much at first but as the week went on it seemed to distress him more and more. I knew he wasn't getting much sleep because I heard him tossing and turning in bed at night. I didn't think just some mean names could be the thing that makes Kendall Knight break. Those guys were giving Kendall a really hard time though. It puzzled me. I thought Kendall knew words can't hurt him. He'd been called names before by other bullies but for some reason these were really getting him.

They asked me a ton of times why I was friends with such an idiot. I just told them every time that he's not an idiot. They just laughed at me. After three weeks went by those guys hadn't left Kendall alone. I noticed Kendall sitting on the couch one evening. He looked distressed and anxious.

Carlos was sitting next to him on the couch. He had a juice box in his hand and watching TV. Carlos was completely absorbed in the cartoon he was watching and didn't notice when he squeezed his grape juice on Kendall until Kendall got up and shouted at him.

"CARLOS!" Kendall shouted.

Carlos looked up at Kendall in shock. I knew he didn't mean to do it just by the look on his face. "I'm sorry Kendall," he said. "Sorry" didn't cut it though. Kendall started to curse Carlos out. I, myself, was taken aback by Kendall's outburst. No one ever cursed out Carlos.

"Kendall, Kendall, relax man," I said and ran into the living room to restrain him. James ran out of the bathroom when he heard Kendall's cursing and went to comfort Carlos, who had started to cry.

"Kendall, what'd you do that for?" James asked furiously. Kendall didn't answer. Instead he stormed out of the apartment.

"What's his problem?" James asked, looking at me for an answer.

I guess he didn't notice. "Those new guys probably have him to his breaking point," I explained.

"Oh…. Well now I feel all bad for yelling at him." James said.

"I'm going to go find him," I said then walked out of the apartment.

I didn't have to look very much. I figured Kendall would be in the alley behind our building. That's where he normally goes when he's thinking. Sure enough, he was there slapping pucks in a trashcan furiously. "Kendall…" I called.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently and slapped another puck.

"I just wanna ask you something," I said and slowly approached him "Why haven't you beaten those guys up yet? I thought you would've by now."

Kendall sighed and set aside his hockey stick by the brick wall. "It's not that easy. Those guys are Ozzy sized guys. That's like three Ozzys to take on. I can't do that. I may be stupid, Logan, but I'm not that stupid."

"You're not stupid Kendall. Don't listen to them. You shouldn't just let them push you around because they're huge bullies who call you names. They're just words!" I assured him.

"Don't try to be nice about it Logan. It's time to face the facts, have you even seen my grades? They're terrible…" Kendall said.

"They've been worse though,"

"Are you kidding me Logan? They're just as bad as they've always been!" Kendall snapped. There was a long silence between us. I wanted so badly to say 'Kendall, you're grades are average' but there was no doubting his grades were definitely down there.

"Look…" Kendall said to break the silence "I've been thinking about what those guys have been saying, and honestly, they're right. I am all brawns and no brains. I can't even get an A in a class… I think I'm just going to drop out."

"NO! KENDALL! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I shouted. The thought of Kendall dropping out of school was just unbearable.

"SAYS YOU! MR. GOOD GRADES! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE THE HAVE SUCH TERRIBLE GRADES! WHEN PEOPLE SEE THEM THEY THINK I DON'T GIVE A FLIP ABOUT SCHOOL! I DO THOUGH! I JUST CAN'T GET THE GRADES!"

"But dropping out is never the answer! What about your mom and sister? With your dad gone and all they need someone to help out! You already have juvy on your permanent record, you'll never get into college with "high school dropout" on there too!"

"And what makes you think I can get into college with my grades? No matter what I do there's nothing but a _dead end_!" Kendall shouted.

"I'll help you with your grades!... I know I'm already helping, but I'll help more! I won't let you drop out of school!" I offered. He just looked at me. He looked discouraged and depressed and tired. I guess I wasn't exactly helping the situation but I felt like it'd get better down the road if he'd just let me help him. "Please, Kendall, just think of what you're going. We're not going to be pop stars forever and we'll eventually need real jobs. Think of your mom and sister here. And James, and Carlos, and me. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if you dropped out."

Kendall looked at me and I looked in his eyes. He didn't even look like he believed me. Kendall was stubborn and hard headed, I'd need Carlos's puppy eyes to convince him to stay in school. "Please don't drop out. At least give it some more thought." I said.

Finally Kendall sighed. "Fine, I'll give it some more thought. I won't make any promises though."

"That's all I'm asking. I'll even help you as much as I can while you're thinking about it. We'll get your grades up." I said. Kendall didn't say anything back. We stood there silently for a minute until Kendall started to walk back to the front of the building. I followed him.

Kendall opened the apartment door and almost closed it in my face. Before I could offer to help him study a little before going to bed he went to his room. I just let him cool off and went to the living room. James was sitting on the couch and Carlos fell asleep. I took a spot by James and watched TV with them. Kendall didn't come out of his room for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXX

Kendall hasn't brought up dropping out of school since then. I told James and Carlos about what Kendall said. James was shocked about it and Carlos was too after we explained what "dropping out" is to him. We haven't mentioned it to Mrs. Knight or sister yet just because we want to save him the lecture and his mom the fear of Kendall dropping out. Who knew just a few big words would go this far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I'm aware of the terrible ending but I liked this chapter ^_^ in a way this is just a little bit of an awareness to not call people names or bully cuz it goes really farther than you think. **

**Do you know what tomorrow is… besides Monday? It is 11-21-11! Who's gonna buy Elevate? Who already has Elevate? I'm gonna get my copy tomorrow! I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED!**


	81. Theme 81: Pen and Paper

**I saw the cutest thing at Target the other day when I went to buy Big Time Rush's new album! I was walking by the clothes section and I saw footed pajamas and it was so cool cuz I saw Batman footie pajamas and I automatically thought of Carlos and Logan. Then I started to ponder who would look better in the Batman pjs, Carlos or Logan. Finally I decided Carlos would look best in the jammies and Logan would look best as the real deal Batman ;) I felt like sharing that.**

**Theme 81: Pen and Paper**

* * *

><p>Logan was so mad at the guys. They turned off his alarm clock earlier that morning and he slept in far too late. It was almost 9:30 and school started at 8:00. He was going to kill James, Carlos and Kendall. He skipped his morning shower and tossed on some clothes and his backpack then bolted out the door. He ran quickly to the PalmWoods school building and hurried down the hall to Ms. Collins room without breaking the "no running in the halls" rule.<p>

The second he walked into the classroom everyone turned to look at him. He felt his cheeks flush at all the attention. "Mr. Mitchel, you're late for class," Ms. Collins said disapprovingly.

"Sorry ma'am," Logan said.

"Just take your seat and see me after class," Ms. Collins said and turned back to the chalk board.

Logan walked down the aisle of desks, feeling everyone's eyes still on him. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest. The class was awkwardly silent. Logan felt almost sick. Logan took his seat in the front of the class room and sat there quietly while Ms. Collins taught them about World War II, though his mind was in a completely different place.

When the final bell rang everyone left the classroom, except for Logan. "Logan," Kendall whispered before him, James and Carlos left. "Dude you weren't supposed to sleep in that late."

"Well I did because of you guys," Logan said crossly.

"It was just a joke," Carlos said.

"Well, tee hee…" Logan said sarcastically.

"We'll be waiting for you outside the classroom," James said then the three of them left quickly.

"Mr. Logan…" Ms. Collins said, awaiting him to come by her desk.

Logan took a deep breath and went to her desk as calmly as he possibly could. "Yes Ms. Collins?"

"Care to explain your unexcused absence this morning?" She asked like a teacher always does when they're not happy with a student.

"Ummm… well… my alarm clock… didn't go off…" Logan stumbled over his words uneasily.

"Well, Logan, as you know that's no excuse in my classroom. I expect each and every student to be present at the first bell unless they have a late pass and parent or guardian's permission. I have no choice but to give you detention." Ms. Collins said as she wrote him a detention slip.

"Detention" echoed through Logan's head. Anything but detention. He'd had detention twice before but Kendall, Carlos and James were with him both times. Now he was alone. Detention is almost as bad as "the friend zone". Ms. Collins tore the detention slip from her little notebook of detention slips and handed it to Logan. He took it then headed out of the classroom.

"Well what'd she say?" Kendall asked when they saw Logan come out of the room. Logan didn't say anything to them and just showed them the yellow piece of paper.

"Ohh…" The three boys said guiltily.

"Yeah, _Oh_!" Logan retorted coldly "Because of you goofs I now have detention with Mr. Little. I gotta go before I get into more trouble." He stuffed the piece of paper in his jacket pocket and started down the hallway.

"Hey man, we'll make it up to you!" He heard Kendall say. He ignored him and continued forward.

Logan received a bad vibe from the very second he walked into the room dull room. Mr. Little was his least favorite teacher. He walked straight up to Mr. Little's desk and handed him the detention slip then sat down in a desk in the front row, far from the hooligans in the back. The six boys in the back were wearing varsity jackets. Those guys liked to bug him and Carlos. Logan also knew they played every sport under the sun, from playing football for their school to dancing across the country. But whatever they did they got in trouble somehow.

"Okay, trouble makers," Mr. Little started off at exactly 1:15pm "You are not here to associate with your friends. I expect complete silence until that clock says 3:00." He pointed at the clock above the door frame. "Until then you may read silently, or start your homework. Anyone who talks will have detention again tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Little," Logan said. The jocks in the back snickered at him. He was the only one who answered Mr. Little. Logan ignored it and pulled out his homework to work on.

Logan worked on his homework for about thirty minutes. That was all the time he needed to do his homework and check it over twice. After he put his homework back in his backpack he dug around to look for a book to read. He could've sworn he had at least one book.

"Mr. Mitchel, find something to do, or I will find something for you," Mr. Little warned when he noticed Logan starting to take the contents of his bag out.

"Sorry sir," Logan said. He put everything back in his backpack and just took out a piece of paper and his favorite pen. It was a pen Carlos gave him. It was blue with fish on it and it lit up when you wrote with it. Logan stared at the piece of paper trying to figure out what to write, it was the only thing left to do.

While he was thinking something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and unraveled it. It said: "Teacher's pet", "get a life", "suck up" and a few other undesirable names. And off to the side a poorly drawn picture of what looked like him hanging from the flag pole outside the school building. Logan crumpled it back up and looked back at the six jerks in the back. He tried to give them the best intimidating look he could but they just laughed at him.

"_Hey_, be quiet back there," Mr. Little warned them. They got quiet and Logan turned back to his piece of paper. He wanted to think of something interesting to write. He thought hard for a while but nothing was coming to him. Eventually his mind started wonder off. It wondered off quite a bit so he had to keep telling his mind to focus on thinking.

He starred at the blank piece of notebook paper for about twenty minutes until he saw Camille and a few other girls in their grade putting posters for a school fundraiser up in the hallways. They were making quite a bit of noise with their giggling and talking. It caught Logan's attention, or rather, Camille caught his attention. A large smile spread across Logan's face subconsciously. Camille was so gorgeous to Logan. He wished he could get out detention and talk to her. Eventually Mr. Little lost his patience with the giggling and girl talk and stood up. He went out into the hallway and scared off the girls and informed them detention was being held.

Logan's smiled faded and he went back to thinking of something to write. Eventually his mind wondered off, yet again, and he started to think of Camille. He thought about how beautiful Camille was, even though she could be pretty unusual at times, but either way he thought she was the prettiest thing. There was definitely no girl like her. Before Logan knew it he was writing stuff down on his piece of paper:

_I'm looking at you, yeah, you're looking at me_

_Something about you's got me going crazy_

_So what should I do? What can I say?_

_She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing._

_I'm into you. No one else compares to you._

_Just do what you do and I will be there for you._

_If you take my hand. Just gimme the chance._

_Don't worry 'bout a thing, just dance dance dance._

Logan didn't even notice he was writing what he was. He just wrote what he thought of Camille.

_It feels right, girl just give me a sign_

_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our life, _

_I can't fight how I'm feeling inside._

_We can party all night, have the time of our life, girl_

_Oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh_

_We're gonna party all night, p-p-party all night, girl_

_Oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh_

_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our life, girl_

_Can't help myself, this girl's so fly._

_Knew from the minute that I looked in your eyes._

_That you could be the one. You're just my type._

_Can't let you get away 'cause I'll be yours!_

_I'm into you. No one else compares to you_

_Just do what you do, and I will be there for you._

_If you take my hand, just gimme the chance._

_Don't worry 'bout a thing, just dance dance dance._

_It feels right, girl just give me a sign_

_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our life,_

_I can't fight how I'm feeling inside._

_We can party all night, have the time of our life, girl_

_Oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh_

_We're gonna party all night, p-p-party all night, girl_

_Oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh_

_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our life, girl_

_No we don't have to leave tonight. Just stay together on the dance floor!_

_Turn up the sound. Turn down the lights. _

_Don't wanna let go, yeah!_

_Just make a night we won't forget! And I'm living it with no regrets! _

_And no one else but us!_

_Till the sun comes up-up-up..._

_It feels right, girl just give me a sign_

_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our life, yeah_

_I can't fight how I'm feeling inside._

_We can party all night, have the time of our life, girl_

_Oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh_

_We're gonna party all night, p-p-party all night, girl_

_oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh_

_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our life, girl_

He finished writing the song just ten minutes before detention ended. Logan put down his pen and looked over the piece of paper. He read through the song and gave it some thought. He wrote half of it without even thinking then after he finished about half of it he finished it while using his brain. A big smile appeared on his face. He liked it a lot and he knew his friends would like it too.

Finally 3:00 came and he was released. After he exited the school building he sprinted to his apartment building and to 2J. He entered the apartment and noticed Mrs. Knight baking cookies in the kitchen. "Where are the guys?" he panted.

"They're at the studio. James said to meet them there when you could. You better hurry sweetie." Mrs. Knight said kindly.

"Thanks Mama Knight," Logan said then ran back down through the lobby and into the parking lot. Quickly he started his car and drove off the Roque Records.

When he got there he saw Kendall, Carlos and James lounging around. "Guys!" Logan exclaimed, grabbing their attention.

"Hey Logan, how was detention?" Kendall asked.

"Peachy," Logan said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes "But that's not the point!" he pulled his backpack off his back and dug around for the song he wrote. "Look at what I did in detention!" he shouted excitedly like a child showing his mom what he did in art class.

The three boys gave Logan strange looks and took the piece of paper. They looked over the lyrics and were presently surprised. "This is good Logie," Carlos said with a smile.

"We have to show Gustavo!" James declared and took the piece of paper. He ran into the other room with it where Gustavo was. Kendall, Logan and Carlos waited in the lounge room. They were anxious to know how Gustavo liked it. They thought for sure he'd like it, but Carlos buckled his helmet just in case.

"DOGS! GET IN HERE!" Gustavo boomed at them after a few minutes. The three of them walked into the room Gustavo, Kelly, and James were in. "Which one of you wrote this song?" Gustavo asked.

"Me," Logan said shyly.

"This is decent. It just needs a tune, producing, and a little altering." Gustavo said calmly. Butterflies fluttered in Logan's stomach. He was proud of himself for making such a great song. "Give me a few days to work my Gustavo magic on this song. What's it called?"

"Ummm… I-uh." Logan thought for a minute. He hadn't thought that far. "… Time… Of our L-life?" Logan answered. The answer came out more of a question than an answer really.

"Okay, boys, take the day of and leave me alone to work." Gustavo said and shooed them off.

That night when they were relaxing in their living room Kendall looked at Logan curiously. "How'd you come up with that song?" he asked him.

"I'm not sure really," Logan said honestly "I was in detention with nothing to do, then I picked up a pen and some paper and started to write what I was thinking. Most of it I didn't even have to think about."

"Were you thinking of Camille?" Carlos taunted with a playful smile then started to make kissy sounds. James picked up a pillow and threw it at Carlos to make the noise cease. Logan smiled at Carlos though. It was the truth after all

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I assume you know this but Logan really did come up with "Time of Our Life" for Elevate. He wrote it with some other guys too I think, though. Did you pick up a copy of Elevate yet? I have and I can't stop listening to "Love Me, Love Me". If you haven't gotten the CD then I question why. If you're getting one of those CDs they signed at the virtual signing I have much respect for you =)**

**On another note, HAPPY TURKEY DAY! Have a fantastic day full of family, friends and food. Be thankful today too. Who's gonna watch BTR singing later? I am cuz my bro is gonna watch the game anyway. I think it is so sweet that the guys are helping out at the Salvation Army this morning. Carlos tweeted a pic of them in their aprons and I smiled so hard my face hurt. I love them to bits and pieces and I'm very thankful for them.**


	82. Theme 82: Can You Hear Me?

**Yay for a fast update ^_^ this is such a sweet story. I love it so much. I'm not exactly sure how well it goes with the theme but anything else probably would've sucked =) enjoy…**

**Theme 82: Can You Hear Me?**

* * *

><p>"Come on boys. My God parents are only letting us have the cabin this weekend." Camille said as she knocked on the front door of apartment 2J. She and Lucy were standing in front of the apartment at 4:00 in the morning waiting on the guys, who were already late. Camille's God parents were letting her use their ski cabin in Big Bear for the weekend. Camille, Lucy, and the boys got permission from their parents to stay there, provided they leave it just as the found it.<p>

"Guys, we can't get all of our luggage loaded up without_ some_ help!" Lucy said. The door opened and revealed Kendall. He was wearing a black sweater and his gray beanie on his head.

"Sorry, we're having some trouble getting Carlos up. James practically had to dress him. I'll help you ladies out, they'll be down soon." Kendall said as he picked his duffle bag up off the floor. He heaved it over his shoulder and stepped out of the apartment. "Meet us in the parking lot in a few guys!" he called to the guys then shut the door.

"Yeah, well, we're working on it!" James shouted. He was dragging his duffle bag, Carlos's duffle bag, and a sleepy Carlos. "Come on 'Los. You gotta wake up."

"I'm too tired…" Carlos murmured. He slipped from James's grasp and fell to the hardwood floor.

James sighed. "Okay, you know what-" he said slightly frustrated and lifted him off the floor and tossed him over his shoulder. He looked at Logan who was in the kitchen. "Just put Carlos's breakfast in a bag or something. He's not waking up anytime soon. Pick up your bag and let's go."

"Okay," Logan said and put a few slips of bacon in a plastic container. He stuffed it in his big, deep coat pocket and picked up his duffle bag from the floor. The three of them headed out.

Kendall and the girls were standing by Lucy's car. Kendall was closing the trunk full of Lucy and Camille's bags. "You're all set," Kendall said "We'll meet you girls up in Big Bear."

Both girls smiled thankfully at him. "Thanks Kendall," they both said and got into the small car. Kendall stepped back a few feet until his back was pressed up against his truck. Lucy's small black car backed out of its parking spot and drove off. Kendall waved to them then turned around and saw James, Logan, and Carlos. He laughed at the sight of James carrying two duffle bags and Carlos. "Let me help you out there, James," Kendall said and took a duffle bag. He tossed it in the back of his truck with his bag then grabbed the other bag James had and Logan's and tossed them back there too.

James opened the truck door and put Carlos in the back. Carlos was a heavy sleeper so attempting to wake him up again would be useless. James zipped up Carlos's black poufy coat then slipped a beanie on his head.

"Come on, let's go. If we don't get on the road soon, Camille and Lucy will be waiting for a long time." Logan said as he got into the passenger's seat. Kendall got in the driver's seat, after securing the bags in the back, and James sat in the back with Carlos.

"Let's hit the road!" Kendall exclaimed and started his truck. Soon they were off and headed to Big Bear.

* * *

><p>After three hours of driving they finally met up with Lucy and Camille at the cabin. Carlos had stayed asleep the whole time which made the drive less hectic for Kendall. James, Logan and Kendall opened their doors and immediately felt the bitter cold. Kendall and Logan went to unload that back while James attempted to wake up Carlos again.<p>

James opened Carlos's door to shake him awake. Carlos's head was lolled to the side and James hated to wake him up but he wanted to snowboard as soon as possible. He reached over to unbuckled Carlos's seat belt but was stopped.

"James, wait a second," he heard Camille say. He turned around and saw the two girls come towards the truck. James gave them puzzled looks as they slightly pushed James off to the side. Both of them took their phones out and snapped a few pictures of Carlos sleeping in the back seat as they giggled and cooed about how cute the sight of Carlos bundled up and sleeping in the back seat was.

"Alright, enough," James said after a few minutes. They stepped back and let James wake up Carlos. James unbuckled him and shook him a few times. "Come on buddy, get up. I want to snowboard." Carlos only stirred slightly. James rolled his eyes and stepped down to the snowy ground.

"Logan!" he called.

"What?" Logan asked as he unloaded a duffle bag from the back.

"Give me Carlos's breakfast." James said. Logan reached deep in his pockets to grab the container of bacon then tossed it to James. He opened the container and picked up a strip of bacon. It was still warm and its scent was strong, thank God. He waved it in Carlos's face and the younger boy perked up right away.

"MY BACON!" he shouted and attempted to grab the bacon.

"Not yet, help us unload the back," James said.

Carlos groaned. "Fine," he said and hoped out of the truck. He went around the back where Kendall and Logan were.

It took about an hour for them all to get settled into the cabin. After that they finally got to the slopes. James was the first there. He stood at the very top of the hill with the cool breeze through his hair. It was a long way down to the bottom but he didn't care. He was ready to take on the mountain. He felt like the king of the world at that moment.

"James!" he heard Logan call. He turned around and saw his friends were still getting up to the top. "Are you crazy? This is the hardest slope. Do you want to die or something?"

"Yeah, this slope has two diamonds. That's _super _hard." Carlos agreed.

"We've all skied the diamond slopes before," James said.

"But those only had _one_ diamond. Two diamonds are _harder_. Come on, James, not even you're that stupid." Camille said.

"We can do it, unless you'd all rather go down the bunny slope," James said. None of them wanted that. They looked on down the mountain. Trees were everywhere and it was a steep mountain.

"Are you sure James?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, totally," James said with confidence "Come on, don't be whimps. These are never that hard at all anyway."

Logan shook his head and sighed. "Fine, if you're going to go down this hill then we should all go together in case something happens."

"That sounds safe," Camille said. They all agreed and started down the hill, some faster than others.

Kendall and Lucy went down just fine. Camille was just a little behind them, too hesitant to go any faster. Logan went down slowly and Carlos shimmied his way down the hill carefully. James was dangerously speeding down the hill without a care in the world. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was about to snowboard into a very large tree.

"JAMES!" Kendall and Lucy shouted.

"LOOK OUT DUDE!" Kendall warned. James didn't pay attention though. In a matter of seconds, James's side collided with the tree trunk and he fell to the ground. Kendall and Lucy both gasped when a huge pile of snow fell off the tree and buried him under.

"JAMES!" Kendall shouted and quickly stopped. Lucy stopped too and they both started to dig through the large pile of snow. There was so much snow, James would freeze to death before they got to him.

"Lucy, get the others and you all have to get a rescue guy or someone. Quickly!" Kendall ordered.

"Okay," Lucy said and took off.

Kendall turned his attention back to the large pile of snow in front of him. He continued to dig into the pile of snow. "James! Can you hear me?" he called. The only answer he got was a long, muffled scream coming from under the snow. Kendall started to dig faster. "Hold on, buddy! I'm going to get you out of there!" he assured him. Kendall was digging as fast as he possibly could but the pile of snow was _bigger_ than him for crying out loud!

Kendall started to slow down as his arms got more and more tired. He decided his coat wasn't of any use to him so he threw it off making his arms more moveable. "James!" he called. "Can you hear me? Scream if you can hear me!" another one of James's screams came from under the snow, but it sounded weaker than the last one.

Kendall dug for a really long time. He panted and cursed every time a bit of snow fell back in its place. Finally he saw a little bit of James's hair. Little by little he started to uncover James. "James! James, buddy, are you okay?" he asked when he completely unburied James's face.

James's face was place and freezing cold. He was unconscious too. "James!" Kendall gasped and hit his face a little. "Dude, come on wake up," he panted.

"Kendall!" he heard in the distance. He looked over his shoulder and saw Logan, Carlos, Camille and Lucy coming with some rescue rangers.

"Guys, he's not conscious," Kendall said as he stood up. The two rangers pushed Kendall aside and quickly finished unbarring James.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kendall asked one of the rescue rangers.

"We'll let you kids know soon," the man said then they both took off with James.

* * *

><p>Later that evening James slowly started to wake up. He sat up in his bad and held his aching head. He gasped when he noticed his arm was in a cast and sling. He took a look around and saw he was back at the cabin in front of a fire place. James groaned "What happened?" at that moment Carlos happened to be walking by the bedroom.<p>

"James!" he cried excitedly "Guys, he's awake!"

"Woah, Carlos, what happened to me?" he asked confused as Carlos came running in.

"James!" Carlos shouted and jumped on top of him and wrapping his arms around James's neck. "We thought you were gonna die! Don't scare us like that anymore! That was really scary, James!"

The others came into the bedroom in a hurry. They were all happy to see that James was awake and his skin had turned back to its natural tan. "Good to see you're okay buddy," Logan said and pried Carlos off of James.

"Yeah, you really scared us James," Camille said as she sat by him on the edge of the bed.

"Woah, woah, wait a second. What exactly happened? And why do I have a cast?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Lucy asked.

"No, if I did I wouldn't have to ask." James said.

Logan sighed and told him the entire story. He told him how it was his dumb idea to go down the double diamond slope when all of their snowboarding was out of practice. And then Lucy took over the story and told him how his side collided with a large tree and he was buried under the large pile of snow. Then Logan went on, again, lecturing poor James about how stupid he was to go down a hill after he hadn't been snowboarding in months and how he could've broken his ribs or spine instead of just his arm.

"Okay, Mother," James said tiredly to end Logan's ridiculously long lecture "How did I get out of the snow?" he asked.

"Kendall dug you out," Carlos said with a smile. James look at Kendall, shocked.

"You dug me out yourself?" he asked.

"Not completely," Kendall said modestly.

"But he did most of it though. He kept digging until your face was uncovered." Camille said.

James looked at Kendall and flashed a big, happy, appreciative, smile at him. He opened his arms wide and said "You deserve a hug,"

Kendall laughed a little. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, now come here," James said. Kendall laughed a little more then Lucy and Camille shoved him into James's hug. "Thanks Kendall," James said and crushed him in a hug.

"No problem, buddy," Kendall said and returned the bone crushing hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww… happy ending. I love bromantic moments! Sorry if there's anything wrong with the skiing info. I don't know much about skiing or snowboarding even though the state I live in is practically famous for skiing and snowboarding.**

**Oh! That thing about Carlos shimming his way down the mountain, I know for a fact that Carlos Pena has done that. When I went to the BTR concert in July he actually said the guys took him to the very top of a mountain when they were snowboarding and he was too scared to actually go down normally so he took a half hour to shimmy his way down. Then Logan said he saw a 12-year-old go down faster than Carlitos. HOW CUTE IS CARLOS! Like almost anything he does or wears is adorable. I love when he wears a beanie on his head. But not like how Kendall wears his, like when it's not hanging. The way he looks in my profile pic is my favorite way he wears a beanie. It's so adorable!**


	83. Theme 83: Heal

**This is a pretty suck-ish chapter. It's short too. I wasn't really that motivated to write it either. I really wanted to get started on the next chapter anyway. IT'S GONNA BE SO GOOD (a.k.a its Carlos centric) **

**Theme 83: Heal**

* * *

><p>Kendall was lying in his bed with his foot elevated on four pillows. Earlier in the morning he had sprung his ankle playing football with James, Carlos and Logan. He was running with the football and didn't see that Lightning dug a hole right in the middle of where they play sports and twisted his ankle when he stepped in it. He was rushed to the hospital quickly.<p>

It hurt a lot at first, but now it was wrapped up and being iced. He didn't mind having a sprained ankle, really, but what he did mind was being bedridden for at least a week. He _tried_ to convince Logan to let him out of bed but Logan was serious about following doctors' orders.

After Kendall finished reading his hockey magazine through he was board. There was nothing to do alone in bed. He looked around the room but didn't see anything within reach. He just shrugged and took the ice away from his ankle.

Slowly Kendall took his foot off the tower of pillows and swung his legs off the bed. He reached for his crutches and got up, wincing at the pain in his ankle. He clenched his teeth together and waited for the pain to pass. Eventually it did and he went into the living room.

Carlos was sitting on the couch of the living room eating a bowl of banana slices. He looked up when he heard the door opening in the hallway. "Hi Kendall," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Carlitos," Kendall said and hopped into the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting your ankle?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I got bored. Don't tell Logan I'm up and out of bed." Kendall said as he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

"Okay," Carlos said and turned his attention back to the cartoon he was watching on the TV. Carlos watched Kendall sit down of the couch with him. A few seconds of silence went by, it bored Carlos, he liked seeing things happen.

"LOGAN!" he called suddenly. Kendall's eyes widened and he spit out his soda. "KENDALL'S OUT OF BED!" he laughed.

Logan rushed out of the room on the balcony and went down the swirly slide. Kendall quickly reached for his crutches and attempted to get back to his room before Logan saw him, but it was too late. "Kendall!" Logan shouted crossly "You're supposed to let your ankle heal and stay in bed for the week!"

"What's the difference between me in bed and me on the couch?" Kendall asked.

"The doctor told you to stay in _bed_, Kendall. Don't be so stubborn and just go to your bed."

Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed his soda. Slowly he went back to his room. He wasn't the least bit happy. Staying in bed for an entire week was unreasonable in his opinion. _Sitting on the couch and watching some TV with an ice cold soda in my hand never hurt anyone._ He thought to himself as he eased himself back on his bed. _Except maybe a doctor._

* * *

><p>A few more hours went by. He had been in bed for a total of eight hours. He read through his hockey magazine a few times, and old ones even more times, he threw darts across the bedroom, and tossed around a bouncy ball, it was so boring. When James walked into the room with Kendall's dinner he smiled.<p>

"Finally, someone to talk to," Kendall said thankfully.

James set the food on Kendall's bedside table and handed him a cup of coffee, black, just the way Kendall liked it. "Sorry we haven't been in much. Logan says we're supposed to let your ankle heal." James said. He sat down next the Kendall on the bed and adjusted the pillows supporting Kendall's foot.

"I don't see what you guys being in the other room have to do with helping my ankle heal," Kendall said bitterly.

"He probably knows we're going to end up wrestling. He's not completely wrong, though." James said.

"He can be such a mom," Kendall said. He grabbed the burger and started to eat it.

"Logan just wants your ankle to heal the right way, I guess," James said.

"Whether he likes it or not, I'm not staying in this bed," Kendall murmured with his mouth full of food.

James laughed a little. "Good luck getting past Logan when he's like this. Or "doctor mode" as Carlos is calling it."

"Well, even Logan in "doctor mode" can't stop me. There's no way I'm staying in bed for a week, because I don't need to."

* * *

><p>Later Kendall finished his coffee and burger and attempted to take them back to the kitchen on his own. He picked up a crutch with one hand and the plate and mug in the other and limped into the kitchen. It disappointed him to see Logan was at the kitchen table, but he seemed completely distracted trying to get Carlos to eat some sweet potato.<p>

"Just eat some and stop being such a baby," Logan said to Carlos.

"No, it's disgusting, and orange," Carlos argued and refused. Kendall tried to limp quietly, but it hurt a lot, and the screwy crutch was loud too.

"Carlos, just eat the-" Logan turned around and saw Kendall limping with one crutch. "Kendall!" he cried.

"What now?" Kendall signed agitatedly.

"You're supposed to stay in bed I said. That means no getting up,_ at all_." Logan scolded and took the plate and mug.

"Would you relax, Logie? I'm just putting my plate in the sink and getting more coffee. I'm perfectly capable to doing it on my own, even if I am nearly crippled." Kendall said.

"I'll put your plate in the sink, and I'll get you more coffee. Now go back to bed and rest your ankle, for God's sake, you'll hurt yourself like that." Logan said.

Kendall groaned and turned around. "I like my coffee black," Kendall said before he left the room.

"I know," Logan said and gestured for him to go back into his room.

Kendall did so and shut the door behind him. He collapsed back onto his bed and felt so much better when he was off his bad ankle. He propped it up on the pillows and plopped the icepack on it. He sighed in relief and laid back in his pillows. He stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next day Kendall was determined to get out of bed. In the morning he grabbed his crutches and got out of bed. He hobbled out of his room and acted as if it were any other day. They had to be at the studio for work. Kendall had no intension to miss work just because his ankle hurt a little.<p>

In the other room Logan was making breakfast and Carlos was on his back, trying to slip on his sneaker. James was out of sight, in the bathroom doing his hair. Kendall went past Carlos easily, the boy was too occupied with his shoe, and then went to the kitchen. "Hey man, put my tea in a thermos," he said casually. He pounded on the bathroom door. "James, hurry up," Kendall just went on as if it were any other morning. Logan just gave Kendall a mortified look.

"Kendall! Stay in bed! For the last time, your ankle needs to heal!" Logan burst. He gently shoved Kendall out of the kitchen, minding his ankle.

"Gustavo wants us in the studio to record. You need _me_ to record songs, so there's no way I'm staying in bed today." Kendall refused.

"Kendall, go back to your room and stop being stubborn, or so help me, I will tie you up and restrain you to that bed for the week!" Logan demanded furiously.

"Whatever you say, _mother_!" Kendall shouted in Logan's face and hobbled off, mumbling angrily under his breath. Logan's face burned red with anger. He hated when Kendall referred to him as "mother".

Carlos's eyes widened in shock when he heard Kendall's mumbling. "Kendall said a bad word!" he shouted. Kendall rolled his eyes and kept hobbling on.

* * *

><p>Kendall stayed in bed for three day straight, without even trying to get out. He was trying to make Logan think he gave up, even though he didn't. He figured if Logan wouldn't cave in and just let him roam around the living room, as opposed to sitting in bed, Logan would at least let him get up and shave. His face was starting to get scruffy.<p>

At around noon James, Carlos and Logan came in the room with his lunch. Logan was carrying a plate with a sandwich and chips on it, James brought him a can of soda, and Carlos followed them in just to see Kendall.

"Hey, Kendall, we have your lunch," Logan said and set down the plate.

"Great, I'm starving," Kendall said as he caught the can of soda James tossed him.

Carlos crawled onto the bed next to Kendall and randomly started to rub the hair growing on Kendall's face. "Having fun there, buddy?" Kendall asked with a laugh.

"You're growing a beard," Carlos said bluntly then moved his hand to his own face. He sighed when he noticed it was as smooth as it always is.

"You'll grow facial hair eventually. Remember, mom says you're just a really, really, really, really late bloomer." Kendall encouraged "Speaking of beards, I need to shave mine," Kendall said and attempted to get out of bed.

Logan quickly pushed Kendall back. "No, a little scruff never hurt anyone," Logan said.

"It's hurting Carlos's self-esteem," Kendall retorted. It was a pathetic excuse, but he wanted to get out of bed.

"Nope, you're not getting out of that bed for two more days. If you've made it this long then you can wait two more days, Kendall." Logan scolded.

"But Lo-"

"Nope! You're staying in that bed. Don't even try to get out of bed. You need to let your ankle heal." Logan said.

"It's lonely here in the bedroom alone," Kendall said.

"Fine then… James, you can stay in here with Kendall, if you want," Logan finally caved.

"Sure, I don't mind," James said and smiled at Kendall.

"Thank God!" Kendall sighed in relief.

"Great, now stay in bed. James, make sure he stays in bed. And no rough housing, or moving around too much at all. Just sit and talk." Logan said sternly. He grabbed Carlos's arm and started to drag him out. "I'll check in on you guys later," he said then left the room.

James and Kendall watched Carlos and Logan leave the room then smiled at each other. "Thanks for keeping me company, dude. I was dying of boredom." Kendall said.

"No problem, I just want your ankle to heal and all the stuff you were doing to try to get out of bed was risky." James said. Kendall laughed a little.

"I'll be my old self in a few weeks," Kendall assured him.

"Good," James said with a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ending was so bad. I didn't know how to end it without going on and on and on and on and on… oh well. The next chapter will be filled with oodles of Carlos cuteness! But before I start that, I vow to put up the very firstest chapter of my Christmas story ^_^ It'll be my present for you all considering I can't physically give all my lovely readers a real present. HAPPY HOLLIDAYS!**


	84. Theme 84: Out Cold

**This theme was harder than I thought it would be. I'm anxious to finish this and get started on something else. Bear with me on this chapter.**

**Theme 84: Out Cold**

* * *

><p>James woke up in the middle of the night when he heard a dull thud. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning, just about. He looked over the edge of his bed and could barely tell from the dim light the nightlight was giving off that Carlos had fallen face flat on the floor. "Hey, Carlos," James said tiredly.<p>

"Hi, James," Carlos said as he started to get up.

"What's wrong, buddy? Did you have a bad dream?" James asked as he turned on the lamp by his bed.

"No," Carlos said.

"Did you… you know…?" James asked.

Carlos thought for a minute, trying to figure out what "you know" meant. "_NO!_" he shouted when he realized "That accident only happened _once!_"

"Shhh!" James shushed him "Don't wake up Logan and Kendall. Tell me what's wrong."

Carlos shrugged. "I can't sleep,"

James scooted over in his bed and opened the covers, motioning for Carlos to get in. "Want to sleep with me tonight? Maybe that'll help." James offered. Carlos smiled and got in bed next to James.

James turned out the lamp light, then draped his arm around Carlos and clung to him like a Teddy Bear. "Sweet dreams, Carlitos," James whispered as he started to fall back asleep. Carlos still couldn't fall asleep, though. Not even James's comfort could help him sleep.

Carlos lay there, not daring to move, and tried to sleep. He closed his eyes for a while, but after keeping them closed for so long they started to hurt a little bit. He looked at the clock and saw it was only about 2:40 in the morning. The night wasn't even close to over, and he still wasn't tired.

Carlos started to toss and turn in bed and eventually twisted out of James's arms successfully without waking him up. He got out of bed and shuffled out into the kitchen to get a glass of water. The apartment was dark and he could hardly see three feet in front of him. All of the sudden he felt himself bump into something and it falling to the floor. It fell with a loud crash and seconds later there were feet padding in the hallway.

Kendall came running into the living room, with James and Logan close behind him, carrying a hockey stick in his hands. "Who's there?" Kendall shouted. Logan rolled his eyes and flipped on a light.

"Carlos," they all sighed.

"Sorry…" Carlos whispered and looked down at his feet guiltily.

"Did you have another toilet dream?" Logan asked.

"No!" Carlos shouted "That only happened _once_! I'm just getting water."

"Still can't sleep?" James asked. Carlos nodded regretfully. "Well, want me to make you some warm milk? Doesn't that help people fall asleep, Logan."

Logan yawned and nodded his head. "Yeah, the c-"

"I don't need an explanation."

"How about we stay up with you until you fall asleep," Kendall suggested.

A small smile spread across Carlos's face. He loved that his friends cared so much. "Thanks guys," he said and followed James to the kitchen. Kendall and Logan both sat down in the living room on the couch. Kendall flipped on the TV and resisted the urge to fall asleep on the couch.

"Here you go, Carlos. See if this helps you fall asleep." James said, as he handed Carlos a cup of warm milk.

"Thanks, James," Carlos said and took a few sips. James led him to the couch then they sat down and watched TV with Kendall and Logan.

"Come on guys, stay awake," Kendall yawned.

"You don't have to stay up just because I can't sleep," Carlos said guiltily.

"No, really," Logan yawned "it's okay…"

"Okay, thanks guys," Carlos said quietly. He drank more of his milk and watched the TV.

Things were so silent. Kendall, Logan and James were too tired to start a conversation, and Carlos understood that. He decided he would just let them fall asleep. He knew they would. Kendall, James and Logan all crashed eventually. Logan was the first to fall asleep on the couch. Followed by James, then Kendall was the last to pass out.

Carlos sat on the couch, basically by himself. He wanted to sleep so badly, but he just couldn't fall asleep. He sat there and watched as time passed by slowly. 3:00 passed when he finished his cup of milk, then 4:00 went by, then 5:00 came, eventually when the little kid shows came on at around 6:30 he gave up on trying to sleep and just got ready for the day. They had to be in the studio at 8:00 anyway.

Carlos showered and got dressed, he borrowed James's hoodie, hoping he wouldn't notice, and got a bowl of cereal. He sat down with his bowl of cereal at the bar and ate there. While he was eating James, Kendall, and Logan were starting to wake up.

Logan sat up from his uncomfortable position on the couch and stretched his limbs while he yawned. "Hey Carlos, did you get any sleep last night?"

Carlos looked up from his bowl of cereal and looked at Logan with tired eyes. "No…"

"That sucks. Maybe you can catch some sleep later." Logan said. He took a pillow and hit Kendall with it then threw it at James. "Wake up,"

"What time is it?" Kendall asked.

"Seven," Carlos said.

"We have to be at the studio soon!" James exclaimed and ran into the bathroom.

Kendall sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He sluggishly walked to the kitchen to get his morning coffee. As he placed a pot under the coffee maker he murmured something incoherent, and probably unpleasant. After he got a mug of coffee he sat down with Carlos.

"Hey, sorry we fell asleep on you last night. Did you sleep at all?" Kendall said.

"No, and I'm still not tired." Carlos said.

"Maybe you'll be tired enough after work to fall asleep," Kendall said.

"I hope so. It feels weird being up alone. I never want to do it again." Carlos said. He picked up his bowl and put it in the sink.

"Carlos, did you catch any sleep last night?" James asked when he came out of the bathroom.

"Ugh! Why does everyone keep asking me that? No! I didn't get sleep! Stop asking me!" Carlos shouted.

James was startled by Carlos's outburst. "It was just a question," James said.

Carlos growled. "Let's just go to the studio. I don't want Gustavo to yell at us today." Carlos walked out of the kitchen and went out the front door. Logan, and Kendall followed, but before James followed he grabbed one of Carlos's pillow pets, incase Carlos wanted to nap during their break.

* * *

><p>At the studio, in the recording booth, the boys were looking over their new song while Gustavo was talking with Kelly in the other room. Carlos was too out of it to pay attention to it though. He was extremely tired, yet wide awake at the same time.<p>

James looked down at Carlos. He felt pretty bad that Carlos had to work on absolutely no sleep. The feeling went away when he noticed Carlos was wearing one of his favorite hoodies.

"What are you doing wearing my hoodie?" James asked.

"Nothing…" Carlos whispered and avoided eye contact.

"Don't give me that, dude, come on. That's one of my favorite hoodies."

"No, it's my size,"

"No, you're too little to fit in that hoodie," James said.

"Well I couldn't find my hoodies, okay! I needed one and I don't know how to wash my clothes so don't yell at me!" Carlos shouted. He crossed his arms and pouted at James.

Carlos's outburst took everyone by surprise. Even Gustavo and Kelly were in the control room looking at Carlos funny, like he had an extra couple eyes.

"Dog," Gustavo said into the mic "what's your problem today?"

Carlos stuck his tongue out at Gustavo angrily.

"He's just a little cranky because he didn't sleep last night. Just relax Gustavo." Kendall said.

"Whatever, just take the new song from the top," Gustavo said.

* * *

><p>On their break the four of them were eating their lunches in the break room, all except Carlos. Carlos was lying down on the couch, with his pillow pet, and trying to fall asleep. He was still having trouble sleeping. He pulled the thin blanket over his face, to block out light, but that wasn't of any help to him. He buried his face into his pillow pet, but that wasn't helpful either. Nothing he tried was helping.<p>

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked Carlos from the table.

"No…" Carlos sighed "I can't sleep. I'm really, really tired though. Why can't I sleep?"

Everyone looked at Logan, expecting an answer. Logan just shrugged and swallowed his sandwich. "I have no clue. It might me insomnia, or something. But normally that only lasts for a few hours."

"Should I keep trying to sleep then?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe we should ask for the rest of the day off. None of us really got a decent sleep last night." Logan said.

"I like that idea," Carlos murmured.

"Kendall, you go ask Gustavo," James said.

Kendall's eyes widened. "What? Why me?"

"Because you're the best at convincing Gustavo to do us stuff. Please Kendall?" James said. Kendall just looked at him. "I'll be your best friend…"

"You already are," Kendall said.

"Then you'll do it for us," James said with a bright smile.

Kendall stood up and slapped his hands on the table. "Ugh, fine," Kendall said and walked out of the break room.

* * *

><p>That night Carlos lay in his bed trying to sleep again. He tossed and turned for hours until he woke up James. James offered to get him a cup of milk, but that didn't help Carlos. James let Carlos sleep with him for the night but that didn't help either.<p>

The exact same pattern went on for three nights and three days. Carlos was anything but a happy camper. He was having some pretty violent mood swings every now and then. One minute he'd bed ridiculously happy, then in one swift second he'd be mad or fussy about something, then he'd be bawling his eyes out. Finally James, Kendall and Logan had all had about enough so James decided to take Carlos to the gym to wear him out by working out.

James was on the bench press, lifting weights, when Carlos started to feel really sleepy. Carlos was on his stomach, on a large exercise ball, watching James show off his muscles to girls. He was feeling super tired but tried to stay up because James said he was trying to teach Carlos how to get girls.

He could feel his eyes getting heavy and thought if he'd close them for a minute, he'd be just fine afterwards. After he completely went under, he fell off the exercise ball onto the floor with a _thud._ James looked away from the girls touching his biceps for one minute and saw Carlos on the floor.

"I have to go ladies. It looks like my friend wore himself out and fell asleep on me. We can continue this later." He said and winked at them. He heard the girls swoon while he went to pick up Carlos. He tossed Carlos's body over his shoulder and carried him back to the apartment.

James got back to 2J and slowly shut the front door. He put down his gym back and looked in Kendall and Logan's room. The two boys were at their desks doing school work.

"Guys," James whispered "I did it. I wore Carlos out. Look at him, he's out cold." Logan and Kendall turned around and saw Carlos sleeping in James's arms.

"Finally," Kendall sighed.

"Go put him to bed. He's going to be out for a while." Logan said.

"Okay," James said. He turned around and went into their bedroom across the hall. Carefully James set Carlos on his bed and put the covers over him. Carlos was out like a light until the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow… that was harder than I thought it would be. Sorry it took me so long to update.** **I liked the ending though ^_^ It was so cute**


	85. Theme 85: Spiral

**HAPPY 2012 EVERYONE! Hope you all didn't party too hard. I bet no one partied like Carlos did with Sydney in the dog carrier ^_^ hehe. I love Carlos! I wonder how the other boys spent New Year's Eve.**

**I'm actually pretty excited about his update. It's the very first thing I've put up/updated that wasn't in 2011 because I started on FanFiction on January 31, 2011 ^_^ this is cool!**

**Theme 85: Spiral**

* * *

><p>Carlos laid on his back, on top of Logan's bed, giggling childishly as he watched the spiral toy in his hands spin. It was hypnotizing<p>

"Carlos, would you put that down. You're going to break it." Logan said.

"I am not," Carlos said flipping on his stomach. He scowled at Logan.

"Yeah, you are," Logan said. He snatched the toy spiral out of Carlos's hands. "Come on guys, I have to use those for my project. Put them down, would you?" Logan glared at James and Kendall. They were playing around with his spirals too. The two of them were sitting at Kendall's desk, swapping toys between each other to see which spiral was more hypnotic. Logan took the toys from them.

"Come on, Logan, they're toys. Toys are meant to be played with, hence the name "toys"." James said.

"You don't know anything about how toys got their names," Logan said, taking the spirals back to his desk. "Clear out guys,"

Carlos, James, and Kendall ignored Logan's demand. Instead they stayed where they were to aggravate Logan more. It was fun.

"So what are you doing the project for?" Carlos asked.

"For school. Now get out." Logan demanded. Still, the boys stayed put.

"Why? Is there a science fair?" James asked.

"No, this is just extra credit. Get out."

"Extra credit?" Kendall scoffed "Shoot Logan, you've got the best grades in school. What do you need extra credit for?"

"Just to keep my grades up. You guys should consider it. Go away now."

"Who needs brains when you have looks, like me," James said. He pulled out his lucky come and started to run it through his hair.

"Look!" Logan exclaimed as he turned around. He glared angrily at each of his friends. "I need to get this project done quickly, so would you guys leave me alone!" James, Kendall, and Carlos winced.

"God, Logie," Kendall said coldly. He led James and Carlos out of the bedroom and into the living room. Logan shut the door behind them and sighed. He looked at the pile of spirals on his desk and the other supplies that were necessary to complete a project. It was going to take a while to finish.

* * *

><p>Logan worked well into the night. He was tired and his eyes were sore. The only light he was using was the small desk lamp. Kendall wouldn't let him turn on any other lights. He wanted to go to bed but he was sticking to a schedule that would make sure he would get it done by the due date. He wasn't planning on slacking off.<p>

"Doing a project on spirals in nature and art," Logan said to himself. He picked up a spiral and looked at it. "Next time I'm going to do my project on something less boring. This is pointless." He attempted to put the spiral on the desk but it fell on the floor.

Logan picked up the toy spiral and spun it around. He laughed at the pleasure it brought. Spirals _were _fun toys. He spun it around a couple more times and laughed. The spiral spinning was surprisingly amusing and delightful. He spun it around and around more and more until he was laughing like a hyena. Suddenly he stopped laughing and the spiral toy dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Logan! Kendall! Wake up!" Carlos exclaimed from the living room early the next morning. "You're over sleeping!"<p>

Kendal shot up in his bed, startled by Carlos's yelling. He tossed his blankets to the side and ran towards the door, but tripped before he reached the door. He fell face flat on the carpet.

"God…" Kendall groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. He looked to see what he tripped over. It was a spiral toy. "Logan, don't leave your spirals on the floor," he looked up and saw Logan's head down on his desk. "Dude wake up,"

Kendall picked himself off the floor and walked to Logan's desk. Kendall dumped the toy in the pile or spirals and thwacked Logan's arm. "Get up," Logan didn't move. "Logan, we have to be at the studio," He gave Logan a little shove that sent the pale boy to the floor.

Kendall winced. He was expecting Logan to wake up and start yelling at him. He didn't though. Logan didn't even move. "Dude?"

Kendall kneeled down on the floor and rolled Logan onto his back. He gasped when he saw that Logan's eyes were wide open. He looked almost dead, but he was starting to twitch. Maybe he was dying?

"Logan? Snap out of it!" Kendall demanded. Logan murmured something incoherent. "What's wrong with you buddy?"

James jogged into the bedroom. He was starting to get impatient with Kendall and Logan. They were taking too long to get up.

"Kendall, Logan, get your butts out of bed and move it!" James exclaimed. He saw Kendall bending over Logan on the floor by Logan's desk. "Did Logan fall asleep by his desk?"

"I don't know," Kendall said "His eyes aren't closed. I think he might be awake."

James walked over to take a look. He glared suspiciously at Kendall. What he was saying didn't make any sense.

"This better not be a joke," James warned.

"It'd not, look at him,"

James looked down at Logan. His face was pale and he twitched a couple times. His eyes were blood shot too. It was creepy.

"Woah, what happened?"

"I don't know. He was probably studying all night." James paused for a minute then gasped "What if he got hypnotized?"

"Hypnotized?" Kendall gave him a funny look.

"Yeah, that's what spirals do, right?" James said.

"Guys…" Carlos whined when he came into the room "What's taking you so long?" he stopped when he saw James and Kendall huddled over Logan's body.

"Carlos, Logan hypnotized himself," James said.

"Maybe," Kendall added.

"Cool! How'd he do that?" Carlos asked. Kendall and James shrugged. "I saw on TV once a guy got hypnotized and then people got to make him do what they wanted. I bet we can get Logan to do what we want."

"That's ridiculous," Kendall said.

"Well, let's try it," Carlos suggested. He pushed past James and Kendall and got down near Logan's ear. "Logan…" he chanted "You're hypnotized, and now you're going to do whatever me, James, and Kendall say. You're our servant now."

James and Kendall stood off to the side. Shaking their heads and rolling their eyes as Carlos attempted to make Logan their servant. They were embarrassed to know Carlos at that moment, at least until Logan said something.

"I'm your servant…" Logan murmured.

"Yes Logan," Carlos said slowly.

"And I'm James, Kendall's and your servant…" Logan murmured. Kendall and James had to take a second to realize what was happening. Carlos actually hypnotized Logan… sorta.

Carlos giggled and stepped back from Logan. "Tell him to do something," he said to James. James's eyes widened.

"What? Why me?"

"Because I'm kinda scared." Carlos mumbled "You should do it."

"I don't want to do it either. Kendall should do it." James said quickly.

"Fine," Kendall said coolly "but it's because I want to. Not because you guys made me."

Kendall stepped passed James and Carlos and got down on the floor. "Logan," he chanted. "I want you to cook breakfast for us this morning."

"I'll make breakfast…" Logan muttered and got off the floor. They watched Logan walk out of the room. After he was out of sight James, Kendall, and Carlos burst out laughing.

"That's awesome!" James exclaimed "I can't believe Carlos was actually right!"

"Well believe it!" Carlos laughed "We have our own servant now!"

"We're gonna have some fun with this," Kendall said deviously. He walked out of the bedroom and James and Carlos followed.

* * *

><p>Logan did whatever Kendall, James, or Carlos asked him to do all day. He cooked them breakfast, he took the blame for the lamp Kendall broke at Roque Records, he took the blame for the toaster Carlos broke in the break room of Roque Records, and built Carlos a fort made of couch cushions and blankets.<p>

Later in the evening Logan was making dinner in the kitchen while the others were fighting in the living room. Kendall and James were irritated because Carlos wouldn't give up the couch cushions for them to sit and watch a game on TV.

"Carlos, get out!" Kendall demanded.

"Yeah, we want to watch the game on the couch," James added.

"Nope, this is my fort. Watch it somewhere else." Carlos said. His voice was muffled from under all the blankets and cushions.

"This is the only TV in the house, Carlos, and we're not watching the game without cushions on the couch." James said.

"Logan!" Kendall shouted "Get Carlos out of his fort,"

"Okay…" Logan mumbled and started to walk towards the living room.

"No!" Carlos protested "Keep making dinner in the kitchen!" Logan turned back around and went for the kitchen.

"No! Logan, make Carlos get out of the fort." James demanded.

"Logan, keep making dinner!"

This went on for about five minutes. Logan was going back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, mindlessly, and never actually knocked down the fort. After a while Logan just fell in the middle of the floor. It scared the others stiff.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked timidly.

"I-I'm not sure…" Kendall said.

James eyed Logan carefully. "Is he breathing?"

"You should check, James," Carlos said.

"No, Kendall you should do it," James said and gave Kendall a shove forward.

"Fine," Kendall whispered. He got down on the floor and checked Logan's pulse. It was normal. Kendall listened to Logan's breathing. It was calm and steady.

"I think he's just sleeping," Kendall said slowly. James and Carlos sighed in relief. "Help me get him to bed." He tossed Logan over his shoulder and took him to their room. James walked a head of him and pulled the covers over. Kendall placed him in the bed and put the covers over him.

"Guys," Carlos whispered from the doorway where he was watching. "I don't think I want Logan to be hypnotized anymore. I'd rather him be normal."

"Me too," Kendall said "Let's take him to the doctor's tomorrow. They'll probably snap him out of it."

"Guys! The food's still in the kitchen! Go turn off the stove!" James warned. Kendall's eyes widened and he ran out of the room in a dead sprint. He turned off the stove before anything caught on fire.

"You know what," Kendall said. He leaned against the counter and watched James and Carlos come into the kitchen. He sighed heavily. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just go to bed early."

"Yup," James agreed.

"I like that idea," Carlos added. The three of them went back into the back hallway and retired for the night.

* * *

><p>"Logan! Can you make breakfast?" Carlos called from the living room the next morning. "Make me waffles!"<p>

Logan sat up in his bed slowly. His head was hurting like crazy. It felt like his brain was throbbing inside his skull. It wasn't just his head that hurt. It was almost every part of him. His head hurt the most though.

"Make them yourself, kid!" Logan shouted back halfheartedly.

"What?" he heard Carlos say quietly.

"I said make the waffles yourself! I feel like crap!" Logan shouted a little louder.

Logan's shouting had woken Kendall up. "Logan, stop shouting," he murmured.

"Carlos wants me to make him waffles. I don't feel like getting out of bed so you do it."

"What?" Kendall asked.

Logan groaned angrily. "I said I don't feel well! What aren't you guys getting?"

"Wait a sec. You're not hypnotized anymore?" Kendall asked.

"Hypnotized?" Logan asked. He gave Kendall an angry and confused look. He had no idea what Kendall was talking about.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" James suddenly asked from the doorway.

"No, what did you guys do to me?" Logan asked. He had a good idea considering the terrible headache he had and the lack of memory.

"You were working on that school project on spirals and you somehow hypnotized yourself.

Logan looked at Kendall for a minute. He glared at him with suspicion in his eyes. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," he said.

"But it's true!" Carlos claimed when he ran into the room.

"Come on, guys, that's ridiculous. Seriously, just tell me what you did to me."

"We're not lying," Kendall assured him.

Logan rolled his eyes and laid back down. "Whatever," he said "I'm not in the mood to fight with you guys now. Just get out of the room and let me sleep off this headache." He demanded.

"Fine…" Kendall said. He got out of bed and walked out of the room with James and Carlos. They were pretty bummed they didn't have a servant anymore, but it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL ^_^ this turned out better than I thought it would. I'm happy I can go on to the next chapter. This one was hard. I can also keep working on "Return of an Enemy" because I promised myself I wouldn't keep doing it as long as I was working on this theme. It was getting too distracting and I wasn't getting anything done with this chapter. I'm happy I'm done with it though!**


	86. Theme 86: Seeing Red

**Just to start off, I think (**_**I think**_**) "seeing red" means really really really really mad at something or someone. I'm not sure but I don't wanna Google it so that's what I'm gonna go with. **

**And also I just gotta say, I love Carlos and James's new doggies ^_^ they're tooooooo cuuuuuuute! I love the picture of them on the floor and Fox looked so cute and cuddly in the Ustream the other day! I love them so much they're gonna be added to this story! Yippee!**

**Theme 86: Seeing Red**

* * *

><p>James and Carlos walked into apartment, both with arm fulls of dog supplies like bowls, leashes, and toys. They finally got permission from Mrs. Knight to have dogs, but they'd have to live at Roque Records because Mr. Bitters wouldn't allow pets. Gustavo was willing to keep the dogs at the studio though, but he wasn't going to take care of them, he said. James and Carlos didn't care though. They wanted to take care of the dogs on their own. The boys were anxiously awaiting the dogs' arrival. They were supposed to pick up the dogs any day now!<p>

Neither James nor Carlos would stop talking about all the fun adventures they'd have with their dogs. They were so excited about getting their dogs. Everyone else though… well, some were more excited than others.

Kendall was pretty excited to have dogs around, especially Carlos's dog. He loved German Shepards, they were his favorite pet. He hadn't seen one in forever and was excited to have the dog around. And he'd never seen, or really heard of, an Alaskan Klee Kia before, so James's puppy would be fun to have around too.

Logan was actually really, jealous that they got dogs, though. He'd been asking for a cat for a while but the answer was always "no". It was because Kendall and Katie were allergic to the fur. If either of them got near a cat with fur or near someone with cat fur on them, they'd break out in hives. Logan kept telling himself that, and that there wasn't a reason to be mad, but he couldn't help what he felt.

Logan watched James and Carlos walk into the apartment with the dog supplies in their arms. They went into the hallways and he heard James kick on Kendall's bedroom door.

"What?" Kendall's shouted.

"Kendall, can you drive Carlos and me to the studio. We have some dog stuff we have to drop off there." James said.

"Dive yourselves there," Kendall told him.

"But I lost my license," James said.

There was a silence.

"How…?" Kendall asked. He didn't sound surprised.

"I don't know. I had it in my wallet then it was gone. I'll find it some other time, but can you please drive us now?" James said.

There was another silence. James and Carlos stood outside the bedroom awkwardly. Finally Kendall came out of his bedroom with his car keys clinking in his hand.

"Fine," Kendall sighed, walking past them. James and Carlos smiled and followed him.

"See you later, Logie," Carlos said when they walked out the door "We're gonna make homes for our dogs!" after that, the three of them were gone.

Logan was left alone on the couch, in the empty apartment. He was starting to feel envious of the dogs again. The more he thought of Carlos and James, possibly the most irresponsible guys in the world, getting dogs, the madder he got. He almost wanted to strangle them.

He had to remind himself that he cared about them and that if he had a cat, Kendall and Katie would break out every time they went to the studio, or when they came back with cat fur on their clothes. But he so badly wanted to hold a small little kitty in his arms like he used to do back in Minnesota with his old cat, Tiger.

Again he reminded himself of the first time Kendall went over to his house. That was the day Kendall found out he had a bad allergy to cats. Kendall had to be rushed to the hospital after holding and petting Tiger so much. Logan didn't want that to happen again. He pushed the thought of James and Carlos getting dogs, instead of him getting a cat, to the back of his head and went to clean his room to take his mind off stuff.

* * *

><p>The next day the puppies came home. James and Carlos both arrived at the studio shouting about how excited they were and telling everyone to say "hi". James held his like Alaskan Klee Kia in his arms. It was a squirmy little thing. The little puppy was yipping and trying to jump out of James's arms.<p>

Carlos was having an even harder time controlling his dog. He was trying to keep a firm grip on the long purple leash he had her on, but she was jumping around and barking loudly.

"What is all that noise?" Gustavo shouted as he walked in. He saw the dogs James and Carlos had and sighed. "Are those the dogs?" he asked with a bit or irritation in his voice.

"Yup!" Carlos said enthusiastically. He yanked Sydney back to keep her from jumping on the fat man.

"Take them to their room now and get in the recording booth! Kendall and Logan are waiting for you!" Gustavo said then walked away down the hall.

"You got it Gustavo! We'll be there in a minute!" James assured their boss.

James and Carlos both struggled to get their dogs in the back room where their doggie stuff was set up. It took them almost ten minutes to get there. James opened the door while trying to hold his dog with one arm. It was hard but he did it.

James set down Fox on a little dog bed sitting in the corner and Carlos pulled Sydney into the room and quickly shut the door behind him. Sydney ran and found her bed on the floor.

"Finally!" Carlos gasped.

"I know," James agreed. They sat down on the small black couch to rest. They watched the dogs run around the room barking and exploring every inch. The dogs found chew toys and dog bones to play with, though neither dog stuck with playing with one toy for more than five seconds.

It was a decent sized room full of toys and other dog stuff needed to take care of the dogs. There was a door on the far side of the room, with a dog door, that led to a small yard that would be perfect for the dogs to run around. James went completely over board when he was finding dog food. There was a large bag of food sitting on a counter with eleven bags of different dog treats around it. The boys absolutely spoiled their dogs with treats and toys. No one could walk a foot without stepping on a squeaky toy or a bone or even one of the dogs.

"Sydney, come here girl," Carlos exclaimed. Sydney came trotting up to him with her leash trailing on the floor. Carlos took off the leash and hung it up on a hook on the wall.

"James, Carlos, recording booth! Now!" James and Carlos jumped out of their skin when they heard Gustavo yell.

"Let's go," James sighed.

"Okay! Bye Sydney! Bye Fox!" Carlos exclaimed. He jumped up from the couch. Carlos opened the door before thinking about the two puppies that were there. He opened it wide open and both Fox and Sydney escaped.

"No! Carlos!" James screamed as both dogs ran down the hall, barking and tumbling over each other constantly.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos exclaimed,

"Come on, we have to get them before they break something!" James shouted then ran out of the room. Carlos followed him down the hallway demanding for the dogs to sit, stay, heal, go back, everything he could think of. They wouldn't listen sadly.

They ran past the recording booth where they caught the attention of Gustavo, Kendall and Logan. Logan rolled his eyes when he saw them run by. Another reason why James and Carlos shouldn't have pets.

James and Carlos stuck their faces in the doorway to the control room. "Can you help us grab the dogs?" James asked. Everyone stared at the boys in disbelief.

"PLEASE?" Carlos begged.

"Kendall and Logan, help them find the dogs before they ruin my studio!" Gustavo demanded. Neither of them hesitated to argue or disobey. Soon all four of them were searching the whole studio for Fox and Sydney.

* * *

><p>Everyone spent hours looking for the dogs. The longer Logan searched, the madder he got. He hated how James and Carlos were so careless of their dogs. If he had a cat, he'd be far more responsible. But Kendall and Katie just<em> had<em> to be allergic to cats. Logan had to continuously push back all negative thoughts and focus on finding the dogs.

Logan finally found them back in the small yard that the little dog room went out to. They were playing together by the gate. He couldn't help but think of how stupid James and Carlos were to not look in the yard. He got mad at them all over again.

Before Logan even bothered to think he went to the gate and opened the door to let Sydney and Fox out. The dogs barked and yipped happily as they ran out into the open space. Soon they disappeared around the corner and in an alley. Then Logan realized what he did.

"Logan! Logan! Logie!" He heard Carlos shout from inside. He gasped, alarmed by Carlos's shouting, and fell in the grass clutching his chest.

Carlos stepped outside and saw Logan on the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked "You look like you had a heart attack,"

"Ugh…" Logan murmured and picked himself off the ground.

"Where are Fox and Sydney?" Carlos asked.

Logan tried to keep calm. He didn't want to tell Carlos that he let the dogs loose. He'd hate him forever.

"I-I don't know Carlos. I came out here to look for them and the gate was open. They must've found their way out or something…" Logan said. It wasn't a total lie.

"What?" Carlos's face fell into the most heart breaking expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Carlos," Logan said.

"But we just got them…" Carlos said sadly.

"I know, but maybe they'll come back," Logan said. Carlos stood there in front of Logan, _killing _him with his sad puppy eyes. "We'll find them," Logan tried to keep Carlos from crying. To no avail, tears started to fall down Carlos's face. Sobs emitted from his mouth quietly. Logan reached out to comfort Carlos but Carlos ran off into the studio to tell Kendall and James about what happened. Logan felt absolutely terrible.

* * *

><p>Four days later the dogs were still gone. As time went by James and Carlos only got sadder. Carlos's crying went on and off and James cried three times while the dogs were gone. The first night James didn't even get any sleep. He spent all night calling their friends and asking them if they saw Fox or Sydney run around, only to break down at around four when no one said they saw them.<p>

Kendall was doing everything he could and putting all his effort into finding the dogs and comforting James and Carlos. The day after the dogs were lost he made flyers and put them up all over L.A. He called the L.A.P.D and got them to quit saving cats for a few days to search for the dogs. When either James or Carlos were bummed because of the ordeal he'd drop what he was doing and tell them everything was going to be okay. He hated to see them so sad.

Logan stayed quiet. He didn't have the heart to say he let them loose. His stomach churned and twisted violently with guilt every time he heard Carlos's or James's heart breaking cries. At one point he got himself stuck in a long conversation with James about Fox. James was bawling about how little Fox was and that he was only three months old and couldn't be dead so soon. James even dragged him to his room to show off all the little outfits he was going to stuff little Fox in. Logan couldn't seem to get himself out of the time-consuming, tedious, heart breaking talk until Kendall came home and James went to vent his feelings to him.

On the fourth evening Kendall was talking to the police on the phone. Carlos stood next to him the whole time, staring at him with his hopeful puppy eyes. "Did they find Sydney or Fox?" he kept asking over and over. Kendall had to put his hand over the boy's mouth to keep him quiet. He ignored whatever was making his palms wet. Finally he hung up and took his hand away from Carlos's face.

"What'd they say?" Carlos asked anxiously.

Kendall sighed and wiped Carlos's spit off on his blue jeans. "I'm sorry, they haven't found either of the dogs. They said they might just call off the search. The cats in trees are starting to get ridiculous." Kendall said solemnly. Carlos's face fell back into that sad puppy face of his. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he started to cry.

"Carlos, it'll be okay," Kendall said.

Carlos whimpered. "We're never gonna f-fine our dogs," he said sadly.

"No, don't say that man," Kendall said. He pulled Carlos into a hug and pulled him over to the couch.

"I wanna- I want my dog to come back! I only had her for a few hours and I screwed up! I let the dogs out of their r-roo-m! I'm so st-stupid!" Carlos cried.

"Hey, don't say that," Kendall said and hugged Carlos again. Carlos placed his head in the crook of Kendall's neck and bawled. His was probably crying loud enough for the whole building to hear and he hiccupped so violently that his whole frame lurched every time.

Kendall rubbed his back and shushed him soothingly. "It's okay," he chanted quietly every so often. Carlos wouldn't be quiet though.

James heard Carlos crying from his room, where he was mourning the loss of his Fox. He had to quickly pull himself together before he broke down again. He tossed aside his covers and went into the living room.

Kendall looked up from Carlos and saw James walk into the room. He had a sad expression on his face that Kendall hated to see. Regardless of how he felt, he picked Carlos up and took over comforting him. It didn't help though. All of their moods were starting to darken.

Logan was standing in his room all the way in the darkest, farthest corner of the room. He clutched his stomach because he felt like he was going to hurl hearing Carlos's cries. He hated himself. He wished he never let anger get the best of him. James and Carlos had been wailing their lungs out for the past few days about their lost dogs, thinking it was their fault they were gone when it was really his fault. He thought about telling them but always stopped himself.

An unusually loud cry came from the living room. Logan winced at Carlos's voice. He couldn't take it anymore so he marched out of his room, down the hall, and into the living room, ignoring everything in his brain telling him not to. He stood in front of Kendall, James, and Carlos and cleared his throat.

"Guys, I can't take it anymore, okay? I gotta tell you guys something!" he exclaimed. The boys looked at him and Carlos did his best to stop crying for Logan to talk. "Look, I let the dumb dogs loose. When we were looking for them they were playing in the little yard and I opened the dumb gate and they went running around into an alley or something! I was just seeing red 'cause you two got dogs and I couldn't have a cat 'cause of Kendall and Katie's dumb allergies! I'm sorry, I really am, but let's face it, you two are careless and can't take care of dogs and I'd take care of a cat a lot better if no one had allergies!" Logan had to take a deep breath when he finished.

There was a long awkward silence. Kendall, James, and Carlos stared at Logan in shock. They couldn't tell if Logan was apologizing or insulting them. Either way he let Fox and Sydney go on purpose. What kind of friend did that?

Without warning Carlos burst into tears again. Tears poured from James's eyes too. James stood up and took Carlos to their room. Their bedroom door shut softly in the hallway. Kendall and Logan were left alone.

Logan stood there awkwardly in front of Kendall. The blonde was killing him with his icy green eyes. Logan looked at him, silently dying on the inside. He was without a doubt, lost for words. Kendall stopped looking at him and stood up from the couch.

"I know I made a mess of this," Logan started. Kendall seemed to ignore him and headed to the hallway.

"You're the smart one, Logan," Kendall said, not bothering to look back or stop "You're not supposed to let anger get the best of you like that," he said. He sounded so disappointed. Logan was about to apologize but Kendall disappeared in the hall.

Logan laid down on the couch and curled into a ball. His stomach hurt real bad with guilt. He wanted it to stop but the dogs were gone. He had no clue where they were! James and Carlos saved up for months to buy those dogs too. It'd probably take him around two years to pay both of them back.

Logan decided to take his mind off it all and turned on the TV. His favorite show was on _Discovery Channel _to his surprise. After a while his eyes got heavy. Logan didn't have the motivation to keep them from closing so he just let the sound of Science lull him to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Logan woke up to hear loud banging on the front door. He slowly forced himself to get off the couch to see who it was. It was only 8:30 in the morning. He wondered who was bugging them so early in the morning.<p>

Logan opened the door to see Mr. Bitters standing there with their two dogs. Fox was sleeping in his arm and his other arm was holding Sydney back by the collar.

"These are yours I presume?" he said bitterly.

"Yes, they are! We lost them days ago! Where'd you find them?" Logan asked as he took Fox in his arm and Sydney's collar.

"Scavenging in the PalmWoods dumpster," Bitters said angrily "I expect the dogs out of my PalmWoods by noon. The only dogs allowed here are the ones in show biz." He warned Logan. Mr. Bitters left down the hall without another word.

Logan shut the door and smiled. He couldn't believe the dogs actually found their way to the PalmWoods. They should've been goners by now! It was a miracle!

"James, Carlos, come out here! I have a surprise for you two!" Logan shouted. He waited for the guys to come out patiently with the dogs. In a minute Carlos, James, and Kendall walked out of the hallway half asleep. Each of them yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Look at who came home," Logan said with a smile.

James and Carlos's eyes widened. They stopped dead in their track when they saw their dogs at the front door. James could've sworn he was dreaming still.

"Sydney!" Carlos exclaimed before giving it a second thought. He ran straight to Sydney and hugged the dogs while she licked his face. Carlos giggled happily as Sydney gave him kissies.

"Come on, James, you want your dog back don't you?" Logan asked. He walked over to James, who was still stunned, and handed Fox to him.

James took his puppy gladly and looked at him. The puppy looked and felt real for sure. He still couldn't shake the thought that he was dreaming. He was scared it wasn't real. He kept looking at the puppy in disbelief until Logan punched his arm. Then he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Foxy!" James cried and hugged the puppy to his chest. The puppy woke up and started to yip. James started to kiss Fox's fuzzy little head.

"Guys!" Logan snapped the boys from their joy "Don't keep them here long. Bitters said we have to get them out of here before noon. Get dressed so we can take them to the studio."

"Alright!" James and Carlos shouted excitedly. They brought their dogs with them to their rooms to get ready.

"And I have the perfect outfit for you, Fox!" James exclaimed, donning a puppy voice then he disappeared in the hallway.

Logan turned around to go to the kitchen but Kendall stood in front of him. Logan gasped, surprised to see Kendall so close.

"Logan," Kendall said. It was his lecture voice.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let anger get the best of you again. You're too smart for that." Kendall warned.

"Don't worry, Kendall. It's not going to happen again. I learned my lesson for sure." Logan assured him with a smile.

"Good," Kendall punched his arm playfully. "I'm gonna go start my truck. Come down with the guys in five minutes."

"Got it," Logan said.

After Kendall left he went to start some coffee and pour some milk for Carlos. He grabbed a few muffins for them to eat for breakfast on the way to the studio then sat on the bar stool. As he waited for James and Carlos to come out, he heard Fox's yipping from down the hall. Fox came running out from the hall and ran towards Logan.

Fox was lifted into Logan's arms. Poor Fox was stuffed into a little doggy sweater vest that James forced him into. Logan pulled it off for Fox and gave him a kiss on the head. He figured if he couldn't take care of a cat on his own, he'd help James and Carlos take care of their dogs. They'd need all the help they could get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GOOD GOD THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! For those of you who made it this far without getting bored or leaving, thank you ^_^ I appreciate that! Sorry if this was kinda… unbearable. This was put together in a hurry-ish. I know it's been 18 some days since I've updated anything but I spent FOREVER trying to come up with something for this freaking chapter. This was the bestest thing I came up with, Logan being mad at James and Carlos for getting doggies. SO NOW, Fox and Sydney will be a part of "Puzzle"! HOW EXCITING!**


	87. Theme 87: Food

**Hi there! I really love this chapter. It has some pretty cute Carlos moments (can't help it) and I went through like 50 freaking ideas for this chapter, but this is my best one. I'm in love with this! I hope you are too!**

**Theme 87: Food**

* * *

><p>On a sunny Saturday afternoon, Carlos took Sydney out on a walk around the block on his lunch break. He and Sydney had spent a good twenty minutes together on their little walk just playing and running around on the sidewalks and getting strange looks from the strangers walking around. When they got back, Carlos opened the gate to the little doggy yard and took Sydney off her leash. Sydney went to take a nap in her dog house and Carlos headed into the building. He only had about ten more minutes left to scarf down his lunch.<p>

Upon walking into the break room, where James, Kendall, and Logan were eating lunch, he saw Mrs. Knight sitting there too. It was strange. She wasn't supposed to pick them up until around 4:00.

"Hi, Mama Knight, what are you doing here? I thought we were going home later." Carlos asked.

"She's here for you," Kendall said with a mouth full of berries. Carlos looked at Mrs. Knight with a lost puppy face.

"You have a check-up at the doctor's office today, Sweetie. Don't you remember? I told you this morning." Mrs. Knight said.

Carlos remembered back to earlier that morning, well, the parts he remembered. He was only half awake. He didn't remember hardly anything from the morning. All he recalled was Kendall pointing out his hoodie was on backwards, eating something for breakfast, and James pushing him out the door.

"I was hardly up. No one should talk to me when I'm not aware 'cause then I don't remember." Carlos said crossing his arms.

"Well, we have to leave now. Your appointment is in thirty minutes." Mrs. Knight told him. She picked up her purse and started out the door.

"But I don't wanna go. I hate check-ups. The doctors always poke me with stuff and stick things inside me and it hurts." Carlos whined.

Mrs. Knight turned around and looked at him. "How about, if you come to your check-up, I'll buy Fun Burger for dinner tonight," she reasoned.

"Do it…" James, Kendall, and Logan started to chant at him "Do it. Do it. Do it!"

"Okay!" Carlos exclaimed and ran out the door. Mrs. Knight quickly kissed the other boy's head then ran out to catch up with Carlos.

* * *

><p>At the doctor's office Carlos was scribbling with a Magna-Doodle in the waiting room to keep himself busy. Waiting at the doctor's always seemed endless. He hated waiting rooms, especially ones at pediatrician's offices. There were always screaming babies or toddlers who gave him headaches or some other kids would be playing with the fun stuff and Carlos would have to sit there with nothing to do or settle for something boring.<p>

A middle aged nurse opened the door that led to the doctor's rooms and checked her clip board for the next patient. "Carlos Garcia," she called. Mrs. Knight and Carlos both stood up and walked to her. "Come with me down the hallway," she said.

She lead them down the hall to a giraffe grow chart and a scale. "Just take off your shoes and stand up straight against the giraffe for me, Carlos," the nurse chirped.

"Okay," Carlos slipped off his shoes then stood up against the wall, making sure he was super straight.

"You need to take your helmet off too," the nurse said.

"Oh, right," Carlos unbuckled his helmet, took it off, and gave it to Mrs. Knight to hold.

The nurse pulled something on the chart down to Carlos's head. "Step back please," she said. Carlos stepped to his right and watched the nurse write down his height on a clip board. "Now step on the scale please," Carlos did and watched the little bar lean to the left. The nurse moved a little black thing over until the scale was balanced. She wrote that down on her clip board too then told Mrs. Knight and Carlos to follow her to another room down the hall.

Carlos got on the check-up table and put his shoes back on once they were inside the room. The nurse put the stethoscope that was on her shoulders in her ears. "I'm going to check your heart beat now, okay?" she said. Carlos nodded his head and allowed her to do so. He felt quite uncomfortable with a lady with her hand up his shirt, it was even worse when the freezing cold stethoscope made contact with his chest. "Your heart beat sound very strong, Carlos," she said. Carlos gave her a weak, awkward smile as she put the stethoscope back around her neck and wrote stuff down on the clipboard.

"Okay, the doctor will be in here in just a few minutes to see you Carlos," the nurse said then walked out of the room. Carlos waited impatiently for the doctor to get in the room while Mrs. Knight read a book she brought with her.

Carlos looked around the room. There was _Winnie the Pooh_ characters all over the walls, baby books and parenting magazines were laid out on the counter, and the paper sprawled out on the table Carlos was sitting on had _butterflies_, of all things, on it. Everything about the doctor's office made him feel like a baby. Mrs. Knight sat in one of the wooden chairs across from Carlos. She gave him a comforting smile. It made him feel a little better that Mrs. Knight was there. At least she knew he wasn't a baby.

Finally the old doctor came into the room. She looked like she was in her 50's and she wore an outfit with Disney characters all over it.

"Hi Carlos, I'm Dr. Woods!" she said with a ridiculously childish voice and a stupidly huge smile.

"Hi," Carlos murmured.

"Have you been healthy?" she asked him cheerfully.

"Yes?" Carlos didn't really know for sure if he was health.

"Wonderful!" Dr. Woods exclaimed. She looked over the same clip board the nurse had a few minutes ago. She turned to Mrs. Knight. "And are you his parent or guardian?"

"I'm his guardian, Mrs. Knight," she told the doctor. They shook hands then Dr. Woods paid attention to Carlos again.

"Okay, now before I take a look at you, would you like to have Mrs. Knight here in the room during, or outside the room?" she asked.

Carlos could feel his face flush with embarrassment. It would be awkward to have her there while the doctor was asking him personal stuff, but he was going to go with the advice Kendall told him. "Kendall told me that if a doctor ever asks that question to tell you I will need a witness in the room and that she should stay in the room. So Mama Knight has to stay in here because Kendall is a genius at this stuff." Carlos said innocently.

"Now, why would Kendall tell you that?" Mrs. Knight snapped.

Carlos shrugged. "I think he was about to tell me why but then James pulled me away before he could,"

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes and went back to her book. She was going to have a serious talk with Kendall once they got home.

The rest of the check-up was horrible for Carlos. He was asked to do the most embarrassing things and the doctor touched him in places where he didn't want anyone to ever see in his entire life. Her hands were cold and clammy too. Her jokes were horrible too. And for some reason Carlos couldn't wrap his head around, the doctor thought he was wearing Barney underwear, when clearly they were just red plaid boxers. God she was old.

Finally the bad stuff was over after Dr. Woods left the room. Well, Carlos thought it was. Sadly she came back in the room with a stupid review of what she analyzed from her clipboard.

"Well Mrs. Knight, Carlos seems totally healthy," Dr. Woods said. Carlos smiled proudly at his perfect health. Garcias always tended to be super healthy. "Except," the doctor went on and Carlos smile faded away. "He appears to be a little chubby,"

"WHAT?" Carlos screamed "How am I chubby?"

"Well, for a sixteen-year-old boy your size, the average weight is around one hundred and thirty pounds. You weight one hundred and forty-two pounds. That's just a smidge over weight, my dear." The doctor turned to Mrs. Knight "What's his diet consist of usually?"

"Mostly frozen foods and fast food, he won't eat anything else," Mrs. Knight said.

"I do too," Carlos mumbled grumpily, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Does he exercise daily?" Dr. Woods asked.

"He just got a dog that he walks every so often. And he dances a lot." Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay," the doctor said. She appeared to be thinking it over for a minute. "Well, I think if Carlos wants to lose that extra weight he should continue with his exercising and eat less frozen and junk food. Those are full of preservatives and artificial stuff that isn't good for you. Try a more healthy or organic option."

"If I do that can we go home?" Carlos asked.

"Alright," Mrs. Knight said. She stood up and picked up her purse as Carlos hopped down from the table.

They made their way down the hall and while Mrs. Knight was paying the fee at the front desk Carlos was jumping on his feet excitedly. "Can we get Fun Burger now?" he asked excitedly. He kept bouncing and bouncing like a hyped up child.

"No, Carlos, I think we should skip out on the Fun Burger," Mrs. Knight said.

Carlos stopped bouncing immediately. He looked at her with sad eyes and a disappointing expression. "But you said we could if I went to the doctor's,"

"I know, but you do seem to be getting a little round. I think we should cut down on the fast food and we'll all start eating healthier! No more frozen foods or fast foods. We'll be the picture of health!" Mrs. Knight tried to sound cheerful about it.

Carlos looked at Mrs. Knight for a minute with a look on his face that told her he didn't believe a word she said. No Fun Burger. No corndogs? No fish sticks? He waited for her to say something like "I'm just messing with you" or "I got you! You should've seen the look on your face" but she just kept standing there with that smile. Finally Carlos just screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Carlos was sitting alone on the couch still pouting about no Fun Burger. Logan was in his room reading a book, James was perfecting his hair, and Mrs. Knight was having that talk with Kendall at the table. The thought being fat was still going through Carlos's head. It was sorta humiliating.<p>

"Hey, Carlitos," James said when he came out of the bathroom. He saw Carlos looking sad and all alone on the couch and wanted to cheer him up.

"Hi James," Carlos mumbled.

"I forgot to ask you earlier, how was your trip to the doctor?"

"Stupid…" Carlos said bitterly.

"How so?" James asked. Carlos didn't answer. He didn't want to, really. It was too embarrassing. But he wanted to test something.

"James, can you pick me up?" he asked.

"Sure buddy," James said with a sweet smile. He picked Carlos up as easily as he always did but grunted. Carlos felt even more self-conscious.

"Don't grunt," Carlos said grumpily.

"Why not?"

"Because that means I'm fat. Don't you have trouble lifting me?" Carlos asked.

James just chuckled good-naturedly. "Dude, I can dead lift one hundred and eighty pounds at the gym. I think I can carry around a hundred a forty pounds of Carlos. You're pretty light to me."

Carlos turned his head and looked at Mrs. Knight. "See, Mama Knight," he budded into the lecture she was giving Kendall. "James thinks I'm light, so we don't need to quit all our frozen foods,"

Mrs. Knight sighed and shook her head. "He's a heavy lifter, sweetie. They think everything is light."

"Well, I can lift him up too," Kendall said. He got up from the table and walked over to James and Carlos. He took Carlos into his arms to and showed his mom. "He's not that heavy,"

"HA!" Carlos exclaimed to Mrs. Knight "James _and_ Kendall think I'm light!"

"Well that's perfect then isn't it?" Mrs. Knight said cheerfully "Eating healthier will help you lose that little bit of extra weight of yours and it'll be even easier. I'll get started on a healthy dinner now!"

James and Kendall glared at Carlos bitterly. "What did you do?" they asked. They looked at him with the glare they always gave him whenever they knew he screwed up, they just didn't know how.

Carlos lowered his head and hid his face from them both. "Today when I went to the doctor, she said I was overweight. Now Mama Knight won't let us eat any more frozen foods or fast food. We have to eat healthy." He mumbled.

"Healthy?" James screamed in a whisper to keep Mrs. Knight from hearing. "Ummm, have you seen my abs. They're perfect. I don't need to quit my fast food and fish sticks!" James looked up and saw Logan walking out of his room. "Logan, could you come here a minute?"

"Okay…" Logan said, giving him a puzzling look. He walked over regardless and joined their little huddle.

"What are we talking about?" he whispered.

"Mrs. Knight is cutting us off," Kendall informed him.

"From what?"

"From frozen foods and fast food," Carlos said.

"What for?" Logan asked curiously.

Carlos's face grew cherry red. "Because I'm…chubby…"

Logan just gave him a sarcastic look. "Really, dude, it's kinda noticeable. I saw this coming, so I prepared." James, Kendall, and Carlos all dropped their jaws. They knew Logan was smart, but not that smart.

"Logan, do you have a secret stash?" Carlos asked.

"I've said too much…" Logan said. Finally he left the huddle and went out the front door. Probably to the park.

"We have to find that stash!" Kendall exclaimed, but not loud enough for Mrs. Knight to hear. She was still humming away in the kitchen and chopping celery.

"I bet it's in his room! Let's find it!" James proclaimed then the three of them went running off into Logan and Kendall's shared bedroom.

* * *

><p>After hours of ripping apart the whole bedroom, searching for the secret stash that was supposedly in there, they all sat on the floor. They were exhausted from so much digging around and turning the whole room upside down. They didn't find anything. They three of them sat on floor tiredly.<p>

"It's not in here," James sighed.

"Maybe he's hiding it somewhere else," Kendall said.

"Like where?" Carlos mumbled. He was lying face down on the floor.

All of their heads shot up when they heard the front door close. They listened closely for voices or noise of any kind.

"Hey Mama Knight, dinner smells really good," they heard Logan vaguely in the living room.

The three boys on the floor shared a glance. "Let's ask him!" Carlos suggested quickly "Logan, come in here!" he shouted out to the living room before James and Kendall told him not to.

Logan came into with a puzzled look on his face "What do you want- Ahhh!" he cried when he saw the bedroom. He could hardly see his own bed in all that mess. "What happened in here?"

"Logan, we have to know where the stash is!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Please!" Kendall and James begged.

Logan looked at them and started to laugh quietly. "You guys are that desperate for junk food?" he chuckled.

"YES!" the others yelled.

"Please tell us, do you have a stash of junk or not?" James shouted.

"Fine, yes, I do have a secret stash locked away somewhere…" he said with that sly smirk of his. James, Kendall, and Carlos moaned angrily. A _locked_ stash, as in one they didn't have the keys to. "and I'll share it with you guys, to get you through this healthy diet crisis, provided you do your own homework from now on. And I'm keeping the keys a secret so if you want something you'll have to ask."

"What? No chance!" Kendall said. He crossed his arms and turned his head. James and Carlos did the same thing. All of them refused to agree with Logan.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just eat those _Snoballs _on my own," Logan taunted and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Carlos, James and Kendall shouted. Logan turned around, still smiling at them with that smirk.

"Fine, we agree!" Kendall shouted.

"I thought you would," Logan laughed.

"Boys, Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Knight called. The four of them groaned. They weren't the least bit excited or dinner.

"Meet me in here after dinner. I'll bring in some _Cheetos._" Logan whispered. The others nodded and they all went to see what food was awaiting them at the table. To say they were scared was an understatement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another long one. But I love it ^_^ Logan's the clever one. He's freaking awesome like that! **

**Oh also, I have an idea for a new story. I got the idea last night after Carlos put up his video. When he said his favorite book as a kid was "Yobby Yobby Yo Yo" (which I assume is "AbiYoYo") I got the idea. Wasn't the video fantastic? Poor Sydney though. My dog's worn a cone before, but not cuz she swallowed a towel but cuz she broke her leg and couldn't bite at it. Doggies are silly ^_^ anyway I may or may not put up the story but if I do you should read it. Byyyyeee!**


	88. Theme 88: Pain

**First of all, I had no idea what to do for this stupid theme. I had something planned, then I realized I already did that a number of times, so now I'm doing this, and I don't like it as much. I got the idea when I was watching one of the old BTR interviews from, like, mid 2010. So that tells you how original it really is. Bleh…. es estupido… **

**Theme 88: Pain**

* * *

><p>On one of the most gorgeous days in Los Angeles Big Time Rush was riding in a limo to a large building. Gustavo set up a photo shoot with Pop Tiger on the roof top for the whole day. Which meant dawn till dusk. The sun wasn't even out while they were on their way in the limo. The boys were half asleep.<p>

The boys had a 4:30 a.m. wake up call from Kelly. She had called Kendall's cell phone, and Kendall being the light sleeper he is, it scared him awake. He answered it groggily and realized the time. Kelly warned him to wake up the boys and get ready quickly wake up the others without waking up him mom. They all struggled to get ready and eat quickly before their ride pulled up at the front of the PalmWoods on time.

"Dogs stay awake! You can't fall asleep during this photo shoot!" Gustavo warned then a sly smile crept on his face "You might fall asleep on the edge and plummet to the concrete below,"

"Wait, Logan, can't that kill someone?" Carlos asked nervously. Logan nodded tiredly and let his head lull onto the back of his seat.

"Yes! It can kill anyone of you, or at least hurt you badly! So you best stay awake and aware of the edge and all the equipment that'll be laid out!" Gustavo exclaimed. Kelly had to nudge him in the arm. She could see worry on their faces and each of them were attempting to become more awake.

Just as the bright golden sun was starting to rise they pulled up to the building. Each of the four boys carelessly trudged out of the back seat. A Pop Tiger publicist came out to greet them. The big smile spread across her face slowly faded when she saw slowly faded when she saw the boys' lack of enthusiasm for the shoot. Kelly gave her a nervous smile and Gustavo whistled loudly at his dogs to stand up straight and be obedient. The publicist smiled again.

"Alrighty, well good morning to you all! I'll take you up to the roof for the photo shoot to begin. First we'll put you through make-up, hair, and wardrobe for a few hours then we'll be ready for your fun photo shoot!" She led the group into the building. They all piled into the elevator and headed up to the top floor of the building where the stylists were waiting.

James and Carlos were stuck in wardrobe first while Kendall and Logan were shoved into the make-up and hair department. The boys went through two hours of being shoved around, having stuff stuck in front of their faces, losing control of their own limbs, and having their hair pulled at. Then when that was done they switched positions and it started all over again. When they were done all four of them felt like girls with their designer clothes on, hair done, and make-up coated over their faces. At around 9:00 Kelly came down and brought them to the roof top where Gustavo, the publicist, and photographers were waiting.

"Time for the photo shoot to start!" She called. She saw all four of them lying down on a couch and some arm chairs half asleep "Come on guys, wake up! You're going to smudge your make-up and wrinkle your clothes. Hurry hurry, Gustavo is waiting." The guys woke themselves up and went up to the roof top with Kelly.

The roof was full of lights, electrical equipment, back drops, and anything else needed for a photo shoot for as far as the eye could see. Camera men walked around everywhere and the area looked very dangerous and hardly walkable through. If they tripped over anything Gustavo would have their heads for sure.

"Go on over to the ledge over there where the photographer is standing while I got talk to some reporters," Kelly said then walked off.

"You got it, Kelly," James said nervously then they all walked very carefully over to the itty bitty open space where they were going to photographed first. The photographer greeted them and shook their hands.

"Alright guys," he said "Just stand over by the edge and look natural. Give me something like… you're just four best friends hanging out on a roof top. Pretend I'm not even here. And… action!" he called.

All four boys nodded and timidly looked over the edge. If they fell, they'd plummet to their deaths. The flashes went off and they all jumped out of their skin and clung to each other for dear life. Kendall was the first to release himself when the photographer stopped taking pictures.

"Guys, we can do this. Just don't look down and don't think about it." He said. They all relaxed slightly but Carlos was still clinging to James's shirt. "Carlos, you jump into the pool from the PalmWoods roof all the time," Kendall said.

"But we're higher than the PalmWoods, and there's no pool to jump into. If I fall I die." Carlos said nervously.

"Pretend you're on the PalmWoods roof then," Logan suggested.

"Okay, that works," Carlos said. They all turned around when they heard the photographer clear his throat, just begging for their attention.

"Sorry…" they all muttered. They all started to pose and pretended not to notice the 135 foot fall to the rock solid concrete sidewalk just awaiting their bloody death. They acted as they normally would in their apartment or by the PalmWoods pool.

* * *

><p>Noon eventually came around after so long. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan sighed thankfully when the endless flashes came to a stop. They had to rub their aching eyes. They were all starving. Their stomachs were growling so violently and loudly it hurt. They could see the lunch buffet being set up from where they were taking pictures between flashes.<p>

Finally Kelly walked over to the boys to tell them something. "Alright guys, time for lunch," she said.

The boys all screamed happily and started to run over to the food. They pushed and shoved each other to see who'd get their first and get dibs on the _best_ food. None of them were being mindful of the equipment lying around… or the edge.

They didn't realize how violent they were until a loud piercing scream echoed through the city's buildings. The boys turned around and saw that Kendall fell on a bunch of equipment. The blond was gripping his leg with one hand and digging the nails of the other hand into the concrete. Kendall's face was scrunched in pain. He kept screaming and no one knew what to do so they all looked at Logan.

"Maybe he broke something," Logan suggested calmly. Logan bent down over Kendall and tried to get Kendall to talk to him. "What hurts?" Kendall couldn't answer. He kept screaming loudly.

Everyone on the roof top started to panic. They didn't know what could make Kendall scream so loudly. "James, call 911, and Carlos call Mrs. Knight! Everyone else, just stay calm!" Logan instructed. James pulled out his phone and pulled Carlos aside to a much quieter spot where they could make the calls. Logan stayed by Kendall's side and shooed off people who were getting too close until the paramedics came.

* * *

><p>Later, in the late evening, the boys were back in their apartment. Kendall was laidback on the couch resting his broken leg. The green cast wrapped around leg was being elevated on a stack of pillows. A pair of crutches were leaning against the couch incase he'd need them and he was happily relaxing on the couch watching <em>Family Guy<em>.

The pain in his leg has subsided hours before, after the doctors drugged him with killers. The medicine knocked him out for a couple of hours. He fell asleep in the hospital and woke up in 2J on the couch in the position he was currently in.

"Kendall, does your leg still hurt?" Carlos asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"That's a redundant question 'Los," Kendall said "You know the pain goes away after you have the cast on and the meds inside you,"

"Well Logan said everyone's body is different. I wasn't sure," Carlos said. Carlos looked down at Kendall's bright cast and realized no one signed it yet. "Can I be the first to sign your cast?"

"Sure," Kendall smiled and grabbed the Sharpie from his back pocket. Carlos took it into his hands then signed the cast with the same signature he used when signing autographs. When Carlos finished he gave the Sharpie back to Kendall. "Go get James and Logan for me so they can sign too,"

"Okay!" Carlos said then ran off. When he came back he dragged in James and Logan, explaining to them how they had to sign Kendall's cast. They both signed it and Kendall took back the Sharpie.

"Do you guys know what's Gustavo going to do about the photo shoot?" Kendall asked, tossing the Sharpie on the coffee table.

"Gustavo said he got it rescheduled for a month from now. And he also said that if any of us break a bone in the middle of a photo shoot again we're going to be dead dogs." James said.

"He'll get over it," Kendall said. He laid his head down on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Are you tired, Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Mhmmm," Kendall murmured "The pain killers are making me tired. I'm just going to sleep here for the night."

"Okay, 'night buddy," Carlos said. The three of them left the living room to let Kendall sleep. Each of them retired to their rooms for the night. They knew Kendall would be better in the morning and wouldn't have to be on the pain killers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOLY CRAP, I'M FINALLY DONE! This chapter wasn't fun. But it's been nearly a month since I've updated so I put this hunk of junk together real quick-ish. I'm off =) let's not forget about how so very happy good reviews make me!**


	89. Theme 89: Through the Fire

**I got started on this theme before I even finished the last theme or started the next chapter of "Return of an Enemy". Hehe I couldn't wait cuz I had a really good idea for this one =) YOU'RE GONNA LOOOOOVEEE ITTT!**

**Theme 89: Through the Fire**

****

Kendall was mad at Jett. Just saying he was mad was an understatement. He was absolutely furious whenever Jett mess with him, but now he was starting to pick on his friends. It was starting to become a reoccurring problem for a week and a half until just Kendall lost it and snapped in Jett's face.

First, before Kendall lost his patience, Jett had made James feel inferior, just a few days before. Kendall remembered James burst into the apartment bawling then went to make his hair look better. A few days before, Logan was working on some homework by the PalmWoods pool, in the fresh air. Kendall watched from the pool as Jett picked up the papers and tossed them into the pool. Logan had to go to Ms. Collins, with a miserable look on his face, and ask her for extra copies, which she didn't have. He was lucky he got an extension on the homework. None the less, that just wasn't acceptable. Kendall felt like he had to do something about it before Jett started to bug Carlos.

Kendall saw it happen with his very own eyes as he walked in to park to get Carlos for lunch back in the apartment. He walked around some large hedges to see Jett was kicking around Carlos's hockey helmet and keeping him from getting it back. Kendall frowned and started to walk quickly over there. Then he saw Jett threw the helmet up in a tree and pushed Carlos down to the grass. He left Carlos there, sniffling and whimpering, then started to walk off. Kendall could barely hear Carlos mumble his name. That really made Kendall's blood boil.

Kendall started to run to where Jett was picking on Carlos. Before any of them knew it Kendall had Jett pinned against a tree. He had hand fulls of Jett's designer shirt waded in his fists. He gave Jett a cold, hard glare to make Jett feel intimidated.

"What is your problem, Jett?" Kendall screamed in Jett's face "You really want to keep messing with me by tormenting my friends?" Jett tried to say something but Kendall wouldn't let him. He was pushed farther into the tree trunk. The rough surface of the trunk was starting to dig into Jett's back. "Do you think it's funny to see Carlos get upset? It's not, jerk! That's not cool, or funny to pick on Carlos _or_ James_ or_ Logan! That's not cool Jett! You want to see Carlos start crying for his Papi? It's not as funny as you might think, Jett!"

They say someone's eyes are the window to one's soul. If that was true then Kendall soul was burning to ashes in angry flames of hate towards Jett freaking Stetson. Jett would've never thought Kendall would get so far. In all honesty, he was scared.

"I'm telling you for the last time to stay away from my friends," Kendall jerked at Jett's shirt roughly.

"And what if I do?" Jett challenged. Kendall roughly shoved Jett further up against the tree and starred daggers at him.

"I'll _murder _you," Kendall said, barely above a whisper.

Carlos was watching from where he was sitting in the grass. He felt safe knowing Kendall would protect him. They've all seen Kendall get like that before, Carlos wasn't even scared. If you were on Kendall's good side there was no need to be.

James and Logan were walking to the park while this predicament was happening. Mrs. Knight sent them to go find Kendall and Carlos who still weren't back for lunch. They searched the pool first and now were looking at the park. When they turned a corner they saw Kendall had Jett pinned against a tree and Carlos sitting off to the side in the grass. They both gasped and ran to their friends.

"Kendall!" They both called multiple times. James grabbed Kendall by the arms and pulled him away. Logan had to use most of his muscle to pry Kendall's hands off Jett's shirt. The gray shirt made a loud ripping sound that made Jett scream.

"Would you get out of here Jett!" James demanded.

"Fine!" Jett shouted "But you idiots will have to pay for my shirt. This was new and cost a lot!" he demanded and stormed off.

James gave Kendall a few minutes to cool off before letting him go and retrieving Carlos. Exhausted from struggling so much he stopped and leaned his weight again the tree. Kendall wiped the sweat coating his face with his hand and then started to climb up the tree.

"K-Kendall, what do you think you're doing?" Logan asked. He watched his fried scurry up the big tree. Kendall made it look so easy to climb trees.

"I'm getting Carlos's helmet," he growled as he struggled to grasp a tree branch "I'm getting it back down. Jett'll be lucky if I don't beat him to death with it."

"Kendall, I don't think I've ever seen you so mad before,"

"Logan, I'm tired of Jett messing with all of us. I'm fine if he says some stuff to me once in a while, but now he's starting to come after you guys and I can't stand that." Kendall grabbed the hockey helmet, put it on his head, and then started to climb down. By the time he was back down on the ground Carlos was standing close to James next to the tree. Kendall put the helmet back on Carlos's head for him before he began to walk away. Carlos hopped on James's back and then the three of them started to follow Kendall back to their apartment.

Logan walked on as he rubbed his aching temples. Kendall's violent nature gave him headaches.

"Pssst, Sweater vest," he heard a voice say. Logan turned around to see who was calling. Logan saw a guy hiding behind a bush.

"Me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah you, come over here," Logan hesitated over to the bushed but walked over when the others weren't looking. Logan had never seen this guy at the PalmWoods before. He was sure this guy was either visiting or new. "Who's that blonde guy?"

"That blonde guy is Kendall, why?" Logan said.

"He's vicious, that's why. Is he always out to kill someone like he did to that poor guy?"

"No, Jett is just a jerk. Kendall doesn't always have that fire in his eyes. Through the fire is just someone who's gone through too much. He was just watching out for some one. I know you're probably scared, just relax. Kendall doesn't go after you unless you're on his bad side, don't worry about it." Logan said to the stranger then walked away. He figured that maybe the strange new guy was may have been left a little confused. The topic of Kendall Knight tended to leave people confused often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>AN: I don't know what the heck is wrong with me -_- I can't write for some reason. Thank God I only have **_**TEN**_** more chapters left in "Puzzle"! HOW EXCITING IS THAT! Hahaha and apparently the theme for chapter 98 is named "Puzzle" =) didn't even realize it when I copied the list. Just a heads up, I know themes 91, 95, 96, and 97 will be awesome (if not decent) not so sure about the others. IMMA FINISH THIS! LEGGOOOOO!**


	90. Theme 90: Triangle

**I hate hate hate hate hate HATE this theme with all my heart. I spent literally over two months trying to come up with SOMETHING to write for this theme. I give up now, okay. I will murder who ever decided to put "Triangle" as a theme… well I won't murder him/her but I've felt like it. To keep myself from doing that I'm just gonna write something totally irrelevant to the theme. I'm just trying this once and only once. Desperate times call for desperate measures my friends.**

**I wanted to make this a song fic cuz I've been in a music-y mood lately… like more than usual. Like, I got Rascal Flatts' new CD ("Changed") and there's this song on it called "Come Wake Me Up" that I'm super addicted to and I want to do a song fic about it. I've legit had this song on repeat since Wednesday. It's taken all the will power I have not to make this Kames slash (I love it so much!) I'm making it about Logan and Camille instead =) have fun reading (or don't. My writer's block sucks. Let's be honest, everything I've written lately sucks.)**

**Theme 90: Triangle**

* * *

><p>I sat by myself in the living room of apartment 2J the night after Prom ended. The cardboard crown given to me earlier that night was in my hands. I starred at it regretfully. Trying to keep Camille and Steve from becoming prom king and queen was a mistake. I made a joke of myself and James just to keep Camille and Steve from winning. I of all people should've known there was a slim chance of ever getting Camille back. I can usually forget her after a little bit, but tonight I can't. Tonight I miss her and I'm too tired to trick myself into thinking I don't.<p>

This crown just reminds me of what I wanted Camille and me to be again, in love. Thinking about it makes my heart ache for her sweet, yet violent, kisses. I can still feel the sharp pain of her spontaneously slapping my cheek before her sweet cherry red lips press against mine. It hurts to know I let her go so easily. Her memory won't stop playing through my head no matter how hard I try. I let her love burn like a fire in my heart for so long that now it can't be put out, it only grows bigger. I want it all to be a dream and maybe when I wake up she'll still love me. But until someone wakes me up I'll be sitting here, trying to forget about her.

Turning on the TV with the volume up doesn't help drown out her angelic voice. As fascinating as the debate on whether Pluto is a planet or not is, I couldn't get my mind off Camille. Wherever she is I'm sure it's with Steve. She's moved on from me, probably sleeping peacefully knowing there's someone out there she loves and that someone loves her back, while I sit here in the dark living room by myself wishing I was the one she loved and unable to sleep. She probably doesn't even give what we had together a second thought. Stupid Steve…

"Logan, are you up?" I heard someone say groggily from the hall. I turned around to see Kendall standing in the hallway with only a pair of plaid pajama pants on. "Would you turn down the TV? I can't sleep with that thing on so loud."

"Sorry Kendall," I said as I turned down the TV's volume until it could hardly be heard.

"What are you even doing up?" Kendall asked.

I tried to find the right words to say to Kendall without sounding pathetic. "I miss Camille," I said sheepishly, keeping myself from looking at Kendall.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder. It made me jump. "Logan, it's going to take time for it to get better. Soon you'll feel better though and when you do, we'll go girl hunting." I knew he was smiling but I still kept my eyes focused on the floor.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," I told him.

Kendall finally took his hand off my shoulder and I heard him walk back to our room. "Come back in the room whenever," I heard the door close and I was alone again.

I know I need to give her up and move on but nothing stops me from hoping she'll trip up and come back to me. This pain is making me desperate but giving it time is only making things worse. The fire of this love for Camille continues to burn and I'll still sit in the flames. I'll burn in her love until someone wakes me up from this painful dream. Come wake me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics:<strong> _I can usually drink you right off of my mind_

_But I miss you tonight_

_I can normally push you right out of my heart_

_But I'm too tired to fight_

_Yeah the whole thing begins_

_And I let you sink into my veins_

_And I feel the pain like it's new_

_Everything that we were,_

_Everything that you said,_

_Everything that I did and that I couldn't do_

_Plays through tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_

_With everyone it grows higher and higher_

_And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_

_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_

_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

_Come wake me up_

_Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget_

_Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette_

_Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to sleep_

_Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me_

_And you tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_

_With everyone it grows higher and higher_

_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_

_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_

_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

_I know that you're movin' on_

_I know I should give you up_

_But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love_

_Time's not healin' anything_

_Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was_

_I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_

_With everyone it grows higher and higher_

_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_

_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_

_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

_Come wake me up_

_Oh, I'm dreaming_

_Come wake me up_

_Oh, I'm dreaming_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kinda used the song lyrics as training wheels there. The story itself is hardly over 600 words too. Can you blame me? I do have a plan for the next theme but bear with me with the sloppy writing. Hopefully this helped my writing a little bit. But I've decided that after I finish this and "Return of an Enemy" I'm going to take a break from fan fiction for a while. I think I need it….**

**P.S: I strongly encourage all of you to listen to the song. It's AMAZING! Even if you despise country music I still think you'd like this song ;)**


	91. Theme 91: Drowning

**Alright, well I'm gonna get pretty goofy with this ^_^ this one has its awkward parts but it's pretty freakin' awesome! I got the idea whist watching the beginning of BTFever when Carlos had his floatie with him. If I can get it written down well then it'll be pretty good! **

**Also, I apologize for my lack of updates. Still struggling with writers block and things have gotten crazy busy! I've mostly been busy with school, anewboyfriend, and preparing for continuation so I've had no time to update or write or review… I sowwy *puppy dog eyes***

**Theme 91: Drowning **

* * *

><p>Carlos never chose to be such a horrible swimmer. Swimming was something he never got as a kid. He was forced to go to lessons when he was six-years-old, by his parents, and hated every second of it. The instructors went too fast, the other kids were mean, he couldn't wear his helmet, and the water was too cold. After two classes Carlos quit and refused to take another class. Since then if he wanted to swim he'd bring a floatie and go with a friend. No one would ever have to know, not even the guys.<p>

One day Carlos decided he'd be okay to swim on his own after everyone else decided they didn't feel like swimming. That day it seemed no one at the PalmWoods wanted to go for swim. Carlos was literally the only one in the pool. As Carlos swam around in the pool he constantly had to keep pulling up his swim trunks. The ones he was wearing weren't his. He decided it would be okay to "borrow" a pair from James for the day since none of his trunks were clean. The swim trunks were just a smidge bit big for him but Carlos thought nothing of it and swam on.

Carlos played around with his pool rings in the water for a good twenty minutes, avoiding the far deep end of the pool. But suddenly something just didn't seem right. He looked around the pool area and didn't see anyone or anything strange. Everyone had their faces hidden behind a book or magazine like they had been the whole time. At the other end of the pool Carlos caught a glimpse of something that looked vaguely like the swim trunks he was wearing. Before freaking out, Carlos reluctantly looked down… just to make sure.

Carlos felt his face heat up when he realized those _were_ his swim trunks! Panic started to take over his body when he noticed his swim trunks were in the deep end of the pool, the place where he couldn't reach the floor.

He quickly tried to devise a plan. There had to be a way to get the swim trunks back before someone saw that he wasn't wearing anything. Carlos was too scared to go in the deep end. Seven feet was way over his head and he couldn't even doggie paddle well.

Finally Carlos decided to scoot along the wall to the deep end. His grip on the wall got tighter and firmer the closer he got to the deep end. His heart started to race faster when he realized if he let go he'd downed once he was over in the six foot area.

At the end of the pool Carlos wanted to scream angrily when the swim trunks were out of reach. He was mad and scared at the same time. His small stature was working against him _again_. The more Carlos tried to grab the swim trunks the farther into the deep end they floated. By now Carlos was near tears from the frustration this was causing.

Carlos looked over at the trunks, then at the wall. It looked to him that if he just pushed really hard off the wall he could grab the swim trunks and make it to the other side of the wall. Then he'd be able to scoot back to the shallowest end and put the swim trunks back on. No one would even know.

"Just do it," Carlos whispered to himself. He pressed both feet on the wall, ready to push himself across the pool. It seemed like a mile away under pressure.

"1… 2... 3!"

Carlos pushed himself off the wall with all his strength. He was able to grab the swim trunks without a sweat. His plan went wrong when he started to slow down sooner than he hoped. His finger nail scraped against the wall but he was unable to get a grip of it.

Carlos couldn't go any further and he knew it. He started to frantically thrash around in the deep end thinking that would keep him from drowning. Water was going into his lungs and eyes causing him to cough and whine in pain. "James! Logie!" he called desperately between coughs. Other residents by the pool were becoming curious of the screams. People gasped at the sight of Carlos in the pool, though no one knew what to do. They were entertainers, not life guards.

Camille and Lucy were by the pool when this was happening. Both were talking in a cabana until they heard Carlos' screaming. The girls screamed in horror at the sight of their younger friend panicking. Lucy pulled out her phone and texted Kendall while Camille went to tell Carlos the guys were coming.

"Don't' worry Carlos, Lucy is texting Kendall now!" she called. Sadly, Camille's reassurances went unheard. Carlos was too focused on not dying.

"Kendall!" Carlos screamed loudly. It was getting harder to keep his head above the water. He was starting to go under. Black dots and bubbles were starting to spot his vision. "Help!" he called.

"Carlos, don't worry! The guys are coming!" Lucy shouted.

Still, Carlos couldn't hear Lucy. His limbs were getting tired and he was getting sleepier. As much as he tried to keep going he couldn't anymore. Slowly he started to lose consciousness and went under.

People watching Carlos by the pool started to scream and panic when they saw Carlos stop splashing. Hushed whispers and nervous screaming all echoed through the pool area. Some people were even yelling for Carlos to get back up. They only thing that came up were bubbles. There was no sign of Carlos coming up to the surface.

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up hours later in his warm bed in the comfort of his apartment. As he regained consciousness his vision became clear again. Sitting up in his bed he had to hold his aching head. When he looked down at his body he was fully clothed and dry again.<p>

"Oh my gosh," he said to himself in shock. At that moment James was walking in the hall and saw Carlos was awake.

"Look at who's up," James said enthusiastically as he came in, causing Carlos to jump. "How are you feeling?"

"H-how did I get in bed?" Carlos asked, his confusion showing. James sat down on the bed with Carlos. He placed his hand on Carlos' forehead, checking for a fever. Logan said he might have one when he woke up.

"Well, Kendall got a text from Lucy saying you were drowning in the pool so we rushed down as fast as we could. By the time we got there the girls said you already drowned so Kendall jumped in and got you." James told him. Carlos' face went bright red from embarrassment. He just remembered he wasn't wearing anything.

"Did people see my… ummm…." Carlos asked shyly.

"No, no, don't worry about that. People kept their eyes closed and we covered you up in a big towel. I think me, Kendall, and Logan were the only ones that saw so don't worry." James assured him. Carlos felt slightly less embarrassed. Him and the guys would bathe together as little kids, not by choice, and showered in the locker rooms after hockey games together. It was no big deal if they saw. They wouldn't judge him anyway.

"Wait," Carlos said "how'd I get dressed?"

"We had to do that too," James said quietly.

Carlos felt slightly violated and _really_ embarrassed. This was officially the worst day of his life. Drowning in front of all those people _naked_ was the worst feeling ever. Then his friends had to save him then dress him while he was unconscious. James was being nice about it now but as soon as the whole thing blew over the boys would forever taunt him about it, Carlos was sure of it.

"Hey," James suddenly spoke up "Do you remember how you drowned in the first place? You can swim just fine, can't you?"

"Ummm…" Carlos started then turned his head away from James "Ineverlearnedhowto…" he mumbled fast and quietly.

"What was that?"

Carlos grunted angrily. "I never learned how to," he repeated a little slower. He turned his head when he heard James start to chuckle. "It's not funny!"

"Oh come on dude, you can come up with a better excuse than that," James said. He kept laughing lightly, oblivious of Carlos' bright red face until he realized he was laughing alone. His laughing died down when Carlos buried his face in his pillows. "Hey, you're not kidding?" he asked.

"No…" Carlos murmured in his pillows.

"We thought you could and only brought the floatie for fun," James said. Carlos shook his head. "Why didn't you tell us? You shouldn't have been swimming alone if you can't swim."

"I was too embarrassed to tell you guys," Carlos said, turning his head towards James again. "Swimming is something you're supposed to learn as a kid, but I never did. I didn't want to look stupid."

"We're best friends, Carlos. You don't have to hide things from us. We've seen you at your worst and this doesn't even come close to it. If you go out into the living room and tell Logan and Kendall I guarantee you they won't think any less of you." Carlos just looked at James in disbelief. "Look, Kendall trained as a life guard a few summers ago. If you went and told them you can't swim Kendall will be happy to teach you. We don't care if you can't swim, that can change, but if we lose you because you can't swim then… you're gone."

Carlos sat back up and gave James a big bear hug. "Thanks, I'll tell them if you come with me,"

"Alright buddy, anything," James said rubbing his back. Carlos pulled away, allowing James to stand up. Both boys headed into the living room to tell Kendall and Logan.

* * *

><p>The next day the pool was vacant again. Taking advantage of their day off, Kendall started to teach Carlos the basics of swimming after lunch. Carlos was a little hesitant to get into the pool, still slightly traumatized from the day before, but the certified life guard promised nothing would happen. Carlos was in the pool, duck floatie and all, in no time.<p>

Two hours were spent on their first lesson. In that brief time Carlos mastered the front stroke and floating on his back. And just for laughs, Kendall convinced Carlos to wear a pink life vest for the majority of the lesson.

"Thanks for teaching me how to swim, Kendall," Carlos said at the end of their lesson.

"No problem buddy," Kendall said. He grabbed two towels from a pool chair and handed one to Carlos. "We'll have you swimming in no time. But until then stay where your feet reach the pool's floor, okay? No more almost drowning."

"Don't worry, I won't," Carlos assured him.

"That's what I like to hear," he gave Carlos a pat on the back "Let's go back to the apartment. I bet dinner is almost ready." Kendall said. Carlos nodded and they both made their way to apartment 2J for the rest of the evening. Carlos was beyond excited to tell everyone how the was going to be swimming on his own soon. And you can bet he didn't shut up about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know that the actual pool on the set is 5 feet at the deepest but I needed to make thinks interesting so I made it 8 feet in this =) *sigh* I'll never forget the time I almost drowned ^_^ good times. Has anyone else drowned (or almost drowned) before? Or am I the only one to pull something like that? Lemme know in your review! BYE!**


	92. Theme 92: All That I Have

**Well, this story is coming close to ending and "Return of an Enemy" is almost close to being finished. I'm probably gonna take that fan fiction break after then I'll start a new story =) It's Logan angst and so far the secret person I let preview the first chapter said it was good ^_^ the 2****nd**** chapter is already in progress! I'm going to put it up probably during summer! I'm already on summer break so clearly my earlier goal of finishing the 100 Themes challenge before the end of LAST summer failed…. It's been a whole freaking year! LOL!**

**Theme 92: All That I Have**

* * *

><p>Logan was on his way up to his apartment after spending a few hours at the book store down the street. He loved to get lost in books and look at the digital books for sale. He ended up buying a little book called <em>The Outsiders<em> and new a cook book to try. He purposely got home around dinner time so he wouldn't have to wait so long to get cooking. After cooking he'd get started reading his new book for the rest of the night, hoping none of the other three boys would pester him.

He opened his apartment door and found Carlos and James managed to sneak Fox and Sydney past Bitters. Logan saw Carlos and Sydney napping on a bean bag, assuming they wore themselves out, and James was annoying Kendall by sticking Fox in his face at the bar. The yippy puppy was licking and nipping at Kendall's face and hair. Logan could see claw marks scattered over Kendall's arms and face. Knowing them, it was funny at first, now James was just being irritating.

"James, cut it out or I'm taking Fox away," Logan threated lightheartedly. James rolled his eyes and took his puppy out of Kendall's face. He picked a plush bone up off the floor and waved it in front of his puppy's face to get him interesting in something else.

"Logan, it's a good think you're home," Kendall said "Your mom called while you were out. It sounded like she was crying. She told me you have to call her back but call your grandma's house"

"Why my grandmother?" Logan asked as he picked up the kitchen phone.

Kendall shrugged. "She didn't tell me. Your mom was crying awfully hard, Logan. Better do it quick."

Logan nodded and dialed his grandmother's number. He anxiously waited for someone to pick up the phone. The phone seemed to ring forever until his grandma picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Logan's grandmother answered on the other end. It sounded like she was crying.

"Hi Grandma, it's Logan. Kendall told me Mom called and wanted to talk to me. May I please talk to Mom?"

"Of course sweet heart, hold on a minute," His grandmother said. Logan waited for his mom to answer the phone. He turned around to see James and Kendall staring at him like a couple of children.

"Logan, I'm so glad you called back," Mrs. Mitchel said. "I have some news we have to pass on, I want you to sit down somewhere first."

"Okay," Logan obeyed and sat at the kitchen table. "What's the news?"

"This is going to be really hard for you to hear, sweetie," Mrs. Mitchel said, already getting emotional "Our house burned down last night in a kitchen fire. The house was in flames by the time the fire truck came. We need you to come for a few days."

Logan was already shocked. The idea of his house_ burning_ made him sick. He starred into space trying to image what the house he spent most of his life in in flames.

"Logan, are you still there honey?" Mrs. Mitchel asked through tears.

"Yeah yeah, Mom, I'll get on the next plane to Minnesota. Just hang tight, I'll be there soon. Love you." He said into the phone before hanging up. He put the phone back in the receiver before going to his room. He started packing immediately.

"Logan, what's going on?" Kendall asked. He saw Logan in their room packing a backpack.

"I need to be at home for a few days," Logan said, his voice raw. A lump in his throat was starting to swell. "Can you get me the next flight to Minnesota, please? I need to get there fast." He didn't want to talk or he'd start crying.

"Sure buddy," Kendall said. He got on his laptop right away. "The night flight is in three hours, Loges."

"Fine, just get a ticket, please?" Logan begged. Kendall nodded and bought a ticket as Logan slung an already full backpack over his shoulder. "Take me to the airport," Logan asked, choking a sob.

"No problem," Kendall smiled and squeezed Logan's shoulders. Before leaving the apartment Kendall told James he was taking Logan to the airport and would explain later. Kendall and Logan were off to the airport.

* * *

><p>Logan landed in Minnesota close to 2:00 in the morning. His grandpa was going to pick him up at the airport. The bitter early morning winter air bit at Logan's face as he shivered while waiting for his ride. He rubbed his arms for warmth and tried to heat up his hands with gloves. It had to be below zero in Minnesota. One thing about the state that he never missed was the unbearably cold weather.<p>

Logan didn't have to wait long before his granddad picked him up, lucky for him. The rest of the Mitchels were at his grandparents' house. After Logan grabbed his duffle bag from the truck's trunk Logan ran into the house.

The house was quiet and the lights were down low. Logan's parents were sitting on the couch watching TV in the living room, awaiting Logan's arrival. Logan saw them and set his duffle bag down on the floor by the door ready to greet them.

"Mom, Dad," he called to them. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel turned around to see their oldest son standing at the front door. They almost burst into tears. "I missed you guys," Logan pulled his parents into a hug.

"We missed you too, baby," Mrs. Mitchel kissed Logan's temple.

"Keep your voice down, kiddo, the twins and your grandma are sleeping," Mr. Mitchel warned. "Sorry to take you away from the band and work and what not,"

"No, no, Dad, it's okay. This is far more important. How are Ryan and Hannah taking… all this?" Logan asked. His brother and sister were only seven. He could imagine they were taking their house being burnt down pretty hard.

"They're going to be okay. It has them shaken up a little bit, though. Hannah's hand was burned." Mr. Mitchel said.

"What was lost in the fire?" Logan asked.

"_Everything_," his mother said bluntly. Logan felt his stomach drop to his feet. "It was a big fire, sweet heart, the house has to be taken down and rebuilt completely." Mrs. Mitchel was starting to get emotional again. "It's all burnt down,"

"Everything? As in my room too?" Logan asked "My awards, certificates, books? Nothing was saved at all?"

"Yeah, we're so sorry, Logan," Mr. Mitchel said.

"But that stuff is irreplaceable," tears were starting to fall from Logan's big brown eyes "I can't ever get those back. Everything means- wait, where's Max?" he asked. Max was the cat Logan had ever since he was 13. He fell in love with Max after holding him for the first time when he bought the black cat. Max was everything to Logan.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchel exchanged sad looks. Mrs. Mitchel nudged her husband, forcing him to tell their son what happened. The man sighed and looked Logan in the eyes.

"Max died in the fire. We couldn't find him in time before a door frame… crushed your cat," Mr. Mitchel said as gently as possible.

Logan's face turned red and he started to bawl. "You're kidding!" he screamed hysterically. Suddenly Logan couldn't feel his legs anymore and he collapsed on the floor. Nothing felt worse than knowing his best friend died in a fire. Soon he found himself passing out right there on the living room floor before anyone could react.

* * *

><p>The next morning, in apartment 2J, was slow and quiet. Kendall, Carlos, and James were waiting for Logan to call with news. Kendall waited at the bar, near the phone, as he mindlessly stirred his soggy cereal with his spoon. His bright green eyes were glued to the phone, waiting anxiously for the call.<p>

James had his eyes fixed on the phone from the couch. The TV was muted, making the apartment awkwardly silent. James' lucky comb was held firmly in his grasp. He clung to the black hunk of plastic like a toddler to his mom's leg. Logan had to be okay or he might just end up snapping his comb in half.

Carlos was lying down on the floor by James' feet, using a coloring app on his _RCM-CBT Global Net Sanyoid Pad _to keep himself from worrying too much. His game distracted him just enough to keep him from crying in frustration. He was still worried sick about the Mitchel family.

When the kitchen phone rang Kendall dropped his spoon immediately. It made a dull _clang_ sound as it hit the edge of the bowl. He fumbled with the phone before pressing the answer button. "Hello?" he said as calmly as he possibly could.

"Kendall?" Logan asked through choked sobs on the other end.

"Morning Logie, what's the matter?" Kendall asked.

"I-It's my house," Logan sobbed "There was a fire and it was burnt down. I-I lost all of my stuff, including M-M-ax. All I have is gone!"

"Logan, Logan, calm down buddy," Kendall tried to calm him down. It caught James and Carlos' attention. They stopped what they were doing and listened in on what Kendall was saying. "Logan, it'll be okay. Just calm down for me really quick so you can hear me out." Logan started to suppress his sobbed the best he could. He had to actually hold his breath for a little bit.

"Okay," Kendall started when Logan was quiet "I'm really sorry about what happened. I promise that when you come home me and the guys will try to figure something out for you. You're not alone, Logie."

"Th-Thanks," Logan murmured, trying to keep from crying again.

"Hortense, come down stairs, baby!" Logan heard his grandma call from downstairs.

He put his hand over the phone and hoarsely yelled back to her, "I'll be right down," he took his hand off the phone to talk to Kendall again. "I gotta go, Kendall. I'll call you guys later, ummm bye,"

"Alright, talk to ya later Loganator," Kendall said in an attempt to lighten the mood. He heard give a small laugh before hanging up then he also put the phone back in its holder.

Logan put his phone down on the chest of drawers and headed downstairs to see what his grandma wanted. He walked down the stairs to see his family in the living room. They were sitting close together by or on the couch. It gave Logan a sense of comfort. His family was safe and alive. They made it out of the fire luckily. His parents, siblings, and grandparents were all that he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>=P that turned out way suckier than I hoped! Boo… I think the next one will be funny though ^_^ it'll take away from the sad streak I'm on. I think I may have already done something like this for a theme before though but I'm doing it again! WOO! <strong>


	93. Theme 93: Give Up

**I CAN EXPLAIN MY LACK OF UPDATING FOR THIS STORY! SPARE ME!... Kay, well originally I was supposed to write this theme then I was talking to **_**BTR'slovesong**_** on twitter and we were talking about writing a chapter of each other's stories with **_**A to the K**_** and she asked to do theme 93 of Puzzle so I said "Okay" then a while later she got super busy so I asked if she still wanted to do it and she said no cuz she's so busy. It's way cray how busy she is so now I'm doing it like it was originally meant to be. I had a theme before I was gonna let BTR'slovesong do this but then I forgot so had to come up with something new. Idk how much I like it but it's the best I could come up with. I apologize (again) for not updating all summer . I'm back in school now… *insert awkward/nervous laugh here***

**Theme 93: Give Up**

* * *

><p>Logan huffed frustrated as he drew four more lines on a new piece of paper. James was making him play tic-tac-toe. Logan usually didn't mind playing a game or two every once in a while to pass time, but today James was being ridiculous. The two of them played fifty-eight games straight. It always ended in a tie or Logan winning. James wouldn't let Logan go until he won. Logan knew all he had to do was <em>let <em>James win, but James couldn't even win that way for crap's sake!

"Kill me now," Logan sighed as he placed an X in the middle of the tic-tac-toe board.

"Shush, I'm gonna win this time!" James exclaimed totally full of confidence. He put an O to the left of Logan's X and waited for Logan to draw another one. Logan rolled his eyes. This game was growing tedious.

After a few more moves Logan won. James slammed his pencil down on the table and ripped the notebook paper out of the journal for a new piece of paper. "Come on, let's go again!" he insisted.

"Why?!" Logan moaned.

"Because I can do this!" James shouted. Logan groaned and harshly put an X in the middle of the board again. James put an O beneath it. Then Logan made his move and tried his best to not snap his pencil in two. He wanted to give up and go do something else so bad. James would never let him though... but Logan had an idea.

Logan looked at James and saw how concentrated he was. Really, it didn't take that much effort to win tic-tac-toe.

"Hey, James," Logan said. James looked up at Logan curiously. "Maybe we should stop playing. Your hair is a mess."

"What?!" James screamed. He got up from the table and ran into the bathroom to check his hair. After the door closed to the bathroom Logan sprinted out of the apartment to head down to the pool. Yay, Freedom!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long and only came up with this….. crap.**

**DON'T THROW STUFF AT ME!**

**I'M SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOSSOSOOOOOO OO SORRY!**

**Writer's block is killing me T_T**

**I don't think the next chapter will be very good either… I'm still very determined to finish this. I'm so close! **

**Just cut me a little slack and gimme a couple weeks to get back into a creative mood… which I'm actually already in, I've just had trouble putting it into stories and what not. I actually have a couple other stories started, 2 BTR ones, a Power Rangers one, and a Power Rangers/BTR crossover. I wanna do a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles one too but then nothing will get done. Bear with me for one last horrible chapter, then things will get better! I promise!**


End file.
